Shoulder to Shoulder
by starry eyed despair
Summary: Set after 'Dead Ever After '... Sookie has learnt the hard way that you have to fight for what you love , can she and Eric do that the second time around !
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi this is my first attempt at fan fiction, but after reading the spoilers for Dead Ever After I felt like these characters I had fallen so in love with deserved an ending fitting to them and what would satisfy the Eric/Sookie shipper in me...**_

_** So heres the first chapter I hope you enjoy reading...**_

_**I don't own these characters just borrowing them...**_

_**Lesson Learned**_

Her back to the room Sookie stared out of the kitchen window, purposefully fading out the noise from the house full of family until it was a low dim to help ground her rather than fuel the fire of anxiety that had been burning out of control all day.

They had gathered to celebrate Sam's sixtieth birthday, with Merlotte's shut for the evening it was meant to have been a chance to relax and have fun. However stuck here in the midst of her overwhelming fear and anger it was impossible to feel their happiness, to share in their light hearted banter, let alone keep up the act everything was okay or likely to stay that way.

What she wanted to do was scream and shout, to give them all herself included a good hard shake for being so unforgivably stupid. How she had been naive enough after all she had seen, what it had cost her to believe a few signatures and seals on a piece of paper meant she would be free to live her life she would never know, but she ultimately had. It wasn't that they weren't protected or defenseless, for years magical wards had surrounded the house which would keep anyone unwanted from being able to enter, then there was the fact she had more strength, and power of her own now which would at least give her a fighting chance against any Vampire. Still there was no dodging the fact she had been foolish to become so careless.

For the countless time that day Sookie reached out over her land, north to south, east to west for any brain signal, human or supernatural. It wasn't fully dark out so no Vampires, but that didn't mean there wouldn't be anything else lurking in her woods.

Whatever sixth sense had made her drop her walls last night she counted it as a blessing, even if it had meant a night spent tracking a group of Vampire's progress as they moved along the perimeter of her property. Never stepping closer, they seemed to make an effort to keep on the side of a very thin line of making their presence known and staying hidden.

At first it had been an automatic reflex to try and dismiss her own fears by telling herself it was Bill or Pam just passing through, but she had known there was no way it could be, and it would be possibly suicidal to pretend otherwise

Though a Vampire mind was still blissfully silent she had discovered when Karin was guarding her woods that first year that she could differentiate between them, sense their movements as she never could before. Laid in bed during those lonely hours before dawn, Sam asleep beside her Sookie had found letting her walls down had meant not just sensing the void that was Karin but opening her mind up to a new experience. On nights Bill had joined her she could easily tell the difference between the two, almost like she was seeing them as two colours in her mind. She had experimented the next time she knew Pam would be with her sister, and observed the same thing.

Pam and Karin both appeared as different shades of red. Pam a burgundy, her sister more a maroon compared to that of Bill's green blue void. The ones she had sensed last night though were dark swirling holes; hard to pick out any particular colour yet she was able to detect the individuality of each of the five that had stalked her land. It matched with what she had hit upon when one evening Bill had had visitors, and she had been curious enough to test out the reach and clarity of her new ability. She learnt with relief that what she saw was defined by how well she knew them. It reminded her of when she had taken the shaman potion all those years ago, how she had seen the pack of Were's in different colours depending on the pack members loyalty towards Alcide, whereas where the Vampires were concerned it seemed to do more with the personality of the individual.

A voice that had been taunting her mercilessly for years whispered a name before being quashed immediately. The force it took caused her fingers to clench around the edges of the sink, her knuckles white as every muscle in her arms shook with the strain to keep from falling into the emotions threatening to swamp over her.

It wasn't Eric; it couldn't be him and most of all she didn't want it to be him she told herself over and over, as if to brand the words into her brain, to gain control once and for all. Silently Sookie cursed the severed thread that all these years after magic had removed their bond still called out to him. At unguarded moments made his proud beautiful face swim in her mind, the echo of his laugh a cruel reminder that despite everything she still cared. Proof that cutting him out hadn't worked for her quite as well it had obviously done him. Sookie knew there was no use for what ifs and regrets because thoughts like those would only tear her apart, and she wouldn't do that to herself or her family. She owed them more than that after all these years.

The moment Christopher had been placed into her arms over seventeen years ago she had made a promise to herself and him. She had sworn whilst looking down in to the blue eyes so like her own that she would drag herself from the internal storm of her emotion that still surrounded her and that nothing else she loved would be taken so easily from her again. It was the lesson she had to learn from Eric, what his place in her life had to mean. Something had to have come from it all otherwise all of the heartbreak and pain would have been for nothing.

Sookie closed her eyes trying to regulate her breathing, pushing down on the wound as if she was trying to stop it from bleeding, to force shut the box of memories that threatened to overcome her. Plus she reminded herself with a painful wry smile there was no way that if his children appeared as they did their larger than life Viking maker would be reduced to a swirling dark void especially not to her.

"You okay Sook?"

At the sound of her brothers voice Sookie grabbed the nearest glass and ran the water, giving her the precious seconds she needed to shut the door on the past and plaster a smile to her face as she turned around.

"Fine just a little hot, you want something more to drink or eat?"

"No I'm good. You outdid yourself tonight sis, Gran would have been proud with the spread you laid."

"Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it,"

"We'll be heading off in a while though to give you some peace."

"No need to rush off," Sookie threw back impulsively even though she had been wishing the house empty ever since the first guests had arrived.

"You sure your feeling alright you aren't half pale you're not sickening for something are you?"

The fact Jason had even asked she thought was a sure sign to the amount of alcohol flowing through him. They all knew she didn't get ill, she hadn't been ill since the birth of her son and even then that had amounted to morning sickness that seemed to consist of a very strong aversion to a particular citrus fruit throughout the whole nine months.

"I'm fine,"

Sookie insisted brushing away the hand that had reached out to touch her forehead, only to shiver as an overly warm arm draped around her shoulders to pull her in close to her husband's side.

"What are you two doing in here on your own?"

The embrace, the tilting of Sam's head as hers dropped on to his shoulder was a show of togetherness for her brother's sake, the emphasis being on show. Without even attempting to penetrate his thoughts, just by his glance between her and Jason she knew once again Sam wasn't seeing them; he was only seeing the differences between them. Jason the wrong side of fifty looked every one of those years and more, whilst she hadn't aged a day since she had opened the Cluviel Dor in order to save him. At first Sam had refused to believe it had had such deep effect on her very being. Instead out of guilt he had blamed her Fae heritage, the ancient vampire blood she had ingested, but after she had finally admitted to him the changes weren't just contained to the aging process or lack of it he had not been able to see past it.

It had hurt to read that from him of all people, her whole life she had tried to fit in, be what the town expected, to lead the normal life she had thought was what she wanted, but the older her husband, her brother, her extended family became the more she stood out apart from them. The rumours that the customers in Merlotte's had banded about early on including Sam to try and protect her had ranged from far too close to home to the simply ridiculous.

However that was something that wasn't openly discussed anymore, not since with Pam's encouragement Sookie had taken the step to alter the way she was seen by any human outside her family. It only added to a long list of things her and Sam didn't talk about or ignored when once upon a time she had felt like she could share anything with him and him her. Her life had become separated, compartmentalized in to what Sam would discuss or what he pretended simply didn't happen.

The two businesses she had built up from scratch were fair game as long as she didn't mention her undead business partner. The same went for when at least once every month separated from their business dealings she and Pam would spend an evening together. Sometimes alone or with Christopher tagging along, nights which Sam would spend lying to himself that she was off to see Tara. Only on a rare occasion would Pam now come to the house, visits that usually coincided with a full moon and therefore Sam's absence.

She knew if it was Sam's decision to make he would rather her not see Pam, would rather she had picked a human business partner or had even used Niall's money to go in to business with him. He wished that his son did not spend time around a Vampire or be as openly fond of one as he was Pam. The exact same way he didn't want to know about the odd evening when he was working late that Bill would come over and sit on the porch with her. But times with Bill weren't spent with the fond companionship of Pam it was spent working on her defences, testing her strength.

For Sookie though the friendship between her and Pam was the most honest relationship she had left in her life and she was more grateful for it than she would ever let on to her Vampire friend. It was Pam who she confided her fears to, who gave her practical and often unwanted advice and opinions freely but Sookie wouldn't want her any other way, sarcasm and all. Pam had started her on the path to accepting her new powers, worked with her on the new twist to the telepathy that meant though she couldn't glamour as such she was able to subtlety change a person's memory, change the perception of how they saw her almost how Niall had masked his true being to make them see how she would be if she had actually aged.

In the early days when Sookie hadn't been able to bear seeing Pam because of her connection to Eric Pam hadn't allowed her push her away. She had tactfully for Pam anyway made it clear that this didn't have to mean the end of their friendship. So not to throw the memories in Sookie's face each visit she had found something new to occupy their time. She had encouraged her to do more for herself, online college courses application forms appeared in her email, classes in self-defence and martial arts booked for her and training sessions with Bill to push her boundaries of what she could do.

It had been Pam who came to her with the idea for the boutique in a mall outside Shreveport that was now flourishing, their online shop that catered more to the purely supernatural gaining a great reputation and growing client list. A few years ago she had been the one to bring up the idea of an all-night coffee shop, walls lined with books a novelty now that everything seemed to be digital. It was an instant hit with its retro feel and southern style hospitality and with her success Sookie had discovered a whole new side to her personality that loved the feeling of being out there; building things up from scratch and watching them succeed.

The only condition to their friendship and business relationship they had both stuck too was not to talk about what had made their once threesome now a duo. She was honest enough to know it was more her doing than Pam's, that when she had mentioned the colours around the voids of a Vampire brain that Pam had wanted to talk about the connection between her, Karin and Eric, what it might all mean but in those early days she hadn't even been able to bear hearing his name spoken and it had slowly become a line neither had crossed since.

"Jase thinks I look pale but I'm just tired I didn't get much sleep last night.'

Sookie pressed a kiss to Sam's cheek and saw her brother smile, felt his relief that their marriage was as good as it had always been. That his sister's seemingly growing distance was all in Michelle's head and he would tell her so the moment they got in the car.

With a faint sigh Sookie considered probing further to see what else her astute sister in law had picked up upon before dismissing it. There would be no good in it, not when she saw what their marriage had become every night. It wasn't that she didn't love Sam, he had done his best for her but she had learnt along the way there was a very big difference between loving someone, loving your best friend and being in love. She had thought all she needed was time, time to erase the past, to learn this was enough, but by the time she was pregnant with the longed for child Sam had wanted she had begun to accept it just wasn't going to happen.

This calm content with Sam, with no emotional upheaval or insecurities had been so appealing after everything that had happened so she had spent the last eighteen years trying to keep up her end of the bargain, to honour the vows she had made, to give her child the parents she had never had, the life growing up she could only dream of.

The strange thing was as she learnt to live with the consequences of her own choices she had become aware Sam had to do the very same thing. He loved her she didn't doubt that, but the Sookie he loved wasn't the girl who had walked down the aisle towards him even if he hadn't known it then. He had never wanted a wife who whilst he was near retirement age still looked in her twenties, had strength physically and magically beyond the realms either of them had ever imagined or with a history which meant she would never truly be his as he was hers . What he had wanted was a woman to grow old with, to share the duties of running Merlotte with him, to support each other in this ever changing world.

From his unguarded moments she knew sometimes he regretted the loss of a pure shifter child that she would never be able to give him. It wasn't that he didn't love Christopher he was just consumed with worry for him the older he got. He was scared that having her as a mother would lead Christopher to be mixed up in supernatural power struggles. Christopher possessed the strength of the shifter, which showed in any physical activity he had turned his hands too but to a knowing eye he would always be labelled as her son, a descendant of the Fae. Not only did he have the physical attraction that drew people to him but mental powers that could only come from one place. He wasn't telepathic like she had been born more what she had become now.

"You look beautiful Cher you put us all to shame you know that,"

"Maybe if I'd had as much vampire blood as you Sook I'd still be looking so good," Jason said laughing at himself whilst Sam's lips thinned into a tight smile.

"Or it's just the fairy shit ..."

"Definitely the fairy shit."

Sookie muttered pulling herself away from Sam's side, his eyes watching her with a frown in them, as he ran his hand through his grey hair.

"Anyway enough about all that, how about we get the kids together, go outside and chuck a football about before you go ..."

Sam suggested leading Jason back out to where the others were gathered in the sitting room.

"Between us two and Hoyt we might be able to prove there is still some life in us yet."

"It's getting dark," Sookie interrupted with a glance out the window "You won't be able to see what you're doing!"

"Then switch the big lights on Sook we might as well make use of them, the kids are all getting older there won't be many more times like this..."

"You're all swimming in beer leave it for another night..." She insisted catching Sam's eye and giving him a discreet shake of the head, who after a moment nodded.

"Ah Sookie's right, can't have um kicking our asses thanks to a few to many we'd never live it down, let's have one more for the road instead,"

Sam forced out a laugh as he handed Jason another bottle of beer and directed him towards Hoyt before coming back into the kitchen.

"What's going on? You barely slept last night and now no one's allowed out after dark?"

"I just think being careful right now is best, we're not really safe Sam we never have been its time to wake up to that."

"Why now Sook? Have one of then told you something? Have you seen someone you're not meant too?"

"No!" She cried sharply no need for Sam to clarify who he meant they both knew.

"It's nothing like that. Last night there were five vampires roaming about, and its brought home that we've been slack about safety, I'm guilty of that too but we have to start being more careful,"

"But no one round here will have told anyone anything, you've made sure of that."

"It's not someone we know I'm worried about,"

"You really believe there's something going on Cher after all these years, what is it twenty five?"

"It's not a lot of time to them,"

"Or you."

"Sam it's not me I'm thinking of its Chris, it's you... I know we're meant to act like everything's fine, but last night someone was out there, and the last time my house was surrounded by vampires ..."

She trailed off unwilling to go down the particular path of the takeover, of the night she had learnt of Quinn's betrayal however mostly she didn't want to remember the night Eric had regained his memories of their time together.

"Bill?"

"He's away."

"Pam?"

"She's my friend I'd know if she had been there."

"She's a vampire first Sook I thought you'd have remembered that lesson..."

The words were said in anger and Sam saw the impact as they hit home, the pain that flitted across her face. He watched the way her eyes lost focus and knew she was reading the anger swirling in his brain; he clamped it down and closed himself off from her. He didn't like Pam he didn't like the closeness between her and Sookie, especially not between her and his son. He couldn't deny Pam had helped Sookie in ways he never could, but to him it was just another wedge that separated him from his wife.

It seemed to him that because Eric was no longer in their lives they had replaced him with the other woman Eric had loved and trusted most, and he didn't know why Sookie couldn't see that wasn't healthy. He knew Eric had loved Sookie, despite the reason Pam had gave no Vampire would give up a century of their life just to impress the Queen they were being forced into marriage with, and sometimes it felt like he was still competing with him. For those feelings he blamed Pam, if she had left them alone then maybe this marriage would have worked out different. Sookie might have agreed to move away, leave the past behind where it belonged, and he could watch his son grow up never having to fear what laid ahead for them.

"Call her then she's the sheriff let her do her job..."

Sam stalked off and Sookie's eyes followed him out the room before a shaking hand reached for her cell phone, she flipped to her messages and replied to the last one Pam had sent

_**Is there anything going on that should worry me?**_

There wouldn't be an immediate response so with a sigh Sookie sank down at the kitchen table rubbing her forehead. There was little she could do not until someone made a move, gave a hint to what this was all about or who was behind the sudden renewed interest in her.

"You think something is happening? Someone is coming for you, for us?"

Christopher's voice had her head shooting up and with a glance at the clock she realised nearly an hour had passed, and with a quick scan of the house told her the visitors had left.

"Christopher …"

At nearly eighteen Christopher was taller than both her and Sam, blonde haired and blue eyed he rivalled Jason in his heyday for how many girls and even grown women seemed to forget their name and morals when his charming smile was directed their way. Unlike Jason however there was a very big heart behind the handsome facade.

"Don't tell me I shouldn't have been listening, I'm not a child if we're in danger I should know. I can help, you don't have to protect me Mom."

Sookie wanted to gather him up in her arms, and tell him he would always be her baby that he had given her a place to pour all her love, and she would die rather than see him hurt. It was him that had dragged her back to the world of the living, she owed him her life.

From an early age she had warned him of the dangers that may await them, not to scare but to prepare him. Christopher had grown up in a very different world than she had, and though he like her fitted more on the supernatural scale than the human one she hadn't wanted him to become known for it or ostracised from the wider community even at a time when it was becoming the norm to have a supernatural connection. People found it easier to accept him as a Shape Shifter's son than they would as someone who could get inside their heads that much hadn't changed.

From when he was able to understand she had explained how he could be used, taken advantage of or had his free will take away from him. She had passed on the lessons she had learnt far too late in life to save her from pain but that hopefully would work for him. Like she had done with Hunter before him Sookie had taught Christopher how not only to close other people out, but to close himself off from her.

"I don't know, it could have been nothing but…"

"But you're not sure, so that's why you've got in touch with Pam?"

"Pam will help if she can,"

"I know. Pam first, then the delicious fairy hybrid Christopher followed by his beautiful mother,"

"She would eat you alive,"

"What a way to go… You know it's a shame Bill's not home I'm sure he'd be guarding the porch if you'd only let him,"

"Trying to distract me won't work Chris and Bill he means well… He wouldn't let any harm come to us,"

"Except at his own hands of course,"

The quip was said in a light-hearted voice but there was genuine dislike behind the statement and Sookie had long since given up trying to change her son's mind where Bill was concerned.

"That was all a long time ago, we've moved on from that,"

She had never told him in so many words of the intentions behind Bill's initial interest in her all those years ago, or the hurt he had caused her. Whether he had picked it straight from her own memories and never admitted it or simply pieced it together facts and half-truths, but either way Christopher had no time for their neighbour, so polar to his complete almost devotion to Pam.

When Christopher was young it had amused Pam to see the hero worship glow in his eyes as she showed off her vampire abilities or the way he had gone out of his way to show off his own gifts to her. Somehow though somewhere along the line Pam had decided that he was an almost human worthy of her notice and attention.

Sookie would never forget the night she had been putting an exhausted Christopher to bed when he had asked in a sleepy voice

"_Who's Eric and why would he like me?"_

At first she had been terrified he had read Pam's mind. The fear had caused her to shake him awake nearly in tears as she had demanded to know what he had seen. The relief that had washed over her when he had admitted to sneaking in to Pam's email account had made her dizzy, and she'd collapsed on to the bed next to him. Sookie had clutched him to her, squeezing him so tight he had complained that a lecture about snooping would be better than bruised ribs or being crushed to death by a mothers hug.

She had known Pam must be keeping in touch with Eric even if she wasn't allowed to follow him to Oklahoma. Chris had recited the email from memory, the words Pam had described to explain how he had tormented Bill by first signing him up to an online gay dating site, and when that didn't get a big enough reaction had waited for Bill to go out of town, then convinced Bill's newly acquired day man to fill every hidey hole he could find in Bill's home with dead fish. Pam had wrote how proud she felt that even at ten he had the sense to alter the man's thoughts so that he was convinced Bill had told him that was what he wanted.

Chris had confided to her that Pam's praise had made the month's grounding and letter of apology to Bill all worth it. The email had contained nothing about her directly, but talking about Christopher in such a familiar way had meant Pam was keeping her maker up to date with her life which had only made her heart ache before the anger at herself and Eric had washed it away.

"What is it?" Christopher demanded sensing the blockade around her mind.

"I was thinking of fish…"

A light chuckle fell from his lips as he cottoned on to what she meant before dawning understanding made his eyes dark

"You were thinking about the email, is that what Dad meant about you seeing someone you weren't meant to, he thought Eric had contacted you?"

Sookie hadn't told him about Eric, not just because of the wound it opened for her, but out of respect for Sam however that hadn't stopped him finding out. In fact it had led to hers and Pam's only real disagreement. Pam however had thrown every complaint she had made about being kept in the dark right back at her and Sookie had had nowhere to go.

"That's between me and your father. Look all we can do is wait, why don't you go help you dad clear up , I'll be along in a moment."

"I…" Christopher's response was cut off by the bleep of her cell phone

_**On way**_

Christopher read the message over his mother's shoulder, and Sookie got to her feet calling out for Sam. He had barely entered the kitchen before the opening of the door revealed Pam smirking at the sight of Sam stood glaring at her.

"Shifter," She nodded before embracing Sookie with a kiss to her cheek "Oh hello my favourite fairy brat."

Sookie saw the glare that Sam sent Pam at her address to their son and the answering glimmer of amusement in Pam's eyes. Pam looked as giddy with happiness as Sookie supposed she could look, and it was a scary site.

"So you do know something about the Vampires prowling about last night?"

"Not prowling more protecting, I instructed them to stay at Bill's but like most men they thought they knew better… We have a new monarch my friend,"

"What?"

"The Vampires last night were sent here to keep watch over the house to make sure no one loyal to Felipe would seek revenge…"

"Why would they seek revenge here? I've had nothing to do with any politics since that day..."

"You're a magnet for trouble Sookie we know that, and they might have thought your safety would be a worthy bargaining chip to the new King."

"Fucking vampires! What has you fucking maker done now? " Sam surged forward but Sookie stepped in between him and Pam.

"Eric? Why nothing he is still abiding by the marriage contract in Oklahoma serving his queen, Eric was a loyal subject of Felipe de Castro and I'm sure will mourn his passing, "

Pam's face was serene as she met Sam's fierce glare over Sookie's shoulder. Her hands clasped in front of her she looked the picture of innocence if you discounted the fangs perturbing and the dancing gleam in her blue eyes.

"Then what does this entire Vampire bullshit have to do with Sookie if this isn't some grand gesture by Eric? Or do you lot just fuck with her life out of pure enjoyment after all?"

"Our new King is very keen to meet Sookie, to talk over some common interest he hopes they both have … Of course with the true death of Felipe de Castro this means certain royal decrees are now null and void, however if Sookie accompanies me tomorrow I'm sure we can have everything sorted."

"And why should we trust that this isn't some ploy to use her? Turn her? Lock her away somewhere to do your bidding?"

"Pam wouldn't lead Mom into that Dad,"

"What does all this mean Pam?"

Sookie asked, talking over father and son as she tried to ignore the stab of disappointment she had felt when Pam had said Eric was still in Oklahoma.

"Freedom my dearest friend, fucking freedom for us all …"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter, even the reviewer who reviewed just to tell me they didnt want another Dead Ever After follow on ;) **_

_**I have rushed to get this out, so apologies for any mistakes but hopefully you'll enjoy it as much as I am writing it, its become great therapy for getting over the mess C.H made.**_

_**The Other Side**_

The blank screen that took up most of the office wall held what appeared to be the Vampires fleeting interest as he carelessly flicked a lock of black hair back from his face. His back against the cushions of the couch with his legs stretched out crossed at the ankles resting on the table in front of him seemingly careless of anything that was going on, as a bored look played around his face.

"How has Freyda taken the news?"

He asked when the screen clicked into life, his lips stretching into a grin to see his old friend. Their contact over the last quarter of a century had been sparse so not to rouse suspicion. He had worried at times how Eric would cope being tied again to someone's side, his own free will taken from him, and whether he would be able to keep control of the anger boiling away under the surface of his every action. But ever the survivalist Eric had coped by putting all that energy into guaranteeing his freedom. Loyal forces had been built from Freyda's own retinue and due Richard thought to her youth and desire to have Eric she hadn't been as vigilant as she should have.

"She blames Conrad for his lack of control over you, and Felipe for not anticipating your reckless actions,"

"And you?"

"I remain the ideal consort." Eric's smile showed full fang as he searched the room behind the Vampire. Richard caught the motion as he threw a hand up to gesture towards the door to his left.

"She is safe. Do you know I had forgotten how much fun it was to fight with her at my side rather than against her?"

Eric knew despite the careless action and manner Richard's whole being was alive like a taut wire, he missed nothing that happened around him, and if he told him Pam was safe then it was to be believed. It was the fatal mistake Richards enemies always made, Felipe Del Castro included, they underestimated him, took his perfected show of uncaring nonchalance at face value but that was an oversight they all very soon regretted.

"I regret I weren't there."

"You will have your battle Viking, think how much sweeter it will be for the wait."

"And everything else went to plan?"

"Yes. Though the guards we placed ventured too close to your former wife's property, it seems she sensed them, Pam says the Shifter is not happy, he blames you… This will be the last time I ask this, are you sure we can trust her?"

Richard knew he was stepping on unsafe ground, they had gone over this part so many times but he was unsure of placing so much information in the hands of someone who could easily ruin everything that they had worked for. This plan had been building for the past two decades, and last night was only the completion of part one. He had Louisiana and Arkansas under his temporary rule, Nevada had been given to his brother's child, and Felipe and his closest underlings had met the true death.

However that hadn't been the most important part for him. He hadn't done this for revenge which is what many assumed or because of the problems between his brother and Felipe. He had done this for the Vampire that had saved him from the true death seven centuries ago, the Vampire now sat on the screen in front of him in a human he had glamoured home in Oklahoma.

His own maker now thankfully long gone had offended an older, more powerful Vampire and he had been taken in punishment. Eric an acquaintance he had met on a few occasions in the company of his older brother had been visiting the nest to answer the call of his own maker.

Bound in silver chains, his body a mess from the beatings and torture, drained of blood and strength there had been no helping himself, he had come to accept that it was the end. However for some reason of his own Eric had come back to the nest just before dawn, and freed him. Most would have left him then, weakened, nearly drained to his own defenses but again going against everything he had known Eric to be Eric had taken him back to his own nest and seen he was taken care of before returning him to his brother's side.

It was some years later he had learnt how Ocella treated his children, what Eric had been called back to that nest for, and he had realised though he knew Eric would deny it that he had saved him from a much more degrading kind of torture, treatment that Eric had received that night. He had never been sure of Eric's motives, not even now but whether it was just a whim or out of pity Richard had sworn that he would repay the Northman.

Over the centuries they had done many favours for each other, but none of it had matched up to what he felt he owed. However when Conrad had told him of Ocella's parting gift to his child he had known that time had come.

"You didn't part on the best terms, maybe she thinks her life is better with you out the way, especially if the Shifter has any say on the matter, they could talk…"

He had heard of Eric's bond and subsequent marriage to a telepath, and had assumed like many who knew Eric that it was his way of tying such a valuable asset to him. That thought had been dismissed when speaking to Pam weeks after Eric had left for Oklahoma. He had wanted to meet her, see the woman who could capture his heart but Pam had forbade it , reminding him that it would only draw attention from Felipe that they did not need.

Eric leaned forward his elbows coming to rest on his knees. Glacial blue eyes intense even through the screen as they met and held his green ones.

"Sookie is loyal, loyal to a fault even when her loyalty is undeserved, you can trust her. "

"Even if she would think yours is?" He asked to be met with a shrug of Eric's broad shoulders

"I had to make sure she didn't follow me, Pam informs me I was quite successful, that she still refuses to speak of me. Has Bill Compton returned from Russell's?"

"He has just arrived."

"He will protect Sookie if needs be, he would see no harm come to her or her family."

"I hear he isn't a fan of her son?"

"But he desires Sookie to think well of him, he wouldn't harm the boy especially now when we can only suspect her lifespan is closer to that of a pure Fairy rather than a human."

"Then he won't welcome your rule, maybe it would be better to disperse of him now he will be seen as just a victim of the takeover."

"Not whilst he can still be used, and …"

"And Miss Stackhouse wouldn't like it?"

"They are friends."

"Why can't we just ask her for help Eric? If she is as strong as Pam says she could be a useful weapon especially with her history with Freyda."

"No I will not drag her into this; I will not put her in danger."

"Pam could persuade her…"

"She won't. Don't underestimate their friendship; Pam has changed since you last spent time with her."

"Are you sure? She threatened to cut my feet off last night because I dripped blood on her precious carpets,"

"Not you own blood I hope?" Eric said dryly a light of laughter easing the tension on his face

"No, but you would think she would at least show a little respect to her new King, especially after she enjoyed killing the old one so much, which I allowed her to do after all…"

"You can return to New Orleans tomorrow and be shown all the respect that my ungrateful child refuses to give you,"

The door to the office opened on Richard's ready laugh, Pam smiled at Eric, warmth in her eyes that was missing as she kicked the feet resting on her coffee table.

"Feet belong on the floor if you want to keep them,"

"I am your King Pamela."

The smirk on the handsome face was met with a hiss and flash of fangs that sent the vampire into a full on bark of laughter as he turned to address the large screen on the wall.

"What is it about you Eric that pulls you to these women, the hell cats admittedly all packaged so prettily? First Karin, then Pam and now from what I'm told the Fairy Telepath …?"

"He's man enough to handle a strong woman unlike some."

"I never heard you complain…"

"Whilst this conversation is riveting we don't have long…You are going to collect Sookie?"

"It will seem more natural if she arrives with me,"

"How is she?"

"The shifter was not a happy dog last night, "

"And Sookie?"

"She is concerned for the future though she will not grieve Felipe of course; however she may when she meets this imbecile maybe I should try and persuade her to just kill you for me. Eric you would forgive her,"

"See what I mean, you have indulged her too much Eric she has no respect for her elders, but worst of all she has no imagination. It's the same idle threats every time. At least Karin has the decency to put some thought into it. You make me feel so fucking unappreciated Pamela. "

"I'm sorry your majesty I will try harder." Pam mockingly curtseyed before turning back to the screen

"You are well?"

"I am, you enjoyed yourself last night I hope?"

"Of course. As will you when you have everything back that is rightfully yours and that bitch is dead."

"Yes everything that is mine and more… For now you will tell Sookie tonight; you will make sure she knows we are not asking her for help, we are simply keeping her informed,"

"Yes master,"

Sookie grabbed the bag from the bed, checking herself in the mirror one last time, as she braced herself to open the bedroom door.

Throwing open her mind as she heard the back door slam Sookie felt Sam's surging emotion as he came closer to the bedroom. She saw the haze that alcohol added to his snarly brain, a clear sign to how he had spent his day whilst avoiding her. This row that was about to hit her had been building ever since Pam had left last night as quickly as she had arrived. There was a part of her that welcomed this, that had only become more and more frustrated with the constant state of avoidance in their marriage although she knew this wasn't the time for it.

After Sam hadn't come to bed last night she had laid awake till just before dawn thinking over the last twenty five years, trying to find where the life she had thought she so desperately wanted had gone so wrong. It wasn't uncommon for Sam to sleep in the spare room across the hall way, over the last five years the physical distance had grown to match their emotional one. She had expected some waning off of the sexual side to their marriage as Sam got older, that was a natural part of the aging process but to have him not even want to share the same bed as her left her feeling rejected, she had lost a friend aswell as a husband.

Jason would tease Sam about being a lucky bastard for still having a woman in her twenties to share his bed even if it was his sister, but Sookie knew the physical difference was one reason he wanted her less and less. The Sookie and Sam they had once been would have been able to find a way to talk about it, but following the pattern of their marriage it was just one more thing they didn't talk about.

With one last fortifying breath Sookie grabbed hold of the door knob and pulled it open and there he was. His grey hair rumpled from his fingers, the smell of stale booze hung around him as he blocked her way.

"Sam please move."

"You're not going! Don't you realise how stupid you are being? You can't just go in there blind without even knowing who you're meeting. Only twenty four hours ago you were warning me about being more careful, and now you expect me to just let you walk into the lion's den?"

"I'm not asking for your permission, there is no letting me involved…"

"Do you not see the danger in this?"

"Pam wouldn't lead me into danger,"

"This blind trust in her isn't healthy Cher,"

"It's not blind, but I do trust her. You don't have to understand it but I can feel it, I know she won't willingly let me be harmed, and it hardly looked like the new King was a problem did it? To me she looked damn right pleased for herself."

"Not a problem for her maybe but whose saying he might be for us,"

"Sam …" Sookie pried her hands from her shoulder

"I have to do this, with Felipe Del Castro gone that means any form of protection that was there is gone with him…"

"What about Eric's marriage contract? If he's still married doesn't the protection given to you still stand?"

"I don't know, that was agreed with Felipe and it wasn't given to me, it was a move to prove that he was loyal and protected what was once his."

Sookie tried not to flinch at the sound of Eric's name, but by the curling of Sam's lip she knew he had seen her reaction and knew she had with that instinctive movement only pushed them further apart.

"Bullshit Sook... Maybe in the heat of the moment you believed that but now really?"

"He isn't here what does his reasons matter?"

"I don't think I'm the one you need to be asking that… Maybe you should start by being honest with yourself then ask Pam again, and whilst you're at it ask her what the hell the King wants before you get in her car,"

"I don't need to know, he's married, and never coming back and she told us what tonight was about... "

"So what if it is a trap?"

"Then i can take care of myself,"

The anger from thinking about the past still so fresh in her mind Sookie closed her eyes for a moment to concentrate on what she wanted to do. In a real fight she wouldn't need to do this, but whenever she had gone up against Bill she had found she had to control the power so she didn't do more than he could heal from. He had told her that the light felt like his very skin was being burned from him, that in its hold he had no power over his whole body as if Sookie controlled the very magic that made a vampire what he was. Though she knew that was enough to put most vampires off, she wasn't stupid enough not to know if it was well known it might also make her more of a target. What she found most beneficial was the added physical strength and agility, the potential to match or at least be on an even playing field with them.

As she opened them again she felt the power surge through her, heard Sam's gasp, and she knew exactly what he would be seeing. The glow that now surrounded her, an almost blinding light coming right from the centre. Every time she did this it reminded her of the first time in the restaurant when Niall had revealed himself to her in the restaurant when he had showed her his true self.

Sookie raised her hands and reached out to him, she wasn't going to hurt him but she wanted him to feel her light. She saw him shudder as her magic that had started this distance between them flowed through him, she knew he was trying to pull away from it, from her, the moment he gave up struggling she released him from the hold she had.

"Don't do that to me,"

Sam shouted his face flushed

"I know you can protect yourself, I'm reminded of it every damn day, but what happened to wanting to live in peace, what has this last two decades and more been about?"

"I want that still I do, I want the freedom to choose, to live how I want and for my son to have that too. Can't you see to do that I have to go tonight, a new King a new regime … I need to do this,"

"A new king for the fucking vampires not us, you don't have to do shit, why can't Pam if she's such a good friend sort this out for you"

Before she could answer Sam spoke

"And don't say a word about friendship and loyalty to Pam; I don't care what she said last night this stinks of Eric fucking Northman."

"I have to go…"

"If you do this Sook you are crossing a line, you are walking back in to their world, aligning with them again. Chose then Sook?"

"There's not a choice for me to make, I have to go! I'll get the answers and then I'll be home, and we will know where we stand,"

Stepping forward she tried to close the distance between them but he simply turned his back on her heading out back into their bedroom with a slam as the front door opened.

"Problems?"

"No …" Sookie said pulling her eyes from where Sam had disappeared too and to Pam stood smiling at her.

"Where's the brat?"

"With his cousins, I was worried he would try to follow me,"

"Shame, I thought he would like to say hello to Bill, he must have missed him…"

"You shouldn't encourage him,"

"Don't delude yourself Sookie; he needs no encouragement from me it's in his blood, utter mischief makers like all the most delicious fairies are."

"Most mothers would be worried their best friend talks about eating their seventeen year old son so much,"

"That is why he is lucky to have you as a mother, you are well aware how good it can be," Pam said with a smile full of fang as she held the car door open for Sookie and she couldn't stop herself from laughing.

The car ride was silent except for the hum of the electric engine, the closer they got to Shreveport the more nervous she become, she couldn't help the sigh of relief that slipped out as they passed the turning for Fangtasia.

"I doubted whether you would have wanted to return to Fangtasia, even though you of course can now, and it has changed beyond recognition … Too much has happened there I think."

"Thank you,"

Sookie sat back looking out the window with a more curious expression as they pulled into the parking lot at the back of the row of shops where their own coffee shop was based.

"Here?"

"It is well known we are business partners, Vampire's know they are welcome , this will make less of a stir."

Sookie nodded as Pam talked, it was true they stocked blood for their undead customers but Sookie had always made a point of never working the night shift. If or when the night managers had a problem they couldn't deal with they contacted Pam.

"You are nervous?"

"A little…"

"The Area 5 Vampires are already here, mostly ones you will remember but pay them no attention they do not matter tonight. You have nothing to fear my friend."

"Is Bill here?"

"He was flying in from Mississippi today, it's sad he was called away at such an exciting time. "

As they walked towards the back entrance, Sookie felt like she had been smacked around her head with a sign reading stupid as it all clicked together, everything fell into perfect place.

"Pam you knew the takeover was going to happen? You planned this?"

Sookie lent in her mouth close to Pam's ear ignoring the long intake of her scent Pam took and her shudder of pleasure

"You smell delicious tonight,"

"Pam… "

"We will talk but not now, we are late."

Sookie followed Pam through from the back of the shop out into the front. As always when she entered, her eyes travelled lovingly over the row after row of books. These weren't just ordinary books picked at random, each was a first edition, or a classic, and all the books she had loved over the years. There was something there for everyone, even Pam had contributed though she had admitted this wasn't really her thing. Sookie had recognised instantly a few books placed upon the shelves from Eric's home, but there was no way she could refuse them.

Pulling her gaze from the books Sookie studied the vampires all now stood facing her , Pam was right many of then she did know. Some nodded in greeting and Sookie wondered how much they could tell she had changed.

Pam and Bill had both told her though she remained physically the same, there were differences especially to the ones who knew her well. Sookie thought herself that it was like the physical effects that vampire blood had given her. Her skin shone, her hair seemed lighter, and her eyes brighter but she wondered how many of them could pick up on that. Pam insisted her scent was different, more fairy but not intoxicating like her cousin Claudine had been, but the magic about her was very obvious, no supernatural would label her human.

The ones she didn't know personally she knew by the curious looks that they knew her history. Opening herself up Sookie studied their voids the variations of colours.

"Am I unique?"

Pams voice was at her ear and suddenly she reminded her very much of her maker. Sookie was certain that was something Eric would demand too.

"Yes,"

"Karin?"

"Yes,"

"Look harder Sookie,"

"Scarlett over in the centre table, not true scarlet it surrounds other colours but the scarlet seems the most attractive to me"

"That is our new king,"

Pam's voice was a hiss and Sookie turned to face her, she had been right this takeover was planned and the man that had done it had ingested at some point Eric's blood. Pam nodded as if she could read Sookie's own thoughts and looking around she wondered who else had been involved. The King had his own guards who were obviously separate from the Area Vampire, and moving away from Pam, Sookie tried to identify the voids that had been on her property. She bumped against a solid mass only for hands to come up to steady her.

"Good evening Sookie, "

"Bill," she made herself smile at him as he looked her over but all she could think of was Eric. This plan that had formulated and what it would mean for her.

"I'm a little surprised to see you here tonight, there really is no need for you to be."

"Pam asked me too, do you know him the new King?"

"Tonight was our first meeting. I have heard of him of course , he's powerful and well-connected, though I'm surprised from what I have heard of him that he would chose to be King…"

"Oh,"

"Sam was happy with you coming?"

Sookie shrugged her shoulders, her and Bill didn't have the kind of relationship where she would turn to him with these kind of problems. Though she would describe him as a friend, a good one at that and she knew he would protect her the past still lay heavily between them.

"Pam wouldn't have brought me here if it wasn't safe,"

"I know but the King has already… "

Sookie was stopped from hearing more as green eyes locked on to hers as if there was no one else in the room. Before she knew it Pam was at her side

"Sookie this is our new King Richard Fitzwalter. "

"Nice to meet you,"

Sookie nodded, surprised as he lifted her hand up and kissed the back but the glimmer of laughter in his eyes that was locked on her relaxed her. He hovered around the six foot mark, black hair framed a face that Sookie knew wasn't always so serious, she thought he must have been in his early thirties when he was turned. Despite his age, and what he was now he was handsome in a very boyish way, she wondered briefly how many women had fallen for that charm only to find out that was the last thing he was.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Stackhouse. have decided to give you and your family our formal protection, I already have informed these present and when I return to New Orleans I will make it known,"

Sookie glanced at Pam and then Bill who were stood on either side of her like bookends, but though Bill's expression was stony Pam's was a rare full blown smile.

"Thank you ," Sookie wasn't sure that was what she was meant to say but it was the first thing that popped out , she was surprised when the Vampire gestured in the direction of where her and Pam had come in.

"If you would spare me a few minutes could we talk in your office?"

Sookie again glanced at Pam who nodded, she wasn't scared the knowledge that Eric was behind all of this had relaxed her in a way she hadn't expected. For a brief second Sookie fantasied that Eric would be waiting sat at her desk, his legs up on the table like so many memories of him she had from his old office in Fangtasia. It was a sweet thought for how long it lasted before reality hit that neither of them were those people anymore.

"Of course,"

He waited for her to lead and Sookie didn't miss the way the other Vampires moved for them and how two of his guards took places outside as she closed the office door behind him. The screen they used for business calls caught her attention, surprised to see it on for only a second until she considered it properly and realised her ex-husband had recently filled the screen. She had to stop her fingers from reaching out as if to caress it, the new King didn't miss her impulsive movement as he nodded at the screen.

"He values you greatly and I mean you not your gifts,"

"You don't approve?" That wasn't what she should have asked she knew that. What she should have done was dismiss his remark and instead ask what he wanted from her.

"It makes me curious about you,"

"Well that never ends well,"

The quip was out of her mouth before she knew it but it seemed to please the Vampire who let out a small chuckle.

"I meant what I said I mean you no harm, you are under my protection…"

He sat down on the couch and putting distance between them Sookie sat at her desk. She wasn't scared that he meant her physical harm, but where she suspected he was heading emotionally, for her was a different matter.

"I have known Eric for many lifetimes and you are the first human I have ever known him to trust, to regard as he does. Of course you have beauty, but beauty is easily found there must be more and again I do not mean your Fae heritage or the gifts it has given you…"

"I can't help you,"

Sookie said concentrating on the photographs of Christopher in front of her, a recent one of them together , heads close both laughing up at the camera he had held out in front of them. She forced herself to focus on every detail of the photo rather than think of his words.

She couldn't allow herself to think of Eric like that, to think of them, to remember all the ways he had made her feel beautiful, how he made her believe in herself, how he had been the first person in her life to really get her.

Sookie knew she could answer his question, give him word for word reasons straight from Eric's mouth of some of the things he had told her he loved about her but to do that meant she would have to face just how much had been destroyed by both of them.

"I did not mean to anger you,"

"It's the past,"

"Are you as fiery as Pam claims, she wants you to kill me,"

"What?" Sookie choked out not knowing what to be shocked about, his words or his laughter at her reaction.

"It's a game we play, she's in denial that she likes me so she spends her time thinking of ways to have me meet the true death. You are a good choice of hers as she is sure Eric will forgive you and you will not allow Eric to punish her,"

Sookie couldn't stop herself from laughing with him, ignoring his last few words the sudden change of subject was welcome, giving her time to shut off the part of her heart lost in the past.

"If she really meant you harm she would not talk about it so much,"

"That's my thinking, I'm glad you agree I shall inform her later,"

"Can you wait till I'm out the way first?"

"Oh don't worry I will be safely on my way to New Orleans, I like to give myself a head start,"

Sookie found his grin infectious and thought as long as he stuck to safe topics she wouldn't mind talking to him longer. She wanted to find out more about him, his life, what had lead him here but a glance at the clock told her she was pushing her luck. Sam would be at home counting every minute she was gone and she still needed to talk with Pam.

"I should be going, thank you for what you have offered me tonight…" As she reached the door, her back to him Sookie couldn't bring herself to turn the handle.

"Is he okay?"

The words were out before she could stop them, a blush staining her cheeks, the wood of the door cool as she lent her forehead against it.

"He is as well as he could be in the situation he has been sold into,"

"Thank you," Sookie found the ability to move again, rushing from the room she headed out to the car park. The cold air a relief against her hot skin as she stared up at the night sky, wanting a moment to breathe before Pam found her.

It was half an hour later when Pam joined her, and Sookie had the distinct feeling that Richard had told her of their brief conversation. However that break had given her the time she needed to get herself together and ready to face what she knew had to be done.

On the drive home Sookie allowed Pam to talk of the Area meeting that had happened before her arrival, of Bill's business in Mississippi. It was only as they pulled up outside her own home that she felt truly ready to talk.

"So Richard and Eric are friends?"

Sookie asked finally as they stepped out of the car prolonging the moment before she had to go and face what she had left behind. She was between a rock and a hard place but right now the rock seemed a lot more tempting than the row she knew was coming. Plus she was genuinely curious about the new King of Louisiana and Arkansas.

This was the first time she had mentioned Eric to Pam in over twenty five years, ever since Pam had explained to her the changes Eric had made to the contract. Though Pam gave no outward sign of shock her one eyebrow had rose.

"Eric was having a weak moment; it was before Karin and I obviously… We would never have allowed him to make such a foolish decision,"

"You like him," Sookie declared with a sudden smile that only earned her a hard glare.

"I tolerate him that is all,"

"He likes you,"

"He likes to annoy me."

"How do they know each other?"

"I don't know the exact details; neither has spoken of it though I have of course asked… I know they met in London roughly seven hundred years ago, "

"It must have been something though. Eric, he doesn't trust many people,"

"No. You were the first person he let close to him in centuries but Richard is different, it was a different time then, and what they share isn't based solely on trust,"

"So where was he twenty five years ago when we… when Eric needed him?"

"There wasn't enough time it was all done so quickly, Eric was in turmoil over … "

"Over our relationship,"

"Yes you both made such a mess of things that by the time Richard had gathered the preliminary forces and support needed the marriage had taken place, if we had acted then heads would have rolled..."

"Vampire bowling," Sookie muttered earning herself a flashing fangy grin from Pam

"Exactly my friend. Instead we bided our time and kept our own conference, there have been favours to call in discreetly, and luckily for us we found Felipe had built up a few enemies, one of them Richard's brother. Now that is a man to be admired."

"Brother, brother or Vampire siblings? Who is he?"

"Vampire… Conrad is closer to Eric in age; he is the King of Los Angeles. When Felipe put the bid forward to take Louisiana from Sophie-Anne, Conrad made a point of mentioning Eric's worth, that his survival would please many,"

Pam glanced over to make sure she was still listening as she had fallen silent and Sookie nodded, not just to that but to the question in Pam's eyes that seemed to be asking if it was okay to continue talking of Eric.

"Felipe however was never comfortable having a vampire as old as Eric, Conrad felt Felipe should have tried harder to help Eric to free himself, Ocella was not well liked,"

"So how will this help him?"

"We will take Freyda out, Richard has no desire to rule, it does not suit him to stay in one place so long but he will till all is ready, and Eric can take his place. I told you once that Eric would have to change to be King and this has shown him that"

"Eric never wanted to be King though,"

"No, but he desires freedom and this is the only way to have it,"

"You would be a great queen,"

"I will one day, and you my friend what do you want?"

"I want to be safe, to have Christopher live his life without fear..." Sookie said glancing towards the porch where Christopher was sat watching them.

"Freyda will not let go without a fight, I will do everything in my power to protect you both, that no repercussions for our actions fall on you."

"Because we're friends"

"Yes and for Eric,"

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"It pained you to talk of him, I valued our friendship to risk that , you are the first human I have ever felt so attached too and without having slept with you either ,"

"So why did you lie to me? You said Eric put those conditions to prove to Freyda,"

"Eric told me too and it was the right decision. As far apart as you two were with all your problems between you we thought that loyalty you have to those you love would have possibly put you in the same situation as missippi Eric didn't want that for you, "

Sookie listened and knew Pam spoke the truth it was Eric all over, he had pushed her away just as she had done him countless times. However he had done it to save her and she had done it through her owninsecurities.

"You're angry?"

"I am angry but not at you, I'm angry at myself at Eric at the past I have been for a long time ... I thought I was over it all but it never really went away…"

Sookie stared towards where Sam had come out to join their son, both stood watching her and she knew if she said what she was going too then it would draw another line between her and Sam. Yet she couldn't seem to stop herself she couldn't just leave Eric. She wasn't doing this out of love she told herself she was doing this because it was the right thing.

Eric tonight had shown again that he would protect her; instead of pulling her into his troubles he had given her protection. He had always been there when she needed him, even now and she knew this was her chance to return that favour, maybe this was what she needed to close the wound once and for all.

They had failed each other in the past, for a long time she had blamed him for his marriage, for their problems, for the danger she had faced until denial had past, and in the dead of night she could see nothing but her own mistakes. This , doing this to help him now was what she needed to right that.

" I don't know if I can get past that but if I can help I will"

"I didn't tell you all of this for that."

"Then why?"

"Full disclosure, like I said Eric has learnt many lessons."

"I will help."

"Because we are friends?" Pam repeated her eyebrow rose

"Yes." Sookie lied leaning up to press a kiss to the cold cheek, then stepped back for Pam to get in her car.

"She brought you back alive then?"

Sam radiated anger, his voice carrying easily across to her, and turning to Christopher she prolonged the moment before answering.

"Go inside and get washed up ..."

"You're okay?"

"I'm fine; we'll talk in a minute,"

Sookie sunk down on to the porch steps clasping her hands around her knees waiting for Sam to join her but he didn't. Instead he walked down past her his boots scuffing at the gravel

"I heard what you said to her, I can't believe you're willing to let them suck you back into this bullshit..."

"I have to help him, to help them," Sookie corrected herself but Sam shook his head

"No you had it right the first time Sook, this is about Eric it's always been about Eric fucking Northman,"

"It's not like that; I can't sit by and not help, you don't understand but I have too."

"And what's he done to ever help you Sook? Nothing except manipulate you put you in danger and then humiliates you with a public divorce so he can marry some Vampire queen… But wait now he's not happy he clicks his fingers and you come running ..."

"It wasn't like that and you know it… Eric isn't the bad guy Sam, high handed yes , someone who will lie to get what they want maybe but he was there more times than I can count ... If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here now... Long Shadow, Dallas, Missipippi, numerous Were attacks, and what Neave and Lochlan did to me, I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him... "

"You wouldn't have been dragged into that if it wasn't for him in the first place?"

"You can't blame Eric, I tried to for so long but that doesn't get you anywhere,"

"It seems you won't point the finger at Eric at all…"

"In the end I failed him just as much as you say he failed me..."

"So what you want him back?"

"No! I'm married to you, I made vows to you, you're my son's father but I can't turn my back on him not again..."

"So he gets your forgiveness just like that?"

"No and I doubt I have his, but can't you see we will all be better off with Eric here... "

"No I can't Sook but I cant be here I know that much, I'm going to stay at Merlotte's tonight I need to think..."

"You can't just walk away Sam we need to talk?"

"Like about how you chose Vampires over your family tonight Sook? No I don't need to talk about that Cher,"

"I would never chose anyone over Christopher,"

"Your right, tonight you chose Eric over me."

_**Just out of curiosity woud you prefer shorter updates up more frequently or shall I stick with the longer style?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Just to say thank you so much for all of your reviews, I've been without internet so haven't been able to respond to them all but I will catch up with them. **_

_**It seems sticking to the weekly update is the popular opinion and that's great with me, I just hope you all continue to enjoy it...**_

_**More To Life**_

Christopher didn't need to be telepathic to know who was outside on the porch waiting for his knock to be answered; it was just a matter of knowing who stalked your own home and your mother on as far as he was concerned much too regular basis.

For the past ten minutes he had followed the Vampire's steps as he paced back and forth before settling in to what his mother called downtime, obviously knowing the house was occupied. Christopher had hoped against past evidence that he may have given up by now, unfortunately though he was sure he could out wait him his mother would be out the shower at any moment, and he didn't want to be stuck with Bill Compton all evening which is what he was sure would happen.

Bill would insist on accompanying them to Adele's, making out that it was for their own safety and he didn't think he had the stomach to watch him moon over his mother. With a sigh at his lack of choices Christopher threw open the front door, purposefully putting the empty room on show behind him, as he met Bill's suspicious gaze with a mockingly contrite smile.

"Mom's not here,"

"Will she be returning soon?"

"She'll be gone all evening, so you can trot back across the graveyard to whatever fang banger is waiting for you to finish your monthly ritual of mooning over my mother. I'm afraid there is no loitering around the porch tonight."

"Do you know where she is?" Bill ignored him the only signs of a reaction were the whitening of his eyes, the stony set his jaw had fallen into.

"Purposefully avoiding you I hope."

"There is no need for rudeness,"

"There wouldn't be a need for rudeness if you weren't here William,"

Christopher heard the pop of the fangs and tried his best not to smile; there was nothing more he enjoyed than riling his mother's old boyfriend.

It had been his favourite past time for as long as he could remember, and over the years he had worked hard at knowing which buttons to push and when. Usually he would take pride on the quickness he could pull a reaction from the staid Vampire, nonetheless tonight it had happened quicker than he had expected.

"You can put those away,"

Christopher made his voice sound as bored as possible knowing it would only irritate Bill further.

"We both know you can't use them… Use them and loose them, and all that…"

There was always a serious advantage in his corner in knowing Bill wouldn't dare harm him as much as he may want to and though he couldn't read a Vampire Christopher knew just how much Bill would love to sink his fangs in to his neck.

He understood that only added to Bill's frustration with him especially as he got older, and that frustration seeing it there so clearly added to the fun he found in provoking him. However as fun as this always had been he didn't do it just for the amusement factor of watching him struggle to keep his hands and fangs to himself; this was payback for Bill hurting his mother. She may believe Bill was truly sorry, and maybe he was but Christopher also knew Bill was only waiting for his moment. He would play the friend, the faithful ex, the protector whilst biding his time, always waiting for the opportunity to push his way back in. Then there was the whole southern gentlemen act, how he played on it around his mother, which only annoyed him further.

"You hide behind your mothers skirts,"

"I don't need to hide; I have powers of my own I know how they makes you feel, it took you three nights to heal the last time you laid a finger on me,"

Two years ago he had laced the bottled blood in his mother's fridge with garlic oil, which Sookie had stocked ready for Bill for after their training session. Bill had caught hold of him a few hours later after tracking his scent around the woods around their property, but the moment he had grabbed a struggling Christopher to drag him back to his mother's house Christopher's anger had taken over, it had been instinctive, a build-up of years of resentment all in one go as the light had flooded from his very core. The sounds of Bill's screams had drawn his mother and father out to them, but Christopher hadn't been able to stop despite his mother trying her best to intervene until drained of all energy he had dropped to the floor.

"Powers that you are not yet fully in control of, neither are they as accurate as your mothers. You let your emotions rule you, and you will never be as great as her,"

Familiar fury surged through him, Christopher felt the beginning of the swell of power, and looking down at himself he saw the beginning of the glow and tried to do as his mother had taught him to control it. He wasn't just angry at Bill but at himself for losing the upper hand, and not wanting to prove the Vampire in front of him right as much as he wanted to hurt him. Christopher took deep breaths in and then out he, slowing his heart rate down watching with as the glow dimmed, clenching his fists, straining to hold on to it.

"And you will never have her again; she has always been too good for you and now she knows it."

"I am Sookie's friend,"

"Bullshit."

"You need to learn some manners."

"Pam will tell you and I quote 'Christopher you have fucking beautiful manners',"

Now back under complete control Christopher enjoyed the hiss that had escaped Bill.

"It's Pam she's with now if you were accidently going to turn up at Adele's, you see you're not needed at all. Goodnight Billy."

With a slam of the door Christopher waited for the curse that would mean he had won this round and smiled when he heard it thrown at the door.

"Fucking Fairy half breed,"

"You shouldn't antagonise him like that; you're not a kid anymore playing practical jokes, neither should you use your mother as a weapon, especially when she could have heard you…"

His father's voice caused him to jump, if he had been caught by anyone he had expected it to have to face his mother and a lecture on manners, and hear how his Great Grandmother would be turning in her grave at his lack of them.

"Did you come in the back?"

"Yeah you two were too wrapped up in each other to notice me."

"Mom's in the shower, and I don't like him,"

"I'd rather you felt that way about all Vampires not just Bill Compton,"

"I get it Shifters and Weres hate Vamps, but they can't be all bad Dad."

"You sound like your Mom…"

"And that's a bad thing?"

Christopher demanded suddenly on the defensive. This was the first time Sam had been in the family home in nearly a week and he wasn't sure he was done being angry at him for leaving the way he had.

"I love you and your Mom you're all that matter to me you know that don't you? I hate the thought of either of you being harmed."

Christopher knew his father believed what he had said but that didn't mean it was necessarily true. His father loved him that he was sure of, but when it came to his mother it was a more complicated matter. For a long time he had known the version of his mother his father loved as a husband should wasn't the one he himself knew.

It was after he had talked to Pam and found out about Eric that everything he had read and seen over the years had fallen into place. His father he thought though a Supernatural being himself feared the very spark in his mother that made her so different, that one day it would pull her away from him. The older his father became he was reminded by his mother staying the same that the magic released to save his life had changed hers forever; guilt tinged how he saw her and that ate away at him building resentment that he hadn't gotten the life he had planned.

Though his mother had been spitting fire when she had found out he knew all about Eric, weirdly he hadn't hated the idea of him even after Pam had been clear about their relationship issues the way he had instinctively Bill. Then when they had overheard his mother, and Pam's talk the other night he had found himself almost respecting Pam's maker for loving his mother that much, that was the kind of sacrifice that meant something, and if Bill had ever done that without using it as just another way to get close to her he might not be so hard on him.

What had struck him the most though had been his father's reaction, how Christopher had felt him almost physically as well as emotionally pull a little bit further away from them. It was as if he had already lost her but Christopher wasn't sure what his father thought he had lost her too, whether it was Eric or that his mother was again bridging the gap between the two worlds she existed in whereas for so many years his father had insisted of not having it brought into their lives. He had been shut out when he tried to push his way into his father's snarly shifter brain to see a clearer picture but he had already glimpsed enough.

All Christopher wanted was for both of them to be happy, for his mother to laugh, and smile again as she had when he was younger, but that didn't mean he wanted his father miserable either.

"Are you staying tonight or at Merlotte's?"

"I think we need a bit of space right now,"

"Then just sleep in the spare room."

"It's not that simple son, "

"Yes it is you're being a coward for not sticking around. I know things aren't right between you and Mom, they haven't been since I was kid but she's here, she hasn't left, you have to face this not just walk away…"

"I am not a coward there are a lot of things you don't understand, "

"You know that's not true, I understand more than anyone rightly should about their parent's marriage or lack of one…"

"We do love each other, and we both love you more than anything,"

"Love comes in different forms though doesn't it?"

"You know too much for a seventeen year old boy, sometimes I wish you couldn't do that,"

"Ah but if I was a pure Shifter I'd already know what raw game tastes like or how to best tear it apart with my teeth and have a monthly date with the moon,"

Christopher watched his father smile for the first time that evening and was glad; he didn't want his mother coming out to a conversation that would only upset her. Though his father would have loved to have a Shifter son, and as cool as he thought it was to change into any animal he wanted too he was happy with what he had got. Unlike his mother he had never thought of it as a curse, sure it had sucked as a kid before he had gained control but from when he had learnt to build those walls he had never looked back.

"Why don't you come to Merlotte's tonight, hang out with your old man for a few hours?"

"I can't I'm going to head over to Adele's to help out on the evening shift,"

"Your mom's letting you work an evening shift?"

"She's going to be there with Pam doing something for 'Raven', there's not much trouble I can get up too with both of them there… You won't be here when we get back will you?"

Christopher asked holding his father's gaze and saw the answer there before Sam had chance to speak a word.

"I need to go have a word with your Mom, and grab some clothes. Why don't you go wait in the car,"

His only answer was to watch his son shake his head at him as the front door slammed, closing him in the way it had closed Bill Compton out. With a deep breath, kicking himself for not handling that better Sam went down the hall and knocked on the bedroom door.

Sookie was sat on the bed putting on her shoes; it was the first time he had laid eyes on his wife since she come home with Pam and like always it was a kick to his stomach to see her looking the same way as she had when he first met her. Yet the Sookie she was now was not the innocent telepath struggling to find herself and her place in town that he had fallen so in love with.

"Hey Cher,"

"Is Chris ok what with Bill as well I mean…"

Sookie spoke as she stood up; straightening the bed covers but it was more a move to put distance between them. She had been planning what to say when he finally returned, but now with Sam stood right in front of her; every planned speech she had made was out the window. What she did know though was something had to be said, that they couldn't carry on, she couldn't keep doing this to herself, to them or her son.

"I did tell him."

"I know,"

"He wanted to know whether I was going to be here when you got home,"

"And you won't be I know … Perhaps we should make this a permanent move…?"

Sookie's voice was more of a whisper as she felt the beginning of tears sting her eyes. Though she wasn't in love with Sam, that didn't mean she wouldn't grieve the end they were obviously facing or feel the overwhelming emptiness that would come with him leaving what had been their home for the past two decades.

"Is that what you want?"

His answer wasn't what she wanted, they had to face this, break this habit of avoidance they had fallen so lazily into.

"I miss us you know , I miss what we used to have , I miss the best friend that you were … I've been thinking so much about it all these last few nights trying to find a way we can both be happy, but I don't think I can make you happy and its time we faced that …"

"Sook I didn't come for this…"

"One of us has to do this don't you see? If we carry on the way we are we will have caused so much damage there will be no seeing past it and that goes for Chris too… I am not saying let's get a divorce, but I can't do this anymore either…"

Sookie saw his mouth open and read his thoughts before he had chance to word them

"This isn't because of him I swear; we cannot put the blame for this situation on anyone but us, it's just the last week has made me face everything I have been hiding from… In the early years we were still best friends, we had companionship, and that was enough for me but that's all gone. Did you just hear what our son said? How is it he can face it but we can't when we are meant to be the adults here…"

"Of course this is about him; we were doing fine till you allowed them to suck you back in…"

"No we weren't Sam, please be honest we haven't been fine for a long time this isn't all me!"

"I'm not doing this, you want to tear apart our family for some fucking Vamps that's your choice Sook but don't you dare blame this on me, or make yourself feel better by telling yourself I somehow fucking want this!"

"Then tell me what you want Sam?" Sookie shouted, tears of frustration streaming down her cheeks as she sunk down into the chair.

"I want my wife to have nothing to do with Vampire's to be satisfied with the life she has…"

"But I still won't be what you want, nothing can change that…"

"This is pointless…"

"Sam?" Sookie stood up reaching out a hand for him but he shook her away

"I mean this Cher if you carry on with this then when they leave you battered and bleeding all over again I won't be here to pick up the pieces so think on that!"

Christopher waited for his father to leave before making his way through the house stopping as his mother's bedroom door opened. Though she had washed the tears from her face he could still see the signs of them and reaching for her he pulled her into a hug. Her head found his shoulder and she stayed there for a moment before pulling back.

"You know your father's right you can't keep butting heads like that with Bill,"

Sookie reached up and cupped his chin in her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Neither is your mother a weapon to be used,"

"But …"

"But nothing Chris, I will be having words with Bill; he will not speak to you like that whatever the provocation, yet I need you to do your part too,"

Sookie tried her best to smile and act like the row she knew he had probably heard hadn't happened as her hand moved to stroke his cheek, forgetting her own worries as she read the dent Bill's thoughtless words had made in his confidence.

"Do not listen to a word he said. You heard what Dr Ludwig told us, your control will grow with age, it will settle down. Look at your telepathy, I didn't have that kind of capability until I was in my thirties, and even now I can't flick in and out like you."

"You don't have to try and make me feel better; I shouldn't have let him rile me …"

"We all have our off days not that that is any encouragement for payback mind you. Now go get your stuff we'll be leaving for Adele's in a minute,"

It was something she had never allowed him to do in the past but Pam wanted her there to look over some properties for another Raven. It was she thought a good distraction to what was going on at home for him, and she suspected the problems between her and Sam was probably a reason why Chris had come so close to frying Bill again, and right now Sookie could quite understand that impulse. She was angry, not just with Bill but Sam, Eric and herself too.

"Are you and Dad getting divorced?"

It seemed he wasn't to be deterred and Sookie knew he was too old and understood far too much to be fobbed off with anything but the answer he wanted.

"Chris …"

"I know you're not happy, not really … Dad isn't either."

"I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault; I don't blame you for wanting to help your friends… I think I would do the same and Dad would too but he's too angry to see it… He's really confused about it all, about us."

"He loves you."

"I know but he … He doesn't see you … He's in love with the memory of you … In his head you're not you, well you are but …"

"I know. I wanted so much more than this for you,"

"I have great parents whether you together or not… I just want you both to be happy, I hate seeing you hurting..."

"I'll be okay, we all will be I promise."

Pulling him back to her Sookie held him close before pulling his face down and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"We love you so much that's all you need to remember, you are the best thing that ever happened to us."

"I love you too Mom,"

Sookie lent back in her seat with a groan, rubbing her aching eyes from staring at the screen on her desk for too long. Pam has put forward the idea of opening a new store in Monroe and they had spent the last two hours taking virtual tours of stock rooms and bare shop floors listing the merits of each location. Ravens was usually Pam's territory but tonight Pam had decided Sookie should take an interest and when she got something in her head it was like a dog with a bone between its teeth. But after the evening she was having all she wanted to do was curl up on her bed and try to find a way to make any of this work.

To sort out the warring thoughts and emotions going on in her own head and heart, every time she would try and sort through what was best for her and her family the image of Eric would push its way in bringing with it a tide of emotion. It was becoming harder and harder to ignore when she knew at some point they would be face to face, that she would have to look into those blue eyes and feel every ounce of pain and regret and try to find a way to finally learn to live with it.

Bored?"

Pam sounded rather amused and Sookie had a feeling she was being played

"Yes and tired,"

"Good."

"Excuse me?"

"I thought it might make you more susceptible to talking, you have avoided doing that lately and we need to unless you have changed your mind about joining us?"

"No, I have a lot on my mind that's all,"

"The Shifter is still not happy?"

"Sam, no and Christopher wants to know what's going on and I don't have any answers for him because I don't have any for myself… He's moved out and he blames me for all of this but I know I can't live like this anymore."

"What is his problem? It is it that you offered your services or the thought of Eric returning?"

"I think it has just brought it all to a head. He thinks I still have feelings for him, that by me offering to help you must mean something else entirely,"

"If you can't help Sookie that would be fine, we never expected you too, Eric refused to allow Richard to even ask you and I agree with him."

"No I want to do this…"

"Sookie?"

"I owe him this, that's how it feels, and if I can help in any way that would mean I've paid him back I've cleared that debt."

"You owe him no debt; I speak for my Master now when I say that."

"I do Pam, we both know the mess we made I think you called it, everything is just so complicated with Sam and then the thought of Eric back here I don't know.."

"When it comes to men in your life my friend I'm not sure you have ever known your own heart or mind."

"Eric said something like that once."

"He always knew you better than you thought but I suppose who can blame you… All your life you have known the worst of what worthless humans think of you, and unluckily for you Bill Compton was your first romantic attachment, it's no wonder you have commitment issues really."

"Commitment issues?"

"Yes. You expect people to leave you, you push them away, convince yourself they were going to do it anyway and then tell yourself that you were right all along."

"I haven't pushed Sam away." Sookie choked out as Pam voiced thoughts she had had herself over the years especially where it concerned one particular Vampire so close to them both.

"But you don't love Sam; we had established that hadn't we, not in the romantic sense at least."

"Pam!"

"I am being honest that is what you wanted yes? You are a survivor Sookie the same as my Maker and you will survive the end of your marriage to the Shifter if it happens the same way you survived your first and everything else you have faced despite what scars are left behind…"

"You can't compare… That's different..." Sookie did her best to interrupt but Pam ignored her protests with a shake of her head.

"I haven't finished. Now you survive, but there is more to living than simply existing, and that is what you have done in your marriage, you needed the Shifter then but not in the way that can make a marriage work or last. Maybe if there had been no Bill, no introduction to our world, to Eric it may have been different but it's not and you are now facing that reality, you are starting to live again that is what scares you…"

"I can't regret Sam that would mean no Christopher..."

"And that would be a loss you are correct, his very existence pains Bill and brings me great enjoyment. "

"Talking of Bill, they had a run in tonight… "

Sookie deciding Pam's honesty was too much for her to handle right now tried her best to change the subject.

"You have to accept that they will never get along,"

"Oh it's not Christopher I'm pissed at its Bill, he seems to forget he's still a boy he's impulsive..."

"Bill cannot accept it's another man's child, which is the problem; our fairy brat is a constant reminder of what he has lost,"

"Would Er…" Sookie stopped the question already half way out of her mouth as Pam's eyebrows rose

"No. I think Eric would like him, he would see you in him as I do, and Christopher would respect Eric,"

Sookie could very well see that being true, the type of man Eric was would appeal to Christopher, his humour and love of life matched her son as Bill had once told her that she did.

There is something I did want to ask you though?"

"What?" Sookie was wary now, something that usually Pam would enjoy however tonight it was missing.

"In a few weeks Richard will throw open the his palace in New Orleans for a celebration of his takeover, he mentioned when he was here that he would make an announcement of his intentions towards you, well this will serve as doing it to the wider community. Kings and Queens from other states will be there, they will want to form alliances as quickly as possible."

"Oklahoma included?"

"Yes Freyda never fails to miss an opportunity to show Eric off, and she will be nervous having been so closely allied with Felipe,"

"Will this be when we strike?"

"No. We have learnt from Sophie –Anne's mistakes, but there is something I would like you to think about?"

"Oh..." She knew Pam had taken her attendance for granted, that wasn't what she had wanted to talk to her about.

"For you to appear to be enamoured with Richard may be a good thing whilst you are there,"

"But Eric?"

"Will know why we are doing this. This smokescreen may stop the rumours about why Richard has offered you his protection, many know of your Fae heritage and if they see you two together they will assume he is drawn to your blood and beauty alone."

"I can trust Richard?"

"You have something in common with him, you both have unquestionable loyalty. It is the one thing I find to admire in him,"

"Sam won't like this Pam, and there's Chris to think of..."

"Explain it to them; the Shifter must see the sense to this and so will you when you consider it…"

"I'll think about it,"

"That is all I ask, and there is another thing… You can say no to this, but I believe it may help you, may help the situation you find yourself in?"

"So this is your idea?"

"No Richard's but don't worry I filter out most of the utter shit that comes out of his head however this time he may have a point,"

"I'm not sure I want to know now,"

"He thinks it would be a good idea for you to talk to Eric before you come face to face with him and I agree,"

"What, why?"

"There is too much at risk Sookie you understand that, Freyda must not suspect anything … If you and Eric talk first it takes some of the suspense of the first meeting away,"

"What does he think?"

"I would not be asking if he hadn't already agreed. We need Freyda to believe this is the first time you have seen each other, she will watch you closely for any reaction and they will be real however if you and Eric have spoken then you will understand any action he takes, you will not be blindsided. That was always the problem before; you two didn't know how to speak to each other that can't happen now when there is so much to lose."

"Can I think about this as well?"

"Of course,"

"Pam, are you expecting company? Sookie hadn't been aware she was scanning the building until the voids had appeared in her vision.

"Do you recognise them?"

"Two are Richards; the other I remember talking to Bill at the meeting when I left with Richard."

"Ah Gerta, she is Freyda's spy. I have left her in charge of Richard's men Robert and Louis who are looking over all Vampire run business in the Area,"

"Like Felipe did the last time,"

"Yes it is simply to keep up appearances and Gerta out of the way. She is young but you can never be too careful "

"Pam does Bill know about all of this?"

"No, we know he would fight with us for your safety however we cannot say the same for my Masters, after all he has nothing to gain from Eric returning…" Pam's look was significant and Sookie understood the meaning perfectly.

"I think I'll take Chris and head home before it gets any later…" Sookie said the words as she silently called out to her son and felt his answering response.

"Take this with you," Pam slid a cell phone across the desk to her "The line is secure, untraceable and the number you need is already programmed,"

"I thought you were giving me time to think?"

"And now you have it but you also can't run away from it. You need this Sookie, if you want to help as you insist you do then you need to make this call,"

Sookie placed a kiss to her cold cheek as she felt Christopher approach with the female void, as the office door Sookie saw the Vampire that was holding her sons interest. There was no worry of Christopher being glamoured he was as resistant to it at she was but like any seventeen year old boy he was ruled by the hormones pulsing through his body.

The Vampire was beautiful with high cheek bones, full lips and deep brown eyes, black hair hung past her shoulders and Sookie glanced at Pam when she saw the protruding fangs. Usually she may not have interfered but knowing who this Vampire owed her loyalty too Sookie had no doubt in her mind that if this Vampire lay one finger on her son she would kill her with no regret.

Once he was older she would have no problem with Chris dating a Vampire if it was a genuine relationship, but she would not her son used like a fast food snack or by someone whose whole position in the area meant danger for her.

"You remember the punishment for feeding on an underage human do you not Gerta?" Pam's voice was as cold as ice and any warmth that was there just minutes earlier was long gone now.

"Of course Mistress,"

'Or one that is under protection of the King,"

"Yes Mistress,"

"Then I suggest you put those fangs away before I feel the need to fucking remove them."

Sookie heard the click as they were retracted; she grabbed her bag from the table as Pam winked at Christopher who was staring down at his shoes looking like he would to strangle the two of them. Gerta was watching Sookie with hostility burning in her eyes and Sookie had the distinct feeling she would one day pay for Pam's reprimand if they were ever alone. She pulled Christopher from the office by his arm and out through the back entrance.

"Not funny Chris,"

"We were only talking a bit, flirting that's all… Pam does the fang thing all the time why was Gerta's an issue? "

"She's not loyal to Pam…"

"Oh,"

There was more she could tell him but Christopher's fondness of Pam was the most effective way to gain his attention, and stop any thoughts he may have had, and there was plenty of those running through his head.

"You should call him…"

Sookie's head swung around so fast it caused her neck to creak and protest at the jarring movement.

"If you're going to nose about in mine, you leave yourself wide open for me to do the same …"

"Chris it's not in the kind of way you might think…"

"I know it isn't, your heads swirling with Dad, with him, with so many memories it's hard to even be in there you shouldn't feel guilty for wanting that to stop."

Grabbing the car keys from her he rushed off before she could answer to make sure she had no choice in who was driving, and looking down at the phone in the palm of her hand Sookie knew there was only one choice she could make, she didn't need to think about it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**As always thank you to everyone who took the time to review , I hope i didn't miss any of you out!**_

_**I'm more nervous about this Chapter than any other so far , so i hope its liked and I haven't messed anything up.**  
_

_**I Remember**_

All alone in the house Sookie hadn't moved in nearly two hours, when with the sun dropping in the sky she had taken her place at the kitchen table. She rubbed her palms, and tapped her fingers on the smooth wood, anything to keep them from reaching for what was holding her entire focus. The cell phone Pam had given her nearly twenty four hours ago, which sat mocking her from where it had settled after Sookie had shoved it away in frustration.

After returning from Adele's last night she had spent the hours of darkness staring at the screen, nerveless fingers hovering, as her brain warred with her heart. She had discovered it was one thing to know you were going to make a call, another entirely to actually bite the bullet and do it. Finally just before dawn, exhausted she had fallen asleep with it there still clutched in her hand, and it had barely left her sight since.

Throughout her shift at Adele's it had found a home in her back pocket, and she hadn't been able to think of little else. After many wrong orders, and a failed attempt at paper work she had ended up folding herself into her favourite armchair in the shop, hidden away in a corner between book shelves with one of Eric's own books balanced on her knees. Her restless fingers finding activity in running along the pages, imagining she was tracing the paths his fingers had taken at one time or another. To know she was so close to Eric, to hearing his voice for the first time since he had left the hospital room and her life all those years ago, it terrified, and enthralled her all at the same time. The feelings even more so unnerving because it had been so long since her heart had beaten this way, or her stomach had tied itself in knots. To admit it, felt as if she was betraying Sam, but for the first time in years Sookie felt truly alive.

What made it so difficult to actually do, was the certainty once she made this call; whatever the outcome, all the emotions she had tried so hard to contain in that box in her mind would never quite be contained again, there would be no going back.

Then she would argue with herself that that was the whole point of all of this. She had gone against her husband's wishes in offering to help Pam, and Richard in part to heal herself. To right her past mistakes, and there was no doing that without talking to the Vampire who had helped in making the Viking shaped sized hole in her heart. This Sookie hoped would stop the memory of him haunting her as he did, lay all the regrets and what if's to rest.

A knock at the front door had her shooting back from the table, so lost in the private stand-off she was having with the cell phone she hadn't heard in either sense someone approaching. Sookie reached out and snatched the cell phone from the table at the same time as she threw open her mind. It was a mixture of relief and irritation that filled her when she realised it was Bill. She had left a voicemail for him to stop by at some point in the next few days; she hadn't expected him to do so tonight.

They needed to have this talk though, there was no putting it off, not when Christopher was involved. Pam was right they would never get along, and over the years she was guilty of overlooking their run ins, but she suspected the older Christopher became it wouldn't be long before the battle of words become physical. Christopher had come close last night to turning it in to one, and though she could understand the impulse after what Bill had said to him, she couldn't allow it to happen. Nor was she blind to her own son's faults, but he was young and Bill should know better than to allow himself to be riled that way.

"Good evening Sookie,"

"Bill, please come in."

Sookie watched as he took the first tentative step when he crossed the threshold of her home, her invite releasing him from the magic that kept him from entering on his own accord. It wasn't personal, she knew he understood why the only Vampire with an open invitation to her home was Pam, and Eric that oh so familiar voice in her head whispered. As Pam's maker he had that right, the same way Ocella had had access to her home because of Eric, however never once even throughout the early years, and all her turbulent emotions had she allowed that to sway her decision in any way.

"Blood?"

Sookie offered, and at his nod went and retrieved one from the fridge, not forgetting to check the seal was unbroken before she broke it herself, and popped it into the microwave. When she offered it to him she watched as Bill took a wary sniff before he drank. It was the routine they both followed whenever he came over, the same way she would resend his invitation to her home the moment he crossed back over the threshold. Whilst she waited for him to place the bottle back on the table, Sookie lent forward resting her arms on her knees, her mind and attention drifting back away from the problem at hand, and towards the problem that right now was somewhere in Oklahoma serving his Queen.

"You seem preoccupied, is everything okay? Is this about Sam?" Bill was the first to speak, as she tried to turn her brain off from Eric, and to the Vampire that had once preceded him in her affections.

"Sam? What about him?"

"I was in Merlotte's last night; he came into the bar with some bags… It caused some talk."

"He's…"

Sookie wasn't sure how to explain what the exact state of her marriage was, or if it was really anyone else's business, but she had to say something.

"We are having a trial separation of sorts whilst we sort through a few things… You know it hasn't been quite right between us for a long time now..."

"I know he isn't happy with your involvement with our new King, he made that clear enough when he told me I should know better than allowing Pam to drag you back into our politics."

"Pam didn't drag me into anything; you both should know me better than to think she or anyone else could make me do anything I didn't want too…"

Sookie suddenly remembered Pam's suggestion from last night about appearing to enjoy Richard's company, and knew she couldn't tell Bill what she would have to tell Sam. Therefore if she was going to go along with their plan, then she needed to lay some groundwork now for Bill to even consider the possibility of it.

"I like him more than I ever did Felipe or even Sophie-Anne, Richard that is… He's …"

Sookie tried to find a way of putting it so that it would sound sincere. It was sincere in a way she supposed, as just after talking to him for a few minutes at Adele's he had appealed to her in a way a Vampire hadn't in a long time.

"I expected you to, I understand you well enough to anticipate your reactions to different people. I know you won't want to hear this, but he shares with you the very same things that drew you initially to Eric. They both share that vitality, and zest for life that makes you who you are…"

Sookie found herself frowning as she went back over what he had said, yet straight away she could see he was right. She had thought more than once since meeting Richard that there was something about him that reminded her of Eric, however she had been too involved with everything else going on to put her finger on exactly what it was.

"I'm sorry Sookie, I know I shouldn't have brought the past up,"

Bill filled in the silence and with a shake of her head Sookie waved his apology away.

"No its fine, but this wasn't why I asked you to come over. I wanted to talk to you about Christopher, about what happened the last night."

She watched understanding dawn in his eyes, and the bottle of blood that had been half way to his lips returned to the table in front of him.

"You were here…"

"Of course I was and if you had taken a second to think, instead of allowing a seventeen year old boy to get the better of your temper, then you would have known what he was doing. I don't want to fall out with you Bill, but I can't and won't have you talking to my child like that…"

"Sookie he is hardly a boy or a child for that matter."

"He is my child though. You should know better at your age Bill than to talk like that to him… What do you think this does to our friendship?"

"Sookie..."

"What if you had really lost your temper and you hadn't had the sense to walk away? And then the way you used me to hurt him, to try and tear his confidence down…"

"You are being dramatic now, you know I would never attack your son Sookie, you mean too much to me. Do you doubt my loyalty to you?"

"To me no, but I know you care nothing for him, and his welfare is, and always will be my main priority."

"You have put too much weight on what I said to him. But if we are going to be blunt then I mean no disrespect, but Christopher has more Fairy traits then I think you realise or care to admit. He will draw nothing but trouble to you as he becomes older unless you put your foot down now."

"Count this as me putting my foot down, I have told Christopher this whole thing between you has to stop and now I am warning you…"

"Warning me Sookie, have we really come to this?"

Sookie wasn't completely sure what was fuelling all the anger that was building in her chest. Though she knew Bill talking about Christopher like this would have always lit alight the protective instinct inside her, she was sure tiredness, and all her swirling emotions concerning Eric and Sam was sending her way past the point she had expected this conversation to reach.

"When it concerns my son then yes we have. If I ever hear you talk that way about him or to him again then you will no longer be welcome here, or anywhere that I am is that clear?"

"I understand."

Bill's voice was colder than she had heard it in years, anger blazed in his face but she knew there was nothing to fear from him even as he rose to his feet. It wasn't just the years of history between them, but also the fact Bill knew better than anyone the power she could wield against him.

"I never meant to cause offence Sookie; you know how much I care about you, and I'd like to remind you that I was never the one to start these hostilities with your son."

His voice still frosty, the anger had left him by the time she had followed him towards the door and he had turned to face her.

"No, but you haven't helped them to stop either. You could have if you had wanted too, you could have discussed the past with him, explained it from your point of view, but all he heard was mine and I think he feels I am making excuses for you because we are friends,"

"Our history shouldn't be his concern."

"I'm his Mom; of course he sees it as his concern… Is it because he's Sam's, is that why you dislike him so much?"

Sookie asked voicing the reasoning Pam had explained to her the night before, and the truth was there when he avoided her gaze even though he denied it immediately.

"No of course not..."

"Bill…"

Sookie started but trailed off in distraction as she recognised the void that Vampire brains made in her mind. There was no mistaking that shade of scarlet or the way it called out to her.

"We have company, but this discussion isn't over."

"Who is it?" Bill demanded instantly on alert, only to drop into a low bow moments later as Richard appeared on her porch.

"Miss Stackhouse, don't you look delightful this evening."

Sookie nodded her head in greeting not dropping into a bow like Bill, and found she couldn't help but return the warm grin that was playing around his lips.

"I wondered whether I had exaggerated your beauty but again you surprise me,"

His green gaze travelled up and over her till they met hers, and Sookie raised an eyebrow in perfect imitation of Pam as she looked down at her bare feet, up past the old jeans and t shirt she was wearing. She saw the answering amusement at her gesture, before it dropped as he turned to Bill who had finally straightened.

"Mr Compton, I wasn't expecting to find you here, I thought you had a meeting with your Sheriff this evening?"

"I stopped by at Sookie's request but I am on my way now your majesty,"

Bill turned to her holding out his hand and she knew he meant it as a sign of apology, usually he would have pressed a kiss to her cheek, but he was reading her well enough to know it wouldn't be welcome, she took it but let go quickly.

"Goodnight Bill,"

"Goodnight Sookie,"

The moment he was gone Richard sat down on the porch steps, patting the wood beside him with an inviting smile. With any another Vampire she knew so little, she would have been more on her guard, maybe it was Pam's reassurance, or knowing his connection to Eric, but somehow she felt as if she already knew the Vampire beside her.

"Your son is a bone of contention for your former flame,"

Sookie wondered just how much he had heard before she had sensed his presence; something else though caught her attention and demanded correction.

"The former sounds a little too recent for how long our relationship has been over for, "

"I think Mr Compton would very much like it to be in the present tense."

"That won't ever happen, Bill knows that and I am married if you haven't forgotten."

"I hadn't forgotten, it just seems to me I am surrounded by unhappy marriages at the moment, and I feel an immediate desire to fix them."

Turning her head Sookie glared into the glinting green eyes, and though she wanted to be angry at him, and should be angry, she found she couldn't quite put that force into her voice.

"And there was me wondering why Pam would spend so much time on how she would want to end you… I get it now completely!"

"No, you told me you were sure it was an act?"

"I was wrong. Maybe I should write a list and compare notes with her."

"If you promise to bring more creativity into it, I may allow you to play our game." His lips had lifted into a wide smile, and she knew any malice that had slipped into her words had bounced right off of him.

"So what brought you by here tonight?"

"Apart from the thought of more time in your lovely company you mean?"

"Yes apart from that."

"Pam informs me she has told you of our plans for my party. I thought it would be better if we got to know each other before then, so we can put on a convincing show. I will be in the area for a week or so, I'd like to spend some time with you."

"And be seen with me by the Vampires of Area Five?"

"Yes,"

"I hadn't agreed to this yet, I'll need to talk to Sam first," Sookie murmured the dread at even the thought of that conversation with her husband causing her to shiver.

"You are cold? I would offer to come in but Pam forbade me,"

"Forbade you?"

"I pissed her off. She doesn't appreciate me 'playing' King, or making her bow to me in front of her underlings, and apparently I make a pig sty of her home whenever I am there."

"I wouldn't think you would listen to anything anyone told you to do?"

"Usually I don't, but sometimes I like to let her think she has control over me, it will make her smug and when I next ignore her completely it will frustrate her even more."

Sookie shook her head as she laughed; she had a very fair idea that spending a lot of time in Richard's company would be exhausting. To turn the conversation back around to what they had been discussing Sookie laid down a rule that had played on her mind whenever her thoughts had strayed from Eric and to this.

"I won't have any of your blood."

"I value my life too well to even suggest that! It would be a race to see who could take my head from my shoulders first, his child or her maker,"

Though he played with his words there was no hiding his meaning, and Sookie let out a relieved breath as she stated her next condition.

"And you won't have mine. Not unless it is absolutely necessary to convince Fre… the other Monarchs that this, between us is real."

As she waved a hand between them to emphasise her point, Richard caught hold of it and brought it to his lips.

"You have my word. Am I right to assume you haven't made that phone call yet?"

"I am going to…"

"I doubt you are interested in my opinion, but for what it's worth I believe to call now, and talk to our mutual friend will be easier than saving everything up for when you first have chance to speak face to face."

"You think?"

"Yes that is one reason I suggested it. When he is free from Freyda, and the immediate danger has passed, then you will find it is time for anger and old resentments to surface. This way, the novelty of speaking to each other will save you both from that, so you can discuss what's needed to help us all, there is a lot at risk to this game we are playing you understand? Not just Eric's freedom but his very existence too … "

It was strange to see him so serious, all playfulness wiped from his face, the green eyes dark with intensity, and Sookie found she couldn't hold his gaze.

"I know,"

"There is a lot of anger, isn't there?"

"From Eric?"

"No Miss Stackhouse from you. Fear too, at first I thought what you feared was Eric's return, and then in your office I realised what you feared was what Eric's return would force you to face about yourself ,"

Sookie quickly looked back up at him wondering how someone who knew so little about her could seemingly read her so well. He met her questioning stare with a shrug of his shoulders, as he pushed himself up to stand in front of her.

"Before we met I pushed for him to ask for your help, he refused at every turn. I questioned your loyalty more than once, and yet that was another point he never wavered on… Even though he was unsure of how you would welcome his return, especially after how the relationship between you both ended, but he was certain in one thing, and that was who you are…"

"I don't know what you want me to say?"

"I don't want you to say anything to me, its Eric I want you to talk too."

"Message received."

"Good, and then tomorrow talk to your Shifter, as I would like to take you out, and don't fancy any angry dogs nipping at my heels."

He was gone before she could think of a suitable retort and now alone Sookie realised it was now or never. She settled on her bed, wanting the privacy her bedroom offered in case any more visitors turned up at her door.

"Leif…"

She breathed, and the number she already knew off by heart flashed on the screen. All she had to do was say one more word, or use her shaking finger to slide over the call button. Her heart beating hard in her chest Sookie battled against her own self, warring with that part of her that wanted to still hide, hide from Eric, from their past. Richard was right she was scared of what this would mean for her life, for Sam, she knew how he would feel if he had any idea she was about to make this call, the betrayal he would see it as. Before she could swing back and forth anymore, she forced her finger to move.

"I am here,"

The sound of his voice sucked the breath from her body, and for a moment she had to fight the urge to childishly end the call, and pretend she had never made it. With a hefty mental slap to herself Sookie took a gulp of air, and the words that slipped out of her mouth weren't anything that she had expected. Apparently her brain had decided in this moment of stress to rely on a script already written.

"And I am here…"

Sookie wondered if the very same memory had struck him, whether he was remembering the night not long after they had returned from Dallas when she had asked him to accompany her to a human orgy. He had called her that night his little bullet sucker, and Sookie knew if she was to look in the shoe box inside her closet she would find the very same bullet she had sucked from him, wrapped in the torn piece of his shirt.

Whatever Eric was thinking, it caused his voice to deepen, and she was sure it was amusement that laced his words with a silkier tone than she had expected to hear tonight.

"So you are… Hello Sookie."

She had been terrified of facing his coldness; she deserved it she knew that, she had had twenty five years of learning, understanding and seeing clearly all the mistakes she had made. For so long she had blamed him, but there were only so many nights denial could keep you warm before cold hard reality set in.

"Pam said it would be okay for me to call, if it's not a good time then…"

"Now is fine. How you are this evening?"

"I'm good; I mean this isn't awkward at all …"

This earned her the reward of the a deep rich chuckle, a sound so heartbreakingly familiar it caused her heart to ache with the longing for him. The frazzled ends of the bond she had sworn before still called out to him seemed to make her whole body shiver, and for a second she was sure he had felt that pulse too. When he next spoke he seemed shocked, his voice taking on a more formal note in what she thought was a defensive mechanism.

"I'm sure you can survive it a little longer so I can thank you for the assistance you have offered to my child, that wasn't what we expected, and neither did we wish to cause problems in your personal life. "

"I know, I want to help Eric I mean that…"

Sookie insisted with the sudden fear he might refuse her altogether. Had Pam and Richard got the whole situation wrong, and this call was Eric's way of telling her that they didn't need her attempts now when she had turned her back on him once before.

"Because it will please Pam, and she is your friend. That is what you told her after all wasn't it Sookie?"

She could lie she knew that, but Eric had always had an unnerving sense of knowing when she was. It seemed he hadn't brought her reasoning any more than Pam had.

"Yes, "

Sookie started before taking a deep breath, and what came out next was little more than a whisper as she dropped her head back against the pillows.

"And for you."

"Why now?"

She wasn't sure why he was pushing her, somehow this felt like a test, whether he seeing if she really wanted to help or it was just empty words and she couldn't be mad at him for that. There had been a lot of them in the past, not just from her but it seemed that was where he was starting.

"I need too; can we just leave it at that, please? I didn't ring to argue and I have a feeling we might end up there if you keep pushing."

"You are right; neither do I want to fight, not with you, not tonight at least… What would you like to talk about Sookie?"

"Not the past, not like this…"

"No, that is one conversation we shall have face to face, at a time when you do not have the power to end the call,"

"You don't have this number,"

"No," He didn't sound happy at all, but she found instead of enjoying that power she wanted to reassure him.

"I wouldn't have hung up on you Eric even if you had,"

"I do not want you to even have the option too. We wasted too much time in the past with that practise; I'm assuming I was the only one to receive a list of appropriate conversational topics from Pam, should I just start from the top?"

Sookie couldn't help but laugh, her heart that little lighter knowing the deeper subjects, the most painful ones were off the table for tonight, but she knew without a doubt that he meant what he had said. It was a conversation they would have, and unlike before he would not let her dictate when.

"Go on."

"Adele's, your spin on a coffee shop is top of the list. I believe that was named after your Grandmother? In fact some of my own library grace your shelves do they not?"

"It is yes, Ravens was always more Pam's baby, and though I enjoyed it I wanted something more of my own, a new challenge really."

Sookie found her nerves settling further as she talked.

"The smell of the books it hits you as you walk in even over the smell of the coffee and food. I love being there even when I'm not working… Your books however I put on the top shelves, I didn't think you would appreciate them being manhandled so much, "

"It depends who was doing the man handling," He teased, his voice becoming deeper bringing with it a blush to her cheeks.

"I doubt sexual innuendo was on the list," She managed to get out past the lump in her throat, the memories of the nights they had spent together in this very room suddenly flooding her brain.

"Number two actually, it states only when the opportunity arises and rise it does when you are concerned. Remember it was my pleasure loving child who wrote this."

"Number three?"

"Tell me about your day?"

"Is that on the list?"

"No, but it is one thing I have found I have missed. Humour me Sookie,"

"I was at Adele's, though I wasn't much use to anyone, then Bill came by this evening, we were having a disagreement before Richard arrived."

"You and Bill are on the outs? Pam has filled me in on your son's hobby of tormenting him …"

"Does Pam tell you a lot?"

"Not as much as I would have liked. She found herself over the years torn between what I want to know, and what she knows you wouldn't want me too."

"You once told me she was a better friend to me than I knew, but I do know now."

"I am glad. Your friendship has brought her much comfort, although she would never admit that herself. Tell me what did Bill do to upset you?"

"He said something's to Christopher that I wouldn't expect from him. I know Chris makes it hard, but there is a line and Bill crossed it… There is a way to be firm, without being cruel."

"Your son he knows your history with Bill, is that where the root of his resentment stems from?"

"I think so, and he feels Bill hangs about too much."

"Bill is handy for your safety, but you only have to ask and Richard will find something to occupy him in New Orleans for a while. You can trust him Sookie I assure you of that."

"That's what Pam has told me; he has had your blood hasn't he?"

"I wondered if you would see that link before you met him, it's fascinating how you can sense something that happened only once centuries ago…"

"But that's why he's helping you now?"

"Yes. It is not my story to tell however when he knows you better he may choose to do so himself. My blood shows as red to you does it not?"

"Shades of red yes. Richard is different, he has his own unique void but around it is a Scarlett that…"

Sookie was about to say calls out to her, but she wasn't sure that would sound appropriate for the neutral conversation they had fallen in to.

"Seems stronger to me, it hits me first… "

"Since Pam told me of the transformation of your powers I have wondered how I would appear, colours have meanings after all… The burgundy you sense for Pam it is more sophisticated, and less vigorous than true red. It is believed by some to indicate a more disciplined power, determined ambition, and dignified action. Maroon on the other hand denotes controlled and more thoughtful action…"

Sookie listened fascinated at his explanation and wondered why she had never done what Eric had obviously taken the time too. Was it that she didn't want to look too deep, scared to see what she might find or more because any thought of Eric had been for so long a dangerous one.

Even if she had wanted too she would have found it impossible to interrupt him. To just listen to his voice, hear the slight accent peeking through was more of a pleasure than she had ever anticipated.

"I find they describe my children well, and how you see Richard also matches his personality. Scarlet indicates enthusiasm, and a love of life. It is a little less intense and more fun-loving than true red, and tempered with a degree of defiance."

"But will you demand to know if you are unique like Pam has?"

"I will be unique to you there is no doubts in my mind to that, I also believe I will not appear to you as a true red as Pam assumes,"

"You don't?" Sookie realised on some level that she had assumed the same as Pam,

"No, but we shall see maybe I will be proved wrong, it is after all your own perception… I hope this remains not common knowledge?"

"Only three Vampires, Pam, Bill and you …"

"That is good, the less known about you the better. Pam has told you of our upcoming meeting in New Orleans?"

"She told me yesterday; she suggested I act as if I enjoy Richards company,"

"And you do not?"

"He reminds me of you…I mean it's hard not to like him."

"Like when we first met, you feel the pull to him as you did me?"

"Not in that way. I think he could be a friend…"

"That would be a wise decision,"

"He wants us to been seen together this week, for word to get around, that he is spending a lot of time with me, "

"And the Shifter, how will he feel about that?"

"That's complicated at best at the moment, and we can't talk about Sam…"

"If it was anyone but Richard I would not let this be asked of you, after all I didn't want you involved in this Sookie. I wanted you to have the peace you so strenuously desired, but you needed to know what we were going to do so you could protect yourself accordingly,"

"I think my best bet at that is with you here than anyone else. Who knows if Felipe would have kept his word when he found out that I wasn't just a plain old human with a few telepath perks anymore,"

"You were never just a plain human Sookie, or are you fishing for compliments?"

"No," Sookie said quickly , though she couldn't help but wonder what he would have said if she was.

"I will give you security, I will guarantee yours and your family safety but you and I…"

"Eric …"

"All I was going to say was that you and I have a history of not bringing peace to each other's lives. Apart from the four nights under the witches spell I spent under your roof, I have not known peace since you walked in to Fangtasia …"

"So New Orleans?" Sookie changed the subject quickly unable to bear hearing what he might have to say of the trouble she had brought him, to hear how he still blamed her for so much.

"I will be there with Freyda as her consort; you understand what that means? I cannot approach you without her consent; I cannot show what it means to see you, not in the way I would like to…"

"I know…"

"You say that Sookie, but I need this not to be like when I tried to warn you about what was to happen and …"

Unconsciously Sookie rubbed her left forearm and felt the opening of the secret place inside her heart she had locked away all the memories of that one night, the pain, the anger, the regrets. She closed her eyes tight, her fingers digging into the same place the knife had. The words echoing in her head

'_This is yours no longer,'_

"Sookie!"

Eric's voice brought her back to the present with a jump, as she forced all her will on shutting the flow off before she could speak again. There was frustration in every letter of her name, and she was sure he had thought she had ended the call.

"I understand. It will be as if we don't know each other."

"No, Freyda will expect some initial reaction to being in each other's presence again, that neither of us will have to fake… "

"I assume she knows that I have not aged, that I am more than what I was,"

"Yes, despite your best efforts there have been whisperings among the supernatural community for many years. You prevented a lot with the alterations you made to how you are seen by the humans of your town; however there was nothing to stop it all together. From the Area meeting you attended your magic was sensed, no one however has learnt of your true abilities,"

"And she knows you know, so she won't be looking for shock on your part?"

"Your unusual friendship with my children is well known throughout our world, and Freyda knows I have contact with both Karin and Pam so she would expect me to know yes. She however believes I am loyal to her, that I have come to see how advantageous this match was for me …"

"And have you?" Sookie's voice was merely an involuntary whisper but she knew he would hear

"How could you ask that of me Sookie, you of all people? Everything and everyone that mattered to me, that I held dear was taken from me. My wife, my children, my businesses, my position, my independence… I lost it all, everything I had worked for… I cannot forget that, neither can I forgive… I was sold to her; she has got much of what the witches wanted from me. She has my body at her disposal, my sexual services, my power behind her; but she does not have me…"

Sookie winced at the wife part, remembering the accusation he had thrown at her the night of their divorce. How she had not honoured their marriage, trusted in his love, but what hurt more than the memory was the loneliness that shone through every word he spoke.

"Do not pity me Sookie that is not what I desire from you… "

"I don't, I just I don't think ..."

How could she explain that she had never really considered apart from all too briefly just what he had lost, that in her own anger and pain she had been so incredibly selfish

"This is why I have to help can't you see? You protected me, even afterwards but I never …" Sookie trailed off as suddenly she found she didn't have a voice to explain, but as he always had Eric had understood her.

"Our revenge will be all the sweeter for what we have suffered I promise you that... We should perhaps leave this however for another night, Pam would be angry if we strayed from her list too far after all... As I was saying in New Orleans we must both act like how you did that night in Fangtasia, how you held your head high, so dignified even when I knew you wanted to run that knife through at least one of us . I need you to be the brave Sookie I have always known, we act that we are better off apart, that you are angry with me, and have found your life is better without my presence ...That shouldn't be too hard, I know you Sookie …"

"I am angry, like you said there is a lot left unsaid but ..."

Sookie wondered for a moment what was making her so open and then she realised why. Apart from Pam she had no one that she could talk to this way, that accepted her differences, embraced them and valued everything that separated her from everyone even her own husband. This was a man who had once truly loved her, she understood that now. Maybe even believed it even if it was too little too late. Though she couldn't see anyway back for them, she was willing to accept she wanted him back in her life, having a life he wanted not one chosen for him.

"I had forgotten how much I enjoyed speaking to you, apart from Pam I don't really have anyone I can talk to like this..."

"For two people who enjoy talking to each other so much, it is a shame we did not do more of it when it was most needed ..."

"That was just one of the problems and as much as I regret what happened to you, how we had no choice, to regret everything would mean not having Christopher and I can't imagine a life now without him. The day he was born I thought of you, of what had happened and I swore that no one would take what I loved from me again, it made me accept who I was to a degree I never had before,"

"The way Pam has spoken of him and even Karin, I hope to meet him one day,"

"Even if he tries to torment you as he does Bill?"

"His mother has done it for so long I would expect nothing less from her son,"

Sookie found she was yawning before she could stop herself or disguise it.

"You are tired?"

"It's been a rough few days ..."

"It is time for you to sleep; I have kept you too long."

"Can I call again?" She had meant to say goodnight, the words had all been there prepared in her brain but her heart had other ideas.

"I would like that, "

"Goodnight Eric ..."

"Goodnight Lover..."


	5. Chapter 5

**_As always a huge Thank You to those who took the time to review, I'm sorry I haven't had chance to get back to you yet, but I will asap! Also I'm grateful to everyone who has followed the story... This Chapter didn't follow to plan as such, but I hope you all enjoy it! _**

**_Loving You Is The Only Way To Fly_**

Perched on the roofs edge Richard swung his legs back and forth, whistling as he kept an eye on the coffee shop down on the opposite side of the street below him. Due to the warmth of the summer evening its customers were sat outside eating, and drinking including two young vampires, but it wasn't them that held his notice whilst he waited for Sookie to arrive. Instead he found himself curiously watching her son.

He was sat with a group of humans, all of a similar age at a table furthest from the entrance. The likeness between mother and son were apparent even from this distance, as was the sense of otherness that surrounded him.

It meant he stood out from all around him, the same as Sookie did, like beacons of light in a world of darkness. Pam had told him with age Christopher's magic would evolve with him, though there was some doubt whether he would become like Sookie, whose aging process had come to a complete standstill. Sookie was thought to have a life expectancy near to that of a true Fairy, where as she explained Christopher would fit somewhere in-between.

Richard felt it was only when you pushed past the obvious Fae traits did you see the signs of the boys Shifter heritage. Close to passing the six foot mark, and whilst his companions were still at the gangly, ungainly, still growing into their body stage, Christopher's whole physique spoke of strength, and agility beyond his years. It was a mixture of supernatural genetics that Richard had never come across before, and he hoped for Sookie's sake that it would be enough to save her from having her son used against her.

For the past two nights he had enjoyed himself more than he had expected in Sookie's company. He had known he would like her from their first meeting; however he had anticipated that like with most humans he would find himself bored after a few hours, but that hadn't happened. Conversation and laughter had come easy, and Sookie had started to open herself up to him, giving him her own side to some of the stories, stories that had helped peak his curiosity about her in the first place.

It was what he had wanted to come from this time, for her to start to be comfortable in his presence. To accept his touch without hesitation or drawing away, to look to him, and seek him out, and seem as if she was completely happy at his side. They were building the foundations of a new kind of friendship for him, but to the other supernatural occupants of the restaurant, and bar he had taken her too it was the start of a relationship between a Telepath, and the Vampire King.

Richard was certain the other monarchs attending his party in a week's time would be watching them closely, searching for any sign all was not as it seemed. It was common knowledge that since her divorce from Eric, Sookie had stayed out of their world. That the only Vampire's she spent time with was Eric's two children, and Bill Compton. Now for her to suddenly be in the spot light like this, it was bound to arouse suspicion.

Many would be looking to see what had caused her to return from her self-enforced exile, and of course how Eric would react to her under the care of another Vampire. If they could keep building on what they had started here, there would be less for her to have to think of in the face of seeing Eric again, let alone see him at Freyda's side.

"You realise my Fairy Brat knew you were up here before you even sat down?"

Richard had recognised her light steps the moment she had stepped out onto the roof, and instead of turning to greet her like she would expect, he waited for Pam to come crouch beside him before acknowledging her.

"Of course,"

"Then why are you sat up here watching him?"

"I am waiting for his mother, we have a date. It's our third; I heard that has great significance in the human world…"

He waggled his eyebrows, and was rewarded with the narrowing of her blue eyes as they flashed with annoyance. Richard prepared himself for a shove to his back that would send him off the roof top, dissatisfied when instead a resounding slap was aimed round the back of his head.

"I so hate to disappoint you, but it is not a date. An actual date would mean Sookie wanted to spend time with you, and the chances of any woman wanting that are zero."

"Jealousy is not an attractive trait Pamela."

"And nor is stupidity, yet you wear it so proudly."

"Sookie finds me charming,"

"Sookie lied to you; she is part Fairy after all."

"I think someone is lying, and it isn't Sookie… Have you spoken to Eric tonight?"

"He rang; Freyda was with him, she was interested in how I was finding life under your reign,"

"Did you tell her any time spent under me is one of pleasure?"

"No, I agreed with her that Conrad should have staked you the moment you first awoke, and then staked your maker for being so fucking stupid."

"I hope she finds the time to suggest that to Conrad, though Eric wouldn't be happy to have the option to rip her throat out taken from him."

"Conrad's only fault is his loyalty to you,"

"Now Sookie told me that you impressed on her my loyalty is one of the things you admire most about me,"

"The only thing was the words I used, and that is only because it is with Eric."

"And you of course, don't sell yourself short now."

Reaching out a hand Richard flicked her cheek with his fingers and then threw himself from the roof with a laugh. He landed gracefully, looking up at Pam with a smirk he bowed to her, ignoring the gasps of passer byes as crossed the road to where Sookie was now stood. She was smiling as she followed his lead and looked up to where Pam was still crouched, and with a wink he bent and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Did you jump to deny her the pleasure of pushing you?"

"No, I was actually aiming for a grand exit and entrance all at the same time. Look how well it worked…"

He moved to show how many people were still stood watching them. No matter how much people had become accustomed to seeing Vampire's, it was still something to see someone throwing themself from a three storey building and land right in the middle of the sidewalk. However he had already lost Sookie's attention as she moved past him, walking towards where her son was sat.

The warmth between mother and son was palpable, but what amused him was the way she was treated by his friends. He knew it was down to the magic she had used to conceal her true self, but to see it was a different thing.

"Chris this is Richard Fitzwalter, he's the King of Louisiana and Arkansas. Richard this is my son Christopher,"

Unlike how most human boys of his age might, Christopher didn't stick out his hand to be shaken; instead he gave a low nod. From what Sookie had told him of Pam and the boy's relationship, he could almost see in his mind Pam stood in front of Christopher as a young toddler, instructing him on the proper way to greet her.

"Nice to meet you Sir. "

"And you. I have of course heard a lot about you already; you have quite a reputation for someone so young,"

"If it didn't come from Pam, I wouldn't believe anything you have heard…"

"Ah I see, so it's a case of your nearest neighbour simply misunderstanding your attempts at friendship?"

"I'm afraid so…"

The look of bewildered innocence the youth had morphed his face into caused Richard grin to widen at the sudden thought of how well Sookie's son and Eric would get along.

"You were just up on the roof with Pam weren't you?"

"I was."

"Chris, are you heading back to Bon Temps soon?" Sookie interrupted, bringing her sons focus back to her.

"Yeah once the movie is over, straight home no diversions."

"Good. I won't be back late, so in by curfew and leave the back lights on." Sookie instructed before reaching up to kiss his cheek, a quick wave to his friends before she pushed at Richards back to move him towards the entrance to Adele's.

"I almost feel sorry for his friends,"

"Really, why?"

"Well what they see isn't what they are getting. You could be the best fantasy materiel they could ever set their hormone ridden hearts on, a true 'MILF' and yet they are denied that. It's sad, I pity them, though I'm sure your son doesn't."

"Yuck!"

Stepping into Adele's Sookie scanned the premises before with a wave to the girl at the counter lead Richard to her favourite table. They had followed this routine to the start of their evenings together for the past two nights, and when the waitress brought over a coffee for Sookie, and a blood for himself he lent towards her.

"Have you told your husband how you are spending your evenings yet? It won't be long before he hears it for himself."

"No,"

Sookie admitted with a sigh. Every call she had tried to make to Sam had been ignored, since he had stormed out of her house. She had the distinct feeling the only way he would agree to see her was if she walked into the middle of Merlotte's, and declared she was free of any Vampire association.

But Richard was right gossip did spread quickly, however she was hoping Sam would remain clueless and sufficiently calm down enough so she could tell him of her upcoming trip to New Orleans without another fight.

"Well I will know who to blame if I am in need of rabies shot one of these days…Now don't scowl at me it will ruin the mood, and I was wondering whether you would like to come somewhere somewhat different tonight…"

"Not Fangtasia,"

Sookie interrupted, unable to even bear the thought of walking into there no matter the reason for doing it. Ever since she had spoken with Eric, it was as if the years of practice had been stripped away from her, she had lost all ability to block him out of her head and heart. Every night since he had whispered softly his goodnight using his old endearment for her she had had to battle the urge to call him again. It was an almost undeniable craving to hear his voice; it ate away at her resistance, the walls she had spent years building up.

With that simple '_Goodnight Lover'_ tears that hadn't fallen for him in decades had streamed down her cheeks, and there had been no stopping them. She had cried for him, for what he had lost, and for what she had let go.

"No I wasn't thinking of there. My arm is not the one you should walk in on, the first time you return to Fangtasia. I was thinking more the bar, Silver Linings I believe it's called, a ridiculous name but Pam says it is often busy and will serve our purpose of being seen together. "

"Just the two of us, or will Lucian come too?"

"Sookie I suspect you enjoy his company over mine? That won't do, I can't have my child out shine me."

As Richard spoke Lucian strolled into Adele's, he greeted Sookie with a small smile and a nod. They had been introduced on the first evening Richard had taken her out, yet she had recognised his void instantly as one of the Vampires that had stood outside guarding her office door the night she had first met the new King.

Whereas Richard was well Richard, Sookie found Lucian calmer, thoughtful, and Richard had told her laughing that in turning him he had made his own conscience. Slightly shorter than Richard, brown curls were cropped close to his head, large startling brown eyes framed with lashes that any girl would be jealous made an otherwise plain face something hard to look away from .

Lucian was Richards's shadow, and when she had questioned his presence Richard had explained it was the way of his blood line. The bonds between them were tighter, between children as well as siblings. It reminded Sookie of Sophie-Anne, who had been able to keep all her children, and talk to them telepathically, but Richard had said sadly that was not their way.

"I would invite Pam too, but it would be sensible if I seem not to favour her too much." Richard spoke as Pam approached the table. Her cool lips pressed against Sookie's cheek as she took the seat next to her, glaring at Richard as if she was plotting his death in her mind.

"Do not allow him to corrupt you Sookie; I have shaped you nicely over the years, I do not want that son of a misbegotten whore ruining my hard work."

"She is insulting us both; you angered her by telling me she admires me,"

"I don't remember saying those exact words,"

"But you didn't need too; I know it was what you meant."

Shaking her head Sookie caught the amused twinkle in Lucian's eyes, both sat back prepared to let the two argue it out. It didn't however come to that as leaning forward Richard grasped her hand, squeezing it eagerly.

"Will you come then?"

"Of course, I enjoy Lucian's company too much to refuse."

This earned her a large smile from Pam, and immediately kicked off the squabbling they had earlier avoided.

It was nearly an hour later before Lucian drove them the short distance to the bar. The magic she felt the moment she exited the car was similar to what she had felt outside Club Dead. What was different this time was she didn't feel so repelled; the cold didn't seep into her skin, as if it recognised her otherness.

Richard walked her in, her hand held in his with Lucian a step behind them. Though she still didn't feel completely comfortable with him touching her this way, she understood why they had to do it. It had to appear as if they were forming a relationship that she wanted to be with him, that Eric meant nothing to her anymore.

They were the centre of attention the moment they stepped in, and Richard lead her to a side table just off from the dance floor, where they could see and be seen by everyone. The other patrons consisted of groups of Weres, and Vampires who bowed deeply to Richard. To stop them approaching he waved their felicitations away. One particular Vampire sat with two Were's stood out to Sookie, and it appeared they had spotted each other at the same time as she moved away from her table towards the bar.

"You have recognised someone?"

"The Vampire in the corner with the Weres, "

"Gerta, Pam told me you met her." Richard nodded "Now we can use her presence, this is our practise run. Just remember Sookie, as much as I find you attractive I can't allow for you to seduce me,"

He had the desired effect as her face broke into a smile, laughter filled his ears, and he knew that everyone would be taking notice of her. Impulsively he reached over and kissed the shoulder left bare by her dress, squeezing her hand in approval when she didn't flinch away or stiffen.

"Good girl."

He breathed against her skin, taking an appreciative inhale of her scent before pulling back, making sure that the Were waitress who had just arrived at the table saw his fangs were down as she took their order. Once their drinks had arrived Sookie relaxed back in her seat and allowed Richard to lead the conversation, but soon it was Lucian leaning forward to talk to her.

"Is it only humans who see you as the aged you? Do the Weres here see you as you are, or can you alter them too?"

"They see me as I am; I don't know if it would work the same way, their brains are different to that of a human, and I've never had a chance to really experiment,"

"We should test it out whilst we are in New Orleans, when we are away from those who know you. Could you make a human see you however you wanted?"

"Yes, I've never tried beyond aging myself but it would work the same way."

"That could come in handy," He nodded at Richard who had lifted his hand to tangle a finger in her hair as he leaned closer.

"Will you read the Weres who were with Gerta when we came in if you can?"

His request was a mere whisper and turning her head to face him Sookie closed her eyes and concentrated on the two males that had been sat at the table with the female Vampire.

The dark heavier set, Kurt she thought was his name, was cursing Gerta for asking to meet here, when the King was in residence in the Area. His brain pulsed with anger, and resentment for being dragged into Vampire business. He was a member of a pack from near Baton Rouge, and wanted out of here before any one recognised him. Sookie tried to find the connection between him and the red headed Were with him, and then as if answering her question on demand, he thought of his companion. The man with him was his cousin, and there was something being held over his head, that was why he had agreed to come. He meant her no immediate harm; he had no clue who she was other than a blonde with a great rack, though those thoughts were confused as he was at the same time trying to work out what she was.

Pulling herself out Sookie found the other harder to read. He knew exactly what she was, and doing his best to keep himself closed off from her. About to give up Sookie reached in once more, trying to find some weakness in his walls, without leaving herself open for detection. Then with a sudden shift, she was in the middle of his pulsing mind. Immediately she didn't know whether she wanted to pull back, or immerse into his thoughts, and lose herself there.

He was thinking of Eric, all whilst replaying Richard's caresses, wondering how he would feel to see his ex-wife on the arm of another Vampire.

It was a recent Eric; in a board room, stood at the head of a long conference table. His golden mane pulled back from his proud face in an intricate braid, the suit he wore fitted every long inch of him to perfection. She paid little attention to anything else as she concentrated on him. The ache to touch him was an almost painful sensation running throughout her body. She knew it was impossible, but that didn't stop her from wanting to brush her fingers over his face, wrap her arms around him, to pull a smile from his lips, cause him to look down at her with that glow in his eyes. To not let go, just to stay there, and feel engulfed in his strength just one more time.

"What is it?"

Richard demanded urgently, his voice a hiss in her ear. The look of almost agony on Sookie's face had him squeezing her fingers harder than he intended, she winced as her eyes fluttered open, slowly returning to focus like she was awakening from a dream.

"Leif,"

Sookie whispered, remembering where they were as she forced herself to concentrate on the here and now, on the two Vampire's sat waiting for answers. She had to stop herself from returning to the bittersweet agony of the Were's thoughts of Eric.

"The red headed one is wondering how Leif will feel to see this. It is believed New Orleans will be his first real test of loyalty, some doubt how he will react to seeing me again, especially with you. The other is wishing that you were not here and neither was he,"

"Is it that Freyda questions him?"

"No,"

Sookie shook her head, rerunning what she had seen, trying not to linger on Eric, and instead focussed herself on the thought process behind the image.

"Some in her court do, they wonder how loyal he really can be especially now Felipe is gone,"

"That confirms pretty much what we already know. It does not explain however why they are here."

Lucian declared looking to his maker who turned in his seat. He waited till he caught Gerta's attention then with a slight move of his head told her what he wanted from her. She approached slowly, dropping into a low bow which lasted until Richard told her to stand, her nod to Lucian was deep, and apart from a disdainful glance she otherwise ignored Sookie's existence.

"Do not tell me Robert and Louis have stood you up?"

"No your majesty, we are meeting only I arrived early that is all. I didn't expect to see you here?"

"Miss Stackhouse wanted to visit somewhere where she could have me to myself without sharing me with any business concerns; I was told we would be left alone here,"

Sookie knew what he wanted from her, and raised a hand up to stroke his neck. She tangled her fingers in the hair at the base of his neck, plastering on a smile as Gerta followed her movement. Her face blank with polite interest, it was only her eyes that showed the burning resentment that she had seen in Adele's.

"Of course,"

Sookie wished for the first time in decades for a peek into a Vampire brain, to see what Gerta wanted from her. But as she stared into the brown eyes there was nothing just the pulsing colours of her void. It was all darkness, hard to determine one particular colour.

"And I have never been here before, so I thought it would be fun! Will you be coming to the party in New Orleans?"

Sookie asked, making her eyes widen with excitement, filling her voice with more good humour than she thought she had within her. There was an image she wanted to portray, and though she couldn't alter the Vampire's perception she could play with it by acting a part. She wanted Gerta to think she was nothing more than this, to underestimate her, dismiss the sense of magic that surrounded her, and believe her only worth lay in her telepathic skills. Sookie watched Richard's lip twitch behind the bottle pressed to his lips, but Gerta her whole focus on Sookie was unaware.

"No sadly not,"

Sookie had already known the answer, which was only each Sheriff, and a few other Vampires from their retinue would be attending. The rest of the guest list would be made up from visiting monarchs, and Richards own force he had brought with him for the take-over.

"What a pity… Maybe you should talk to Pam; it's such a shame for you to miss out on all the fun."

Sookie watched Lucian rise from his seat at a glance from Richard, and pull out a cell phone.

"I will call Robert and see what is holding them up."

"Yes they should know better than to keep a female waiting, it is something I make sure to install in all of my staff."

Richard waited for Lucian to lead Gerta away from the table before turning back to Sookie

"And what game are you playing my pretty lady? You have a gleam in your eyes, which reminds me just how devious a Fairy can be? Was Pam right, have you more of the Fairy personality than I knew? You don't look so sweet as you did earlier?"

"She doesn't like me. She is waiting for her chance to act, and the simpler she thinks I am the less of a threat I seem which means…"

"Her guard will never be as fully up as it should be; somewhere along the line she will have to make a mistake,"

"Precisely,"

Sookie nodded refusing to listen to the little voice that wanted to remind her that for the past twenty five years she had lived in peace, that if she chose, she could still go back. In reality she knew there was no going back, the only way was to move forward if she wanted to be able to live with herself again. It was the same way her and Eric could never go back to what they had, they were different people now, the only way they could have any part in each other's lives was to move forward. To try and bring back what they once had would only cause pain, they had to be different, otherwise every bit of progress she had made would have been for nothing.

"If she wasn't Freyda's spy I would send her to the true death now for you, Pam may demand it anyway …" Richard looked thoughtfully over to where Lucian was stood at the bar, "Come we will leave, I will take you home, "

"What about Lucian?"

"Ah Sookie remember the part you are meant to be playing, and don't worry over another Vampire. This way we seem like we are desperate to be alone with one another," Richards grin was all fangs as he trailed a finger down her neck, over her shoulder and all the way to her hand, where he clasped his fingers around hers and pulled her to her feet.

The cool air of the night was refreshing, and Sookie took a moment to bask in it away from the magic that radiated from the bar. As she stared up at the sky her brain relaxed, and with it came back what she had seen in the Weres mind. The frayed ends of the bond she had felt come to life at the sound of his voice seemed to throb again at the thought of him. Unconsciously she reached a hand up to her chest, to the very place she felt the burn and sighed. Tonight she knew there would be no use in fighting the urge to call him, there was nothing to be gained in resisting the temptation, not now after seeing him.

"You look lost…"

"Huh?"

"For a moment there you looked lost. More human than I have ever seen you look."

"I don't seem human to you?"

"No, your magic I feel it when I touch you, it's like I know all the secrets of the Fae are there, but locked away. Have you ever seen a Fairy in its true form?" He asked once she was sat in the passenger side of his car.

"My great grandfather, he revealed himself to me the first time we met. It was beautiful in a terrifying way,"

"Pam told me you are of the Brigant line. I knew Niall, we have done business in the past, and being around you reminds me of when he would suppress his essence. I knew what was there, I just couldn't reach it, and I knew to try would mean the end of me,"

"Now that's a worrying comparison?"

"I didn't mean it to be. Gerta is young, that is why she can't sense the magnitude of what is inside you, but those of us that have known the Fae they will be wary of you. They will know that power that resides in you, for what it is. That is a good thing Sookie."

Sookie wasn't sure why she was going to do this, but she knew she could trust him. Not just because of Eric and Pam's reassurance, but in the same way she had once known she could trust Eric, all based on an instinct, rather than a thought out decision.

She didn't touch him, but held his attention with her eyes as she allowed the magic that came from her very core to reveal itself. Heard his unnecessary intake of breath as his green eyes widened in shock, involuntarily he lent back to put distance between them. Once she had contained it again she turned to him suddenly nervous.

"Fuck…You really are full of surprises aren't you?"

"I could tell you were curious, and I believe I can trust you,"

"You can have no doubt about that. I want what is best for Eric, and that is you safe, and happy. Is Niall aware of this?"

"He has never said, but I received a letter just after Christopher was born. He knew he had that essential spark, he told me to contact Dr Ludwig, but nothing since then."

"You miss them?"

"Sometimes, but it's safer now that the portals between Faery and here are sealed. It is better for Christopher, and that is what matters."

"It is better for the both of you! But as one who mourns them closing themselves off, the loss of the delicious little bastards, allow me a moment please,"

Richard left her at her back door with a kiss to her hand, and an assurance that he would stop by tomorrow evening. He waited until she had locked the doors behind herself before leaving. Sookie tracked his void till he was out of range, and then did a scan of her whole property as she went upstairs to check on Christopher. He awoke long enough to smile sleepily, and wish her goodnight. She stayed long after he had fallen back to sleep, stood in the doorway, losing track of time as she watched him, before she made a decision, and headed straight to her room.

Sookie reached for the cell phone hidden in her beside drawer, and before she could even think of why, rang the only number programmed in to the phone. When it was answered there was a brief moment of silence, and Sookie understood he was waiting for her to speak, to make the next step all on her own.

"I know it's really late, or rather early… I hope I'm not disturbing you. You said I could call again, but not when, and…"

Her words rushed out quickly, running into one in her hurry to say something, and fill the waiting silence.

"I have retired to my own rooms for the day, it is fine. You are well?"

"I am; I just thought we could talk a little more…?"

"Of course, you are welcome to ring any time Sookie. This number is only activated when I am free, so if you cannot reach me then you will know it is not possible. How have you found your time spent with Richard?"

"It's been fun … I enjoy watching him and Pam argue, "

"They bicker like children; you will grow tired of it long before either of them does… In a few months they will fuck, become inseparable for a time, then once it is out of their system they will part, only for it all to start all over again. Neither wants to be tied to another Vampire, yet they cannot stay away from each other."

Sookie felt that last part hit a little too close to home tonight, wasn't that the same with her, she couldn't stay away from Eric, or him her. That despite all the pain and turmoil they had brought to each other's lives, somehow it always came back to the two of them.

"I saw you tonight, in the mind of a Were. He was meeting Gerta the Vampire, and he thought of you and …."

"It made you want to speak to me, is that why you called Lover?"

His voice had deepened, the velvet tones wrapping around her as she had wanted his strength to earlier, and for the first time in days she felt at peace. The nerves that had been there just seconds ago melted away leaving nothing, but this need that burned inside of her. To have him call her that again, struck the same chords as it had three nights ago. A poignant reminder of just what had once been all of hers, and she had let it go. Unwanted tears prickled at her eyes, and she shut her eyes willing them away, she didn't want to think what all this meant, it wasn't the time, what she wanted was to just enjoy this moment. For a second she let the silence continue before finding her voice again.

"It meant that I couldn't not call…."

"Where was I?"

"In a board room, there was a hologram of a building in the middle of the table; there weren't just Vampires or Weres, but humans too. You were in a dark suit; your hair was braided…"

"Last week, I was meeting with the architects and constructors about a casino that is being built. The Were you saw this from what does he look like?"

"Red haired, short, early forties, I couldn't pick up his name. He knew what I was; he didn't want me to be able to read him…"

"His name is Mike Hillier; he does a lot of work for Freyda. You will tell me if you see him again? Or if you feel like you are in danger, you will go straight to Pam. I will speak to Richard the first chance I can."

"I can protect myself Eric I …"

"I do not doubt you Sookie. I know how strong you are, what you were capable of, the lengths you would go to protect yourself, and those you loved, even before you gained these new powers. What I mean is I do not want you to have too, when I am not fucking there to…"

His accent was coming through now, he spoke a few short sharp words in another language, and Sookie was pretty sure she wouldn't want to know their meaning.

"This was why I didn't want you involved."

"You won't change my mind."

"Do you believe Lover that I would be foolish enough to waste this chance to talk to you on that? Your stubbornness is not easily forgotten, I doubt any amount of time will have changed that for the better."

There it was again, one simple word robbing her of the ability to speak, a rumbling chuckle told her that he knew what he had done, the effect it had.

"Do you wish me not to call you that?"

A part of her brain screamed for her to say yes, to not take one step further down this path. That what Eric was asking from her, was much more than her agreement to the use of an endearment that had been in play long before they had actually become lovers.

"Or do you find you like it? I know you dearest one, better than you know yourself, I know if you didn't want me to then you would have told me so already. You have never been backwards in coming forward in that way."

"I could end this call right now!"

"You won't, and neither do I want you too… We will leave it there, but one of these days you will have to answer Sookie. I will not allow for history to be repeated, it has lost me too much already. Now tell me what this stinking wolf was thinking?"

"About us, how you would react in New Orleans to seeing me with Richard. That this would be a test of your loyalty to Oklahoma…"

"A test I will pass. Every hoop I have to jump through will only make it more enjoyable when I take everything from them as it was taken from me. What I will not enjoy is another Vampire touching what is mine…"

"Eric I am…"

"Your own person, you belong to nobody I know, but never doubt the fact Sookie since you walked in to Fangtasia on Bill Compton's arm you have always been mine."

Though his voice was insistent, and she could hear the belief he had in what he said, what was missing was the one thing that stopped her from arguing back. He lacked the arrogance that would have usually tinged his voice and drove forth her instincts of wanting to state her own independence.

"I didn't call for this, for any big declarations or to make decisions about the future. What I wanted was just to talk to _you_…"

She expected anger, frustration in return, but when he spoke she realised she had pleased him with her admittance. That without realising it, she had just given him something he wanted.

"Then that is what we will do Lover."


	6. Chapter 6

**_As always Thank You for the reviews, it really helps with motivation to hear what you think..._**

**_I hope you all enjoy this Chapter, it feels somewhat of a filler, however it is a necessary one. _**

_**I Chose Life**_

For a brief moment as Sookie began the turn into the parking lot of Merlotte's, her hands stilled on the steering wheel, her foot relaxing off the peddle, the car coming to a halt, as the impulse to turn around and go home, without talking to Sam at all was almost overwhelming.

Three weeks was all it had taken for her whole world to turn itself upside down. They had gone so quickly from stumbling through the ruins of a marriage, growing further apart day by day, but still doing their best to keep up appearances, clinging on to what if they were being honest had never been enough for either of them, to this where they were now, with Sam simply pretending she did not exist.

Whereas he may be willing to avoid the whole situation, to keep them at this standstill, she couldn't do the same. It was that need that had brought her here to seek out her husband. Christopher had told her Sam had moved into one of the apartments in the complex on the outskirts of town he owned, but there had been no sign of his truck when she had drove past, and Merlotte's had been next on her list.

Due to leave for New Orleans with Pam at sunset, everything was ready; all she needed was to tell Sam. She wanted to suggest he take the opportunity to spend some quality father and son time, without the added complication of her presence. To begin to heal the distance that had grown between the two, since the night he had come to collect his clothes a fortnight ago. It wasn't that Christopher hadn't spoken to him, but she was pretty sure he had actively avoided being alone with his father.

Although she trusted Christopher to stay at the house on his own for two nights, there was a lingering worry that she was leaving him wide open for attack. Though initially Eric's warning hadn't caused her much distress, the more this week had progressed and she came closer to leaving it had started to niggle away at her. When she had explained to Christopher the need to be careful, he had brushed it away with a youthful confidence in his own indestructability that had done little to reassure her. He wasn't defenceless, but he was still learning to control his magic and there was always the risk of simply being over powered.

She had lamented it to Eric when she had rang him for the third time two nights ago, his response was to laugh at her annoyance, and point out how much like his mother her son was. Yet finding the humour in the situation hadn't stopped him doing the most important thing however, and that was to just listen to her. He had stayed away from any declarations this time; instead after she had worn the subject of Christopher out, they had simply talked about whatever had popped into her mind or his. It had ended with her falling asleep to his voice, and when she had awoke the next morning she had found the phone with the call still active beside her ear. Sookie knew what that meant, it meant at dawn he had died for the day listening to her sleep. What had struck her though was that it was the best night's sleep she had had since the night she had sensed Richard's men on the boundaries of her land.

"What are you doing here Sookie?"

At the sound of Sam's voice so close to her, Sookie was startled to realise without any thought she had parked the car alongside his trailer. The old one, which had once stood in the same place since she had started waitressing there, had long been replaced. The idea was it would always be handy for any night when working late, with an early start the next morning made driving home redundant. Still if Chris's information was accurate, then Sam had decided staying there didn't suit him in the long run, and Sookie hoped this was a good sign. That just maybe, despite all evidence to the contrary Sam had come to see some truth in her words, accept that neither of them had been happy in a long time.

"I didn't know how else to get you to talk to me… You don't return my calls, or messages, so I didn't have much choice than to come to the one place I was guaranteed to find you."

"You've told me our marriage is basically over, that you are choosing Vamps over me, what else is there left to say?"

He made no room for her to get out of the car; instead he planted his hands on the roof, leaning down to look through the window at her.

"I haven't chosen anyone over you, our problems were here long before the takeover happened, "

Sookie repeated for what felt like the millionth time, all hope that Sam might have had a change of heart disappearing. Releasing her seatbelt she turned to face him, her attempt to meet his gaze thwarted as he purposefully avoided her. He ended up staring over the top of her head, as a snarl pulled down the corner of his lip.

"Really, because all I keep hearing from every Supe passing by is how my wife is being shown off all over the place by the new Vampire King?"

"It's not how it seems, nothing is going on. If I had been able to get hold of you, I would have explained, you know me better than to believe it's as simple as they are saying?"

"You know what, I don't think I know you at all Cher, otherwise I might have seen all this coming."

He made to turn away from her, but reaching out Sookie grabbed hold of his wrist, knowing he wouldn't be able to pull away from her.

"Sam, please…."

They stayed like that until slowly his whole stance began to relax; she let his arm go when she was sure he was staying put, and it went straight to his head, running through his hair as he studied the gravel beneath his feet.

"Your right, I know there isn't anything going on with him… But I can't say the same for when Eric rolls back in to town… You can't promise me that can you?"

Looking at the bent head of the man she had vowed in front of their families and friends to love, honour, and cherish till death parted them Sookie found he was right. Up until the night she first heard Eric's voice again, she would have been able to answer him with a definite yes. Sworn that whatever had been between her and Eric once, was in the past. That in offering her help to Pam she was simply trying to right mistakes made all those years ago.

However that was then, that was before Eric had stripped away the barriers of denial built up over the past two decades to protect her from the pain. Before she had allowed herself to finally admit that she wanted him in her life, to explore the changes time, and circumstance had made to the both of them. She had no definite answer to exactly what she felt, but after seeing him in the Were's mind Sookie was afraid every feeling she had once believed had bled out somewhere on her back step after their final row was very much alive.

What she did know was that now was time for honesty, even if it hurt him, and that was the last thing she wanted. However it was her who had said they couldn't keep hiding from their problems, and she couldn't go back on that now.

"No…"

She was sure she saw hurt flash in his blue eyes before it was swamped by fury, it rolled off him in waves, and she couldn't remember a time he had ever looked at her in such a way. When he spoke his voice was brusque, as if he could wait to get away from the very sight of her.

"Then I was right, I don't have anything to say to you, not unless it concerns our son."

"This does, it's the reason why I came. I'm going to be gone for a few days; I wondered whether you could just keep an eye on him? Maybe spend some time together, he misses you Sam."

"Where are you going? Actually I'm not sure I want to know…"

This time she didn't stop him from turning away from her, he had barely moved a step when she answered.

"To New Orleans…"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

He swung back around, moving close to the car again now looking directly at her for the first time.

"Richard has asked me to go; I can't say no, I need to be there, that's why I have been spending so much time with him."

"And will Eric be there?"

"With his wife yes,"

"And will she still be his wife when this weekend is over?"

"Yes."

"And you don't think she'll mind his ex-wife being there?"

"She doesn't see me as a threat to them I don't think, she doesn't know what I am… The most likely outcome is Eric will not even be able to speak to me, and that it isn't what this weekend is about anyway. I will be there as Richard's guest, it's what he wants people to see, and to let it be known he has offered his formal protection to us… Sam, I just need you to keep an eye on Chris,"

"Right now I'm more concerned whether my son will still have a mother come Monday… Have you thought about Chris at all in all this?"

"Of course I have. What Richard is offering to us, is more security than we have ever had before, and when the time comes, and Eric is King then that will continue he has promised me that…"

"And what so that's in exchange for you?"

"No of course it isn't … "

"You still love him though, isn't that what this is all about? You have already admitted as much really, you can't say you won't go back to him. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't? That you haven't ended our marriage, tore our son's life apart, risked both of your lives for that?"

The anger that had started to flood her veins the instant he had brought Christopher into their argument boiled over now as she stared right back at him.

"Look me in the eye and tell me our marriage was everything you had wanted for yourself? That you were really happy with the way we were, with what I am? Tell me that you love me..."

He was half way across the parking lot before she had finished speaking; the slam of the back door to Merlotte's her only answer. Her head fell back against the head rest; the anger disappearing as quickly as it had come, leaving her drained and weary. The late afternoon sun catching on her wedding ring seemed to mock her, ridicule the idea of a normal life she had thought she had so wanted and with her vision blurred by tears of exasperation Sookie yanked it from her finger. She shoved it into the glove box and slammed it shut again, she had known she wouldn't be able to wear it in New Orleans, and there seemed little chance of her ever putting it on again.

By the time she had drove back home she only had a few hours of keeping herself busy until Pam was outside about an hour after sunset. Sookie had not seen her in a few days, not since Richard had left to return to New Orleans, and she was glad they would get to spend the drive down there alone together. She entered the house with a smile on her face, and Sookie knew a lot of her excitement was at the thought of being with Eric again. They had of course been separated before, for much longer than this, yet there was a difference between it being your choice, and not having a choice in the matter at all. Pam gave her a brisk squeeze, before pulling a very willing Christopher into a similar embrace.

"Hello you delicious brat,"

"Hello to you too you enchanting blood sucker,"

"And what trouble will you be causing whilst we are away in New Orleans?"

"I'm offended you even have to ask that, I avoid any trouble at all costs. I like nothing more than a quiet life."

"I am glad you said that, because it so happens there will be someone about this weekend who will almost guarantee you have your wish…"

"Mom?"

Christopher instantly looked towards her for answers, but Sookie stared clueless at Pam. She was sure at the very same time they both reached out to see what was waiting for him, there was nothing out of the usual. Their confused reactions seemed to please Pam even more, her smile filled now with satisfaction.

"They are not here yet; I didn't want to ruin the surprise by making it so easy for you,"

If Sookie hadn't known for a fact Bill was coming to New Orleans with them she would have been sure it was him, that Pam had arranged it as some kind of twisted punishment, then she had another idea. There was one other Vampire that though Christopher didn't have the same warm-hearted relationship with as he shared with Pam, he respected too much to ever push too hard against any boundaries put into place.

Catching Pam's eye she smiled gratefully, feeling the weight lifted from her shoulders. A suspicious Christopher was staring between them, and on seeing her smile Christopher stared aghast at them both.

"Karin! You're leaving Karin in the woods?"

"Oh I knew you would be pleased, say thank you Pamela like a good boy!"

"Mom?"

"Were you planning to do something Karin would have a problem with?"

"No…"

He muttered sullenly, looking very much a teenager all of sudden, his expression was enough to make her laugh.

"Then there isn't a problem. It's only for the weekend; I'll be back Sunday night."

"And she won't scare any of my friends? Or play at being some kind of twisted chaperone?"

"Do you need a chaperone? Will there be girls here this weekend? Maybe I should stay instead, Sookie you wouldn't mind travelling on your own would you?"

"Of course not,"

"Mom, no!"

"He doesn't seem so fond of me now does he Sookie? I should have known, fickle fucking Fairies… I expected more from you than that, now I insist on staying here this weekend, so you can make it up to me. Do you think your hidey hole is still light tight?"

"She's joking, and we're going,"

Pulling him into her arms Sookie held him to her, when he pulled back she stared up into the blue eyes so like her own, and pulled him down so she could kiss his cheek.

"Be good, and if anything doesn't feel right to you don't hesitate to shout out to Karin, even if you think you can sort it out yourself."

"I won't. Go have fun, and don't worry about me, I love you …"

"I love you too."

Once he had stepped away Pam crooked a finger at him, indicating she wanted him to come closer to her.

"I shall forgive your lack of gratitude for the gift of my sister this once, but for the reluctance for my company Brat, you will need to make it up to me,"

Offering her cheek she allowed him to touch it with his lips before she was out of the door at speed only a Vampire could achieve. Once they were in her car, and on their way Sookie turned to Pam

"Thank you for arranging for Karin to be here. I know he is able to look after himself it's just that Were at the bar the other night, and Gerta… "

Before she could finish Pam cut her off with a wave of her hand.

"It is not me you have to thank. It was at Eric's prompting she take the detour… I believe you told him of your concerns about Christopher."

"When you see him tonight, will you thank him for me?"

Sookie wished right then that she had gone against Pam's instructions, and brought the cell phone with her. She wanted nothing more than to ring him and thank him for herself. Once again he had done something to protect her, even if that was through protecting her son.

"Yes. You are sharing, that is good. It is a start, and more than I had expected…"

"That makes two of us then, but we both know it won't always be so easy… It doesn't seem to be our way, and we have to get through this weekend first…How many people know where Karin is at the moment?"

"Just the three of us, as well as Richard, and of course Eric. It is lucky Bill is coming with us, and anyone else that comes across her will not have chance to talk."

"Where will she go after this weekend?"

"Texas. Officially she will still be in New York of course, Karin is very good at being in places she is not meant to be."

"I know it's not happening this weekend, but it's coming before long isn't it?"

"Yes, Eric has become more eager for it to happen sooner rather than later, he is becoming restless." Pam gave her a look that Sookie found hard to interpret, and looking out the window Sookie let out a sigh.

"Sam thinks once Eric is back then it's inevitable what will happen next…"

"And what was your reply?"

"I couldn't tell him it wouldn't, "

"And you are you prepared to see him with Freyda?"

"I know what to expect from him, how he will have to act, I'm prepared for that…" Sookie rested back in the seat; she felt Pam's eyes on her rather than the road in front of them.

"That is not what I asked Sookie."

"Will they be staying in Richard's compound?"

"No, only Conrad will. The other guests will put up in hotels or fly directly in and out. You haven't answered my question about Eric?"

"And there was me thinking I had changed the subject so efficiently,"

"No my telepathic friend, and sadly I cannot read your mind as you do others?"

"I thought I was until I saw him in that Were's memory and now…"

"That still doesn't answer what I asked. You fear seeing Eric; because once you have there will be no hiding from what you really feel, what you have always felt,"

Sookie wondered whether she should tell her that that particular process had begun ever since she had first heard his voice again, she decided against it when she spotted the smug smirk on Pam's face.

"You sound a lot like Richard,"

The quickness with which it was wiped away gave her more satisfaction than she had foreseen, as did the scowl that replaced it.

"I have done nothing to warrant any such comparison, you are lucky I have put too much effort into our friendship to throw you out of this car, and be done with you… Richard has been a bad influence; I shall need to talk to Eric about that."

They drove on in silence for well over two hours; Sookie revelled as always in the complete and utter peace there was to be found in Pam's void and found herself falling asleep. She awoke two hours later to find they were only a little over an hour outside of New Orleans, and feeling Pam's penetrating gaze she finished the conversation they had started on leaving Bon Temps.

"No, I don't think I am prepared to see him with her. Knowing and seeing are two very different things…"

"Thank you. I however will enjoy watching him suffer seeing you with Richard, that is ammunition I can use for years, and of course he won't be the only one,"

"Are you actually admitting to caring about Richard?"

"I will pretend you have not spoken. How do you think your first love will handle seeing you in the arms of our King? His face will be a picture!"

Seeing the look of shock on Sookie's face Pam started to laugh

"You hadn't thought of Bill had you?"

"Do you think he will believe it?"

"That is up to you, and how convincing you can be… "

This was a stumbling block she hadn't considered as much as she knew she should have. Though she had laid the first foundations of her having an attraction to Richard, the argument they had had put any more need of it out of her mind.

"He has of course heard you have been seen with him a lot, but keep in mind just how long, and how well Bill knows you, he won't be easily fooled."

Her mind now fully on the part she needed to play, time flew by and all too soon they were in New Orleans. Pam pulled into a parking garage two blocks away from where Sookie knew what had once been Sophie-Anne's compound was situated.

They walked the rest of the way, and Sookie couldn't help but think of the last time she had been in the city as they made their way through the crowds with Pam on alert beside her. How she had met Amelia, Hadley's complicated relationship with the Queen, of Quinn, but what stood out most were the memories of Eric. This was where he had told her of Bill's deceit, she could so easily recall the way he had turned away so not to witness her pain. It was here where once again he had come to her rescue when Sandra Pelt had had her and Quinn kidnapped, where bowling had lost all innocence forever.

"You are quiet?"

"Memories,"

"And now we will make more,"

Pam spoke as she took her hand, leading her through the crowds that surrounded the entrance to Richard's residence as they had when Sophie-Anne was Queen. With a few words to the security and lots of curious glances she was lead through the main doors. Pam seemed to know the way, and apart from nodding at passing Vampires all dressed similar to those outside, they weren't stopped again. Before she knew it Richard was there in front of them, he grinned at Pam before Sookie felt herself being pulled into an embrace. She felt them being watched by the room full of Vampires behind him, as he scraped his fangs down her neck, just grazing the skin in a practised show.

"Absolutely mouth-watering,"

"Richard,"

Sookie nodded deeply, as he brought her hand up to be kissed before he kept hold of it, and used it to lead her into the room. As she took the room and its occupant's in she felt Pam's void slip away from behind her, and for a moment she stilled.

"Relax, you are safe here."

Richard breathed into her ear, as he showed her to a leather couch in the corner of the room away from the voids gathered round a large table. It looked uncomfortable at best, but when she sank down she realised looks were more than deceiving. That's when she took a closer look around her, and realised all the furniture was the same. All of a modern contemporary style in shades of black and grey, at first it struck as uninviting until she took a closer look, and realised the casual way it had been placed around the room screamed Richard. The footstool at the perfect distance from the couch she knew was to satisfy his incessant need to put his feet up wherever he was sat, as he was doing at this exact moment.

"I know," Sookie replied, her face breaking into a more natural smile the moment Lucian entered the room; he smiled back as he came to stand in front of them.

"Conrad's plane has landed. Freyda's will in an hour or so, Pam has gone to the airport to greet them."

"Good. Can you make sure Sookie's bags have been placed in my suite and the guard is in place, I am sure she will wish to retire soon?"

At her nod he jumped up in a very un vampire way, and pulled her back to her feet.

"Now Sookie, someone here has been eagerly awaiting your arrival,"

A very familiar face stepped out, separating him from the other voids and she found herself soon wrapped in a pair of very famous arms.

"Miss Sookie, it sure is good to see you again,"

"Bubba!"

Sookie exclaimed in pure pleasure, when he released her much to the amusement of Richard and Lucian. Though she had seen Bubba occasionally over the years, it must have been close to a decade since the last time.

"What are you doing here?"

"Miss Pam says I am to stay with you, keep you safe. But not tonight, tonight Lucian is taking me to go find some cats, he knows a great place, but tomorrow it will just be like the old times."

He gave her one last squeeze before following Lucian out of the room, and Sookie watching his back hoped more than anything this weekend wouldn't be as dramatic as it had been in the past when Bubba had been sent to guard her.

"Now why can't I make you smile like that so easily? Pam thought he would be a welcome face, and she tells me he is very loyal to you."

"Thank you Richard,"

On impulse Sookie lent up, and though in ordinary circumstances she would have kissed his cheek, not knowing who exactly was in the room, or how much attention they were paying she brushed his cool lips with her own. To anyone else his grin would seem a leer, but in his green gaze she read nothing but approval at her actions.

"Is it okay if I go up to my room now? That won't look too sudden?"

"On the contrary after that show it looks like you are desperate to have me to yourself, to reward me for my thoughtfulness,"

An hour later with Richard having finally left after holding her close, transferring the scent of her onto him Sookie laid back on the bed in the darkness. Sleep however was not to be found. To keep her mind from dwelling on what was to come; on what she would have to witness or feel tomorrow she entertained herself tracking the voids as they moved about the building. It was then she realised Bill and the rest of the Vampires from Area Five had arrived. She knew the moment Pam returned, and tracked her progress all the way up to her bedroom door. Pam knocked once, before entering and without a word climbed onto the bed beside her, laid silently in the darkness.

"How is he?" Sookie asked unable to bear the silence anymore. Pam she knew had waited to see whether she would breach the subject that was on both of their minds.

"Tense. I told him of your thanks for Karin, which pleased him. He asked why you didn't have time to write him a very seemly thank you note just like the old days. We didn't have long alone; Freyda had a lot of questions,"

"About me?"

"About your relationship with Richard… Of course she knows I am loyal to you, so she did not ask as much as she may have wished too. I have something for you,"

Pam slipped a card into her hand before cool lips pressed against her lips,

"I was also told to pass that on. I suggested tongues; sadly Eric has become more unreasonable in our time apart."

Waiting till Pam left Sookie turned on the bedside lamp, the writing recognisable immediately

"_Lover,_

_I found out something new about you the other night, did you know you have developed the curious habit of talking in your sleep; it was very interesting to say the least!_

_Remember tomorrow is all for show, do not allow for the past to repeat itself. Do not doubt me dearest one… "_

It was signed with a simple 'E', and Sookie reread it over, and over, until the words began to blur into one. The talking in her sleep revelation was something to think about another night, but what was more important was the rest of the message. There was no need for him to elaborate, he must have known she would instantly understand and she did. Folding the stiff card in two Sookie held it in her hand as she laid back down, the words repeating in her mind. She didn't doubt him, not now at least, but tomorrow would be the first test to the fragile bond they had been forming, after all these years of separation.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I am really behind on replying to the reviews, but I want you all to know I truly am grateful for each one, and of of course the people that have followed this story or added it to their favourites.** _

**_Anyway I hope you all like this Chapter, its the longest so far and from now on is when the story really starts moving forward ..._**

_**I Never Told You**_

Perched on the high stool Pam had forced her onto nearly an hour ago; Sookie tried her best to put up with the two girls getting to grips with her hair and make-up. With no mirror for her to keep track of their progress; it was a case of enduring their fussing and hoping for the best. With her body wracked with restless energy, it was becoming near impossible to keep still, and more than once Pam had had to stop her from leaving her seat altogether. Yet Pam's presence was causing problems of its own, or rather her habit of loitering, and scrutinising every move they made was.

Both girls were becoming more anxious with each passing minute, and Sookie already fighting her own nerves for the night ahead discovered with them touching her so much, their individual fears of upsetting Pam only helped to fuel her own anxieties. Worse than that was under the pressure of her own fears, the walls she put up to block them out weren't as strong as they should have been. When they finally stepped back, she jumped off the stool, and without a word began to pace the room, anything to get rid of the nervousness threatening to bubble over.

All day she had confined herself to the three rooms of the suite Richard had given her access too. She had planned to wait for him to emerge from the fourth heavily secured room in solace, knowing if she needed anything the Were guards outside in the corridor would be all too happy to send someone to get it for her, however that wasn't what had happened. Last night, Richard had shown her how in an emergency to override the scanners and password that protected his resting place. Though there had been no crisis, when she had realised Richard had saddled her with his day man as a companion, devoted to her entertainment, she had been more than a little tempted to put to the test just how far Richard's definition of an emergency would stretch.

Patrick had been with Richard for the last five years, and unlike his choice in a child Richard had chosen a day man who was as filled with as much forceful energy as he was. Already exhausted from a night of tossing and turning she had had little patience to being dragged around New Orleans as was his plan. Instead she had worked hard at convincing him she was sincere when she claimed she would be happier here waiting for Richard to rise just after sunset at eight. In the end he had finally relented to her plans, and she had gained herself a small amount of freedom when he had disappeared for an hour to fetch them a lunch big enough to make up for the breakfast she had missed. There was the added bonus that when he returned, the attention he paid to the food took the pressure off her from keeping up her end of the conversation. One thing however that his presence had been useful for, was creating a diversion from the face swimming in her mind. The incessant scenario making, that had been going on ever since Pam had left her alone with the note from Eric last night.

She had gone through every which way tonight could go, but none she knew could prepare her for seeing Eric in the flesh. The Were memory had given her a taste of what was to come, and then she had had to tear herself away, so how would that work when he was stood right there in front of her within touching distance. Just as dawn had approached, she had even come to doubt whether she could play the part how he wanted her too. How would she be able to show that her life was better without him, when she already knew different.

In spite of this, the one belief that had never wavered was that she was going to go through with this. Not once had she considered backing out, that wasn't an option, there was no way she would be able to live with herself, if she let him down again.

"Sookie, "

At Pam's voice she turned to find they were now alone again, and gesturing to the garment bags Pam had carefully laid over an armchair, she tried to concentrate on what she had to get through first.

"Is that my dress?"

She asked, feeling the first stirring of curiosity. With everything else that had been going on she hadn't put much thought into what she would be wearing tonight. Pam had told her a week or so ago to leave it all to her, and Sookie hadn't fought her over it.

"There are two to choose from, however now seeing the way your hair is styled I think there is only one real option."

"Can I at l least see them before you decide?"

"Will you be boring, and argue with me?"

"It depends,"

"Wrong answer,"

"Fine, you win I am at your complete mercy." Sookie acknowledged defeat, and regretted the words the moment they were out of her mouth, and Pam's blue eyes lit up with pleasure.

"Now that is an interesting proposition, maybe later I will hold you to that. "

After blowing her a kiss Pam reached for the first garment bag, with a flourish she pulled down the zipper to reveal a blue strapless gown. Velvet accents framed the bust, whilst velvet petals covered the bottom and train. Sookie couldn't stop herself from reaching out a hand to stroke the material. It was beautiful, and they stocked similar dresses at Raven, but the colour and the way it would clearly cling to every inch of her, made her instantly regret the fries she had managed to force down earlier.

"The colour, with your skin tone would bring out your eyes, but it is not the one, not for tonight at least. This one however…"

With a blink of the eye Pam was holding out another dress in front of her, and this time a gasp escaped her lips. It was perfect, completely different to what she had been expecting to wear, and even what she might have picked out for herself. Nude, a colour she might have shied away from, doubting her ability to pull it off, but Pam obviously had thought different. The dress had an off the shoulder, deep neckline, that Sookie knew would leave little to the imagination. Gold embroidered lace featuring beaded embellishments encrusted the elongated bodice, and contrasted so prettily into the flowing gathered tulle full length skirt.

"It's beautiful …" Sookie breathed not daring to touch, scared of catching a glimpse at the price tag, that she knew would be more than she would ever consider spending on one dress.

"Did you expect any less?"

"I think I expected something red …"

"Hmm red does look lovely on you, but tonight I suspected it would be too obvious. I was aiming for regal glamour, still sexy and showing off your more obvious talents…"

Pam murmured, staring in the directions of her breasts that were covered by only her thin dressing gown.

"Now you can strip."

There was no point in refusing, or asking for a bit of privacy, it would get her nowhere and after all these years there was little need to be shy in front of Pam. Undoing the belt, Sookie let the dressing gown drop in a heap to the floor, and before she knew how with only the minimal amount of teasing Pam had her in the dress, and pushing her towards the full length mirror in the bedroom. The click of her fangs descending was the only noise in the room, as Pam perfected her hair before Sookie was allowed to finally take herself in. The dress like she had expected, left very little to the imagination without actually revealing too much skin. She wasn't sure if it was the way it clung to her curves, or maybe the bare shoulders that gave the illusion, either way she couldn't remember ever seeing herself look this way before. Her hair had been styled in loose almost messy waves, with her make up left deceptively simple, except for the slash of red on her lips.

"Well?"

"Thank you."

"You will thank me by not ruining my creation; I want no blood on this dress that is an order Sookie! There is something else too."

Pam disappeared back into the living room at Vampire speed before returning with a black velvet box

"A gift, a gift you are not permitted to refuse, and to do so would only bore me and ruin my mood,"

She was about to argue, insist that she couldn't accept any more, but when Pam flipped open the box, the words stuck in the back of her throat. Subtle diamond drop earrings sat twinkling up at her, next to a matching white gold diamond tennis bracelet.

"It is from both Eric and I. A thank you for what you are doing for him."

Not caring about the dress or crushing Pam's own, Sookie hugged her hard, pressing a kiss onto the cold cheek.

"You don't have to thank me,"

"Be brave tonight my friend, remember it is the first step to having Eric returned to us,"

With a kiss to her own cheek from the cold lips, Pam led her by the hand down from Richards's suite to where he would be waiting. Pam threw open the doors, and let her pass so that she would face the room first. Sookie searched for Richard's familiar face in the small group of Vampires, and found him almost immediately. She felt suddenly self-conscious as he looked her over from top to toe, his fangs were out as he stepped forward, hands held out to her.

"Exquisite… Flawless … You Miss Stackhouse, are truly a sight to behold,"

"Thank you,"

Sookie replied, taking a moment to admire the picture he was presenting himself. Dressed in a steel grey suit, a black shirt and tie, his always vibrant green eyes seemed more prominent than ever. She knew he must have seen the admiration in her eyes, as his grin grew wider, green eyes sparkling down at her.

"We are the perfect contrast for one another, dark and light, "

He bent his head, mimicking her action from last night, to press a brief kiss to her lips; before she felt his breath against her ear.

"You look like a Fairy princess, your Viking will be tortured tonight believe me, and every other male there will envy me."

"Brother, will you not introduce us?"

"Do I have too?"

Sookie stepped back from Richard at the sound of the deep voice from behind him, allowing Richard to take her hand. The Vampire who had spoken stepped forward, and Sookie had to tilt her head up to meet the unusual silver grey eyes that were looking down at her. With wavy black hair framing an impressively handsome face, a very masculine square chiselled jaw and strong chin, Sookie thought it was no wonder he had become King of Los Angeles.

"Miss Stackhouse."

All ready to nod Sookie was slightly surprised when he took her hand and shook it. With his hand engulfing her much smaller one Sookie found the silvery eyes intent on her. In that one moment Sookie knew he had realised she wasn't what he had first thought her to be.

"Sookie, my brother Conrad Mandeville,"

"Pleased to meet you,"

"I assure you the pleasure is all mine. I have heard a lot about you over the years; it is good to finally put a face to the name. May I say you look beautiful this evening?"

"Thank you,"

Sookie smiled stepping back as in amusement she watched Pam greet Conrad more warmly than she had seen her before. Glancing at Richard she wondered whether it was for his benefit, Lucian catching her look, winked at her and Sookie guessed her assumption had been correct.

"Miss Stackhouse this is my lieutenant Henri, and my child Alec."

"Nice to meet you both,"

Sookie nodded to the two men, smiling when the blonde winked at her, ruining the almost angelic impression made by his outward appearance. Pam moving back to stand beside her, linked her arm through Sookie's as she addressed the rest.

"I will travel with Sookie, and Bubba. Bill Compton is waiting outside with him, he will drive us."

"I know Compton, but Bubba can he be relied upon?"

It was Conrad's child Alec who had spoken. It was common knowledge Sookie knew among their kind that Bubba's bringing over hadn't been a totally successful one.

"Yes."

Pam answered just as Sookie was about to open her mouth in Bubba's defence

"He is a good soldier, he will follow instructions, and when it comes to Sookie's safety he has proved more than capable in the past. Any more questions?"

Pam's tone made it clear, even if they had any; they wouldn't be welcomed and with a flick of her long blonde hair led the way out of the room. As the others moved to follow, Sookie could feel Conrad's unique silvery eyes watching her, when she turned to face him he studied her closely, much the way he had when they had shaken hands. He seemed to want her to wait, and she was curious enough, or willing enough to put off what was to come that she did.

"You are more than you seem aren't you? "

"Yes,"

Richard had told her this would happen, that an older Vampire will be able to sense what was held inside of her, and there seemed little point in lying to him. He had asked her, when just as easily he could have gone to his brother.

"My brother obviously thinks a lot of you; it is rare that he does not tell me everything…"

Sookie had a sudden worrying thought as she saw Richard's black head disappear through the door.

"You know we aren't really, well that this, me and Richard isn't real?"

Her embarrassment seemed to amuse him, his eyes gleaming with a mischief that suddenly reminded her all too much of Richard.

"Yes Miss Stackhouse I do. My brother is a lot of things, but he does not have a death wish…"

"Are you sure? The way he seems to enjoy pushing all of Pam's buttons I would have to think twice about that,"

He laughed for a moment before becoming serious again, that suspicious look in his eyes back again.

"I expected to find tonight a once renowned telepath, who was willing to help my brother repay a debt for whatever reasons of her own. One, maybe who has a little more of the essential spark, than would normally be anticipated for her heritage, but you have exceeded all expectations Miss Stackhouse …"

"What is it you're really saying?"

Sookie didn't feel that Conrad wanted to harm her, she felt unlike Richard who from the first moment they met she had felt an instant kinship with; he was holding himself back from her purposefully. It was to be expected she thought, he didn't know her after all, but when Pam, and Richard had spoken of him, she had somehow imagined he would be just like Richard.

"I do not wish to offend, I am simply wary of having so much faith placed in one with so much Fae essence inside of them. As you know I am sure yourself, there are not many Fairies you can trust. We are not natural allies, Vampires and the Fae …"

Her initial reaction was to be offended that he had called her honour into question, that he thought she would ever betray her friends, but when she bite down on her irritation she realised he was only doing what she would in his place, he was protecting his brother.

"I wouldn't ever betray my friends or Eric. Being Fae doesn't define who I am; it has however given me the means to protect those I care about,"

"I have known the Northman a long time, we have fought side by side in the past, and I will do so if needed again to secure him the freedom he wants, and to protect my brother … I hope you don't disappoint him."

"Eric or Richard?"

"Both Miss Stackhouse,"

"You can call me Sookie, if we are going to be blunt; it seems silly to keep calling me Miss Stackhouse like that."

"Then I hope _Sookie,_ for your sake as well as his, that my brother never has cause to regret his association with you,"

Sookie had no answer for him, and nor did it seem he needed one as with a few long strides he was quickly out of the room. Pam was waiting in the corridor for her; she linked arms as they began the walk out to front of the building where Bill and Bubba would be waiting.

"You heard?"

"That is just Conrad, I knew he only wanted to talk otherwise I would never have left you alone, he is wary of strangers, and their line is very loyal to each other… You have become too used to Richard's lax ways,"

"He doesn't like the Fae…"

Pam shrugged her elegant shoulder,

"You have had enough experience of them in the past to not wonder why he would feel that way… Now is not the time for you to worry about Conrad, he is on our side that is all that matters, he will see your true worth."

They were silent then till they were out in the warm night air, Pam on alert beside her as they walked the short distance to where she knew the car would be waiting for them.

"Miss Sookie you sure do look pretty,"

Bubba was the first to speak as they approached, and Sookie forced a smile for him, not wanting him to pick up on her nerves.

"Thank you Bubba, you look mighty handsome yourself."

"Sookie,"

Bill nodded in a distant manner, leaving her to wonder whether he was sulking over the argument they hadn't yet gotten around to finishing or because of her apparent relationship with Richard.

"Doesn't she look ravishing tonight Bill? Mouth-watering wouldn't you say? Just right to hang on our new Kings arm,"

"As you say. I suppose we are ready to leave now?"

They climbed in to the car, Bubba upfront with Bill whilst she and Pam climbed into the back.

"You don't seem in the party spirit Bill…"

"I would think you wouldn't be too, that's if you had actually considered what you are all too merrily leading Sookie into. Do you really find it amusing to flaunt her like this, on another Vampires arm in front of your maker?"

"I never knew you cared about Eric's feelings so much, he will be touched to hear that is so,"

"It is not Eric's well-being I am concerned about,"

"No? What a pity, he always speaks so highly of you…"

"I am thinking of Sookie,"

"But whilst doing that you are forgetting that I am in the car…"

"Of course not, I just want you to consider what you are doing by attending this party,"

"I have, I am spending time with Richard… If all you're thinking about is Eric, then remember we are divorced, he is there with Freyda, his wife, and I'm not sure how much more moved on you can be…"

"Bill doesn't know much about moving on that's the problem here,"

Pam persisted and Sookie on hearing Bill's hiss dropped her head back. Pam may find it amusing to push his buttons, but the closer they got to The Garden District, and the refurbished monastery the less she could think of little else but Eric. She knew she had to convince Bill it was real between her and Richard, but without Richard here, there was little she could do to further the cause.

"I have an idea; you two can finish this after I have left the car?"

"Of course Sookie, I will do that because I actually pay attention to what you want, rather than my own needs,"

"Pam…"

Silence thankfully reigned for the rest of the car ride, and as they drove alongside the high wall that extended for a whole block, shielding the grounds behind it, Sookie sat forward in her seat. She knew what kind of security to expect at the front gate, and wasn't surprised when their car was stopped, and closely looked over, before they were allowed to pass onto the driveway, winding its way through the well-lit gardens.

"I forgot you had been here before,"

"Hopefully tonight won't end the same way,"

"In a fight?"

"No with my boobs hanging out my dress lying on a sidewalk after climbing over that wall."

Pam's cackle of laughter filled the car, and for a moment Sookie saw the funny side of it all these years later, and laughed with her.

"I think I can guarantee your night won't end on the side walk, as for your breasts I can live in hope, or rather Richard can."

Sookie saw the flinch Bill's head made, and though she was in no good humour with him, she still shook her head in disapproval as they pulled up in front of the door.

Though the entrance was guarded by armed Vampires dressed all in varying makes and coloured suits, the same as the ones at the front gate, it was Lucian that stepped forward from them, and opened her door for her.

The instant she was clear of the car Bubba was there at her back, as Lucian led her past security and down the long hall. Though the monastery had obviously gone through a lot of refurbishment over the years, specifically after the devastation of Katrina it was pretty much how she remembered from all those years ago.

"Richard is waiting in the reception hall, not everyone is here yet,"

Sookie took that to mean Eric hadn't arrived, and that she thought could only be a good thing. It would give her plenty of time to get the lay of the land so to speak, and find which Vampires she knew and which she didn't. The rest of the states that made up Amun would be there, as well as, if not the monarch s then highly ranked representatives of the states that made up Zeus which included Freyda and Eric. From Narayana only Conrad and his men were present tonight, but as his oldest child was who had so recently replaced Felipe Del Castro in Nevada that was only to be expected.

"You know I haven't forgotten the experiment I wished to try with some Weres here, I thought we could try it tomorrow, before you head back to Bon Temps?"

"Sure,"

Sookie forced herself to smile up at him and earned a rare grin in return as he led her into the very large room that had once been the monk's refectory. It was set up much as it was before, with the middle of the room cleared for dancing, and a dais for the musicians, who she now realised, had begun to play. The amount of tables and chairs around the edges of the room didn't match with the size of the refreshment table, and turning to Lucian, Sookie stopped him with a hand to his shoulder.

"Will donors be here?"

"Yes, though many will have fed before, and there is synthetic blood available …"

For a split second Sookie considered something that hadn't figured in to any of the million scenarios she had had about tonight. Would she have to sit and watch Eric feed from another human, would she be capable of that, without wanting to scratch both their eyes out and possibly shove her stiletto heel right through his dead heart.

Lucian seemingly unaware of her misgivings steered her through the crowd, to where Richard was talking to Conrad, next to two chairs set slightly apart from the rest.

"Ah there you are,"

Richard pulled her close to his side, his lips brushing her bare shoulder and she returned the greeting by resting an arm around his waist.

"There is someone here who has very much wanted to see you again, Russell."

Richard raised his voice over the music and Sookie found herself facing Russell Edgington, the King of Mississippi. His brown eyes raked over her , she could tell he wasn't surprised by the fact she hadn't aged, but then more than likely he had a spy based somewhere in Area Five.

"Miss Stackhouse, now what a pleasure this is to see you again,"

"Mr Edgington,"

Sookie nodded, they hadn't seen each other since Rhodes, since his wedding, and Russell was obviously thinking along the same line.

"Do you know in the times I have been in Miss Stackhouse's company, I have watched her being staked, she witnessed my wedding, and then of course there was the bombing…" Russell trailed off and then shook his head.

"You saved many lives that day Miss Stackhouse,"

"It was nothing,"

Sookie shook the memories away, knowing the path they would take was a dangerous one, straight to her bood bond with Eric.

"After all, it was you who saved my life the night I was staked,"

"Ah but you left me a thank you gift in my pool if I remember correctly, you have a handful here Richard,"

"Just the way I like them, a dull existence has never been in my plans."

"And the Northman will be here tonight too? My my my Miss Stackhouse, you do like to play on the dangerous side don't you? Flaunting your new, in the face of the old …"

"That was all a long time ago, you learn from your mistakes, follies of youth I think is the right term…"

Sookie crooned, doing her best to look up at Richard with what she hoped Russell would see as love, or at least infatuation in her eyes. Richard took up her bait, and bending his head pressed a kiss to her lips.

"My brother has met his match it seems," Conrad finally interjected after watching the scene in silence, and it drew a laugh from Russell

"It happens to us all at one time or another,"

"Ah Alec there you are, "

Conrad's blond child had approached from behind Russell effectively drawing his attention away from her and Richard.

"Russell has mentioned an interest in a desire to invest in some projects, will you take him to Henri, who will happily show you the figures you were interested in, I need to go welcome Joseph

Velasquez, my brother's manners are sadly lacking, as you know. "

Sookie let a sigh of relief when he was gone, but knew in reality that was just the start of this; leaning slightly against Richard, it was easy for him to manoeuvre her towards the chair to the left of his own. Bubba sat at her feet, patting her knee as he smiled up at her.

"You did well, "Richard spoke softly, "It was best to get the first meeting with Russell over with, I don't think you have had as many run ins with anyone else on our guest list, apart from Joseph maybe, but he is with us, so will not be as inquisitive,"

Her eyes scanning the room, the growing number of guests who had begun to arrive she was surprised to find a gin and tonic being passed to her by Richard, as a waitress disappeared back into the crowd.

"You may need this is a moment,"

"Thank you,"

"Our most important guest has just passed the first security check,"

Lucian told her as he took his place beside the seats, as Richard sat down.

It was only minutes later when Sookie became aware of the exact moment Eric entered the building, followed his progress past more security, until he was finally there in the hall. The ache in her chest made her breathless, if she hadn't known better, or it hadn't been so long since she had had his blood she would have thought it was calling out to her. It was the beating of her heart, so loud, and fast she was sure it was going to beat its way right out of her chest. Her palms were clammy, the drink she had just downed churning worryingly in her stomach.

She began in earnest to search the growing crowd, the most pressing thought in mind that she would need to be as discreet as possible. It turned out she didn't need to search, he seemed to call to her, and like the pull of a magnet she couldn't refuse.

Only the top of his golden head was visible, but it was his void that held her captive. It called out to her, demanded her attention, seeming to pulse at its very centre as she had never known one to do before. She almost smiled when she realised he had been right when he had declared he would not be a true red. In fact he wasn't really one colour at all.

The centre that seemed to pulse was a true pink, surrounded by what she could only think of as an orchid pink, fading into a fuchsia pink, all encompassed within a barrier of hot pink. Outside of that pulsing centre, it was all the shades of red she had first expected, the burgundy and maroon of his children, even a slash of scarlet; it was the most mesmerising sight she had known. Hours she thought she could spend, picking out the different shades, looking up there meaning, and what it might mean in the way she saw, or felt about him.

"He is here,"

Sookie leaned over so only Richard and Lucian could hear, she placed a hand on his cheek and pulled him down to her, speaking the words against his lips, to others watching would seem like a kiss.

"Then let our fun commence,"

Sookie kept track of the voids as they moved around the room, saw when Pam joined her maker, and knew as planned it was now they would approach, with Pam bringing them forward.

The sight of him caused the breath to leave her body, for an instant she was terrified she doubted everything, including herself. How was she meant to look at him, act as if he meant nothing, when her whole being screamed to be able to touch him again.

She felt Richard take her one of her shaking hands, removing it from where it was clutching on to the chair arm in desperation, he gave it a squeeze then used it to pull her closer to him as if to comfort her with his nearness.

Lucian at the side of Richard moved round to stand at the back of them, whilst Bubba who was still sat at her feet looked up at her he moved into crouch as Pam had instructed him to do when any of the out of state Vampires approached them. Before she had a second more to think he was there, and she considered if maybe this could be used as some kind of torture, as she forced herself to look through them as if she was already bored of their presence. It was a constant battle to keep her nerve, and where Richard's hand covered hers she dug her nails into his skin. A human man would have winced, but the only sign he gave that he felt anything was a wink.

"Richard, congratulations on your success," Freyda spoke first, her accented voice sounding more stilted than Sookie remembered, as if she was trying hard to sound sincere.

"How very polite of you Freyda, I suppose I should say I am sorry for the loss of your friend Felipe, however I am not, and it's so tiresome to waste time on insincere pleasantries, don't you agree? "

Sookie knew Richard was purposefully provoking Freyda, especially when he didn't give her time to answer before turning Eric.

"Northman it has been too long,"

"Richard. You have been rather busy since London it seems,"

"And so have you I hear… Conrad will be sure to want some time to catch up with you, it was him that insisted on your invite, "

Whilst they spoke Sookie concentrated on the feeling of Richard's hand, keeping her eyes anywhere but on the man stood so close to her.

"The devotion between you is admirable, rare now some would say."

"Oh I don't know, look at the Northman, his two children are renowned for their fidelity to their maker, and their fighting skills of course… I was more than happy to have Pam stay on as Sheriff for that very reason, she is a great strength to the Kingdom of Louisiana and Arkansas, and of course it was through visiting her I made the greatest discovery of what Louisiana has to offer…"

Richard brought Sookie's hand up to kiss her wrist, a teasing grin playing on his lips as if to encourage her into his mischief making, Sookie forced herself to return his smile for all it was worth.

"You both know Sookie of course, there's no need for introductions is their love?"

"No I don't think so; we're all old _friends _after all…"

Sookie made sure to emphasise the word friends, it was how she remembered the popular girls in High School saying it whenever a teacher was questioning their behaviour, whilst making sure you knew it was the last thing you all were. This was what Eric had asked from her, and right now concentrating on remembering that, was all that was holding her together.

"Miss Stackhouse,"

Freyda murmured, and Sookie remembered the last time they had met. How she was sure as she took back Freyda's invitation to her home that Freyda had decided to end her life, despite what she had said minutes before about harming her would make Eric hate her. Freyda was now however looking at Eric, awaiting his response.

"Sookie."

Eric somehow made her name sound unfamiliar on his lips, as if it hadn't crossed then once in the passing years, yet what struck her more was the accent that seemed to filter through into that one word. A contrast to his whole demeanour, the cold, uncaring, indifference that seemed to roll from him in waves, except for something, only she, sat right in front of him, was in the right position to see.

The slight twitch of Eric's hand, as Richard's own hand moved to wind one of her curls around his finger, seeming lost in the lock of her hair as he ignored his guests, his lips grazing her bare shoulder in a passing kiss. It was a tick she had seen once before, sat in his office in Fangtasia when she had the realisation she was the only witness to the death of the King of Arkansas, apart from Sophie-Anne and Andre. It was involuntary; the same way her name had made his accent suddenly stronger.

Sookie wondered for a second if that was the initial reaction that Freyda would have wanted to see. Something so little, almost indiscernible, yet had cracked Eric's mask of self-control when faced with her, the woman Freyda thought he had loved and left to become her consort.

"Eric, Freyda,"

Sookie knew she had hit just the right note when stood just to the side of Eric, Pam's corner of her lip twitched in approval. Freyda was watching them both, and seeming pleased with Eric's response she turned again to Richard but her attention was caught by Bubba sat at her feet.

"She has a guard?"

Richards's elegant shoulders shrugged as he continued to stroke her hair, turning to look up at him Sookie poured all the emotion she had to shut off from showing to Eric in to that one look.

"I find myself incredibly unwilling to risk losing her, you once felt the same I believe Eric, so you understand the impulse…"

"Naturally, the lure of her kin and blood affects us all after all… "

"Oh but it is more than that Northman, I don't know how you could tear yourself away from her, I find myself a slave to her wants and demands,"

The anger Eric had wanted from her was easy to find then, he had used words he knew would bring forth the reaction, and she allowed it to flow through her bringing forth a fire to her eyes clear for all to see. Her head held high, raising one eyebrow, channelling Pam, as she focused all the disdain she could muster into that one small gesture and directed it towards him.

"You know it's funny isn't it, when you have so little experience what you find so impressive, then after you realise was little above ordinary?"

She was sure she heard Pam snicker, before Richard's bark of laughter drowned it out

"I shall take that as a compliment, and Northman a well-deserved put down."

Standing he held out a hand to Sookie and without a word more to either Freyda or Eric guided her through the crowds, to the empty dance floor, and smiled before pulling her into his embrace.

"Well done, that was exactly what she expected, if you had given any more or less she would have been suspicious, you play the angry ex-wife well."

"It's not all pretend,"

"No and nor is his, but he held it together, though once this is all over it may be better if I take a trip somewhere before his gratitude has ran out, and he remembers how I have been touching you."

"Why didn't you stay and talk to her when it was obvious that was what she wanted?"

"Because that was what she wanted, I am not known for doing what people want, and she will expect to have to work hard for any of my time… I like for others to sometimes live by that old saying, I want doesn't get."

"But not yourself of course?"

"No, never!"

With that he twirled her unexpectedly and Sookie found it easier than she had expected to laugh as he swung her around. The whole time they moved around the dance floor, he whispered in her ear. Sookie knew what he wanted was for her to laugh, and smile, to use him as a distraction from Eric's ever looming presence.

They were the only ones on the dance floor for maybe only few minutes, before couples started to join them. Richard put as much energy into dancing as he did everything else and though she had to concentrate to keep up with him, that couldn't stop her from tracking Eric's void, trying to ignore the one of his wife next to him.

As they swung past them she was able to snatch a quick glance, and at the sight of Eric's head bent listening to whatever Freyda was saying with a smile on his face, Sookie had to fight the urge to rip herself from Richards hold and launch herself at the pair. Before she could put any such thought into action, Sookie found herself whisked away to the other side of the dance floor, and Richard had closed all distance between them.

"My little firecracker you will scorch me soon if you do not gain control, it is hard for me even to hold you, and your body is pulsating with magic,"

"Sorry,"

Sookie took a deep breath, trying to regain the control she had lost there for a brief moment, relieved when she found he was moving her off the dance floor. She knew what she was seeing was an act; she knew Eric had to have Freyda believe in his commitment to her, but to have to see it, it was excruciating.

"You looked beautiful out there Miss Sookie, like a Fairy princess."

Bubba had worked his way round the room to stand beside her again, following the orders he had been given not to leave her side.

"Thank you Bubba,"

Sookie tried her best not to let any of her feelings creep into her voice, it would only agitate him.

"Maybe I'll sing for you later, a special song just for you, cos you look so pretty, would you like that?"

Sookie looked in shock at the Vampire knowing how rare it was that he was even offering, usually it took some coercion and a lot of placating. She hadn't heard him sing since the night Victor had been killed in Fangtasia, and with a brief nod from Richard she smiled at him.

"Oh Bubba, that would be lovely, if you won't mind too much,"

"No ma'am it'll be a pleasure, you will dance whilst I sing, I like watching you…"

"Okay, we will dance…"

"Good , good…"

"Bubba why don't you go find Bill, tell him your idea,"

"But I can't leave you Miss Sookie, Mistress Pam said so,"

"Sookie will be fine, I am with her." Richard spoke softly and it was a tense few seconds before Bubba nodded.

"Have you heard him sing before?"

Sookie asked watching Bubba as he moved through the crowd and it was obvious whilst she had been so occupied tracking Eric's void the room had filled to capacity.

"No, and I was specifically told never to ask outright…"

"It is something you never forget, even when you have heard it before you can't grow bored of it…"

"I'm not sure I'll be thinking about his singing ability when I have you in my arms…"

The waggle of his eyebrows drew a laugh from her, only for it to die a quick death on her lips as she felt the voids she couldn't seem to turn her mind off from grow closer. As if sensing her growing distance again, he turned her around to face the dance floor away from the approaching Vampires. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Close your mind to them Sookie, gain control, remember why we are here…"

His words were mere breaths on her neck and Sookie closed her eyes and forced down everything, trying to rope in the emotion that seemed to pump through her blood like fire. She knew tonight would be hard, she had prepared herself as best she knew how, but nothing had prepared her for this.

"Master,"

It was Lucian's voice, and Sookie let Richard turn them so they were in the same position but now facing him.

"So formal Lucian, hello Freyda back again I see? I'm told I am hard to resist…"

"So I have heard, it seems Miss Stackhouse would agree,"

"What can we help you with? Though of course your company is a delight I have many guests to entertain, it would make me a bad host if I was thought to favour one?"

"Just a few minutes of your time that is all,"

Though her head was held proudly, Sookie knew as easily as if she could read her, that Freyda hated having to do this.

"Ah Sookie does not want to listen to business tonight, and as Lucian does not like to be parted from me, there is no one to entertain her…"

"Eric will, he was just telling me it would be good to catch up, they have many mutual friends after all, and who better to trust her with, than my husband?"

Sookie had to school her face so not to let the shock show that was rooting her to the spot, Richard had no such worry as he laughed, and pressed a kiss upon Sookie's nose.

"Well if you are willing to let the Viking be torn to pieces by his ex-wife, then who am I to stand in your way. You must be rather desperate to talk to me, though if you are will to sacrifice him so callously…"

"I am sure they can find some common ground…"

With a last wink, and an instruction to be kind Richard was directing Freyda towards a nearby group of chairs. Left alone, Sookie finally for the first time that evening, for the first time in twenty five years, allowed her eyes to rise above the knot of his tie, to meet the blue boring down into hers with a look so intense she forgot to breathe.

"Dance with me?"

_**If anyone is interested in Sookie's dress, then just google Scarlett Johansson Met Gala 2012, i based it on that... .**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**As always a massive Thank You for the reviews submitted and the new people who have added this to the follows and favourite's, i would love to hear from you and appreciate all feedback. This chapter I would have liked to have a little longer to work on the way it flows, but I wanted to get it out, so i hope you still enjoy it. **_

_**Love Me Tender**_

Sookie was certain the instant she spoke, this spell woven between them would be shattered, and the simple luxury of losing herself in the blue depths guilty of haunting so many of her dreams, would be snatched away again.

Emotions swirled, all fighting for prominence, the blue darker than she had ever known, and she wanted to stay like this. In this moment Eric hid nothing. From Love to hate, lust to anger, it was there for her to see, and knowing she owed him the same, she dropped her own defences. Everything she couldn't say, wasn't ready too, it was all there laid bare. She couldn't touch him how she wanted, show what this moment meant, but this, she could give him.

"Sookie, dance with me…"

Sookie longed to answer the uncharacteristic plea in Eric's voice. To take the step, close the distance between them, and have him sweep her into his arms. It was all she had wanted, since seeing him in the Were's memory. Yet to dance with him, wasn't as simple as it always had been in the past. To be so close to him, would mean having to hold herself rigidly in control, more so, than at any point so far tonight, and she wasn't sure she was strong enough; therefore putting at risk everything that mattered.

It was on instinct that she shied away as his hand reached out for hers, yet that didn't deter Eric. If anything her obvious reluctance only seemed to amuse him, as he clasped her much smaller hand in his. The sensation of his thumb, skimming back and forth over her knuckles seemed to burn a path across her skin, her whole body reacting to that slightest touch, and Sookie knew she was lost. Glancing down at the point of contact between them, she found he was now as fascinated by the touch as she was.

When he raised his eyes again to meet hers, she wanted to know whether he was feeling the magic that Richard claimed he could whenever he touched her, that made Conrad realise she was more than what he had been told. However as he pulled her nearer to him, walking backwards as he led her back onto the dance floor she kept silent. Instead she concentred on what they were here to do, reminding herself what was at risk if she let herself forget.

"No one said anything about having to dance with you."

His laughter was her only reply, and Sookie had to fight the smile that appeared in answer, her body reacting with warmth to the sound, revelling in the way it transformed his face, the light it had pulled back into his eyes.

"I don't think you are meant to be laughing either!"

She hissed, finally relenting against the inevitable, allowing Eric to close the space between them. The sensation of coming home swamped her body almost immediately with the feel of his large hand splayed on her back, his hard body as close to hers as was acceptable as their free hands clasped, fingers entwined. This was the closest they had been since the night in Fangtasia, and as she tried to close off the stream of memories bubbling to the surface, he discreetly bent his head closer, much as he had done that night and inhaled her scent. She tensed immediately, the hand moving from his side to his chest, pushing him back to create more distance between them.

"Relax, we are simply giving my Queen the show she so desires, as she unwittingly gives me the one thing I have wanted since I saw you sat there, doing your finest impression of my child at her haughtiest… "

She had to strain to hear him above the music, and more than anything she wished just for one moment to be truly alone with him, so they could talk freely, so she could close the last inches separating them.

"Why is she making you do this?"

"For information, to see what I can find out from you, and if that proves unsatisfactory, this little show demonstrates to everyone here, how secure she is in our marriage… Do you know that is a beautiful dress, and you are, if possible more beautiful than even I remembered,"

Looking up Sookie felt colour flush her cheeks, this wasn't the first time she had been called beautiful tonight, but the light in his eyes, the sincerity in his deep voice made all the other compliments pale in comparison.

"Am I different? My scent has it changed? Can you feel the magic as Richard says he can?"

Sookie asked giving in to the impulsive question that had been on the tip of her tongue since he had first touched her.

"Different no, enhanced yes. I can feel your magic, your essence all there under my fingertips, but you are my Lover, I would know you anywhere, with, or without it …"

She hadn't known how important his answer was to her until then, how much she had needed to hear that from him. Sookie knew now it was the fear of rejection which had kept her quiet earlier, a tiny, frightened, voice in her heart warning maybe they were answers she didn't want to know. That the hurt of Sam's negative response to what she had become, would be the merest scratch, compared to that if Eric did the same.

Eric, who despite all their problems was the one person in her life, who had always got her, understood her, knew most of the time what she needed better than any man, before or since, and the brief thought of what if now, he couldn't see past it had been a terrifying one. She knew it was irrational, but the thought of seeing that same expression in his eyes, or even the distrust that were in Conrad's was something she knew she would never have been able to bear.

"Did you doubt me after all Sookie? Doubt that I would still want you now you are more, or were it that I might have meant what I said earlier?"

"No not that, I know what you were trying to do then… "

Sookie broke off wondering how to explain, but it seemed as Eric stared down at her he came to the conclusion all on his own.

"I am not the Shifter, I will never mourn for the human existence you have lost, or make apologies for feeling that way as I know Bill might. How could I when it has given me this chance? Where is that common sense tonight I have always admired, which would have told you that?"

"This is harder than I expected…"

"For me too, and I am the one that has to deal with how distracting that dress is, and the delights it reveals to me."

"Pam picked it,"

"She has unquestionable taste just like her maker… I see you are wearing your gift,"

"Thank you, and for the gift in my woods this weekend,"

"How grateful are you?"

His eyebrow was raised and suddenly she was back in a bedroom in Russell Erdington's home with a half-naked Eric. The gleam of mischief in his eyes told her he knew exactly what memories he was evoking, the hand holding her back pushed their bodies closer, revealing just how much the closeness was affecting him. He was hard against her stomach, the heat of him burning through her dress.

"One of these days Sookie it will just be you and I again… We have twenty five years to make up for,"

"You think it will be that easy?"

"No, but neither will I allow the past to repeat itself. We will work through our issues like the adults we are, there will be no running on your part nor will I chase after you. I want this Sookie, and tonight has only confirmed that, I know you feel it too, I can see it!"

His gaze was intense, impossible to look away from, though his voice had stayed at a mere whisper, designed for her ears only; the passion in his voice was something not to be ignored.

"I do, there is just …"

Eric cut her off before she could continue

"That is all I need to hear, we can't continue talking now, but we will…"

He suddenly increased the tempo of his steps, the conversation obviously at an end as they moved as if it had only been yesterday they had danced together. Sookie found without much effort she could sense the way his body would move next, the direction he would take as he turned them.

"You seem content with Richard,"

For a moment she was confused by the sudden change of topic until she realised he had raised his voice to a normal level, and they were moving closer to the other dancers.

"He talks to me, tells me what is going on,"

"As I never did you mean?"

"There is a lot of things you never did Eric,"

"And you were the devoted wife of course?"

He left the question hanging as he swung them away, his fingers tightening around hers as they passed where Richard and Freyda were sat, the words had come easy for them both, a little too easy, and Sookie knew in those few sentences lay issues that truly stood in their way. That would need to be worked through, if they were ever going to have a chance of becoming what he had stressed more than once now what he wanted for them, and what she wanted too.

There was little point from hiding that, when here in his arms she felt more alive than she had in decades. As they passed Richard she saw green eyes catch hers, and half smiled at the wink that was thrown at her.

Richard after winking at Sookie continued to follow the pairs progress as they moved around the dance floor together, ignoring Freyda altogether. It had been a bold move to have Eric spend time with Sookie, no doubt to find out what she knew or would be willing to let slip.

What interested him more however was this opportunity Freyda had given to him. His first real chance to see them together and he saw something he didn't think anyone else would, being the only other one to dance with Sookie tonight.

The whole time she had been in his arms, despite all efforts to have her relax he had felt a tension in her body, a stiffness to her arms, a hesitancy to each step, that clearly wasn't there now. Though they were both working hard at appearing unaffected, he had watched Sookie far too closely over the past few weeks to be fooled.

There had been a few times tonight before this moment, when he had almost regretted bringing her here, and a part of him had wondered whether he should have done as Eric wanted and never allowed her to become embroiled in the whole affair. After tonight she would be labelled as his, at least until this all played out, which opened her up as a prime target for harm. Richard having grown increasingly fond of her, more than he had anticipated after their few so called dates, found that was something he was unwilling to let happen. Somehow Sookie had found a way to become one of the few people he cared about, or who he was willing to risk his existence for, and no longer just because of her link to Eric.

Though his brother had shared his concerns to him of having so much faith in a Fairy, not more than an hour ago, he knew he could trust Sookie. All doubts he had at the start, before he had met her had long disappeared, he knew just as he himself wouldn't, she would never knowingly harm Eric, Pam, or even himself for that matter.

"You aren't worried she may find you lacking next to my husband are you?"

"Actually I was wondering what you figure you have to gain by Eric dancing with her?"

"He merely wished to renew their acquaintance now enough time has passed to heal any grievance she may feel towards him, as you know yourself both his children are uncommonly fond of her, there is no reason for them to be at odds…"

"Tut tut tut, Freyda dear Freyda I am disappointed in you; you aren't so old you can claim to have forgotten what your human mother must have told you about telling lies, especially to your elders."

Richard chuckled, at the look on her proud face as he leaned back in his seat, his feet out in front of him as he slouched in his chair, knowing his manner was only fuelling her outrage at being addressed such a way.

"Can you believe that Lucian? What was it your mother would tell you?"

"Lies caused black spot's to grow on your tongue I believe was the saying, now though they tell children their nose will grow."

"Now do you think Freyda has black spots on her tongue? Because I think she is worried there are some here who will think if she keeps them separated, then that would mean she is scared the Northman still holds a torch for my darling Sookie … After all wasn't there a stipulation in their marriage contract, that he could never be alone with her?"

"That is correct, however I doubt it would be perceived as polite though for you to check her actual tongue?"

"Oh of course it wouldn't be, do you think she will show us anyway?"

As a still young vampire Freyda hadn't perfected the art of schooling her emotions, and with a wide smile he watched the anger swell, he heard the click of her fangs and laughed openly.

"Oh put them away, I would hate for anything to happen to them… "

"Do you always have to be so provoking brother? "

At the sound of Conrad's voice Freyda had retracted her fangs and turned away to watch the dancing, as Richard suspected she fought to gain control.

"Only when it is made so rewarding, even Lucian joined in, and you know how he frowns upon such frivolity …"

"You disappoint me Lucian…Is that Eric with Miss Stackhouse?"

"That is what we were just discussing… Did you know Bubba has decided to sing in her honour, he has declared she looked like a fairy princess, and I find myself in complete agreement with him,"

"I have never heard him sing before, "

"Nor I, but Sookie has told me it is a must see, so who am I to deny my guests such a treat."

"I am surprised you trust him with her?" Freyda had turned towards them again, though her face now blank of emotion, annoyance still lingered in her brown eyes.

"Are you? I would have thought that Bubba had assured you why he was fond of Sookie the night he was sent to watch over her, when you appeared at her house?"

"I was curious about her… That is no crime."

"I was once told being curious about Sookie never ends well, so I hope you have cured yourself of that ailment,"

Richard repeated the words Sookie had once amused him with, and watched Freyda's brown eyes narrow at his obvious message as she looked back to watch the pair dancing.

"I mean her no harm,"

"I should hope you don't, otherwise I will be on my way to acquiring a fourth state…"

"Richard I …"

She started leaning forward in her seat, but having not moved himself he raised a hand to silence her.

"Then what is it that you want from me?"

"Only what will benefit us both. I would like to meet with you tomorrow evening, before we return, discuss some things I think you might be interested in, I have some proposals, I believe Eric has already spoken with you Conrad?"

"He has yes."

"Well brother?"

Turning his head Richard looked up into his brothers striking face, playing along with what he knew Freyda expected. He was well aware that it was assumed Conrad had some sway over his actions. That she had expected Conrad to keep him in check when it came to Felipe, and she would learn again too late her mistakes, much like Felipe had.

"Eric has a good head for business and is my friend; it will do no harm to hear them out,"

"Then Conrad has granted your wish, you can have an hour or two…"

Richard caught Lucians slight movement, the tap on his shoulder, so slight it was merely a flick of his index finger, and followed the direction to where Bill Compton was stood with Bubba waiting to go on to the stage. He might not have paid any notice, except for the way Bill was watching Sookie and Eric. The dawning understanding that was clear to read, Bill was seeing much the same as what Richard had.

"Ahh I see Bubba is about to start, and I have a partner to reclaim… "

The moment the band started to play the familiar tune Sookie felt Eric stiffen at the exact same time as she did; her feet had stopped moving as she stood in the circle of his arms. Whilst the rest of the room turned to watch Bubba sing, Sookie stared up at Eric, blue on blue, both she knew remembering the very same night. The night of the witch war, sat in her old yellow car with Bubba humming this song from the back seat, on their way to where Hallow had been hiding with her coven. The last of the four nights Eric had told her had been the only four nights of peace, he had known, since she had first walked into Fangtasia.

"If I didn't know better I might have suspected him of doing that on purpose, either way as always Bubba has a despicable sense of timing."

"It seems the perfect way to end though, doesn't it?"

Sookie felt Richard's familiar void approaching from behind her, and tried to keep her voice as light as his was, to not show how much she didn't want this moment to end. Less than thirty minutes ago she had been scared to dance with him, to be so close and now she didn't want to let him go again.

"Not end lover, simply leave for another night, and here is someone who for once has a perfect sense of timing, "

"I believe this dance is mine,"

"Remember, that is all that is yours,"

"What did I tell you Sookie, the gratitude will run out all too quickly, you will have to keep your hands to yourself in future, resist me if you want me to live,"

Sookie tried to laugh, but just as Bubba began to sing she found it hard to tear her gaze away, knowing once Eric moved away that would be it. Eric was the first to move, as he handed her hand to Richard he squeezed it.

For a moment she was sure he was going to kiss her, his blue eyes blazed with the intention. Richard quicker to action than her touched Eric's shoulder with a restraining hand.

"Patience Viking,"

As Richards words sank in Sookie watched him slowly return, his mask falling back into place and with little more than a sharp nod in her direction Eric was gone, and Sookie found herself being turned into Richard's embrace.

They moved around the floor, her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed as she listened to the words of the very familiar Love Me Tender. Richard for once kept thankfully silent, and Sookie followed his lead as her mind delved into Eric's void, seeking solace. When the song had finally finished Sookie realised with shock they had been the only couple dancing.

They ended to a round of applause and with a dramatic bow Richard led her off the dance floor and instead of directing her towards the seats, he called for Lucian to find her another drink, and took her into a side room. He pulled her to sit down beside him on a luxurious looking day bed.

"Are we alone?"

"Yes."

"And you are okay? I know this isn't easy, but you have done so well, and it has worked, Freyda has changed her plans, she will say another night, we will meet tomorrow evening,"

"Why?"

"My charm? My good looks? More likely however because I ended Felipe, and as you know they had an alliance which I destroyed, and now she may be wondering what it is I plan to do next… "

"She wants an alliance with you?"

"I think she has some fantasy that Eric's long standing friendship with Conrad, the money and potential she has in Oklahoma may somehow influence me in her favour..."

Sookie was listening but not taking it all in much past the fact Freyda and Eric would be around for another night. A meeting she was sure she would be expected to attend, when all she really wanted was to go back to her suite, close the whole world off, stay there until it was time to return home. She forced the need for solace back down; trying to concentrate on the reason she was doing this, for the man who had just had to tear himself away from her again.

"What happens now?"

"We play the game, lead her into this false sense of security, and let her believe I am willing to overlook my dislike, to secure my territory… First I think you may find it wise to have a chat with Mr Compton, he was paying rather close attention out there. "

"To me and Eric?"

"More to you I think, he may have seen something similar to what I did…Do not fear, it is only because I have spent so much time observing you, to anyone else you would have seemed as indifferent as you planned,"

"I'll need to talk to him alone,"

"Lucian will be close by, I can't give you more Sookie, Eric would not allow it, and I do want to risk Pam's wrath …"

When Lucian appeared with the Gin and Tonic for her Sookie downed it quickly, grateful for the way the alcohol started to soothe her unsettled nerves. She listened as Richard filled Lucian in, before Richard crouched down in front of her.

"I need to go and be seen, I want to talk with Joseph, and remember Lucian is not to leave you, or rather you are not to try and escape him…"

"Yes you majesty," Sookie murmured and Richard relieved to see some of her spirit return bent and kissed her forehead.

"There's a good girl,"

"He is attached to you," Lucian spoke as he sat down on a chair close to her when Richard had left, his quiet presence so different to his makers.

"I'm fond of him too, I've never met a Vampire like him before, and as exhausting as he is I think of him as a friend,"

This earned her a rare smile and Lucian glanced to the door, he had obviously heard the footsteps but Sookie wasn't concerned.

"Its only Pam,"

"_Only _Pam…Really Sookie that is beyond fucking belief, "

Pam caustic tone as she crossed the room to sit down next to her was belied by the softness in her blue eyes, as she reached a hand to brush a stray strand of hair back from her face.

"I just wanted to check you were okay,"

"I'm fine, where have you been?"

"Conrad had sent me to find Henri, and rescue him from Russell, but it seemed he was already successful as he was outside checking security. I saw Richard leaving, and wanted to check in on you… Now I now you are fine,_ only_ Pam will leave you to it, and go where I am appreciated, I may separate Eric from Freyda to see how much of a fine couple he thinks you and Richard make,"

"I don't think he's in the mood for teasing …"

"All the better, maybe now he will see our mutual friend in the same light as I do, and agree he will be best seen on the end of a sharp stake,"

"I'm leaving too anyway; I need to find Bill…"

"He was moping in a corner the last time I saw him, "

Pam walked her to the door and pointed to where Bill was stood with Maxwell Lee,

"That is someone else who needs putting out of their misery,"

"Richard would be upset if he thought you spent time wishing to kill other people,"

Sookie moved off through the crowd before Pam could answer, with Lucian at her back she attracted attention and some nods from some guests she faintly recognised. Any move that was made to stop her Lucian interrupted, and when she reached the two Vampires, Maxwell Lee was the first to speak.

"Hello Sookie, "

"Hello Maxwell, it's nice to see you again, would you mind if I spoke to Bill for a moment?"

Maxwell Lee took one look at Lucian stood behind her and whatever message Lucian was sending caused him to nod and disappear into the crowd. She knew there was no point in asking Lucian to leave, so instead she took Bill's arm and guided him to the nearest chair. He was watching her with a stony expression, his lips set in a hard line, and she knew right out he wouldn't believe her if she denied still caring for Eric. But at the moment that didn't seem to be what was at the forefront of his mind.

"He has had Lucian replace Bubba?"

"Just whilst Bubba feeds,"

"You know what that says to everyone here? It marks you out Sookie, more than anything else could do as his. Are you sure you know what you are doing, you can talk to me?"

"I know what I am doing,"

"Then why dance with Eric, why do that to yourself?"

"Freyda suggested it, I guess me, and him bickering isn't what she had planned to listen to this evening when she wanted to talk to Richard."

"You are still in love with him."

The hiss was close to her ear; Bill had closed the distance between them to limit what Lucian could hear.

"You may be able to fool her and the rest of them, but I know you Sookie, I saw the way you looked at him… Why are you doing this to yourself? "

"We can't help who we love Bill, but it's what we chose to do about it."

"What does that mean?"

"That I move on, all tonight has shown is that I need to try a little harder,"

"Don't lie to me Sookie. I know we have our own issues, but you know I would never allow anything, or anyone to hurt you… What is going on Sookie?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you,"

Sookie staring in to the face of the Vampire who had been her first love, as well as her first betrayal knew the time when she would have confided in him were past, and the only way out of this was to fall back on an argument they had never had chance to finish.

She couldn't risk Eric's freedom on whether Bill saw her as a big enough reason not to inform Freyda of what was being planned against her. Though she had told Sam, she knew despite everything they were going through he would never risk Christopher's safety in a game of one-upmanship against Eric, yet she couldn't say the same for Bill.

"The same way I didn't believe you, when you denied it was because Christopher was Sam's which made you dislike him so much?"

"Sookie, I …"

Bill started but Sookie didn't give him time to finish.

"See whatever you said next would be a lie, and we both know it, but I am not lying to you! There is nothing going on, I am just trying to find a place where I belong, safety for me, and my son, and Richard is offering all of that."

Bill searched her face for a moment before giving her a slow nod.

"Then I hope you find what you are looking for, and don't come to regret your choice. As for Eric, you know that doesn't have a future. Freyda will never allow him to come back here, even after the contract ends, it would be near impossible …"

"I know, there's no going back, I have to move forward."

Sookie said trying her best to put a genuine smile in place, hoping Bill would take her words at face value. When his hand covered hers and patted it in an apologetic manner, she knew she had succeeded at least partly.

"I should go find Richard, "

"Would you like to dance first?"

Bill asked and Sookie shook her head, there was no way she was going back out on the dance floor tonight. She couldn't bear it, not when being held in Eric's arms was still so fresh in her mind.

"Maybe later,"

It was nearly four hours later when Sookie stood outside in front of the monastery, Richards's jacket around her shoulders to ward of the chill as she waited for the car. She stared out over the gardens, imagining how they would look in the day, anything to stop herself from glancing over at Eric, who was stood with Freyda beside him talking to Conrad, and Alec.

After she had come back from talking with Bill, she had been introduced to every monarch that had been present, and made known to most of their individual retinues. Richard meanwhile had not left her side once. He had seemed to make it his mission to not give her a minute to linger on Eric, and Freyda's presence, and had actively steered her away from having to come into contact with them again, until now.

Though she knew Freyda would have seen it as part of Richard's game, Sookie had a feeling it was done more to protect her. More than once she had looked up to find his green eyes resting on her, concerning dulling the mayhem that usually existed there. As if she had called him to her by merely thinking of him, a pair of arms snaked around her waist, a chin coming to rest on her shoulder as Richard sighed dramatically in her ear.

"I can't compete can I? "

Sookie kept her voice low as she leant back against him, using his body to alleviate some of the pressure off her feet, which had begun to throb, protesting at the new shoes they had been squeezed into for so long.

"I didn't know you were trying… Thank you for this evening though,"

"Always second best, it is my fate I believe."

Sookie turned in his arms, and kissed his smiling lips, she could feel Freyda watching them, and looking over his shoulder she saw the brown eyes focused on them both. Eric talking with Conrad had turned his back to them and she had to stop herself from reaching out to him.

"Somehow I doubt that,"

Whatever was waiting to come out of his teasing lips was stopped as Conrad stepped away from Eric and approached them.

"I am travelling back with Eric and Oklahoma, Pam will come too, and Alec can take Miss Stackhouse back in her place."

"No need, Sookie will come with me and Lucian, but Alec is welcome, he will only be bored listening to you all… Is Henri accompanying you?"

"He has gone on as instructed; I want no surprises waiting for me to end this evening,"

"Oh I don't know I like surprises, Sookie do you promise to give me a surprise by the time dawn comes?"

There was no doubt to anyone listening to what direction he had turned Conrad's comment, and shaking her head Sookie smiled.

"I will try my best,"

"That is all a man can ask,"

"Do not push your luck … A very thin line you are treading brother,"

Conrad's voice was barely audible, and if she hadn't have been standing so close to Richard there was no way she could have heard the warning. The car with Lucian driving pulled up, with Pam in the one directly behind, the bustle that followed stopped any more conversation between the brothers.

As Richard opened the door for her, she had chance to glance back, and Eric was there watching as if he had known she would. Though his expression stayed blank, his eyes held hers for a long moment before she had to force herself to look away. When Richard joined her in the back, she rested her tired head on his shoulder, his hand stroked through her hair, as if he trying to ease the tension that was beginning to make her head ache.

Sookie tried not to linger on who was in the car behind them with Conrad. His void called to her though, and closing her eyes Sookie concentrated on the pinks and reds, lulling herself and the ache in her chest with the comfort they seemed to bring.

Richard was quiet till they passed the main gates, and when he spoke he nudged her shoulder to make sure she was awake and listening.

"Will you tell me now, why Bubba's song had such an effect on you?"

"It didn't not really, he had sang it before that's all … Well not even sang, just hummed, but it was more the memories that came with it, it was just before the Witch war,"

"The witch war that was when Eric was under a spell… Pam told me, I can't imagine the Eric she described… "

"He was uncomplicated, he was very sweet and fun…"

"Sweet?"

"You look just like he did when I described him that way, being sweet isn't such a bad thing."

Sookie reached out, hoping to find the void behind them again, but instead she found something that had her leaning forward in her seat as Lucian turned in to the parking garage.

"Something isn't right! There are people waiting for us."

"How many?"

"Four Vamps and three Weres,"

Sookie knew the moment Lucian swore that it was too late for him to turn around, and she kicked herself for not checking before. Richard at her side already had his cell phone at his ear, he spoke a few rushed words giving their location before lifting up a his pant leg to reveal a sheathed dagger attached to his ankle. Alec lent back to pass her one similar to what Richard had, and Sookie saw the blade was silver. She lurched forward grabbing it from him as Lucian swung the car around to try to avoid the blockade that had appeared up front.

"How interesting,"

Richard muttered as he lent over her, to unbuckle the seat belt she was wearing.

"I guess I am getting a surprise this evening… Alec, Lucian ready for some fun?"

As the car slowed Richard had her door open, and was pushing her out of it just as someone landed on the roof. He followed her out, holding her to him, turning their bodies so he took the impact as they hit the concrete; he used the movement to roll them between two parked cars.

"Let me help!"

Sookie insisted as Richard seemed to be pushing her back closer to the wall, obviously wanting her to move around the front of the bonnet where if she kept low she would stay out of sight.

"No, you were not meant to be with us, and I will not have you in harm's way. Stay!"

He hissed as he lunged to his feet with a shout, throwing himself at the Vampire bearing down on them, blocking the view of her with his body, but Sookie knew she couldn't just wait here for whoever this was to hurt someone who had become her friend.


	9. Chapter 9

_******As always Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate everyone of them and hope i havent missed anyone out in responding to them... **_

_**This Chapter has been a pain, it doesnt seem right even now, and I was reluctant to post it, but after working on it all evening, and still not feeling right i decided it was better to post as it is than delete it so here you go... I hope it just doesnt disappoint anyone! **_

_**Battle Cry**_

Sookie at least following a part of Richard's instructions, kept herself low to the ground as she crawled along the row of the cars. She needed to reach the end where a concrete column would keep her out of sight, yet give her a better view of what was going on, so she could figure out how she could help them.

It took a matter of seconds, but she knew by the time she made it to her feet, the skirt of her dress would be ruined. She had already lost her shoes in the fall from the car, and she was sure she could hear Pam tutting every time she felt the thin material catch and scrape along the stained floor. She spared the ruins little more than a brief glance, as she slipped behind the pillar, and moved into a crouching position.

What caught and held her attention with her first real look at what was happening, wasn't that they were outnumbered, or even out armed, it was the two heavily armed Vampires stood to her right watching the action play out, making no move to join in. With that every idea that this was some kind of takeover bid against Richard, went flying out the window. For an instant she considered they may be waiting for her, that somehow they knew of her powers, but like Richard had said she wasn't meant to be in the car, no one had known she wouldn't be travelling with Pam, it had been a last minute change, whereas this had obviously been planned.

The closest to her was Alec; the youngest of the three Vampires she had been travelling with, was now bound in silver. Thick, heavy chains that were wrapped crudely around him, his body showing all the signs of the struggle he had put up. A long gash across his forehead was bleeding sluggishly, his face swollen, and Sookie knew the silver was working to not only restrain him but preventing any real healing. As if he had sensed her heavy scrutiny his head turned in her direction, blue eyes raised to meet hers. The anger and frustration at his predicament clear to see even at this distance, but at the sight of her he shook his head, his hand moving and Sookie knew he wanted her to go back. She ignored the warning, instead turning to look where Lucian with his thin curved sword out in front of him was circled by the four similarly armed Weres. He was weaving his way around them, dodging their attempted swipes, using his speed to his advantage, and he seemed to be guiding them so he would be between them and the isolated Alec. He appeared in complete control, and moving past him she pursued the scarlet void that was his maker.

To get a clear view of Richard she had to move even further out of her hiding place, and clearly perceived as the biggest threat Richard was holding off two Vampires with only his small dagger. It was almost as if he was playing with them, luring them forward only to move at the last minute, playing for time, for the back-up he knew would be on way. There was no doubt he was a skilled fighter, but what worried her was the way he seemed distracted, how he kept looking over to where he had intended for her to hide, and she knew he had realised she wasn't there anymore.

Tearing her eyes from Richard, Sookie looked back to where the two motionless Vampires were stood, and knew the best way to help was to take them out. A yell of frustration had her head spinning towards where Richard was, and she saw one of the swords had slashed his arm, he stilled for a moment, and the thought of what could happen to him had her moving without any more deliberating. Ripping at her skirt she made a makeshift sheaf for the dagger and pushed in down the side of her bodice, as the adrenalin pulsed through her she concentrated on what she needed to do. This was the moment it mattered, it wasn't practising with Bill in the front yard, or the woods, this was for real. Sookie moved round to the other side of the pillar, and at a run she launched herself at their backs.

She felt the surge within her as she struck, the shouts of shock that swiftly morphed into a screams of agony as they was engulfed by the light flowing from her. As she tumbled to the floor with them, she grasped the shorter one and wrapped her hands around his thick neck to keep hold of him and control his movement. As he hit the floor clawing at his own skin in an attempt to escape, Sookie grabbed his ears much as she had seen Claudine once do, and threw him against the wall.

There wasn't any time to think as if wakening from a daze the second turned, grabbing for his gun that had fallen just within his reach and Sookie with Christopher's face then Eric's swimming in front of her lost control as she flung herself on him. It had been a night of suppressing her emotions, and now they all bled forward. The light streamed from her body, power like she had never known surged through her, the Vampires screams mingling with her shout of anger. She concentrated on the feeling Bill had always said felt like she was controlling his very magic, the magic that made a Vampire. Never before had she drove so hard, always stopping in fear of hurting him, but this was different, there were no restrictions, it was a case of her, or him. She watched the eyes widen, and knew the moment was now. With a cry she didn't recognise as her own she pressed forward, the light seemed to overtake the Vampire, before with a flash it was over. Struggling to her feet she bent and grabbed the discarded gun, there would be time later, to come to terms with this, but now wasn't it, not when her entrance appeared to have intensified what was going on around her.

Sparing a glance at the Vampire out cold against the wall, his neck twisted at an awkward angle, Sookie ran over to Alec.

"How?"

He hissed in pain as her clumsy unravelling of the heavy chains caused chunks of his flesh to cling to the silver. Sookie trying not to wince in sympathy, knowing her pity wouldn't be welcome, and pushed the gun into his hands.

"Help Lucian," She insisted ignoring his question as a shout of annoyance rang out as she pulled the silver dagger from where she had tucked it.

"Fucking Fairies, no fucker said anything about fairies…"

It was the bigger of Richard's attackers, and turning she saw the three staring over at her. For a moment she wasn't sure if pride or anger shone in the green eyes, before a swipe of a sword had him falling to his knees.

"No…"

Sookie didn't know it was her own voice until she was on top of the attacker, rolling away from the car Richard had been stood upon. He ended up on top of her, and with one arm pushing him away from her Sookie managed to reach for the dagger Alec had given her. When he next tried to bear his weight down on her, his fangs aiming for her throat, she plunged the dagger up into his chest. Rolling free she scrambled to her feet, in confusion she watched the remaining Vampire not strike the final blow to a prone Richard as expected, instead his whole focus was on her. With a look of absolute horror he regarded her, and the remains on the floor. Sookie concentrating on the flames of light pulsing through her veins waited for him to make some kind of movement. A groan from the car had him turning to look back at Richard, and Sookie took the chance offered to her. She jumped onto the car roof planting herself between Richard and his attacker.

All the strength she had left, she pushed out wards, in her mind imagining what she wanted, and she wasn't sure it was working, that she had the energy for it to succeed, until she felt herself locked between Richard, and their attacker.

She heard a familiar angry shout above the Vampires cries, and her mind latched on to the pink and red void hurtling towards them. Closing her eyes Sookie sank down into the warming, soothing colours, drawing strength from its presence, an overwhelming feeling of safety wrapping around her, the threads of their old bond pulsing, keeping her standing when her straining muscles screamed for release.

Eric coming down the ramp into the garage took in the scene in front of him with widening eyes, and managed to throw a restraining arm out just in time to stop Conrad approaching any further.

"You have to stop her before she ends them both,"

Conrad's voice seemed to reach him from far away, but Eric couldn't take his eyes off Sookie. The sight of her, arms outstretched her face, and body covered in blood as she held a Vampire completely in her power. His body thrashed, his screams echoing around them, whilst the very light causing him pain, had formed some kind of shield around her and a prone Richard. It was the likes of what he hadn't seen in centuries. Not since the last Vampire and Fae war, not since he had faced fairies as ancient as her Great Grandfather.

"Release him Sookie, I am here now."

Her eyes slowly opened, seeking him, the blue flickered with the flames of light that streamed from the core of her before he watched them close. With the miniscule movement her shoulders relaxed, and Eric watched in fascination as the Vampire twitched one last time, his whole body shuddering as he fell to the floor and started to disintegrate right there in front of them. At the same time Sookie dropped to her knees, her body crumpling down from the car to the floor.

Eric rushed forward to catch her, lowering her down, instantly on his knees, beside her as relief so sharp it made him dizzy swamped through him, as he saw her chest was still moving with even breaths. His hands running over her body as he checked for any injury that would have caused her collapse other than the graze to her cheek caused her eyes to flicker open again.

"Pam…"

"She is safe, she is with Freyda,"

"No, I've ruined my dress..."

Eric's eyes closed, he shook his head, trying to hold onto the last shreds of self-control.

"I do not care about your dress or upsetting fucking Pam right now. All I want to know or care about is if you are hurt?"

"Just a few scratches and my knee…"

The moment the words were out of her mouth Eric had pulled the layers of her tattered skirt to reveal her knee already starting to swell. His fingers probing the skin, his eyes locking on her face and the moment she winced he stopped.

"It hasn't been right in years; it just needs rest, and ice."

"Are you sure that is all?"

"Just tired, I've never done that before."

He lifted her, and Sookie allowed herself to snuggle closer in to his chest, her arms going about his neck. It was a struggle to keep her eyes open, as she felt a kiss pressed into her hair.

"You're angry,"

"Yes but not with you. Sleep Lover,"

He was telling her the truth he was angry but not with her, she was only doing what she always had done, what he knew she would do the moment Conrad took the call from Richard, she was protecting those she cared for. He was angry at the situation he was in, that he had no way of keeping her from this kind of danger. That whilst he was in Oklahoma, she would have to face these kinds of situations alone, he wouldn't be able to come to her when she needed, or be there to make sure she wasn't hurt or worse.

"Is she hurt?"

It was Lucian who spoke as he moved from checking on his maker to stand beside them, his brown eyes resting on Sookie's face, a gentleness lining the seriousness that always resided there.

"No, "

"I have never seen anything like it… What is she?"

Alec, a jacket wrapped around his hands was pulling a Were and Vampire bound together in silver chains behind him.

"She is mine that is enough for you to know. You will not speak of what you saw to anyone, do you understand?" Eric snapped, his fangs out, as he stared down at the younger Vampire.

"Of course," Alec nodded, taking a step back and gesturing back to his two captives "What shall we do with them?"

"Take them back to the compound, I have rang for transport, it should be outside, we will return presently, "Conrad answered, his silver eyes meeting Eric's over the head of his child.

"We weren't to know this would happen…"

"If it was Freyda, I should have."

"If?"

"She knew Sookie was traveling back with them, I do not believe she would risk showing her hand like that,"

"She knows you still care for her?"

"No, but she is well aware of Pam and Sookie's closeness, and Freyda still wishes to please me, upsetting my child is not the way to achieve that. If that wasn't enough, Richard made it clear what would happen tonight if Sookie was harmed at her wishes, and she took the threat seriously… "

"So Sookie is safe from Freyda?"

"For now at least… Richard will be healed by tomorrow?"

As if sensing his scrutiny the green eyes opened, and seeing Eric with Sookie in his arms Richard pushed himself up.

"It's nothing, I was distracted, it was a cheap shot… Sookie is okay, isn't she?"

"Asleep,"

"Well thank fuck for that… Did she leave any of the bastards alive?"

"Two. " Conrad answered helping him to stand "Do you have any idea who sent them?"

"I didn't recognise any of them; neither brother did they spare the time to introduce themselves properly …"

Richard's face became serious again as he looked down at the blond head nestled against Eric's shoulder, before they rose to meet the blue eyes watching him.

"They had no idea Sookie was there, I had managed to hide her,"

"Sookie is not one to be hidden… I do not hold you accountable; she will do as she pleases. I will take her back myself now, I will wait for you on the roof,"

"It seems she did not need your protection brother,"

Conrad spoke gesturing around at the remains of what was left of the rest of Richard's attackers as Richard watched Eric disappear into the night.

"You and Eric both seem to forget that any Fairy with the essence as strong as Sookie's is well able to take care of them self,"

"I didn't, I simply did not want her risking herself for me … I was following Eric's wishes"

Conrad studying his face with the silver eyes that seemed to see far too much came to his own conclusion as he shook his head.

"Do not make the mistake of becoming too fond of her brother, I will not be able to protect you from the Northman's wrath if he feels you have crossed a line, or from Pam, she will not stand for that betrayal …"

"There is no fear of that, she is my friend…"

Conrad looped Richards arm around his shoulder, and with Richard leaning heavily on him they followed in Eric's wake. When they landed on the roof, Eric was there waiting for them, Sookie now seemed to be awake, her eyes open but her whole focus was on the Vampire holding her.

"Can you walk?"

Sookie knew if it was up to Eric he would have carried her down to Richard's suite, but with no idea of who might be there to see, he couldn't risk it. She held on to his hand as she tested putting weight on her knee, the moment she flinched she was lifted off her feet again, as the roof door opened to reveal Lucian who took the situation in quickly and stepped forward.

"I will take her,"

"I'm okay Eric, really."

She insisted, and with gentleness that belied the fierceness of his expression Eric transferred her into Lucian's waiting arms, he stroked her hair and Sookie reached out for his hand.

"I will try to see you before dawn Lover, I will do my best."

Sookie staring up at the ceiling an hour later her leg elevated on the pillows Lucian had put into place, an ice pack strapped around her knee couldn't help but replay the nights events over in her mind. Before Christopher she may have in some way regretted the lives she had ended, but that night after his birth when she had made that promise to herself that never again would someone she loved be taken from her, she had accepted what that would mean, what she would have to do to achieve that. She would never enjoy it, or take pleasure in the action, but if it meant she wouldn't lose anyone else she knew she could live with it.

When the bedroom door opened Sookie wasn't surprised, though she was disappointed that it wasn't Eric. She knew the chances of him being able to come were small, but it hadn't stopped her hoping he would. This would be their last chance to be alone before she had to leave, and she wanted just a few more minutes with him. A time when she could speak freely, not have to hide anything, be like they were when they had spoken to each other on the phone.

"You are meant to be sleeping,"

Richard was careful as he climbed on to the bed beside her, he didn't want to jar her, risk causing her anymore pain.

"I'm not going to say sorry… "

"For saving my life, I should fucking well hope not,"

"No I was thinking more for not listening to you …"

"I was warned about that habit of yours, I've only myself to blame. This time however, it definitely played out in my favour; I will never forget what you did for me this night Sookie…"

He had turned on his side to watch her and pressed a kiss to her forehead, his finger stroking the skin around the graze on her cheek. With closer inspection he could see it was slightly swollen and he knew his blood would heal her. But he understood she would never accept, and nor would Eric, and it wouldn't do any good to even offer.

"Tonight when you stood over me, it was like nothing I have ever known, I couldn't have moved if I wanted too, I felt under your complete influence, but I was safe, I knew you wouldn't harm me…"

"It was all I could think to do… Didn't it strike you as odd though that they didn't try to do more damage to you, they could have, but it was like they were purposefully holding back, and then there was those two just watching, why were there?"

"You think they wanted to weaken me, rather than kill me?"

Sookie having already pieced together what she had seen through the haze of the adrenalin flowing though her veins came to the same conclusion as she had when she had been hidden behind the pillar.

"Anything else just doesn't make sense,"

Richard stared up at the ceiling for a moment before looking at her.

"Will you read the Were for me tomorrow? See if there is anything that he might not be willing to share through other means or things he has seen or heard that he isn't even aware of …"

"I will try... I don't think it was Freyda though."

"Nor do I, but we don't have to let her know, I think it is better for us, and Eric if she thinks we are suspicious of her motives."

"So if it wasn't Freyda then who?"

"That is the million dollar question,"

"I suppose the list of people you have upset is very long?"

"Miles..."

The smile in his voice was clear to hear, and Sookie couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face, it was as if he was listing them all in his head, and finding each one more amusing than the last.

"I wonder why,"

"I have no idea, I for one find myself absolutely charming… Do you know Sookie Stackhouse you are the first human I have ever considered a friend?"

"I'll count myself honoured then," Sookie's dry voice was punctuated with a yawn, and Richard patted her hand

"Close your eyes, I will stay until Eric arrives though it maybe safer if I wait elsewhere…"

"Is he coming?" The hope in her voice was obvious and Richard managed to smile

"He has flown to his hotel to update them, he is sure Freyda will send him back, an offer of goodwill …"

"Make sure he wakes me,"

"Your wish is my command."

Were the last words Sookie heard before the feeling of a cool hand stroking her face pulled her into consciousness. Opening her eyes, blinking away the blurriness, she found Eric at eye level with her, crouched down beside her bed, his gaze was soft as he watched her. His mouth forming in to a smile as he realised she was awake.

"It's nearly dawn, but I couldn't not come. Will you let Pam heal this tomorrow? I have cleaned it, but I cannot risk doing more, if Freyda was to scent my blood in you…"

Sookie touched the tender skin, the smell of antiseptic cream hitting her for the first time, she leaned over the edge of the bed to see the bowl of water, and cotton buds down on the floor. Her first instinct was to say no but the look in his eyes stopped her.

"I'll let her do it tomorrow, you mean rub the area don't you, not drink from her?"

"I do, most would expect Richard to have offered but with him being injured it only makes sense that Pam should take his place,"

"Eric, will you stay? Just lie here till you have to leave?"

Sookie knew she had shocked him, that he hadn't expected her to ask, but knowing in a few hours she would have to say goodbye again for however long she couldn't just let him go, and who knew when she would get this chance again

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes,"

"If I didn't know better Lover I might think you were trying to seduce me,"

He laughed at her expression as he stood up, she heard the thud of his shoes and jacket hitting the floor, before the familiar strength was wrapped around her from behind. Rolling over Sookie buried her face in his chest, copying his movement from earlier as she inhaled his familiar smell, his arms tightened around her as he realised what she was doing.

"This is right, this is how it will be one day …"

"You know you haven't asked?"

"Asked what Lover?"

"Your void, what colour you are…"

"I meant too when we were dancing, however I found myself distracted by your intoxicating presence. Was I correct in my thinking when we discussed it before?"

"Yes, it's different to any other void I've ever seen before … it's not one colour, its many, shades of pink surround the centre of a true pink, then the reds I had expected. Do you know the meaning of the colours if I was to describe them?"

"Yes,"

He breathed into her hair, his hands stroking her legs but not in the way she had expected from him. It seemed as if he was touching her more for the pleasure of having her so close than pushing for anything more.

"Will you tell me?"

"No, I will leave that up to you, it will give you something to think about before you call me next… Is it just the colours that make mine so different to say that of Pam, Bill's or Richards?"

Sookie wondered how she could explain how it felt, how even now it seemed to surround her, lulling and soothing her, filling her with the contentment she had once found in his presence when the bond had existed between them. How it seemed possible earlier to draw strength from him, how her body seemed to answer the pulse at the centre of it all.

"I feel yours; I don't just see it…"

"As you still feel the remains of the bond sometimes?"

Opening her eyes Sookie moved her head back to find he was watching her with an expression she couldn't read.

"Close your eyes, all this will wait for another night. I will add it to my list; it is already quite extensive, as I am sure yours is…"

"I am sorry…"

Sookie spoke the words into his throat, her lips moving against his skin, she knew he had heard her when his hands left her legs moving up to wrap around her, holding her in place. She hadn't known that was what she was going to say, but she didn't regret it. She wasn't expecting a response, Eric after all had never been one for apologies, but as she found herself drifting back to sleep secure in his arms she heard the words whispered against her hair.

"As am I Lover."

Richard watched Sookie walk down the long hall towards him, Pam at her side she seemed less effected by the previous night's happening than he had expected. Physically though her face was now healed, the way she favoured one leg proved her knee still caused her discomfort. However she seemed more relaxed, she was how she had been when in Eric's arms on the dance floor. When she stood in front of him he cupped her chin, tilting her face towards the light. His smile answering the one that shone from the blue eyes.

"As beautiful as ever,"

"No thanks to you. I leave her for one night in your hands, and look what happens, a dress ruined whilst she is forced to have to save you,"

"Weren't you concerned for me at all? I'm hurt,"

"No, I know my wishes would never be granted so easily... I have told her next time not to bother,"

Pam spoke as she brushed his hands away from Sookie, guiding her forward towards the door of a small chamber they had decided to use for Sookie's part in the interrogation.

"Are you ready?"

Richard asked softly envisaging some kind of hesitancy, but Sookie only nodded as Pam pushed opened the door. The Were was strapped to a chair, silver bound his wrists and ankles, he seemed calmer than she had expected, but the moment she stepped into his line of sight he started to shake his head.

"Get that freak away from me,"

Pam's hand reached out quicker than Sookie expected and slapped him around the mouth, whilst Lucian shifted from his place stood against the wall to stand in front of her. When she moved to step around him he stopped her, his cold hand holding her arm.

"I have an idea, what we discussed before. Maybe if you could change how he sees you, he will relax and allow you to read him without so much a struggle. Fairies have been gone from this realm long enough now that many have never met one, let alone seen what you were capable of last night."

"I can try, Pam can you hold him."

Pam moved around and held the Were's shoulders as Sookie closed her eyes. She knew all anyone would see in the room would be her glow, and though she had never needed to touch the human occupants of her town Sookie reached out and held his clammy hand.

She sank into the snarly coils of his brain, picturing in her own mind what she wanted him to see, and opening her eyes she pushed forth the image. She concentrated on all the small details; she wanted him to focus on. The mousey brown hair that would barley brush her shoulders, the hazel eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses, and the way the light above them would catch the lenses. How her blue dress hung a little baggy on her taller leaner frame, how unthreatening and normal she seemed. When she had done this to the town it had been more simple, easier to slip through their consciousness, she found especially with the ones who had grown up with her they were all to ready to believe and accept what she wanted them too. Unsurprisingly with the Were, she had to push harder, and she wasn't sure if that was due to how a Were brain was, or because of what he had seen last night. When she at last stepped back Lucian moved forward,

"Is this the same woman you saw last night?"

"Nah she was blonde, great rack and strange eyes…"

"And what does she look like now?"

"I told you she isn't here…"

Lucian turned to Sookie, a wide smile on his face before he moved to stand alongside Richard at her back.

"Who sent you last night?" Sookie asked keeping her voice soft as she sat down across the small table from him.

"Nobody, I don't know anything, I've already explained that to these guys…"

As he answered, Sookie pressed into his mind, flicking back through his memories, until she found what she was looking for. However to her disappointment, it wasn't really anything they could use. The first Vampire she had killed was the one that had done the hiring, and studying the scene she found herself in, Sookie tried to find some clue that she could use.

"What were you told to do?"

Sookie listened as it was explained all they had to do was be there to hold off the younger Vamp. That they could do as they pleased, as long as he wasn't able to help his maker. It was clear the Weres hadn't known Richard was a monarch, they had been hired to do a job, and as long as they were paid they weren't much interested in little else.

"Do you know what they wanted from the King?"

"I didn't know he was…"

Sookie let out a sigh of defeat as she pulled herself back; turning to Richard she shook her head.

"Hired muscle that's all, he knows nothing…"

"Thank you for trying," Richard spoke his arm moving around her shoulder to lead her from the room leaving Pam and Lucian behind.

"It was a long shot, I have Bill Compton searching his database for me, and after you have left we will see if now your friend with the broken neck has recovered, if he will be willing to talk."

"Where are we going now?"

Sookie asked as he led her back towards the main part of the sprawling residence, but as she soon found herself in familiar hall ways, she knew what would be waiting for her behind the double doors that they were approaching.

"Pam will collect you in a few minutes; you will not have to face this for long I promise,"

Richard had dropped his arm from around her, and took her hand. He raised it to his lips as he came to a stop.

"I know what I am asking from you, I wouldn't, if I didn't think it was what expected of us,"

Looking up into the handsome face, one she had become so fond of so quickly Sookie leaned up and pressed a kiss to his smooth cheek.

"Just a few minutes,"

"Scouts honour."

Sookie found herself laughing out loud, when only a few seconds before she had been unsure she would have the strength to take the step needed to go in and face Freyda and Eric. Not the Eric that had held her so close whilst they danced, or who had caught her when she didn't have the strength to stand, or who had snuggled behind her, cradling her as she fell asleep, but the cold , distant stranger he had been when he had stepped up to her chair last night.

Richard threw open the doors before the laughter could die on her lips. He led her in by her hand and didn't let go of her until they were sat side by side, opposite Eric and Freyda around the large conference table. Conrad was already seated to Eric's left, with Henri beside him, and Sookie found herself the centre of attention. She nodded at Conrad and his quieter more subdued lieutenant, before acknowledging Freyda and Eric with the same greeting.

Freyda was openly watching them both, whilst Eric after returning her nod with a curt one of his own was reading from the small screen in front of him.

"Before we get down to business, I wanted to make it clear we had nothing to do with what happened last night,"

"We know they weren't acting on your direct orders…"

Richard lent back in his seat, pushing it back from the table so he could prop his feet up on the surface. He pulled Sookie's seat closer to him and underneath the table kept hold of her hand, squeezing in reassurance as he saw she was fighting the urge to stare at Eric's bent head.

"Why would I have sent my consort back to you if I were involved in anyway?"

"Who knows how a female mind works, they have always been a mystery to me… Some more enjoyable to figure out than others,"

"Has Bill Compton checked his database?" Eric spoke for the first time, and Sookie saw his eyes linger on where Richard was stroking her neck, she saw his jaw stiffen before he seemed to force himself to relax.

"He is doing so currently,"

"And you read the surviving Were?" Eric had lent forward , elbows resting on the table top, his blue eyes now intent on her. His question brought the other three pairs of eyes to her, all waiting for her answer.

"I have. He knew nothing of real significance… "

"A pity, maybe you'll have more luck with your other prisoner…" Conrad fell silent as the doors opened and Sookie felt relief flood her as Pam entered the room.

"Sookie, are you ready to leave?"

Getting to her feet Sookie nodded at Eric and Freyda forcing herself to speak past the lump in her throat. Right then she wasn't sure what was worse, having to say goodbye to him like this, or if Pam hadn't come and she would have been forced to spend longer in the room with them.

"Nice to see you both again,"

They both nodded before she extended the farewell to Henri and Conrad before following Pam out of the room. Sookie felt tears burn her eyes, and bite down on her bottom lip to stop them falling. She was stopped as hands grasped her shoulders and turned her into a familiar male embrace.

"I will see you in a few days; try to stay out of trouble till then."

Richards's words were said in to her hair and a kiss followed pressed to her forehead.

"And you Pamela try not to miss me too much?"

"I wonder how ever will I survive," Pam muttered taking Sookie's hand and pulling her away from him. Her fingers linked around hers and Sookie took comfort in the contact as they made their way out onto the street.

"You know I am very proud of you, "

"Even after the dress?"

"I have decided that is Richard's fault, as was the time I spent worrying what had happened to you,"

"You worried about me?" Sookie teased forcing herself to close off the rest of her mind and concentrate on each step she was taking, each word coming out of Pam's mouth. Refusing to allow herself to feel the pain she knew was waiting for her until she was safely back home.

"Of course, it would be such a waste after all the energy I have put into our friendship, and I do find most of the time your company is tolerable and rarely boring,"

"I love you too," Sookie smiled, squeezing the hand holding hers and was touched to receive an answering one in return.

"We shall see if my sister is as happy with me after a weekend with your Brat,"

"Nothing seems to have happened, though he did seem pretty keen for our return,"

"We shall see if their version of events match," Pam murmured as her car pulled up in front of them, Lucian climbing out of the driver seat leaving the engine running. He greeted Pam with a nod and smiled at her.

"I like him," Sookie said as she settled herself in the car.

"He is the most tolerable of Richard's progeny, "

"He has more?"

"Two, both more unbearable than the other, both as tiresome as him, it is a surprise they have survived so long. You no doubt will like them,"

"You're still my favourite,"

"I expect nothing less. As your favourite blood sucker I will not ask you how you are feeling, or expect you to tell me what has happened, at least for tonight…"

"Thank you."

They were maybe two hours out of New Orleans when Sookie was jolted out of her thoughts by the slowing of the car, she looked out of the window and realised Pam had turned off the highway and onto a quiet road. As the car came to a halt she turned the headlights off, she seemed to be waiting for something and just as she was about to ask what was going on, Sookie felt the void swoop in from above, and land beside her door. Pam lent over and unclipped her seat belt as the door was opened, and Sookie found herself being shoved from a car again for the second time in twenty-four hours. This time Eric was there waiting for her.

"What are you doing?"

"Saying Goodnight…"

"And Freyda?"

"Is in her way to the airport, I have been told to remain for an extra night, a show of good faith to Richard, "

Every word he spoke brought him closer to her. His eyes searching her face as his head bent, and without touching her anywhere else, his mouth covered hers for the first time in twenty five years. It lasted barely long enough for her to savour his taste, the familiar way his tongue sought out hers as if no time had passed since the last time they had done this. Just as she moved to wrap her arms around him, pull him closer to her, he pulled away. He rested his forehead on hers, and for a second she was sure he would continue, before with a cough from Pam he stepped back.

"Goodnight Lover…"

His voice was hoarse, and there was a smile on his face that told her he knew exactly what state he was leaving her in, before with a wink that made her torn between wanting to slap the handsome face, and drag him back to her Sookie found herself stood there alone staring up at the sky.


	10. Chapter 10

_**As always thank you for the reviews, adds and follows I really am grateful to all of you! I love hearing the thoughts on the story or even ways i can improve my writing...**_

_**Anyway this is kind of a filler but a very necessary one so hope you enjoy!**_

As she pushed her chair back from her desk, the twinge in her knee was matched only by the throbbing in her temple. Sookie had been staring at the same column of numbers for Adele's accountants for the past hour, and could still make no sense of them. What was worse was she knew there was nothing wrong with the figures, it was all her, and her inability to think of little else other than Eric.

Last night Pam had dropped her off with barely enough time for herself to get back to Shreveport before dawn, but Sookie exhausted, and drained had been unable to sleep. The hold she had barely managed to keep on her emotions during the last hour in New Orleans had broken. Her mind had spun with images, as her heart ached for the man who had kissed her goodnight on the roadside outside New Orleans.

Every time she had closed her eyes Eric had swum there out of reach, bringing fresh tears with every remembered glance, touch and word between them. After so long without him it was beyond bitter sweet to have had him so close for so little time, and then go back to this limbo. Unsure of when they next would have an opportunity to see each other.

Those stolen moment's hadn't been enough, she wanted more, and if anything had come from the hours of tossing and turning Sookie knew it was the certainty that she could never allow this to happen to them again.

This was it. They had to find a way past their differences. Once he was free they needed to learn how to be a part of each other's lives again. It wouldn't be easy, and Sookie had no fantasies that she and Eric would walk off into the sunset together and live happily ever after. That wasn't how real life worked, especially with two people as similar as they were, but they could be together, be a part of each other's lives. There had to be a way for them to do that, because the alternative was too difficult to even contemplate, she had already tried to live that life and it wasn't for her.

She loved him it was that simple, and that complicated all in one. But there was no hiding from it now or that she always had. It had never stopped. Even after they had stood outside in her back yard, and tore each other to pieces. Ripped apart the remains of the time they had shared, when she had believed that was that, it had still been there, burning away underneath it all, stopping her from ever truly moving on.

"I hope mother dearest you are thinking of ways to make it up to me for leaving Karin the pain in the ass babysitting me all weekend,"

Christopher had been stood in the doorway to her office for a few minutes just watching her before he spoke. Though he had known it was wrong too, he couldn't help but sink himself into her thoughts. She had the same expression on her face as she had had last night when she had come into check on him, and he knew something had happened in New Orleans.

It had been easier than expected, she was wide open, and he found himself looking up into a man's face he didn't recognise. He flicked through, following the path she was taking him down, and all her thoughts centred on the tall blonde Vampire. The flashes sometimes too quick to grasp, it was only when he saw Pam stood at his side, felt his mother's remembered pain that he grasped who the man must be, and pulled himself out before she realised what he had done.

"She can't have been that bad? "

Sookie dropped her hands from rubbing at her temple and managed to smile convincingly as her son dumped his bag on to the office couch. He crossed the room in a few strides and sat down on her desk, his long legs swinging as he bent his head so she could reach to kiss him.

Before she had found her way to her own room last night she had checked in on him. Christopher had woken the instant his door had creaked as she pushed it open. Sat up in bed he had been ready to talk, but Sookie on the verge of breaking down knew if she had spoken about New Orleans she would have been unable to stop the tears that were waiting. Instead she had insisted on him going back to sleep, that they would talk in the morning. However that hadn't happened, this morning she had planned to get up, and make him breakfast, but awoke just after ten to find her alarm had been turned off. A note attached to the top had informed her that he didn't want her to get up, when she had come in so late.

What Christopher hadn't realised was she had had to be up anyway, and his sweet gesture had made her late to check over the new stock delivery due in at Ravens. The late start had done nothing to improve the rest of her day. She had left Raven's just after lunch close to tearing her hair out, only to arrive here to find the paperwork she had been putting off now unavoidable.

"Horrendous wouldn't even cover it. Pam put her up to it didn't she?" Christopher asked as he lent back wanting to watch her face as she answered.

"I don't think so …"

"So it wasn't some kind of joke you all had set up?"

"No… What happened?"

"Friday, I had a couple of friends over after you left, she checked in, gave them all the once over which freaked a few out, and then to make matters worse she threatened them, described what she would do if there was any trouble… I thought that was it cos I expected something like that, but Saturday around two ish suddenly she was in the house…"

"Well that's not so bad if you were still up, you used to like spending time with Karin…"

"I did… I do, but …"

A blush had started to spread over his handsome face, and Sookie coughed to hide the laugh that was bubbling over. She was pretty sure Christopher was now as shut down as her but for different reasons. She wasn't exactly happy that he had had some girl staying over whilst she had been away, but having Jason as a brother growing up meant nothing Christopher got up too could shock her. Whereas usually she would have given him a reminder about being safe and that casual sex wasn't what she expected from him it seemed Karin might have done the job for her.

"You were already spending time with someone… … Do I know her?"

"Mom no we are not having that conversation, and we don't need to have the other one either… "

"Well it's better that Karin was the one who walked in on you than me surely, or Pam, as she would have made it as excruciatingly painful as possible for the both of you."

"Karin did! She stayed put; right there in the living room, took a seat, that big sword in front of her, just staring, you know in that way she does. Then when she did talk she seemed to ... … "

His blush bloomed into a brighter shade as he came to a stop, his eyes anywhere but on her

"Anyway, Mom I'll be lucky when this gets out if any girl will come near me again… "

Sookie couldn't help the laughter escaping, she tried her best to smother it, but the look of outrage on his face only fuelled her mirth.

"I promise I didn't tell her to embarrass you,"

"And you're sure Pam didn't?"

"I am, at least she didn't say anything to me…"

"Then why did Karin pick then to come in? Why did she insist on staying after Beth had left? She didn't leave till right before dawn…"

Christopher seemed to forget his embarrassment as he stared at her, blue eyes so like her own narrowed as she watched his thoughts play out over his face.

"Were you in some kind of trouble in New Orleans?"

For a moment Sookie considered breaking the rule of the past nearly eighteen years and lying to him. If she denied anything had happened, it would grant him peace of mind in the short term at least, yet she knew in the long run when he found out, as he evidently would he would only resent her for it. To him that would mean she was treating him like a child, and Sookie didn't want him thinking she didn't trust him when there was already so much upheaval in his life.

"Mom…?"

"I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I had travelled back from the party with Richard, and we were attacked."

"By who?"

"We don't know… Well we do, but not who was behind it or even why, "

"You came out okay though, you're not hurt or anything?"

"I'm fine honestly. I had a cut to my face, some swelling but Pam healed me Sunday. All I'm left with is a dodgy knee, which actually feels my real age right about now…"

Her attempt at humour went right over his head. An anger she had never seen before darkened the usually laughing blue eyes, and suddenly he seemed older. She recognised the protective instinct behind it and reached for his hand.

"Chris it's being dealt with, Richard will find out whoever was behind it. I wasn't the target okay?"

"Did you kill them?"

Sookie gave a slight nod. Looking up at him she was sure she had never seen him look less human than he did now. His body seemed to thrum with magic. She could almost smell it in the air as she watched his head bend, his fist clenched where she covered it before it relaxed and he got to his feet.

"Good, I hate the idea of someone hurting you,"

"Welcome to my world kiddo…"

"Was Eric with you?"

The complete change of topic threw her for a moment and she was glad he had turned away to fetch a soda from the mini fridge she kept in the office.

"Eric?"

"He was in New Orleans too right?"

"He was. But he wasn't there for the ambush, if that's what you were asking? He arrived soon after with Richard's brother,"

"Oh… Did you guy's get chance to talk much? I mean apart from the attack, did you manage to have some fun?"

He asked with an air of nonchalance that in his youth he didn't realise gave away his guilt. Sookie knew without a doubt that whilst she had been lost in her own thoughts he had done some sneaking of his own before she had realised he was there.

"I know you read me, I can tell, so what is it you really want to know? I'll be as honest as I can…"

"Do you still love him Mom?"

"There is a lot of history between us …"

Sookie wavered. It was one thing admitting it to yourself, but to do so to your seventeen year old son who in the last three weeks had seen his parent's marriage come to an end was a different thing entirely.

"But you do love him? It's okay to say it Mom, it won't upset me …"

There was sincerity in his voice as he sat down on the couch. He seemed to be making an attempt to keep eye contact with her, his expression neutral and Sookie found herself nodding.

"I do,"

"And does he still love you?"

"He does… But Chris nothing is going to happen straight away. You know we are trying to help him, and apart from that, there is a lot we both need to figure out before we even take that step."

"You're not wearing your ring, Dad isn't either… "

"We had a talk before I left,"

"I thought so, he came by and he wasn't happy Karin was there… I said Pam had set it up, and not you. He was pretty mad though, he went out to talk to her, I tried to stop him, and you know how Karin is if anyone criticises Pam and that… He came back in one piece, so I don't know what happened and Karin stayed out in the woods till he was gone but…"

"I'll talk to him. I'm not much use here anyway so I'll drop you home then head back to Merlotte's."

"I'll come with you, I was meant to stop by after school but I wanted to see you first,"

Going over to sit next to him Sookie smiled sadly

"You're Dad and I will be okay, I promise. This is a big change, a painful one; it will just take some time to get used to it, but you just have to remember we love you. Our marriage might be over, but we are still a family."

"I know, I just don't like to see him like that or you.…"

"It'll work out Chris, and it's not up to you to have to worry about either of us."

Following in Christopher's wake Sookie hesitated as they reached the doors to the bar. This would be the first time she had been in Merlotte's since her marriage had effectively ended, and she knew her coming in like this would draw attention she didn't want. For a moment she considered changing her appearance, making them believe she was anyone but herself but she knew the longer she left it, to face them all the worse it would be. The fact it was still too early yet for the dinner crowd was in her favour and with a deep breath, plastering a smile to her face she stepped forward. Side glances were thrown her way, and her walls already built up Sookie concentrated on not letting any outward emotion show. She held her head high and concentrated on doing what was best for her son. Sam's head shot up at the sight of them, and Sookie saw relief wash over his face as he took her in before the customary anger she had grown used to overpowered his softer instinct.

"I'm going to put my bag in the office…"

Sam waited till Christopher was out of earshot, he paused in wiping over the already clean bar as their son passed by.

"What now Sook? Do you really want to drag this out anymore, here of all places?"

"I came for him that's all… I just want to talk."

"I think we said all we needed to on Friday Cher,"

"Sam five minutes that's all?" Sookie leaned over the bar so that the chance of them being overheard was less. She was used to what the town would say about her, but she had never wanted Christopher to suffer the same fate.

Then there was how he would react if he heard anyone talking about her. In his early school years there had been a few occasions when he had been teased about having a crazy mother, and had reacted with his fists. Even at that age he had been physically stronger than a lot of the older children, and after the first few scuffles when he had come out a lot better off than his opponents he had seemed to be left alone. Now however with how he had so easily lost control in front of Bill she knew he was finding it harder than he was letting on

"Hey son why don't you go clear some tables for your old man, so I can have a second with your Mom?" Sam suggested as Chris came back into the bar, she met his concerned gaze and smiled in encouragement before turning back to face Sam.

"Can we go into the back?"

"Fine. Let's just get this over with Sook,"

Sam followed her through, and noticed she was leaning more to one side. Instinctively he reached out a hand to steady her before pulling it back, embarrassment flushing his face knowing Sookie would have sensed the movement.

"So what happened?" He asked nodding at her knee as she sat in front of his desk,

"I took a tumble," Sookie knew he didn't believe her; she watched his eyebrows draw together as he frowned down at her.

"They dragged you into something then?"

"It wasn't Richard's fault. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time,"

"Funny that only seems to happen when you're around Vampires… Talking of the blood suckers you want to tell me why Eric's child was hanging about all weekend?"

"She was there as a precaution…"

"Chris said on Pam's orders but that doesn't sit with me, you want to tell me the truth?"

"Eric asked her too."

"Now that sounds about right,"

"I was worried about leaving Chris…"

"And Eric of course wants to be in your good books."

"Isn't Chris's safety all that matters?"

"Maybe if you had considered that before getting into this mess then he wouldn't need Karin in the first place."

"And you think going out there and yelling at her in front of him did any good… This has to stop Sam."

Sookie tried not to raise her voice, she didn't want anyone out in the bar overhearing them. She had left herself open enough to know if anyone came close enough to his office to listen in but still the walls were thin and voices would carry easily if this ended up in a shouting match.

"I know you're angry with me, and I am fine with that. Be angry. Blame me all you want too, but around Christopher you need to start reining it in."

"You left me Sook."

"No we left each other a long time ago, but it's not about us it's about our son. He thinks he's all grown up, but he's not Sam, he's seventeen, and when it comes to your parents splitting up even when you know it's for the best it's still hard. He's hurting, he feels in the middle of us, that he has to take care of us, and he doesn't need to see you angry at everything. That won't help him."

Sam sank down into the chair across the desk from her, his head sinking into his hands and Sookie wished they were still the friends they had been where she could offer him some kind of comfort. She knew if she did that now he would only reject it; push her away, when it seemed finally something had broken through the fog of anger and denial that had surrounded him.

"I'll go, let you get back to work but I wish somewhere down the line we could be friends again Sam, for Chris's sake at least."

The words reached her just as she went to close the door and they had her stopping in her tracks.

"You were wrong the other day, I do love you Sook, but maybe not in the way you needed. I've always known you weren't mine, that I was your second choice…"

He had regretted their argument Friday the moment she had left, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. The anger that boiled in his blood every time she looked up at him, the guilt that pooled in his stomach, the undeniable knowledge that he was just as much to blame for where they were as she was or maybe more so.

"Sam…?"

"I knew what I was doing. I knew you still loved him even if you didn't… I guess I just took what I could, I thought it would be enough, that I would be enough, that one day you might be the old you again…. The more you changed, the more your magic evolved I resented it, I resented you because I knew I couldn't hold on to you, that I should have never tried,"

Sookie didn't know what to say this was the first time he had opened up to her in years, it was a glimpse of the friend she had once had and with it she knew she couldn't allow him to shoulder all the blame. She had wanted a normal life, she had moved on to Sam because that was what he was offering her, a way out, a way to hide from all the mistakes she had made.

"I think we both went into it for the wrong reasons…"

"I'll never be okay with you and him Cher, or my son mixing with them but your right it's not about us anymore,"

There was tears in her eyes and Sookie knew they weren't just for her, for her feelings but for Sam too and Christopher. Pam was right, maybe in another life, maybe if she hadn't have met Eric, become a part of their world it might have all been different.

"Bye Sam,"

She smiled but he wasn't looking at her and she knew then they would never really go back to what they were once. At best they had reached a truce which was more than she had hoped coming in here. Christopher came towards her the moment she stepped back into the bar and so did the attention of the regulars.

"You okay?"

"I am fine, we both are… Maybe you should stay tonight for dinner, spend some more time with him, it'll do you both good,"

"What about you?"

"I'm quite capable of feeding myself. Anyway Pam said she will be over this evening…"

"Okay, I'll be home about ten…"

"That's fine,"

Sookie was home long enough to run around the house and complete the chores she had missed over the weekend, and when she looked up at the knock of the door she realised with some shock that the sun had set. Sookie thought it would be Pam or maybe Pam and Karin but she was a little surprised to sense only Karin's maroon void.

Apart from the year Karin had spent guarding her from her woods they had never really been alone in each other's company. Though Karin had always followed Pam's example, and never mentioned Eric somehow she had always found Karin's presence as time went on a bigger reminder of the past than Pam's.

It had been more than five years since they had seen each other, and when she opened the door Sookie found genuine happiness had replaced the usual apprehension. Cold lips touched her forehead, before Karin stepped back, holding her shoulders as she studied Sookie with laser like examination.

"You look well Sookie, tired but well,"

"As do you. Can I get you some blood?"

"No I've fed thank you. Is Christopher here?"

"He's with his father; he'll be back shortly why?"

"I wanted to talk alone with you that is all. I smelt Were on your property last night. It was something Eric told me to be aware of and it was very strong, they must have been prowling for a while. Christopher was with his father yesterday so it was clear it wasn't one of his friends."

"You think someone was scoping the house?"

"The land yes, the wards around the house would have kept them from entering your home."

"But there was nothing Friday or Saturday?"

Sookie murmured as the door opened again and Pam strolled in. Sookie found herself on the end of another pair of cold lips before Pam pushed her into the kitchen and down into a seat at the table.

"You look tired Sookie, is your knee paining you?"

"A little…"

"The offer of my blood is open; it wouldn't have to be much?"

"Thank you, if it isn't better tomorrow I'll think about it," Sookie was touched at the offer and made to stand up.

"Can I get you some blood?"

"Not right now, sit down we have more important matters to discuss. Has Karin told you yet what show she walked in on Saturday night? I told you I should have stayed, is he here because Auntie Pam needs to have a chat with him?"

"No he's with his father, but Chris did tell me. He assumed you had set it up…"

"I wish I had thought to do so,"

"Okay let's make it clear now I do not want to hear about whatever it was Karin saw."

"I thought we were passed this prudish stage? Look how well you revealed yourself to me in New Orleans,"

"Me and you, not my seventeen year old son…"

"He'll be eighteen in a month,"

"She did seem very pleased with his attentions. It seems he has inherited that trait of the Fae too, they are great lovers I have heard … Have you ever sampled a Fairy Sookie?" Karin joined in and shaking her head Sookie held out both of her hands.

"Okay stop now."

"Eric has always seemed more than pleased with Sookie's skills… If I was you Sookie I would be glad my son is so considerate, a lot of boys his age would take their pleasure and not consider their partners,"

There was a glint in Pam's blue eyes that spelt mischief, and Sookie felt relieved that Christopher wasn't upstairs for his own sake. At least without him present there was a chance at changing the subject.

"Did Karin tell you about the Were she smelt?"

"She did. I spoke with Eric when I rose. He wants you to call him tonight."

"He's still in New Orleans?"

"He will travel back tomorrow. Will you call him? It's important you speak before he has to leave. "

"I'll call when you leave,"

What Sookie didn't say was that she was planning to call him anyway. That all day she had been banking on that phone call to make it possible for her to sleep tonight. That the sound of his voice might heal the ache in her chest, a poor substitute to having him there with her but it had to be enough for now, and it was better than having nothing.

"It is good you are talking to him, it is better this way… Your husband was not happy I was here last night, will he cause a problem?"

"No it's fine I spoke to him today. I'm sorry if he was rude."

"Eric had warned me my presence might not be welcome, that I was only to defend myself if that kind of situation arose I was not to retaliate…"

"He is angry because Sookie has ended their marriage," Pam interrupted and Karin's eyebrows rose as she looked between them both.

"Does father know this?"

"We don't talk about Sam, it doesn't seem fair," Sookie answered as she watched Pam take a blood from the fridge, and pop it into the microwave. Relief that she hadn't had to get back up battling with the good manners her Grandmother had installed into her. She listened distractedly, with half an ear as Pam answered more of Karin's questions about what else had been going on in her absence.

Not in years had she been so eager to be away from her friend, but all Sookie wanted was to call Eric now. The cell phone Pam had given her felt heavy in her pocket where she had placed it this morning; the thought of this call was what had been keeping her going all day.

She lifted her head as she sensed the active human brain turn on to her driveway, at the same time both blonde heads turned at the same time. Sookie knew their superior hearing had picked up the sound of the van. They both moved quickly into full alert, but reaching out Sookie frowned in confusion.

"It's a delivery man, a genuine delivery man… I don't think he means me any harm…"

This fell on deaf ears as in a blur Karin disappeared out the back door, and Pam moved in front of her when Sookie reached the front door. She pulled it open when the bell rang to find a middle aged man in his summer uniform sweating profusely, shuffling the large box in his arms as Karin blocked him coming closer. He looked on Sookie's arrival as if she was the second coming, obviously seeing her as his source of safety between the two blonde Vampires.

"Miss Stackhouse?"

"That's me." Sookie left the house to accept the box pushed into her hands, she was about to offer to sign his little screen when she realised he was already half way back to his van. With a disapproving look aimed at both of Eric's children she moved into the living room. Placing it down on the coffee table she pulled off the lid and knew immediately who the sender was. Even before she had peeled back the tissue layers to reveal a new dress, an exact replica of the one she had worn in New Orleans. There was a card tucked into the bodice, and Sookie couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips, the warmth that flooded her.

"_Lover will you wear this for me, the next time we dance?"_

The card wasn't signed but there was no need when the handwriting was so familiar and he addressed her in such a way. This card would join the one from New Orleans, and go into the box in the bottom of her closet. Tucked underneath the Fangtasia shirt with all the other notes he had once sent her. Before she had chance to move the card out of reach Pam had plucked it from her fingers.

"It wasn't him who was the cause of its ruin; it was the fool who calls himself my King."

"It wasn't Richard's either really. Do you like Richard?" Sookie asked Karin, as Karin read the card before placing it back in the box.

"He is bearable in small doses,"

"I think Pam's problem is she likes him too much,"

"Sookie do not push me…"

"Eric said …"

"Eric does not know what he is talking about, he is …"

Pam was cut off by the ring of a cell phone, and Karin stepped out the room to take the call.

"What's that about?"

"Apologise and I may tell you?"

"I am not apologising, he likes you too, I know he does."

"Sookie when did you pick up this habit of talking shit? I am sure you never suffered from it before, or we would have never become friends."

"I have to leave." Karin came back in causing Pam to rise from her seat

"I will accompany you back to Shreveport; Sookie has bored me enough for one night,"

Again she found two pairs of lips on her, a kiss apiece as Karin enveloped her in an unexpected hug. It was then Sookie caught sight of the three of them in the mirror. The three different shades of blonde hair worked to bring back a memory she had long tried to forget. Pam had told her to never talk of it again and she hadn't. She had sworn to herself she would never think of it again, but it had always been there. Now looking back she saw it a little different to how she had then, but she knew it was a conversation that she would have to have with Eric. One of the obstacles they had in front of them, but now Sookie knew she would be more willing to listen than she was then in the heat of the moment.

"The next time we see each other my father will be free. Stay well Sookie." Karin broke through her musings and was out of the door at Vampire speed before Sookie had time to answer her. Instead she directed her question at Pam, hope and fear building in her chest.

"It's happening?"

"Very soon. I will see you tomorrow evening; hopefully you will have regained your senses by then." Sookie closed the door after Pam and tracked both their voids until she could sense them no more, glancing at the clock she saw it was a little before ten and as the thought crossed her mind she heard Sam's truck coming down the driveway. He didn't get out, but acknowledged her presence with a slight lifting of his hand from the steering wheel. Christopher jumped out, he crossed the yard quickly, a backwards wave to his father as he stopped on the steps.

"They have already been haven't they?"

"Been and gone, Pam was disappointed you weren't here,"

"She will torture me over this won't she?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Great as if school won't be bad enough once everyone finds out... I'm going to go up, night Mom."

He hugged her, and Sookie squeezed him until he protested laughing up at her.

"What was that for?"

"I missed you this weekend that's all,"

"Just don't leave me with Karin again,"

Christopher teased before going on into the house. Sookie didn't follow; instead she sat down on the porch swing, and took the cell phone from her pocket. Her call was answered on the first ring, and at first Sookie just heard static, the distant noise of traffic before he was there and her heart leaped into her throat.

"Good evening Lover,"

"Where are you?"

Sookie asked trying to steady her breathing, as she allowed her eyes to close, her body sinking back in the seat as for the first time since New Orleans she felt herself relax. The tension in her head eased, she felt at peace, much like the way the old blood had affected her, the way the colours of his void soothed her.

"On the roof of Richard's building, I have just returned from checking out of my hotel… "

"Pam said you were leaving tomorrow,"

"I am. I nearly came to you tonight, just for one more hour with you. To finish what we started last night…" His voice was deep, a caress and Sookie felt the answering response. She coughed to clear her throat, and knew he was well aware of what he was doing to her. She would bet her life on the same smile that had been on his face last night, when she had responded to his kiss would be there now.

"Thank you for my dress," She tried to move the conversation along and his knowing chuckle sent shivers down her spine.

"Will you do as I ask? Wear it for me, dance with me when there is no one to interrupt?"

"It would be a waste if it just sat in the back of the closet,"

"Your right dearest one and we can't let that happen… I take it my children are no longer with you?"

"They left a little while ago,"

"Did you ring because Pam asked you too or would you have anyway?"

That wasn't the first time he had questioned her intentions behind calling him, and Sookie pondered now if all those times when she hadn't called, had been so reluctant to, had had more of an effect than she had realised. Without thinking about it, she made an effort to reassure him as she had never really done before.

"I rang because I wanted to, that's the only reason."

. "Good, that is good. Now apart from wanting to talk to you because of what Karin found I wanted you to call because I won't be able to talk for a few days after I return to Oklahoma. I will need to be sure my rooms are secure before it is possible."

"Check for bugs?"

"Yes and other devices, I would think less of Freyda if she didn't attempt to track my movements when I am not with her. There is something though I want you do for me?"

"What is it?"

"Allow me to have you guarded…"

"Eric no…"

"I much prefer to hear Eric yes, out of your mouth. If I was there now do you think I could convince you to say that?"

"Eric..."

"Sookie… I saw for myself how you can protect yourself, but you are not invincible, and neither if you were ambushed would anyone know in time to be of any help… I cannot have that happening, not now… For me, do this for me because I have asked you too?"

"Who?"

"Ideally I would have Karin or Pam but it is not wise for Karin to be seen in Louisiana, and Pam will rouse suspicion so Richard will bring Lucian to stay with you,"

"Stay with me?"

"They will assess your hidey hole, check if it is still light tight, do any repairs needed,"

"Eric I don't know, there is Christopher to consider…"

"If he won't sleep in your home then he will sleep in the cemetery, either way from dusk to dawn you don't go anywhere without Lucian,"

"Wont Richard mind?"

"As is typical for you Lover you have found another fan in my old friend, plus he has called back his other children on Conrad's advice in the wake of the attack."

"So the Vampire you brought back he didn't tell you anything?"

"Nothing except that the intended target was Richard, no more… Bill is still going through his database. It is proving harder than expected."

"Do you have any idea who the Were Karin scented is? It can't be connected to the attack because no one survived…"

"I think it may have more to do with the Were you read in Silver Linings, the one whose memory you saw me in… Will you agree to Lucian's presence now?"

This was the reason Karin had been here this weekend and Sookie knew as much as she wanted to protest that to say no would be putting Christopher at risk as well as her.

"Okay, but only Lucian."

"That was easier than I expected. Now business is out the way, was everything well at home when you returned?"

"Sam wasn't very happy with Karin's presence, nor was Christopher for a different reason, she uh interrupted something…"

Eric without her explaining further understood perfectly and it was impossible not to laugh with him.

"I don't suppose she offered to allow them to finish? Which would have been the polite thing to do of course…? "

"From the little Christopher said she did the opposite. I think he is aware however that better Karin than Pam."

"Oh definitely… Karin the Cock blocker, he has my sympathies…"

"You told Karin not to hurt Sam?"

"I did. I am no fan of the Shifter, but he is the father of your son, he was a friend in the past to you, and what good does it do to have you unhappy with me?"

"Thank you, whatever your reasons I am grateful Eric."

"I could tell you how to best thank me Lover?"

"Eric you…." The rest of her words were smothered by a loud yawn and she heard a smile in his voice as he realised he had escaped a reprimand that was about to come out of her mouth.

"Go to your bed Lover, we will talk until you fall asleep, and maybe I will hear more interesting tit bits as I did last week. You are a lot more forthcoming with your feelings when you are asleep."


	11. Chapter 11

_**As always Thank you to the reviews for the last chapter, especially those who review religiously each week I am really grateful ! **__**Welcome to the new adds and follows, I would love to hear any thoughts you have...**_

_**So here is Chapter 11 I hope you enjoy!**_

Richard pushed with his feet to set the porch swing into motion, leaning back to let the weight of his body do the rest as he relaxed into the rocking action. Usually, having known Sookie was going to be late to meet him he would have gone to Fangtasia to sit with Pam, which was where Conrad and Alec were now. However a Vampire Bar was the wrong place to be when you didn't want it to be common knowledge that you are in the Area.

When Eric had told him Sookie had agreed to have Lucian guard her, Richard had been more than a little relieved. Though he had seen what Sookie could accomplish, her ability to protect herself and those around her, he knew she wasn't invincible. Nor was she used to employing her powers in clashes where she was in real danger, and not sparring with Bill Compton. Her fragility and tiredness after having saved him had scared him more than he would like to admit. However his fear wasn't just for Sookie and her well-being.

It was for his old friend, who was the reason he had come to Louisiana in the first place. Eric's peace of mind, and practicality seemed to rest heavily with the safety of Sookie. His anger at how his hands were tied when it came to not being able to be there himself to protect her, his lack of control of the situation had Eric chaffing against the constraint of his marriage, even more than he had in the past.

Last night his brother had warned Eric against doing anything rash, and when a dangerous glint had sparked in the blue eyes, Richard had been sure Eric was about to take his frustrations out on Conrad. The moment had passed with the arrival of Henri and Alec and Richard had watched Eric rein his emotions in before leaving for his hotel. What his brother who was focused solely on having Eric freed didn't seem to understand was that little of that would matter if Sookie was hurt. That the best way to keep Eric focused on the end goal was to keep Sookie safe and out of harms way.

Lucian was the best way to do that. If Richard was to spend too much time in Bon Temps then there would be the possibility of drawing Sookie again in to harm's way in his defence. Though Pam and Sookie's friendship was renowned it would seem odd for her to suddenly accompany her everywhere. Lucian however would just be seen as his way of making sure what was his stayed that way, and after the successful show they had put on in New Orleans it would not be unexpected.

Opening his eyes slowly at the sensation of finding himself watched Richard couldn't help but laugh at the look on Lucian's face. Stood down below him on Sookie's drive way a tool box at his feet, the brown eyes were studying him as if he expected him to disappear at any moment. Though he liked Sookie, he knew his child wasn't exactly pleased to be sent away from his side to guard her. Nevertheless there was no one a Vampire could trust more than his own child, and Sookie deserved that kind of protection.

"If you carry on like this Lucian I will start to wonder whether you think me incapable of taking care of myself without you."

"It is not that... But it will be a few more days before Karl and Aimery can reach New Orleans, and Conrad leaves tonight. You will be vulnerable to another attack,"

"Yes oh so vulnerable, and helpless in a compound surrounded by my own guards. Lucian need I remind you I am over eight hundred years old, and those fighting skills you are so proud of, it was I who taught you them …"

"Wouldn't it be better if we were to bring Sookie to New Orleans instead though?"

"That is not what Eric wishes, and I am certain neither does Sookie. Now stop with the moping Lucian it bores me, or I will insist on Sookie leaving you out in the cemetery every night, denying you the comfort of her home."

The faint sound of a vehicle approaching brought Richard to his feet, and he moved down to stand beside his child. The moment he was able to see the truck Richard realised it wasn't Sookie, and turned Lucian's attention to the occupant on the passenger's side.

"Now here is your chance to meet the other of your charges. I mean this Lucian, you protect him just as you would Sookie, as you would I, with your existence."

"This is her son?"

"Christopher."

"Does he have Sookie's powers?"

"An immature form of them, they will grow in strength as he reaches maturity…"

Richard answered his voice low so not to be overheard as the truck pulled up to stop just in front of them. He saw who he was sure was the boy's father staring at him, and dipped his head in the slightest nod.

He expected no response after what Pam had told him, and was surprised when a slight nod was offered his way in return. Christopher who had already jumped out of the cab with a wave to his father followed suit, showing off Pam's teachings as he alternated the depths of his nods between Lucian and him.

"Mom said you guys would be here by the time I got back… I'm meant to tell you to go ahead with what you need too, and she'll be home as soon as the cover for Adele's arrives."

"Good. Now Christopher this is Lucian my child he is the one who will be staying with you, Lucian Sookie's child Christopher."

Just as Christopher was about to open his mouth Richard held up his hand to stop him, catching the gleam in the blue eyes that were so similar yet so different to his mothers.

"And though at times he may seem like a tedious fool, I do expect him returned to me in the state I leave him, and without being driven mad like our mutual associate Mr Compton, is that clear?"

The laughter in the Vampires voice appealed to him just as it had when his mother had first introduced them.

"Crystal Sir. You know I don't get why Pam doesn't like you!"

Richard laughed. Whether Sookie knew it or not, this child of hers was as filled with mischief as any Fairy he had ever known.

"Oh but I can completely understand why Bill feels the way he does. You, my child are a menace…"

"That's what Pam tells me, I like to think she means it as a compliment though,"

""Ah, but I hear you are avoiding Pamela at the moment?"

"You heard about that?"

"I did, but don't fret I have no desire to tease you as she undoubtedly will… Now shall we do as your mother has told us too?"

With a nod Christopher led them into the house then through to the spare room. He removed what cluttered the bottom of the closet, before pulling back the loose carpet and prised the trap door open with practised ease that displayed to the two Vampires just how often he had done this before.

Christopher had first discovered the hidey hole as a child when the spare room had still been his bedroom. Hunter had been staying with them, and had told him of the time he had woken to see a man disappearing into the closet. At first he hadn't believed him, so Hunter had climbed down from the bed to show him how the carpet would peel back to reveal what was hidden underneath. Unlike Hunter who grew bored of it quickly, for Christopher the space under the floor boards of his room had held a constant appeal for months afterwards. From hiding things he didn't want his parents to see, to hiding himself whenever he knew it would be best if his mother didn't catch hold of him.

It had all came to an abrupt end when his father had found out about his fascination with the hidey hole and had insisted on Christopher moving upstairs. Unlike his father, his Mom had never been angry, but a wall of sadness had seemed to surround her mind at the sight of the trap door.

He hadn't pushed or asked questions in fear of hurting her more, and had accepted for her sake that his favourite hiding place was from that day onwards out of bounds. It was only after Pam had told him about Eric, the relationship he had had with his mother, had the memory of her feelings that day made any sense to him.

"I haven't been inside since I was little, but it seemed alright then,"

Christopher watched Lucian climb down into the space, then handed him his tool box as out of the corner of his eye he noticed Richard leaving to cross the hall towards his mother's room.

"On your head be it if you go in there. She'll know, even if you don't touch anything, she will just know, and without the telepathy too. She just knows, she has ways, trust me."

"I believe you,"

Richard laughed stepping back from the sweet scent that was purely Sookie, which had been drawing him to her personal sanctuary.

"So how long do you plan to avoid Pam for?"

He asked as he followed Christopher through to the kitchen, he nodded at the offer of a blood being held out to him.

"Forever… Did my Mom tell you?"

"No Eric did last night. If it makes you feel any better, even as their maker he pities the situation you find yourself in."

"What's he like? I mean I know you're helping him in some way so you must have known him a while, your friends right?"

Ever since his mother had told him she loved him and he had read her memories he had wanted to know more. Ordinarily he would have asked Pam, but that wasn't possible and neither did he feel comfortable asking his mom. He didn't want her to think he resented her finding Eric again or her feelings for him.

He wasn't exactly happy his parents had split up, but unlike most kids whose parents were planning on divorcing he had known just how miserable both his parents were. That staying together year after year was tearing them apart, changing them into strangers he found hard to recognise from the happy memories of his early childhood. This way he hoped they both could find some happiness apart that they couldn't find together.

Maybe it was just wishful thinking on his part, but today he was sure his Dad had seemed that bit more at ease, less on the verge of snapping at the slightest provocation. It wasn't much but it was something never the less.

"We are friends yes and I can tell you this he would have none of the nonsense Bill Compton puts up with. Neither would he go running to your mother, instead Eric would most likely repay you in kind…"

"Pam said that to me once… I think I could respect that though, better than having someone run to your Mom telling tales every time you play a little prank…"

"And you should think how if Eric was here now there would be little need to avoid Pam. Who knows her better than her own maker, Karin too…?"

Richard knew he could tell the boy all of Eric's best character traits and flaws and paint an appealing picture because he knew they would get along. Eric would enjoy Sookie's sons company just as his children did, and would grow to care for him for his own reasons, and not just because he was a part of Sookie. Yet as he looked into the boy's face he suddenly realised there was a lot more behind the question than he had first realised.

"He will make your mother happy. If you chose to believe anything I tell you it is that, and that he will love her as she deserves."

Blue met green, and held for a minute in silent understanding, before Christopher nodded

"Thanks … I just want her to be happy you know?"

Richard didn't have time to answer as the door opened to reveal Sookie; he rose to his feet and found himself matching her smile of welcome.

"Ah there is my favourite little battle axe, you are late!"

Out of habit he pressed a kiss to her cheek as she ruffled her son's hair.

"Hello to you too… Where's Lucian?"

"In your hidey hole…"

Sookie followed the sounds of the banging and poked her head around the door of what had been her own bedroom growing up, then Christopher's before moving across the hall to what was hers now. She dropped her bag on the floor, sinking down on to the bed to kick off her shoes, and wasn't surprised when she was joined by Richard.

She could hear Christopher now talking to Lucian above the banging, and looked up into the handsome face watching her so closely.

"He has no problem with Lucian staying?"

"None, he thinks having a Vampire guard is a great idea…"

Sookie replied quickly falling into silence, as her mind ran back over what had brought them to this point. Not just the Were Karin had scented, but the Weres they had seen Gerta talking too, and the attack in New Orleans. However she knew unlike the other two occasions, New Orleans hadn't been about her. Yet no matter how many times she thought about it she couldn't figure out why the two Vampires had just been stood there watching the action play out, without taking an active part.

"You are not your usually entertaining self-tonight Miss Stackhouse, I am disappointed,"

Sookie looked back up and managed to smile as Richard brushed a lock of her hair back from her face.

"I was thinking about the attack on you,"

"When you saved me you mean my dearest delight?"

"Yeah then, I know we have already come to the conclusion they were trying to weaken rather than kill so who has the most to gain from that? If it wasn't a takeover, then what else have you to offer…?"

"What else have I to offer? Fucking hell Sookie I am hurt! Don't you find me attractive? Charming to be with? I would like to point out there are scores of women who would love to be where you are now… "

"If you had let me finished that wasn't what I meant…"

"So you do find me attractive?"

Sookie tilted her head back to look up him and grinned

"In a cute brother kind of way… "

"Oh god woman what are you trying to reduce me too…? "

The look of horror on his face had Sookie laughing, but she sobered as a thought struck her

"Who knows what you are planning with Eric?"

"I, my three children, Conrad, Alec and James who is now the King of Nevada, Pamela, Karin and of course you, and I assume the Shifter, and that is it…"

"Not Henri? Joseph Velasquez? Or any of the others whose support you have?"

"No precise details, just a very general idea,"

"But Henri I thought he was Conrad's lieutenant?"

"He is, but he is not mine."

"And none of your own men whom you brought with you for the takeover here?"

"Not one of them will know till the night it happens. I have not survived this long by trusting just anyone Sookie, and I won't start now when so much else is at risk…"

"So why do the rest of the Vampire Monarchs think the takeover happened?"

"Felipe Del Castro insulted my brother, and then went out of his way to annoy me so I taught him and them a very valuable lesson … It was Pam who ended him however, I cannot take the credit for that. He went to the true death knowing exactly why, and who would one day replace him,"

"I'm glad he's gone but there must be something we are missing…?"

Sookie muttered as she dropped back on her bed, Richard spread himself out across it and as looked over at him she wondered not for the first time who he was.

Bill was right. Richard and Eric did share that spark of life, a sense of humour both uncommon in most Vampires but there was more than that. She felt at ease with him, she didn't feel attracted to him as she instantly had Eric, but she was drawn to him in a different way, a platonic less intense way.

"Why are you helping Eric? Putting your very existence at risk for him?"

Richard rolled over so he was laid on his stomach so he could face her. He was going to tell her what no one knew apart from Eric and Conrad. He wasn't sure why he trusted her with such a detail about himself, but he wanted her to know him, his history, who he was.

He had meant what he had told Conrad, Sookie was a friend. Never the less he was also honest enough to admit if they had met at another time, if she had belonged to anyone but Eric he would have tried to lure her away. Still, he knew even then he would regret it, not because of anything she would do, but because he wasn't cut out to be what Sookie needed.

"Eric did the same for me, seven hundred years ago in London so you could say I owe him this. He went against everything Ocella had installed in him, to save me, when my fate was to be ended, as a punishment to my maker."

"Why?"

"The loss of his child was to remind Durst to respect his elders. Eric was visiting the nest where I was held, and came to me just before dawn. He didn't have to, no one would have blamed him for leaving me there but he didn't …"

"Did you know him?"

"Barely… He was a friend to Conrad, but that was no reason to do it. His own maker was at the nest I was being held at, if Eric had been caught then well his punishment may have been similar … "

Richard trailed off, purposefully not painting a too vivid picture of what he had had done to him, or what consequences would have been waiting for Eric after.

"Thank you for telling me,"

There was a hardness to the line of her mouth, darkness in her eyes which made it clear she could very well imagine for herself the horrors that he had suffered and awaited Eric. With an internal shake to escape the past Richard forced himself to smile at her.

"I am your slave Miss Stackhouse, your wish is my command?"

"My Great Grandfather once told me I wouldn't want to ever meet a genie…"

"Ahh but I am not a genie I am a Vampire who owes you…"

"Is that why Lucian is here? I know he would rather be at your side,"

"No. Lucian is protecting you because Eric is concerned, if Eric thinks there is a need then I am likely to agree with him. Don't forget you are my friend now, I chose to not make that a common occurrence so I wouldn't want to lose you!"

"Why do I have the suspicion once he is free from Freyda this won't be the end of it all?"

"Life is never that simple I think you know that… Do you regret becoming involved?"

"No… Eric has protected me, saved my life so many times and when he needed me, I didn't help him. I turned away, and told him to go, this is my chance, our second chance. I won't do that again…"

"And you love him?"

"I do."

"He is a lucky Vampire."

"Well don't you two look comfortable…? Your son admitted me I hope you don't mind me intruding into your home Sookie?"

Conrad's cool voice broke the air of comfort around them, and Sookie instantly pushed herself back up into a sitting position.

"It's fine. Can I get you a blood?"

"No thank you, "

"I didn't expect you to find us brother. Can I look forward to seeing Pam too?"

Richard looked a lot happier to see Conrad than Sookie felt. She had thought maybe naively after she had helped Richard his attitude would soften. However it seemed she still had a long way to go to prove herself to the silver eyed Vampire.

"Yes, she's following me over here I believe,"

"Why don't we all go into the living room? My bedroom isn't the best place to receive guests."

Sookie led the two brothers into the living room and waited for them to sit. Richard did as expected and spread himself out on the coach, whilst Conrad stayed standing. He watched through the window where Sookie knew Lucian and Christopher were now talking to Alec.

"Your son has he been around many Vampires Sookie?"

"Just Pam and Karin really, "

"And Bill Compton,"

Richard piped up and Sookie scowled at him, shushing him with a glare.

"Why do you ask?"

"His manner really, I see now Pam's hand and of course your own. Even in these times it is rare to find one so young who is so comfortable in our presence…"

"How was my dear Pamela?"

"Delighted to not have to find herself in your presence so early in the evening … I do not know why you have to antagonise her so much…?"

Conrad spoke as he walked across the room to look at all the old family photos Sam had put up on the far wall for her years ago as a surprise. Her Grandparents, her parents, Jason and her as children, her Auntie Linda and Hadley they were all there along with photos of Hunter.

"This is Fintan in this photo not the human, you know that don't you?"

"I do, he used to possess my Grandmothers husband body sometimes so he could be with her… Did you know Fintan?"

"We had met. Your son reminds me of him…"

"That doesn't sound like you mean it as a compliment?"

"Fintan was better than most of his kind, but he was still a Fairy."

"Half, his mother was human…"

Sookie put in and Conrad only shrugged as Richard interjected

"Oh don't get him started Sookie for god's sake. How many times do I have to tell you I myself find Fairies delightful?"

"That brother is because they cause nearly as much trouble as you do."

Richard seemed to take no umbrage at the comparison, his grin widening as he reached out a hand for Sookie's, squeezing softly

"It's not personal. My big brother enjoys being an ass."

Sookie looked past Richard and found the strange silvery eyes looking down at her, studying her as if he was searching for something, an answer to a question he wasn't willing to share. She met his look with one of her own, knowing the man that Conrad was he would respect her more for it than if she looked away. To push the point home she raised one of her eyebrows in a questioning manner, she saw the corner of his lip twitch before he turned back away.

"What time are you leaving for the airport?" Richard asked as he gave Sookie a nod of approval, winking at her as he relaxed back.

"Our flight leaves at one, will you start back to New Orleans?"

"No I will stay here tonight, "

"Why?"

"For a change of scenery …"

"And that is all?"

Sookie stared between the two Vampires, confused by the conversation they seemed to be having, and when he looked away from his brother Sookie found she was back under scrutiny. It was with relief that she sensed the burgundy void enter her property.

"Pam's here…"

As the words left her mouth Christopher came barrelling in through the front door, and without a word disappeared into the back of the house. Sookie read with ease what he was planning to do, and smiled to herself. He wanted it to seem like he was going to his room, but in reality she knew the moment Pam came through the door he would climb out of his bedroom window. It was a trick he had used a million times growing up, and he would always head to the same place to wait out whatever trouble he had gotten in to.

"Will you be back tonight?" She asked silently and waited for an answer, picking at a mark on the couch so her expression wasn't visible.

"Yeah, don't worry I'll be in the woods in the old tree house."

When she looked up again Richard shared an amused glance with her, Conrad meanwhile looked confused especially when Pam entered the room. Her smile was almost gleeful, as she bent to press a kiss to Sookie's cheek.

"Can I go up?"

"Will you be kind?"

Sookie stalled giving Christopher that bit more time, trying not to laugh at the expression on Pam's face. She looked just like a child awaiting a treat, and it would almost be endearing if it was directed to anyone but her son. She knew this was all in good humour. It would do little more than teach Christopher a lesson she never could, yet after Karin she felt he deserved at least one day's grace.

"Sookie I am always kind you know that! Christopher and I have that in common it seems, we are both givers…"

"Oh that's enough, just go up …"

"You sacrifice him so easily? You are a cruel woman Sookie Stackhouse…" Richard remonstrated with her as Pam disappeared.

"He's already left, and if I'm right Lucian has gone with him."

Sookie tracked her own son as Lucian followed him. She could read Christopher's initial reluctance that turned quickly into acceptance as they raced each other into the woods. Within moments Pam was back downstairs in front of them

"He has tried to run from me. Oh the delicious brat when will he learn his lesson? Sadly I do not have time to play tonight but another night he will not be so lucky…"

"Is everything okay?"

Sookie asked, never having known Pam turn down such an opportunity. Pam sat on the arm of her chair, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Of course my friend. I am due back at Fangtasia in an hour, I have some company in from Missouri and I am waiting for Karin to contact me."

"Has she gone to Oklahoma?"

"She is meeting with Joseph's men tonight; from there they will head to the border… If you hadn't had been so annoying last night I would have told you then…"

"What did you do Sookie?"

"Mind your own fucking business, and before you open that fucking mouth again, remember no one here is interested in what comes out of it. Or do I need to rip out your tongue and do us all a favour and shut you up…?"

"Do you see how she talks to me brother? Do you allow you subjects to talk to you in such a way? So little respect, but never the less such a turn on… Oh the things you do to me Pamela!"

Sookie did her best not to laugh and was rewarded with a cold kiss to her cheek, before she was pulled to her feet.

"Sookie I am sorry to leave you with him. Remember my friend if he annoys you too much have no doubt that if you killed him for me you would only meet with praise and my gratitude…"

"Will you explain what's going on tomorrow? I want to know Pam! I can't talk to Eric, and I don't want to be left out of this."

"Tomorrow my friend, once your house is free of the parasites that currently infest it. Conrad as always it's a pleasure."

Pam was gone just as quickly as she had arrived and Sookie found she was alone with the two brothers again. Now she was on her feet, she left them to talk, wanting to be away from Conrad and his penetrating gaze. She headed into the kitchen to prepare her own dinner knowing Christopher would no doubt want some when he returned.

It was hours later with Christopher safely asleep above her that Sookie lay staring up at her bedroom ceiling. She could hear her two guests talking and laughing together and surprisingly she found she didn't mind.

If she closed her eyes she could almost imagine it was all those years ago, the second night after taking Eric in. When she had left him to watch the Buffy videos and his laughter had reached her bedroom, bringing with it the reassurance that she wasn't alone. Unlike that night there was no one to climb in to her bed; she only had the memories for company.

She must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing she knew a pair of cold hands were on her shoulders, shaking her awake. At first she tried to push them off her until a hiss at her ear stilled her

"Sookie it is I …"

"Richard?"

"Shh … Who is outside? I can hear them but they are in the tree line, it is too difficult to see…?"


	12. Chapter 12

_**The same way I start every Chapter I just want to thank all of you who took the time to review, I hope I didn't miss any of you out in replying because I really am grateful ! Also welcome to all the new reviewers and readers who have followed the story this week!**_

_**Also a big thank you to my new Beta LostInSpace33 cos she is seriously amazing, and has edited this chapter to make it readable, whilst putting up with my rubbish time management!**_

_**Anyway hope you enjoy!**_

For the time it took for what Richard had said to sink in, Sookie stared blankly up at him. She blinked in confusion, muddled by sleep until her brain caught up, and then the adrenalin started pumping through her system. She bolted up in bed, their heads nearly colliding and the sheets pooling around her waist as she reached out for him. Instinctively she grabbed hold of his cool hand, using the scarlet laced void to ground herself as she threw open her mind.

"There are three of them, just inside the tree line. Whoever they are, they aren't in their human form. I can't read them."

"Fucking Weres… What the fuck are they playing at? The house is protected, isn't it?"

"Yes. They won't be able to breach the wards that way; the magic doesn't work like that."

"But that's what they are trying to do! Thank fuck for fucking amateurs! Are you sure there is no one else with them, Sookie?"

"Positive."

"Good, then I end this now!"

Richard's eyes flashed in the darkness and with all his usual rigour he jumped off her bed, pausing only to throw her the dressing gown that had been draped across her chair. Once she was dressed, he held out his hand for her. Lucian was waiting just outside her door and when they passed he took position at Sookie's back as Richard led them through to the kitchen.

"What are you going to do?"

"What I said I will, end this little game of theirs tonight. Lucian, stay here with Sookie. Try to keep her inside."

"I am here, you know. I can hear you!"

Sookie protested, only for Richard to turn toward her. His hand came up to hold her chin, tilting her head up so she was staring in to his green eyes. If she wasn't sure he knew he couldn't glamour her, she would think that was what he was attempting to do.

"I mean this, Sookie, stay inside of this house. If you want to be helpful then remain here with Lucian, and if it is possible read from them what you can!"

Richard saw her mouth begin to open, the stubborn light he had become familiar with starting to darken her blue eyes, and he shook his head.

"This is not up for discussion."

Richard released her without another word, only pausing to select a large knife from the block on the kitchen counter before he was gone silently from the house. Sookie instinctively latched onto his familiar void, following it as he moved around the perimeter of her home. Lucian stayed close to her back as she moved through the house toward the front door, realizing what Richard meant to do.

Richard was very nearly following the exact same path Christopher and Lucian had taken hours earlier to escape Pam. He was attempting to work his way behind the three Weres. As if he was reading some of her own thoughts, Lucian spoke in her ear.

"Is Christopher still sleeping? It would be perhaps better if he doesn't see what will happen next."

"He's still asleep. It would take something nearer to a brass band playing right on top of him to awaken him now,"

Sookie murmured for the first time since Christopher had become a teenager, she was glad he slept like the dead. Lucian was right, her son didn't need to see what was about to happen. Though she couldn't hide from him the danger they were possibly in, she could protect him from some of the violence of it. Neither spoke again until Sookie heard what could only be described a howl of pain, drowning out the familiar resonance of Richard's voice.

Wanting to hear him more clearly and see what was happening, Sookie ignored Richard's earlier instructions and pushed past a protesting Lucian to open her front door. Richard stood down in front of the porch steps, his back to the house, holding a struggling man against his chest. The Were had already transformed back and it was only when Richard turned at the noise that she saw the naked man was bleeding from a stab wound to his left shoulder, just above where his heart was.

"Do you never do as you are told, woman?"

It seemed to be a rhetorical question because before she had chance to answer he had already turned his back to her.

"Show yourselves…"

Richard didn't shout but the forcefulness in those two words meant he had no need to, and Sookie watched as two growling wolves appeared from the shadows.

"I do not want to look at your flea bitten selves! Change or your former furry friend here will suffer for your disobedience."

The night air shimmered around the two wolves and Sookie stared at the two now naked men. Sookie was certain she had never seen the tall long haired man before, but the younger, leaner, olive skinned male, who didn't look much older than her own son, seemed familiar. She was sure he had been in Adele's earlier this evening, but she hadn't paid him more than a passing glance in the late afternoon crowd of students that flocked to the shop.

"Do you know who this woman is? Who the land you are trespassing on belongs to?"

As he thought of her, Sookie found she could slip into the mind of the man Richard was holding. His fear of the knife pressed to his throat overrode any walls he had put in place against her. It didn't take much effort or skill to flick through to what she wanted to know. He was a loud broadcaster and it was all there for her to see.

The three of them had been sent here to watch her…to take notice of who came and went from her house, especially Vampires, what defences she had around her house, and what if any guards were regularly with her or on her property. Also, to learn her routine, where she went and who she spent time with.

When the familiar face of Mike Hillier appeared in the Were's memory, his emotionless voice describing what he wanted from them Sookie felt Eric's love settling over her, a layer of warmth against the chill of the night and the memories she was reading. This was the man Eric had been concerned about, who did so much work for Freyda, and once again he had through sending Lucian and therefore Richard to her, protected her and Christopher.

Though these men weren't here to kill her tonight or anytime in the future, as she traipsed through his thoughts she knew if the order had come, down the line they were prepared to do what was needed.

"And you know who I am?"

"You're the Vampire King of Louisiana… Look, we weren't doing anything wrong. I swear we were just checking the place out. We weren't going to go near her or the kid."

The younger one from the tree line answered. His voice seemed to trigger the one Richard was holding and for a moment he struggled before Richard's whole upper body tensed and he quieted immediately.

"If you know who I am, then you will know I don't give a fuck what your excuses are. It's already too late for them. Neither will you be surprised with what will happen next…"

Before Richard had finished speaking, Sookie watched the man he had been holding slump to the floor. She turned her head so she didn't have to watch the blood stain her gravel, but there was no avoiding the sounds of the bodies of the other two men falling to the floor. Richard had slashed all three throats before any of them had had a chance to even put up any kind of resistance, as futile as it may have been.

"Now, what was it I told you about staying inside?"

Richard was suddenly there before her, blood sprayed across what had been, up until a few minutes ago, a pristine white t-shirt.

"I am inside the wards and that is just as safe as being in the house."

His green eyes glittered down at her, and once again when it came to him and his reactions to her she wasn't sure if he was amused or angry, or even if he was sure himself.

"God help the Northman if this is what he has had to deal with. Woman, you are a pest!"

"Well if you feel that way, you won't want to know who sent them then, will you? So why don't you clear the mess up you made and go dig a hole for the day!"

"Lucian, go do as this mad woman says!"

Before Sookie had chance to shut the front door, Richard was in front of her, and to her annoyance she found she was following him into her own home.

"Well?"

"Mike Hillier."

"The Were you read from Silver Linings? Fucking Freyda..."

Richard muttered as he pulled out his cell phone, she knew to call Pam, and instead of standing around to listen, Sookie checked to see that Christopher was still asleep and headed back to her own room. She wasn't upset Richard had killed them. They would have done the same to her, and if it came to a choice she would always pick herself and Christopher.

What bothered her more however, was trying to figure out how long they had been outside. She had scanned the area as she'd gotten ready for bed and found nothing and she had been just as careful all evening since Pam had left. So why were they here now, just an hour or two before dawn?

However, as she went back over what she had read from the now dead man, it started to all make sense. They had wanted to see what Vampires would leave her property before dawn, or who would spend the day. Yet if that were true, then where had they been all evening? There was only one way in and out. Had they known enough about her to know they couldn't get too close whilst she was awake? Had they monitored who was coming and going from the end of her drive instead?

"You don't mind do you?"

Richard appeared in her doorway and Sookie was relieved to see he was rid of the blood stained shirt. Instead he was now wearing one of Christopher's that she knew he had pulled from the dryer.

"I would have minded if you had come in here with the other one on."

"That's what I thought. A slightly messier job than I anticipated…I went for speed rather than finesse. It's always been a fault of mine, I just get carried away. You're not going to get all human on me are you, and say I didn't have to kill them? Because if you are then I will leave you to it…"

"Better them than Christopher or me,"

Sookie repeated her earlier thought and it was met with a nod of approval as Richard climbed onto the bed, his back against the headboard.

"Neither am I interested in hearing your excuses for going outside, and I will not accept your apology this time."

"I wasn't planning on giving you one,"

Sookie muttered as she pulled at the covers that were trapped beneath him. Once they were free she made to turn over, but a hand to her shoulder stopped her.

"You know why I am doing this for Eric… What this means to me, and to him, to have returned everything that was taken from him... Yet I'm not sure you realise how little any of this will mean if you aren't there when all of this is done."

"I do know, of course I know… I just want to help. That was what you wanted in the first place, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but Eric didn't, and now I agree with him. I have ever since I began to know you. He wants to protect you and you say you are grateful for that, yet you don't respect his wishes enough to allow us to do that."

Sookie hated that there was too much truth in what he was saying for her to ignore.

"I'm sorry, I am truly. I just wanted to help, that's all. I want to help Eric… "

"But? Come on, I know there is a big old but coming, so spit it out."

"But I'm not defenceless either. I love Eric for protecting me. I have always valued that, but I want to help him. I owe him this. I meant every word of what I said to you about it last night."

Sookie had rolled back over and found Richard watching her with an amused smile even though he was shaking his head.

"I'll make a deal with you. I will promise you will have a part in this. You will be there when it counts for Eric if you do as you're told until then."

"So that means you don't think Freyda knows anything? That those men weren't sent here because she is suspicious about Eric?"

"No, I don't."

"So why have me followed now?"

"I think she is more suspicious of you than of you and Eric. I saw her in New Orleans, Sookie, when you two danced. Freyda has not mastered the art of concealing her emotions fully; she believed the facade you both were presenting. "

"Then why?"

"Maybe because of the relationship she believes is there between you and me? Or what you really are? How much you know about my future plans? There are a lot of possibilities, and we know they were sniffing around before New Orleans."

Sookie let her head drop back against the pillows as she mulled over everything he had said. He was right about Freyda. She still remembered the way the Oklahoma queen had looked at her just before she withdrew her invitation. How she had known exactly when Freyda had changed her mind about whether to hurt her or not.

Gradually relief eased the twisting in her stomach. The thought that Eric's cover was ruined had been at the back of her mind ever since she had stepped out onto the porch, twisting her insides.

"I won't live as a prisoner in my own home, and I don't want Christopher having to do that either, but I will take every precautionary measure I can."

"Well that's something at least; does that mean you might learn to follow orders, too?"

"Probably not,"

She mumbled and earned a half smile in return before he grew serious again.

"Too much to ask I suppose, but if anything were to happen to you, think of how Eric and Pam would suffer? Eric would never forgive himself, Sookie, remember that. And though this won't hold as much weight with you, neither would I. "

Sookie stayed silent. There was nothing she could say in return. She was just thankful that he had refrained from bringing Christopher into it, which would have been too cruel.

"Now sleep, dearest delight. Pam will be with you at sunset, and if you look tired it is I she will blame."

Sookie moved around Adele's with an ease that belied the exhaustion she felt, having only managed an hour or so of sleep before her alarm went off. After spending the morning at Raven's, she had retreated back here with relief, and In-between taking orders she had cleared away tables, and found having something practical to do stopped her from wallowing in her thoughts. It kept her alert to who came and went from the shop. Other than Christopher, who had stopped by after school, no one supernatural had stepped through the door. Now a little over an hour past sunset, Sookie felt the exact moment Pam's void came into range, and allowed her shoulders to relax slightly.

"Do we not employ people to do this?"

"They're busy and I don't mind helping out. I've enjoyed not being stuck in the office all day,"

Sookie turned with the filled tray she was holding to face her friend. Pam pressed a kiss to her cheek before removing the tray from her hands and dumping it back on the nearest just-wiped table.

"I am in no mood to watch you reminisce and play waitress. Let them do what they are paid to."

Her voice was loud enough for the whole room to hear, and Sookie wasn't surprised when the nearest waitress, a young girl from Chris's year at school, rushed over to finish what Sookie had started. Her hands shook as she collected the tray, whilst Pam stood glowering at her until she moved away.

"You are too soft with them my friend, especially with that one."

Sookie realized in all rights she couldn't disagree. The girl was harmless enough, but Sookie knew she had only taken the job in the hope of spending some time with Christopher.

"She likes Chris."

"She is not good enough for our brat. She has no fire in her, and he will need that in a woman, not some slovenly whore who will allow him to walk all over her."

Pam dismissed the girl's chances with a flick of her blonde hair as she turned and headed towards the office. Sookie followed only after stopping at the counter to ask for drinks to be brought through.

"Where is he tonight?"

"With Lucian at home,"

"Pity, however I will let him think he is off the hook for a little while longer. The anticipation will only make the moment I catch hold of him even sweeter. "

Pam looked delighted with whatever she was imagining and Sookie shook her head in disapproval as a waitress brought in a coffee for her and a blood for Pam. Sookie, having watched her leave, turned to find Pam watching her over the rim of her glass.

"If you are going to tell me I was careless leaving the house last night, there isn't a need…I know. Richard has already drilled the point home."

Pam shrugged her shoulders elegantly. A sudden light in her eyes and mysterious smile had Sookie slightly worried…not in a fear for your life kind of worried, more of a Pam had something up her sleeve kind of worried.

"I wasn't. Eric wants to instead. As I had to listen to his ranting's about your safety the moment I awoke this evening, I feel it's only fair I share that treat with you."

Pam rose from her seat as she spoke and Sookie followed the direction of her hand to where the large screen on the wall had just flickered to life. She didn't hear Pam leave, nor did she realise she was moving until she felt the backs of her legs hit the couch and she had sat down. The screen was still blank but Sookie knew in a matter of seconds the one person she most wanted to see would be right there.

"Hello Lover. "

Eric was suddenly there, sitting behind a desk which, when compared to him, looked ridiculously small as well as uncomfortable. His hair was hanging free and Sookie had to stop herself from raising a hand to the screen as if to brush it back from his forehead. He smiled knowingly as he raised a hand to do what she had itched to do herself.

"Where are you?"

Sookie managed to tear her eyes away from him for a moment to take in the office similar to her own behind him.

"My day man's wife's…I believe…second cousin's hair salon. It seems like someone else I know takes little interest in security."

At first she didn't understand the meaning behind his words, but when they sank through the fog his sudden appearance had caused, she found to her surprise she felt guilty rather than angry. Richard's words from last night echoed in her head as she stared into Eric's blue eyes. He was right; Eric would blame himself if anything happened to her.

Since Eric had staked Long Shadow, he had gone out of his way to keep her from harm, often putting himself between her and whoever was trying to hurt or abuse her. Jeopardizing his own life in the process to make sure she stayed in her home and that she retained some control over her own life - control that he had always valued so highly but since lost with his marriage.

"What if they had been armed Sookie? No wards or magic would have been able to protect you then… did you not think of that? You can't just charge into situations anymore! All the things we have faced together in the past, they are nothing to what we are up against now…"

"I am sorry I mean that, I wasn't thinking…"

Sookie trailed off as he shifted in his seat, as if he had had to stop himself too from reaching toward the screen. She was sure he was cursing her or the video link, or maybe both, in another language, before he settled on leaning forward.

"And if the same thing should happen again, you will do whatever Lucian or whoever is there asks of you?"

"I won't put myself in harm's way again unless it's necessary … I can't promise you more than that Eric. I won't let someone die for me when I could help them."

Sookie was sure he was going to argue his point further before he sighed in defeat.

"I knew you would say something like that. You are a stubborn woman Sookie Stackhouse."

"Pot, meet kettle,"

Sookie muttered and swiftly Eric's face transformed and he laughed loudly, blue eyes glowing. Her own answering smile was involuntary.

"Pam said something similar earlier. Unlike you however, I am more selfish with those I love, therefore I am less concerned with other people's wellbeing as I am with yours."

Sookie felt her heart stop for a moment at his unexpected admission. It wasn't that she didn't know he still loved her, but it was another thing entirely to hear the words spoken so casually.

There had been many times in the past when she hadn't appreciated or even fully grasped just how much Eric did love her, or that it was the kind of love that didn't give either person much choice in the matter. He had once told her that she had believed he would leave her someday and he was right, but what she saw now was that more often than not it had been her leaving him.

Sookie was pulled from her thoughts by the bleep from a cell phone and saw Eric impatiently yank his from his pocket. He swore as he read the message, and Sookie knew their time was up, that the next words out of his mouth would be that he had to leave.

"Lover I have…"

"To go, I know. It's just, Eric…"

"Yes, dearest one? "

All of a sudden Sookie had no idea how to say what is was she wanted, and as she saw him beginning to push himself from the desk she knew they were nearly out of time.

"I wanted to say… it's just I … please be careful."

They weren't the three words that had been on the tip of her tongue, and as he smiled at her flushed face she was positive he knew it.

"I never took you for a coward, Sookie, but don't fret. You are not so when you are asleep. Goodnight Lover."


	13. Chapter 13

**_i am behind in replying to the reviews this week, but I am grateful for each one and Thank You for taking the time to leave them... _**

**_So this is definitely a filler chapter, and I apologize if anyone is disappointed, but believe me its necessary to move the story on to the next part._**

**_Now a special Thank You to my beta ___****LostInSpace33, i only managed to get half the chapter to her, so any mistakes, awful grammar or despicable punctuation you find then they definitely belong to me!**

Lucian and Christopher raced around the front lawn, dodging the overflowing flowerbeds as they threw the football, each catch purposefully more demanding than the last. Sookie sat watching from a lawn chair, knowing Lucian was testing Christopher's physical limitations. For the past week they had played for hours on end with neither becoming bored. It was far beyond the boundaries of a normal game, or the kind he would play with his cousins or his father where he didn't have to conceal his true abilities, and even she was startled to see how Christopher managed to keep up with the Vampire.

In fact, Christopher seemed eager to please Lucian, and Sookie was a little surprised by how well the sombre and thoughtful Vampire handled her far more lively and exuberant teenage son. When she had mentioned it to Pam, Pam had demanded how she could have ever expected different when Lucian had had decades of practice doing the same with Richard. Sookie however, hadn't expected this. Though Christopher was excited to have a Vampire stay with them, she had thought the novelty would wear off rather quickly, especially once the reality of not having the freedom to come and go as he pleased set in.

However, there had been none of the anticipated complaints, and instead she found it was she who was finding the evenings at home almost stifling.

Though she knew those feelings were largely due to missing Eric, rather than the hours spent as they had been for years before he had come back into her life. More than once she had dialled his number only to be frustrated by the sound of his computerised voicemail recording.

Richard rang her most evenings, but despite how much she enjoyed talking to him, it wasn't the same. A few times he had commented on her lack of enthusiasm, and more than once she had caught Lucian watching her with something akin to concern.

A few nights ago, unable to sleep, she had re-joined Lucian in the living room and had spent hours online researching the colours of Eric's void like he had suggested she do. The first quick scan revealed why he had wanted her to look for herself. Eric probably suspected she would have accused him of exaggerating or making it up altogether, and maybe she would have in the past.

However, written in black and white, she found the truth in the explanations of the colours for what they meant for her. How true pink, the very colour that pulsed at the centre of his void, represented unconditional love, and she could hear Eric's smug laughter as she read through each subsequent one.

The band of orchid pink that surrounded it supposedly related to the non-conformist, the individual doing his or her own thing, whilst the fuchsia inspired confidence, a more responsible and controlled nurturing. The hot pink that had always reminded her of the outfit he'd worn to accompany her to the orgy all those years ago she thought suited the Eric she knew most of all…how it encouraged a more passionate, playful and sensual love. The colour was meant to exude warmth and happiness and a love of life which was the Eric she had fallen in love with - the Eric she had known from those nights spent with her under Hallow's spell. The time together that had been the driving force for her to be able to fall in love with him in the first place. She had been tempted to delve further, to research the rest of the reds but she found instead of helping her, the newly discovered knowledge only increased the desire to be with him, or at least speak to him.

Now watching her son and Lucian delve in and out of the shadows as they waited for Sam to come and pick him up for the weekend, she could almost imagine Eric here with them. How he would handle Christopher differently from the way Lucian did, but nevertheless just as effectively. As she half smiled to herself picturing how they would undoubtedly clash at first, the approach of a truck down her drive caught her attention and she and Lucian turned at the sound.

"Chris, go on in and get your bag. Your dad's here."

Sookie called across just as the headlights came into view. She took a long breath as she pushed herself up from the chair, unsure of the reception she was about to receive. They hadn't seen each other since just after she had returned from New Orleans, since Sam had finally opened up to her, and accepted the parts they had both played in the problems that had strained their marriage.

As the truck pulled to stop in front of her, she was grateful Lucian had taken the neutral position and sat down on the porch steps.

"Sam,"

She greeted with an uncertain smile. She saw in the dim light of the cab, Sam taking Lucian's presence in before he looked back to her.

"Sorry I'm late. I couldn't get away from the bar,"

There was none of the anger she had come to expect. Instead his voice was as neutral as hers and Sookie could see the effort it was taking.

"It's fine…they were just throwing the football around whilst Chris waited."

Sookie regretted bringing Lucian back into focus the moment the words were out of her mouth, but Sam only nodded as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. He seemed to come to some kind of decision though, as he turned his head so he could look up at her, for the first time meeting her gaze.

"I assume he's got something to do with those three men that went missing back last week? "

"Someone's come looking for them?"

"Last night, some Were asked a few questions around the bar. Apparently one of their cars was found north of here, burnt out just off the interstate, and he wanted to know if I remembered seeing them pass by."

"Could you give me a description of him?" Sookie asked, knowing Lucian was now listening intently to their conversation.

"Here,"

Sam had reached across to the glove box and pulled out a memory stick and pushed it into her waiting hands.

"The security footage from the bar around the time he was there…you will be able to pick his car out too. Chris mentioned that Karin had scented someone on the land, and when this guy came in last night I knew what it was about."

"Thank you, Sam."

"I don't like what you're doing, but that doesn't mean I want to see you hurt for them. "

Sookie was sure that Sam would repeat what he had said before, that she was the one putting Christopher into danger with her actions. Instead he only nodded toward where Chris was coming out the front door, pausing to speak to Lucian.

"Just keep him out of it; I don't want my boy dragged into their shit any more than he is, Sook."

"I promise he won't be," Sookie insisted as she turned just in time to wrap her arms around her son and hug him.

"Be good for your Dad."

"Send Pamela my love, won't you?"

Christopher laughed as he bent his head so she could kiss his cheek, and Sookie smiled up into the handsome face as she shook her head. Now that a little time had passed without seeing Pam, some of his confidence had returned and he seemed to be enjoying the cat and mouse game they'd begun. He had made a habit of popping into Adele's or Raven's after school, going into the offices and making sure his scent covered everything he knew Pam would come into contact with. He had even sent Pam flowers with a card explaining he was sorry he had missed her, each time she had stopped by and he had gone out with Lucian to avoid her.

"You know you are asking for trouble. She will only enjoy the chase the longer it goes on."

"Who says I won't enjoy it when she catches me?" He teased and Sookie pushed him toward the truck, doing her best not to smile.

"Don't come moaning to me then, or say I didn't warn you."

The moment the truck had pulled away Lucian was beside her. She handed the stick over to him.

"You can look at it here, or wait until we are at Adele's."

"I can wait. Are you ready to go now?"

With a nod Sookie collected her handbag and keys from the kitchen. Lucian was waiting at her car, the passenger side door held open for her as she passed him the keys.

"Christopher's father is not a fan of my kind,"

"No…"

Sookie admitted. "But he would never do anything to put Chris in danger."

"I didn't mean to imply anything. I was just considering whether our suspect might've gone to your ex-husband's bar in the hopes that he would be angry enough at the situation between the two of you to want to help another two-natured. The state of your marriage and your relationship with my maker is common knowledge and some may assume the Shifter would want some form of revenge."

"Lucian, Sam may not like me very much at the moment, but he would never do anything like that. He's not that kind of man,"

Sookie insisted, complete belief in every word. There was enough force in her voice that Lucian slowed the car as they reached the end of her drive. He turned in his seat to look at her for a moment, his expression earnest.

"I believe you, but to keep you and your son safe from harm I have to consider everyone a possible threat, even those you trust."

"I understand that, but whatever you do don't say anything like that about Sam around Christopher."

"I wouldn't."

There was a look of reproach in his brown eyes and he seemed genuinely offended as he restarted the car.

"I like your son Sookie; I would not wish to harm him by my words or actions."

"I didn't mean it like that, Lucian. It's just that the separation has hit him harder than he lets on. He is very protective of both of us at the moment."

They fell into silence, but to her surprise it wasn't an uncomfortable one. Unlike most Vampires she had ridden in cars with, Lucian didn't drive without regard to speed limits or the laws of the road. It meant she was able to relax and enjoy the drive rather than worry for her own life at every turn.

"So, out of curiosity, who _do_ you trust? I mean, where our safety is concerned," Sookie questioned.

"Only those connected by blood to either Eric or my own maker."

"And that includes Conrad?"

"Naturally."

"Are you sure? Sometimes I get the impression he wishes me as far away from you all as possible,"

Sookie admitted, glancing over to see a smile lifting the corner of Lucian's mouth as they pulled into the parking lot behind Adele's.

"That doesn't mean that he would actually go through with it, though."

"Well that's reassuring."

Deliberately, Sookie reached out and scanned around them, before giving him an 'all clear' nod.

Once inside, Sookie expected him to turn off and disappear into her office where he could look at the footage Sam had given them in more comfort. Instead he chose a table along the side wall of the shop where he could watch her behind the counter and observe anyone who came in. Sookie was more than a little surprised when just over an hour later two voids she hadn't expected to be together tonight came into range. She tracked both as they came through the employee entrance and went into the office.

Sookie hadn't even realised Bill was back from New Orleans and Pam had made no mention last night that she would be meeting with him tonight. After only a few minutes Bill reappeared and took a seat close to the windows. She saw him spot Lucian immediately, and Lucian returned his look of enquiry with a cool stare. Gathering a heated blood for Bill, she took it over to his table.

"Good evening Sookie."

"Hello Bill. I didn't know you were back from New Orleans."

"I arrived back last night. I didn't know the King had made his child your permanent guard. Pam has told me there have been Weres causing problems for you, and who she suspects is behind it. I didn't realise it was so serious that you needed a guard."

"After what happened in New Orleans Richard was concerned, and Lucian is no trouble. Actually, he's good company for Christopher; he takes his mind off things."

Sookie shrugged it away as if it meant nothing. She couldn't explain to him that it was Eric's fear of her being harmed that had warranted Lucian being placed as the guard rather than the actual threat she was facing.

"So what brings you here? You didn't stay long with Pam."

"The Sheriff has arranged for Gerta to meet me. She has assigned her to help with the issue we are looking into for Richard,"

"You've found something out about the attack in New Orleans?"

"I think so, though whoever arranged this did a very good job of covering their tracks and removing any obvious links that could be used to trace it back to them. I have found a Vampire living in Michigan who may be able to help us, but he is somewhat reluctant. Will you sit?"

"Sure,"

Sookie agreed, and as his words sank in it all began to make sense. Pam had given Gerta to Bill not only so she would be kept busy and away from anything that was going on here, but Pam had obviously told Bill enough to make him wary of her intentions toward Sookie.

"And how are you, Sookie? Have you recovered from New Orleans?"

"I wasn't hurt in the ambush other than my knee and that's fine now. I don't think it has ever recovered really from Dallas when I first hurt it…. "

Sookie stopped as she realised that wasn't what Bill meant. He was referring back to when they had spoken at Richard's party.

"You mean from seeing Eric? We can say his name, Bill; I won't burst into tears or anything."

"I was thinking of your guest."

Though his voice low, they both knew Lucian could hear every word that passed between them if he chose to. However, Sookie could tell that though he was keeping an eye on her, his main focus was on the screen of his tablet on the table.

"Richard has nothing to fear from Eric, and I have nothing to hide."

"But you still love him?"

"Yes, and I have been holding on to all of this for over two decades. If New Orleans has demonstrated anything, it is that it's time to let go and look forward."

"And Richard is the way forward?"

"I think Richard maybe the most uncomplicated Vampire I have ever met. He's happy with who he is, and isn't ashamed of it. In fact, he revels in it."

"He is much like Eric" Bill mused.

"Maybe, but most importantly there aren't any lies or secrets."

"Is that a dig at me or Eric?"

"It wasn't intended as one to either of you." Sookie insisted, only for Bill to lean forward across the small table, his hand reaching out to cover one of hers.

"Sookie, you barely know him. You need to be careful. He has somewhat of a reputation, and has never been known to have a permanent relationship with a human woman."

"I know enough Bill, and I think you forget that I'm not as naive as I once was, especially where Vampires are concerned."

Sookie pulled her hands away and using the growing line of customers as an excuse, pushed to her feet and forced herself to smile evenly down at him.

"I should get back."

"Sookie, I know what has caused this distance between us. I apologise for my part in it, and I would give anything for it to be back how it once was..."

"We are friends Bill, that hasn't changed…I'm just trying to get on with my life."

Sookie stepped back from the table just as Gerta entered the shop. She met the woman's stare with a frank look of her own. Pam ended the short-lived stand-off by coming to stand beside her, cool lips press against her cheek before Pam linked their arms together.

"You are late, I told you to be here before ten to meet with Bill."

"Sorry Sheriff."

"One of these days fucking sorry won't be enough,"

Sookie watched as Pam's clear threat sank in and the dark eyes widened in astonishment, they looked into Pam's cool blues ones briefly before falling. Gerta bowed her head in some kind of show of submission which had no effect on Pam.

"Now show some fucking respect, and greet my friend Sookie properly instead of looking at her with such fucking insolence."

"Good evening Miss Stackhouse,"

Sookie knew the younger Vampire was struggling to keep control, but she felt no pity for her as she nodded once. She then turned her back on the Vampire altogether, and walked over to Lucian's table. He was stood, having been watching the scene play out, leaving Pam to deal with it rather than interfering. He studied her for a moment and whatever he found satisfied him as he gathered his things.

"Come to your office, there is something I want you to see."

By the time Sam's CCTV security footage was playing on the large screen on the wall, Pam had re-joined them. She perched on the corner of Sookie's desk and Sookie had to force herself to concentrate on the here and now rather than letting the last time she had been in this office with Pam play out in her mind. Instead of Eric filling the screen as he had the last time, she was met with the customer car park of Merlotte's.

"I have identified the Were that spoke to your husband and have sent his photo and number plate on to a friend of mine, but this is what I wanted you to see. Here is his car, but look over here just to the left…"

Lucian was stood to the side of the screen and his long finger was pointing towards what at first Sookie thought was an oil stain until Lucian zoomed in down on the floor.

"It's a shadow."

"Exactly."

Both herself and Pam lent forward as he fast-forwarded the film only to slow it down as a man Lucian explained was the Were, walked across the car park towards his car

"Do you know him?" Pam's hair brushed her cheek as she leant back and Sookie inspecting the face closely shook her head.

"I've never seen him before,"

"Now watch..."

Lucian drew their attention back to the screen, and all three watched the man as he walked straight past the car. He paused for a moment to make sure no one else was around before slipping around the far corner of the building.

"Someone was waiting for him, someone who didn't want to be seen…"

Pam spoke as Lucian fast-forwarded to when the man appeared again and this time got into his car and left the car park.

"Who obviously knew the cameras were there,"

Sookie added and Lucian nodded at them both as he rewound the film again to just before the man left Merlotte's.

"What we don't know is who…?"

"There are no more cameras to try and pick them up on?" Pam asked looking directly at her now and Sookie shook her head.

"No and they could have walked there anyway, left their car parked up on the road and cut through the trees… "

"It's pretty fucking useless then. Gerta was on duty in Fangtasia last night; I can have Maxwell check if anyone out of the ordinary stopped by, but until we find out who he is then we don't have anything,"

Pam pulled out her cell phone, her fingers moving in a blur over the screen as Sookie watched with something similar to jealous fascination. Pam smirked as she finished with a flourish, hopping off the corner of the desk she returned to her own, fingering the petals of the flowers that Sookie knew had been delivered there last night from her own son.

"Oh Christopher sends his love..."

"I thought when he was a child Sookie you had taught him not to play with fire,"

"I've warned him, but he seems to be enjoying himself now the early embarrassment has worn off. You could put an end to this you know, and not encourage him."

"Don't worry my friend I will. To give the delectable brat some credit however this way is a lot more fun than him simply hiding from me, that would have started to become tedious after a while,"

Sookie had opened her mouth to answer when she closed it again. She frowned in confusion, before she began to smile.

"Why didn't you tell me Richard was coming?"

"He isn't meant to be…" Pam answered only for Lucian to shrug his shoulders at Pam's questioning stare.

"I didn't know,"

Sookie left the office and hurried through the back of the building to the car park where a black motorbike was just turning in. She knew the front rider was Richard, and she hadn't realised how happy she was to see him or how much she had missed him until he was stood in front of her. His black hair messy from the helmet, green eyes sparkled down at her as at Vampire speed he rushed forward and swung her around until her feet left the ground. He placed her down, looking her over from head to toe, and ended his observation when he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"So it's true then, absence does make the heart grow fonder, who would have guessed, do you think it has worked the same on Pam?"

"You'll soon see, she's inside."

"I will live in hope for a little longer then. You however don't look as well as you did when I left you, I will have to have words with my child. Thought it may make you feel better to know, when I spoke with Eric tonight, he reminded me of a bear with a sore head. "

"I told you I was fine."

Richard smoothed the dark circles under her eyes with his thumbs as he shook his head in disapproval.

"And you dearest delight are an awful liar. You will be able to speak with him later, I am sure you will find him much more willing to chat than I did."

Richard watched the spark of life flare in the blue eyes, her smile suddenly brighter, and he found there was nothing more important than to have her looking this happy. He was well aware it wasn't because of him, yet it was enough,

Over the last week each time he had spoken to her he had grown more concerned with each passing conversation. It was a type of unease he had never experienced before, and he had found it was impossible to resist the urge to come to her. More than once, distracted by worry for her he had come to the conclusion that if this was what friendship, or rather caring for someone consisted of then his old friend was mad to have fallen in love so deeply.

"What have you been doing, you stink?"

Sookie suddenly became aware of the smell of smoke that clung to Richard and stepping away looked past him to find a Vampire watching her through curious hazel eyes.

"Would you believe it sweetheart that some bastard tried to blow my fucking car up?"

"Your car?"

"My car yes. Thankfully for me and the entire female population I was not in it at the time. My guards however were,"

Confused Sookie gestured to the other Vampire.

"So who's this?"

"Sookie Stackhouse meet Karl Denville. My child this is my dear delight, the woman who as you say has tamed the Viking…. Now come on, I need a shower and a change of clothes before I decide who's head I will rip fucking off."


	14. Chapter 14

**_As always to start a massive Thank You to those who reviewed the last chapter. I know I am behind in replying but I really do appreciate each one from those who have recently found the story as well as especially the ones who are there every chapter! _**

**_So this Chapter is a day late, and has basically had to be edited and put together by phone, due to my technical issues which has not been fun, its all un-betaed which also means all mistakes are my own, but I hope you enjoy._**

Stood in the doorway unnoticed by her, Richard watched Sookie with growing amusement. He found he was smiling as she scrunched up her nose, and tentatively sniffed at a red towel she had pulled from a locker. It seemed to have met her approval, as it quickly joined a bottle of shower gel, and wash bag down on the bench behind her. The locker she was rifling through, he thought must belong to Christopher with the familiar way she hunted for whatever it was she was looking for. His suspicion was confirmed when a pair of black jeans, and a blue t-shirt joined the growing pile of items she had decided was his, to use.

The wet room that took up the bottom corner of Adele's cramped staff changing area wasn't exactly what he had had in mind, when he had voiced his desire for a shower. What he had hoped for was the warmth and comfort of her home. Though old fashioned in layout, and with no doubt less modern appliances than he was used too, he found the old farmhouses bathroom overflowing with the sweet scent that was distinctively Fairy beyond charming. Sookie however, had made her position clear. He could either go to her home alone, or wait out the remaining hours of her shift in his present state. What she didn't realise, was after the events of tonight, he had no intention of leaving her side, not until he could safely hand her over to Eric.

When he had promised her over a week ago that if she stayed safe now, did as she was bid, he would make sure she was there when it mattered for Eric, he had expected to be able to arrange it, so that she didn't step one foot over the state line into Oklahoma. At least not till all threat to her had been removed. Richard was well aware of the extent of the anger he would have faced afterwards from her. How she would have seen it as some kind of betrayal when she had realised what he had done. Yet to have her safe and unharmed, would have made the resentment and distance between them worthwhile.

However, that was last week. Now, he could see no other way than to take her with him when he left for Arkansas in a few days. Eric, when they had spoken less than an hour ago had vetoed the plan immediately upon hearing it. He understandably didn't want Sookie anywhere near any fighting or Oklahoma for that matter. However, with more time to think it over Richard hoped Eric would be pragmatic enough to see they had little other choice, not unless some alternative way to have her guarded could be found.

Eric knew like he did that unlike the trouble Sookie was having, his wasn't orchestrated by Freyda. The origins of the threat to him had to be closer to home. There was no other way so much could be known about his travel details, or security. Unfortunately for them all, what he didn't know was who was behind it or why. This inevitably meant with the three of his children accompanying him to Oklahoma, and Karin already there, there was no one apart from Pam, which could be trusted to stay in Bon Temps with Sookie and her son.

"You look thoughtful…?"

Unwilling to discuss it whilst there were so many opportunities to be overheard Richard shrugged his shoulders.

"I was considering how inappropriate it would be if I asked you to stay, and wash my back?"

Looking up into the handsome face Richard had managed to transform into a perfect picture of innocence, Sookie couldn't help but smile.

"Now, I don't know whether to be more impressed that you know that word exists, or that you somehow manage to grasp the meaning of it?" She teased earning a rich chuckle of amusement in response as she closed the distance between them. He stretched out a hand to capture a lock of her hair between his fingers, and tugged on it playfully.

"With most women I don't. You, however my dearest delight are unlike most women that I have had the pleasure to meet in the past. For starters, I have never been concerned about a woman's wellbeing as I was yours this week, and just so you know, it wasn't an experience I enjoyed."

"Welcome to the world of friendship."

"That won't sit with me, Miss Stackhouse. I believe I deserve some kindness in return."

"I am not washing your back!"

"No minx, I meant you should have taken me to your home! After all, I did nearly die tonight, and yet you still deny me such a small thing like the comfort of your home."

Richard wished back the words the moment they were out of his mouth as he was forced to watch all amusement wash away from her face. Concern quickly took its place, as she frowned up at him in confusion.

"I thought you had been riding the bike?"

There was a shift in the green eyes, and Sookie knew in that moment he was considering whether to lie to her.

"Don't lie… Friends do not lie like that to each other, especially not after I have just defended you to Bill."

"Fine… I was in the car, up until ten minutes or so before the blast. I grew restless, and as both my children were riding as outriders I decided I would join them, and ride the rest of the way here. We were just turning off the highway outside Shreveport; the car was just behind us. When it slowed to take the corner, it happened. I was knocked from the back of my child Aimery's bike. Cuts, grazes aplenty but nothing more serious than a few singed hairs…"

As he had spoken his hand had travelled down to take hers and he squeezed it in apology.

"I shouldn't have joked about it; I was enjoying your smile too much to think. You know you have sounded so unlike yourself this week and Lucian has even described you as quite… docile..."

The look of disgust on his face as he almost spat the word out had her almost smiling again as she shook her head trying to put the pieces together.

"You said Aimery was with you, where is he now?"

"I left him to deal with the police. From there he will head back to New Orleans to investigate what happened, whilst it is assumed I am here enjoying your charms."

"So he will be finding out who knew you were coming here tonight?"

"That and how they managed to gain access to my vehicles… All the guards I have with me in the main residence in New Orleans have been with me or my brother for years."

"So it's the similar to what happened the night of your party. But, what's different is unlike then; it's pretty obvious you weren't expected to survive…"

"You're glad I did though? I believe even Pamela may be, "

"I think we both know what Pam meant was that when you do meet the true death, it should be at her hands and preferably her hands alone!"

"Oh the games you women play… Now, unless you do want to see what you are missing out on, you my dear delight may want to leave… … "

Richard released her hand and when she realised they were heading straight for the button on his jeans she pulled the door shut behind her. His laughter followed her as she made her way back to the office. The Vampire that had come with Richard, who he had introduced as his child Karl was stood leaning against the wall opposite.

"Pam kicked me out of the office,"

He announced, answering the question on the tip of her tongue before she had chance to voice it.

"What did you do to warrant being kicked out?"

Sookie queried, taking the opportunity offered to her to study the Vampire she had barely been introduced to previously. Now he was rid of the helmet it was her first chance to get a real look at Richard's child.

Wavy honey brown hair brushed against the collar of his shirt. It was pushed back from his forehead with his fingers, in what she guessed was a habit he had carried on from his human life, as he was doing so again now. In she supposed his twenties when he had been turned; he had been left with a permanent all over five o'clock shadow that only added to the image she couldn't shake. Karl, reminded her of a character from one of the historical romances she had read years ago, a poet who had pined away after one lady or another. It merged in her mind with the picture of him as a hippie from the sixties, wondering around barefoot. Soulful, was the word that kept running around her head, and that was never a word she had used to describe a Vampire before. Nor was she foolish enough to believe one of Richard's progeny should be taken on face value alone, no matter how lovely that veneer was.

"She said my face annoys her…

"Your face annoys her?"

"Well not in those specific words, but you look too innocent to hear what really came out of her mouth! Pam has quite an extensive vocabulary; I learn something new every time we meet."

Sookie coughed to hide her choke of laughter, and it seemed he took no offence as he smirked leaning his head back against the wall.

"She also has a very long memory when you have pissed her off… It is better my brother has returned to New Orleans, it seems five years wasn't enough to ease her ire."

Sookie was distracted from asking what they had done to Pam as she looked past him to the shop, where a large queue had built up in her absence. The girl serving alone was beckoning to her for help, and with a nod of encouragement Sookie moved forward.

"I'm going to get back to work; I can get you a blood, and keep you out of Pam's way if you want to take a seat?"

She suggested, slightly surprised when he pushed himself from the wall and followed her. It was nearly twenty minutes later before Sookie had chance to look up again, and take in the room around her. Richard and Lucian had joined the table where she had left Karl, and all three were sat heads bent together talking. As if he had felt her watching Richard left the table, and bounded over the counter. He wrapped his arms around her back as he took the familiar position of resting his head on her shoulder. She knew in part it was to put on a show for Gerta and Bill, and the other Area Vampires present, but also so that when he spoke, only she would hear.

"Do you know what amuses me?"

"Annoying people."

"Well that wasn't what I meant, but yes I suppose I do. Like right now when I do this…"

He moved his head so he could kiss her neck

"I know just how much Bill Compton would like to be in my place,"

Sookie didn't need to look over to where he was, to know Bill was watching them. Reaching a hand up, as if she wanted to hold him there she yanked sharply on his hair, as at the same time she stepped back hidden by the counter to stomp on his toes. It wasn't done in Bill's defence, more so to prevent Richard taking it too far. Her actions had no effect other than to make him laugh against her skin, his cool breath causing goose pimples to rise.

"Witch! What, I was going to say was it entertains me that every human here sees me kissing a lady, no doubt a lovely one, in her fifties rather than the beautiful creature I have in my arms. It's almost as if we have the real you all too ourselves,"

He whispered into her ear, and Sookie was shocked to realise she had never really thought of it that way. Nor she realised would she ever want to probe too deep to see what they thought as amusing as it might be at first. She had heard enough of what other people thought of her, to last her the rest of her life without going looking for it.

"You hadn't thought of that had you? Don't you realise how useful it could be to us… It is a pity it can't work on Vampire's … Though thinking about it, you are enough trouble as you are now, without the added difficulty of not knowing from one moment to the next what you looked like."

"Now that would be useful, I may even be able to get some work done. I know Pam kicked Karl out of the office, but did she kick you out too?"

"No, I imagine she is finishing up talking to Oklahoma. Like the good child she is, she is informing her maker of what is going on in his former Area. My Sheriff is busy painting the picture of how I am a diligent, hardworking King, distracted only by what is happening in his Kingdom, and of course with his delicious Fairy telepath."

His voice was a mere breath against her ear and as she stepped back from the counter she turned around to face him. Her face as close to his as was possible without actually touching. Sookie did her best to pay no heed to the threads of the old bond that cried out that a few feet away was Eric. She reminded herself that in a few short hours she would have him to speak too, then it would just be her and him, and she wouldn't have to see Freyda beside him as she would now if she was in the office in Pam's place.

To distract herself instead, Sookie tried to focus on the meaning that lay behind Richards words. The moment she closed off her emotions she realised what he was hinting at, the reason why he needed Freyda to believe what Pam was telling her.

"When?"

"Days,"

When she moved to open her mouth again he shook his head and closed the millimetres of distance between them. To anyone watching it would look as if he was kissing her, but instead with green eyes boring into hers he spoke.

"Not here. You need to speak to Eric first; it will be his final decision on what happens."

"Sookie, can you spare a moment please?"

Pam's voice broke them apart, and Richard apparently knew something that she didn't as he grinned down at her.

"Now I wonder whether you will pull Pam's hair for what she is about to do,"

Poking her tongue out at him much to his delight, Sookie followed Pam as she crossed to where Bill and Gerta were still sat together. They were both looking down intently to where Bill's finger was moving across the screen of the tablet he was holding out. Pam stood tapping her feet until Bill's cool blue eyes rose up to acknowledge them.

"Sheriff, Sookie can I help you with something?"

"Sookie has a problem. A problem only you can help her with!"

"I do?" Sookie asked knowing she now looked just as confused as Bill did.

"Yes you do. Gerta leave!"

"Yes Mistress,"

"Now Bill, as you know there is only room for one Vampire at Sookie's home,"

"Yes?"

"Well the King will obviously want to stay with Sookie. You of course understand that desire, after all you who built the hidey hole in the first place."

"I still don't see what does this have to do with me?"

"The King's progeny will need somewhere to stay,"

"Isn't that the Sheriffs responsibility?"

"It is, and your Sheriff which is me, has decided that Karl and Lucian will stay with you."

Sookie knew Bill was about to refuse, to argue the point until another voice joined the conversation as she looked on helplessly knowing exactly what Bill was imaging. Richard had come up behind them, sitting down in the seat left vacant by Gerta. He lent back so the chair was balancing on the two back legs, looking to Sookie as if he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"That's not a problem is it Bill?"

"No problem at all your Majesty,"

"Good."

Richard's head dropped back so he was now looking at her.

"Please can we go home now?"

Sookie was grateful Richard had at least given her time after her own shower to wrap a dressing gown around her before he invaded her bedroom. Once again throwing himself down on her bed, seemingly content for the moment to lay there, and watch her as she began to comb out her hair.

"Are you going to stay, and talk with Eric?"

"No, whilst you talk with him I will accompany Karl and Lucian to Compton's. I don't want him to feel neglected by his King after all,"

"More like you will enjoy rubbing his nose in it,"

"That too. He is a sanctimonious bore Sookie, I don't know how on earth you put up with him, but I suppose he has his uses at the moment…"

"Like you do you mean?"

"Oh you are sounding just like Pamela now… You know what that kind of talk does to me,"

"Yuck… Earlier when you said the final decision is up to Eric, what does that mean?"

"I wondered how long it would be before you brought this up…"

"Richard.."

"Okay you win. The plans we had made to go after Freyda, have had to be altered somewhat in the face of what has happened tonight. I have suggested an alternative to Eric, and he wanted some time to mull it over before he spoke to you… I assume he would have also been in contact with Conrad. In fact I expect Conrad will be here or close by within a few days."

As he spoke he pushed himself up and crawled over to the end of the bed where she was sat, his eyes following more closely the strokes of her hairbrush. She was relieved when he made no move to take it from her, or suggest he brush her hair for her but it was then she realised he was watching her so that he didn't have to actively meet her gaze and suddenly she knew.

"You are not leaving me behind. Even if that is what Eric decides I won't stay here alone, and wait not knowing anything… I have to be there for him! You promised me!"

"You wouldn't be alone; Pam has to stay too so she can take care of everything from here. You have to understand Sookie, where you are concerned I can't go against him, I won't do that, so if Eric decides different, then we will have to find another way."

"Is that what you want?"

"What I want is for you to be safe. "

"I will not stay with Conrad if either of you even suggests that… "

Sookie announced and Richard fell back laughing, his grip on her arm pulling her with him so she was laid next to him. He turned so they were face to face and lent forward so he could brush a kiss to the tip of her nose.

"I have never been so fond of someone who is so uncaring of my brother before, it is a novelty to be the favourite …"

There was a bleep from his pocket, and he passed her the phone so she could see the short message from Eric.

"If you need me just call, and if I return before you have finished I will wait outside on the porch."

By the time she had collected the phone Pam had given her to use to contact Eric, Richard was gone and she had the house to herself once again. With a sigh of relief she leant back against the pillows and waited for Eric to answer.

"It has been too long Lover… Have you missed me as I have you?"

The sound of his voice after a week of silence caused her heart to thump in recognition, and closing her eyes she was able to imagine the colours of his void. How it had been in New Orleans when he had lain beside her, and she had been able to sink herself into them. It felt so real she could almost feel him laid next to her.

"Where have you been, has there been some kind of trouble there? I tried ringing…"

"I'm sorry I couldn't speak to you, I wanted to Lover believe me. It was just not possible… I have been doing some probing into the man who seems intent on fucking with me and what is mine. Has there been any more visitors hanging around?"

"Someone came to Merlotte's last night, asking questions about the men Richard killed, but no one has been near the house."

"Sam told you this?"

"He gave me the security footage. Lucian is tracing the car, but there was someone there waiting outside for him. Whoever it was knew the layout of the car park, where the cameras were, and how best to avoid them. The cameras pick up a shadow, that was how Lucian spotted them, but that's all that can be seen…"

"I will arrange for the footage to be emailed to me… Tell me about you now dearest one, what have you been doing?"

"I looked up the colours of your void,"

"Would you care to explain what you have found?" His voice was deceptively innocent, but Sookie was able to picture the satisfied grin on his face as if he was right there in front of her.

"How did you know?"

"Ever since Pam explained the changes in how you were able to sense those of my kind I have been curious to what it might mean. When she realised her and Karin shared a connection I knew it was my blood in you that made that distinction between them, from other Vampires. That though the blood bond we had shared had been removed, my blood still calls out to you as yours does to me."

His voice had lowered a notch in depth, seducing her with its smooth silkiness.

"I feel it now, just as I felt it that first night we spoke and every time since. It was that very pull in my chest which made me decide to do some more in-depth research into your new ability. At first I followed the themes of the reds of my children and Richard, but there was always something missing. So I explored more choices, how I imagined I would possibly see you … It is fitting isn't it?"

"You don't have to sound so smug about it?"

"I'd say I have a lot to be smug about Lover… It is something I look forward to exploring in the future…"

"Eric…"

"I have a feeling this conversation is about to take a turn I will not like so much, you have a particular way of saying my name I do not enjoy."

"I need you to let me come to Oklahoma. You have to let me help you, to be there with you,"

Sookie knew she wouldn't be able to bear it if Eric had Richard keep her here. She understood his need to protect her, but she had that same need to be there for him.

Twenty five years ago she had turned her back on him, no real goodbye nothing. She had allowed him to leave as if the years he had been a part of her life had meant nothing, and she couldn't let history repeat herself.

Tonight Richard had come so close to death, and though if he had been in that car she would have been hurt, she would have missed him, it would compare to nothing of what she would feel, if that happened to Eric.

"I promise that I won't do anything stupid, I won't put myself in any unnecessary danger, I will do whatever Richard asks of me…?"

"And what of what I ask of you Lover? Do you not remember one of the clauses in my marriage contract is that you forfeit your life if you enter Oklahoma? Do you know what Freyda will do If you are discovered? Shall I tell you? I will have to watch you die. Freyda would chain me in silver, and do worst to you than even Neave and Lochlan did, and instead of just feeling you pain I will have to witness it all knowing I was to blame, that I might as well have been torturing you myself... Do you want that for me Sookie? For me to watch the women I love suffer that way?"

Sookie had no defence against the anger and grief in his voice. It was the same as the night he had cried with her after she had awoken from a nightmare. When he had finally explained why it was he wasn't able to come to her after Neave and Lochlan had taken her. How the hours of torture haunted him, just as they had her.

For a long time she stayed silent, lost in the memories until gathering herself she spoke softly.

"I am not as defenceless as I was then."

"And I have already experienced losing you once; I am not prepared to do so again."

"I owe you this."

"You owe me nothing. How many times do you have to be told that? "

"Yes I do."

"Is it so wrong that I wish for you to be safe Lover? Why do you insist on fighting me on this?"

"Because I think you know there is no other way this can be done… Richard would never let me be harmed, look at what happened in New Orleans, he did his best to hide me."

"And you went against his wishes. The same way when he told you stay inside your home only a week ago, you did the opposite, and I doubt that will be the last time it happens. "

"I think you have to trust me… "

She was met with silence, and for a moment she was sure he had hung up. Until the harshly muttered string of what she suspected to be curse words came down the line.

"I will talk with Richard, and Conrad again; there will have to be more provisions in place before I will agree to this..."

As she was about to open her mouth to speak, he cut her dead.

"No more talk of this now, not one word else do I want to hear about it…"

"Do you want me to go?"

Sookie asked tentatively knowing in the past one of them would have already ended the call in frustration.

"No Lover I do not. We have plenty of other things to discuss instead,"

Richard sat on the porch swing tried not to listen to the one side of the conversation he could still here going on inside in the house, to give Sookie some sense of privacy as he waited for her to finish. Instead he allowed the sounds of the night to filter her voice out, as he enjoyed the scent of the Fairy magic her land was charged with.

Sookie joined him there an hour later, curling herself up on the seat beside him. He draped a casual arm around her shoulders as she relaxed against his side.

"Eric wants to talk with you and Conrad again, before he decides … "

"He wants to protect you… Do you know sometimes I am not sure I could ever do what Eric has, to love someone how he loves you. It takes a great deal of trust to give another person that much power over you, especially for a Vampire, it is almost unheard of…"

"My Great Grandfather once said Eric was the perfect Vampire, who's only flaw was me. Well that wasn't how he perceived it personally, apparently to Niall I was the best decision Eric had made in five hundred years but …"

"Niall was right…"

Richard spoke softly in to her hair and Sookie gave a quiet sleepy chuckle.

"You shouldn't let your brother hear you say that,"

"You know it's the blood that flows through your veins he has the problem with rather than so much you personally don't you?"

"The Fairy in me?"

"More the Brigant blood that you were born from, Conrad's history with your family is long, and complicated, too much to go into tonight but I wanted that to be clear to you…"

"Oh… So I suppose when he felt that I was more than he expected in New Orleans it didn't help?"

"No it didn't… "

Richard laughed for a moment staring off into the darkness as if he was remembering something. As it died he looked down at her again.

"Conrad does not believe Niall has sealed all the portals. Or more accurately, that those portals are sealed permanently, that Niall one day will decide to open them once more. Unfortunately in his mind you're a link to Niall and it is well known Niall loved you, that he favoured you… It makes him cautious shall we say…"

"What's the other reason?"

"I don't understand?"

"You said, rather than so much me personally… Which must mean there is something?"

Richard silently cursed himself for ever breaching the subject in the first place. How was it possible to explain that the problem Conrad had personally with her was that he was concerned for his feelings for her. That Conrad feared Richard had grown too close, that he was already too fond of her. If he told Sookie she would pull away from him, she would start to hesitate before approaching him; she would no longer be at ease with his touch, or accept comfort from him, and their friendship would never recover.

"I'm afraid you are hearing things my dear delight; I said no such thing… All you need to remember is that my brother will not harm you…"

"I think you're lying to me, and I don't mean about Conrad harming me."

"Well I think lack of sleep is making you delusional. Come on I'll carry you to your room, maybe Compton is out here, shall we give him a show?"

"Richard!"

Sookie protested and he simply shook his head, his laughter competing with her own.

"Hush woman. Has no one ever told you that you talk too much?"

_**I leave for a fortnights holiday this weekend, so its doubtful I will be able to update Sunday , but the week after we should be back to normal.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Thank you to all of you who reviewed the last Chapter, it really does mean a lot to know this story is still being enjoyed as much as I am enjoying writing it._**

**_I wanted to get this up this up as soon as it was finished so its un-betaed, which means all of the mistakes our my own... Enjoy!_**

_**Stay Down**_

With her eyes shut tight, Sookie refused to watch the motorcycle tear past them, on its way out of town. She did her best not to shudder at the speed it was no doubt traveling at, or worst that it was her son on the back. Her nearly eighteen year old son, who she knew was currently falling in love with the experience Lucian, was giving him. The very moment Richard had suggested it to her just after he had risen; she had foreseen the future as if she was a physic instead of a telepath.

Christopher would be hooked by the speed, the freedom of the bike, and if he didn't persuade Richard or one of the others to take him out again, she suspected he would find a way to do so himself. Ultimately, she knew it would conclude when one day he would pull up in front of the old farm house with one of his own. A choked laugh, from the Vampire reclined in the passenger's seat beside her, clearly meant she hadn't succeeded in concealing anything, and her face had betrayed all of her fears and thoughts.

"Don't look so worried, Lucian will be careful, I assure you; he is simply distracting the boy from the possibility of recognising our presence …"

Richard reassured, and Sookie felt him reach out and gently uncurl her fingers from around the steering wheel. Unbeknownst to her, they were still clutching on as if she herself was the one sat behind Lucian.

"Now my older progeny, they have a tendency to ride like they are being chased by the hounds of hell themselves…"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Sookie murmured pulling her hands back from his grasp so she could start the engine. The noise drowning out his laughter as she began the short drive to the apartment complex Sam owned, and had moved in to after their split.

"I hope that is not a dig at my character dear delight…"

"I'll remind you of how it was your great idea when you find both your precious bike, and my son has done a disappearing act… I will also send you the hospital bills, when he buys one of his own, and rides himself straight off the road!"

"He may hate it…"

Richard started only to trail off at the look of scepticism on Sookie's face, and the remembrance of who they were discussing.

"I admit I may not have thought it through… And have you thought through what you are about to do? If all goes well you will be returned before the Shifter realises anything has changed."

Although Eric hadn't actually voiced his agreement to her accompanying Richard yet, and when he had rang last night he had made no mention of it whatsoever, Sookie knew he would agree. It may be reluctantly, and it may be against every protective instinct he possessed but he would. His pragmatic side would prevail, and she had sensed the start of the change the moment she had asked him to trust her.

Both he and Pam had told her she didn't owe him this, or anything, yet Sookie knew that she did. She had promised on Christopher's birth that nothing she loved would be taken from her again, the promise had come seven years too late for Eric, and she would not make that same mistake again. This was her chance now; she would fight for Eric as she should have done twenty five years ago. However this time around she had Christopher to consider, and if it concerned Christopher it affected Sam too, whether they were together or not.

"And if it doesn't go well?"

"I won't allow you to be harmed… I swear that to you, just as I swore to Eric I would have him free again."

"Thank you, but I'm going to tell Christopher the truth, and I won't ask him to lie to his father. That wouldn't be fair to him or Sam."

"Will Christopher agree to stay with Pam, this little game he is playing won't get in the way?"

"He doesn't have a choice in the matter. It isn't up for negotiation,"

"I wish I could say the same for his mother…"

"You said that wasn't an option?"

"It doesn't mean I do not regret it…"

As he spoke he reached and cupped her chin.

"I have decided when this is over, and you my delight are safely encased in Eric's arms, I am going to snatch my children up, and lead a debauched, and care free life as my reward. It will give me time to recover from this madness you call friendship,"

His hold on her forced her to meet his laughing gaze, and Sookie found it impossible to not smile back at him.

"I will only return when the name Sookie Stackhouse doesn't fill me with dread."

The shudder he performed was much like hers of only moments ago, and laughing Sookie shook her head.

"If I thought you really meant that, then I would be offended… Now can I trust you to sit her and behave?"

"Oh no, you are not getting away that easily. What was it I told you before we left? I believe I set some rules to this little excursion?"

"That I would not be as myself and I'm not…"

Though she knew he couldn't see the difference, she had in fact done as he had asked. Now as she reached out for Sam, Sookie was sure the disguise would penetrate through the snarls of his shifter brain, just as it had to the Were in New Orleans.

"Well that is the first rule adhered too, the second was that I would accompany you,"

"And you have, we are a dozen or so steps from the door."

"What was it you just said concerning your son? Oh yes, it isn't up for negotiation … Come on woman we don't have all night!"

Richard was out of the car, and opening her own door before she had chance to even unbuckle her seat belt.

"You can't come in. Sam will never invite you, and I won't ask him too …"

"Then we are at an impasse, I am not leaving you."

"Sam wouldn't hurt me, and you are being ridiculous. Have you forgotten that the one time we have been attacked, it was I that saved you?"

"But I would not have needed saving if you hadn't of distracted me by moving from where I placed you."

His arms had crossed over his chest, and Sookie sighed in frustration.

"Please…?"

For a moment he stared at her, then with a curse turned and ran at Sam's building. With one jump he was sat on the balcony right above Sam's door.

"I have said it before, and I will say it again, you woman are a pest."

The hurried knock at the door minutes after Christopher had left, didn't surprise Sam, it only instigated a scan of the room for whatever it was his son had managed to leave behind. It was only when he came up empty handed, and moved to answer the second round of knocking, did he realise his mistake. In his haste he had simply assumed it was Christopher. Now closer to the source there was no confusing the lacking of the unique twist of the added Shifter gene which Christopher possessed, and Sookie didn't. It was what caused the variation in scents between mother and son, however the woman stood on his doorstep wasn't the Sookie he had expected.

The short mousey brown hair was in stark contrast to her usual long blonde, and the green eyes hid behind thick rimmed glasses held none of the power that usually lingered in the blue depths. Somehow she had managed to smother the inner light of her Fae heritage, even from another supernatural like himself, and if it wasn't for having known her scent so well, he would have passed her by on the street.

It was as his brain processed his ex-wife's presence that the impulse to close the door again almost overwhelmed him. Sookie was here to tell him she was leaving to go to Eric, and he knew it with such certainty that it was almost as if he was reading the intention right from her mind.

"Can I come in?"

Sookie had known that despite whatever he saw, Sam would identify her for who she really was. What she hadn't anticipated was that he would grasp so quickly why it was she was there.

"Did you come alone? Or do you expect me to let some Vamp in too?"

"Richard's with me, but he's fine where he is,"

Sookie decided it was better to leave out that Richard was currently right above them, and if Sam stepped just a little further out he would see his legs hanging down.

"So when did you find out it could work on Supes?"

Sam asked as he widened the door so she could pass him. When she heard the click of the lock, she closed her eyes, the room filling with light as she reached out with her mind and returned to herself. The moment she opened her eyes again she was sure she had done the right thing; Sam nodded towards the table, and took a seat himself.

"Whilst I was in New Orleans, it takes a little more effort, but it's the same principle."

"Well when you have Were's on your land, and Vamps killing them on your behalf, I suppose that's going to come in useful. It's the King's progeny whose been staying with you isn't it? The one who picked Chris up tonight, Lucian I think Chris called him..."

"He's staying with Bill at the moment … Richard is staying in the hidey hole,"

"And Eric is okay with that? I mean it is one thing for you two to be putting on a show for the whole State, but to be living together as well?"

"They're friends ... "

"That isn't common knowledge though, you must realise what people are saying?"

"Has anyone said anything to you, to Christopher?"

"I would think anyone would have more sense than to repeat the gossip in his hearing… But there is gossip, even Bill has said a few things to me, and then there's Jason… Michelle has managed to keep him away for now, but I don't know how long that will last."

"I'll deal with Jason when it's all over. It will do no good to try and explain anything now… As for everyone else, this town has been talking about me for as long as I can remember, they made their minds up a long time ago about me... "

"What about Bill? I'm no fan, but you were the one who claimed he was your friend?"

"I can't tell him, not when it…"

"When it could mean Eric's wife finding out about your lots plan to overthrow her? What makes you think I won't tell Freyda myself?"

Sam demanded in temper and Sookie could tell Richard had moved at his words to outside the door.

"We both know that the Were who stopped by the bar was looking for me to betray you, and that's why you can't tell Bill… You know as well as I do, if he thought there was any chance of Eric coming back to you, or Louisiana he would put an end to this…"

"That's not the man you are though. You're not petty, and you would never put either Christopher or I at risk to settle a score with Eric. You wouldn't let how you felt about me, to blind you to the consequences of your actions, even if you do hate me right now… "

Sookie's voice was filled with so much conviction that for a moment Sam simply stared at her.

"I don't hate you Cher… I meant what I said to you in my office,"

The anger seemed to drain out of him so suddenly that for a moment he looked every one of his sixty years and he seemed to sink lower in his chair.

"What I hate is that you are willing to risk your life for him, when we have a son who needs his mother… I'm not going to be around forever, nor do I really understand what it is he has to deal with, but you do, and yet you have willingly gotten yourself embroiled in their world again …"

"I love Chris you know I do, more than life itself… I don't expect you to understand why I have to do this, but I do…"

"I am trying here Sook, I really am, I just wish... I wish it was different for you. I understand that you feel as if your past doesn't really allow you to choose any other option, and that I regret more than anything! I regret the night Bill Compton walked into the bar, and opened up that world to you, but most of all that you ever met Eric fucking Northman."

There was nothing she could really say, and there was no way she wanted to pain him by explaining that she had lots of things over the years that she regretted, but that meeting Eric would never be one of them.

Sam didn't speak for a long time, instead he just stared at her, and with his mind firmly closed to her she had no choice but to sit and wait. It was minutes later when he let out a sigh of resignation, and rubbed his eyes, before his hands reached for his hair.

"Have you told Chris yet?"

"I was planning to tomorrow; I wanted to speak to you first,"

"Do you want him to come and stay with me?"

"I know you won't like this, but I want him to stay with Pam."

"What?"

"They will be here in Louisiana the whole time; you can still see him, and he will be safer with Pam, than he would be anywhere else."

"Having Karin hanging around was one thing Sook, but now you expect me to agree to this? You really think being with Eric's child is safe?"

"Pam loves him. Maybe not in the most conventional way, but she does… There is no other person outside of the two of us, who I trust more with him than her. Pam will be ruthless. She will protect him just how I would, and I need that for him."

"And you think I wouldn't?"

"I know you would, it's only… "

Sookie stopped; she didn't know how to continue without hurting him. There was no nice way to explain that though fitter than a lot of men his age, it would not be enough. It was as she searched her mind for the right words that she found herself slipping down into the snarling pulsing depths of his. He was painfully aware he wasn't physically up to the task at hand, and he was struggling. Struggling with himself, with his pride, fighting the truth of what he knew. It was as the bitterness started to cloud his thoughts that she had no choice but to pull herself out.

"You know what Sook; do what you want, that seems to be the way of things lately… It's all about what is best for you, or rather Eric, and it has been ever since you came back from meeting their new King,"

"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think it was the best thing for all of us, and Chris will be safe I promise you."

Sam had left his seat and opened the door by the time she had finished speaking and acted as if Richard wasn't even there as he looked back at her

"I really hope Eric is worth all of this Cher, that you will be able to live with yourself because I will never forgive you if anything happens to him…."

It was obvious as far as he was concerned the conversation was over, and Sookie walked straight past Richard, unwilling for him to see how upset she was. It was only when she reached the car, that she realised he hadn't followed. Instead, he was still stood talking to Sam, and before she could react the door had slammed shut, and he was getting into the car.

"What did you say to him?"

"What Eric would expect me too, and what I felt needed to be said... I am sure if you had heard me, you would have commended me on the restraint I showed."

"And are you going to tell me what it was you said?"

"No, because unlike the Shifter you feel no guilt towards me, or my feelings, and we don't have time for you to rant and rave right now… Your son will be waiting for us, and to improve your mood even further I have heard from Conrad, he will be here in a matter of hours."

"I still want to know what you said to him…" Sookie protested only for Richard to capture one of her hands and kiss the back of it, with an exaggerated wink.

"And I wonder whether time in my brothers less than thrilling company will make you appreciate me more,"

Sookie let out a sigh of relief the moment she felt Christopher's brain switch off. With him asleep she was able to drop the walls around her mind, and relax for the first time since her and Richard had gotten home. Christopher's head may have been filled with motorcycles, and draining every glimmer of information possible from the three Vampires at his disposal, but that didn't mean he wouldn't have accidently stumbled in to hers as he had before.

What had surprised her though was that there was no sign of Conrad. More than once, she had caught Lucian questioning his maker, only to be shrugged off. There was no sign of concern for his brother's well-being; in fact Richard had seemed happy enough to spend the evening with his progeny, and her son. Even going so far as to join in with a game of football, though she had wondered whether he had used the game in part to distract Christopher from what had been the only topic of conversation till then. She also suspected it was to limit the chance of him convincing one of Richard's progeny to allow him to take a solo ride, which Sookie had known was Christopher's intention. Karl had been her son's target, and to Sookie's dismay, more than willing accomplice. It had been clear that if she hadn't of been present, Christopher would have accomplished the task quicker than even he expected.

There was a stark difference in how the two of Richard's children handled her son. Whereas Lucian seemed to instinctively know how to distract him, to channel his energy, Karl seemed only to encourage them. The Fae part of her son that Pam had claimed was behind his mischief seemed to have met its match in Richard's so innocent looking child. Richard, she saw had watched the proceedings and her reaction with growing amusement. The very same look was there now, as he followed her out into the kitchen, where she planned to clean away the mess of empty blood bottles, and remains of her son's half eaten dinner.

"Karl has been reminded of the ground rules where your son is concerned. If it makes you worry less, he had a brother; I believe Christopher reminds Karl of him, the same adventurous spirit, you could say…"

"Adventurous? Is that you trying to be tactful?"

"Well it is said there is a first time for everything, and I would hate to become predictable! I do like him though, much as I do his mother… Two part humans, that don't have the power to bore me, who would have guessed I would have found them here in Louisiana, beneath one roof…"

Richard took the bottles from her hands and moved to the sink where he proceeded to rinse them. It was the first time she had seen him attempt any kind of domestic task, and when he caught her look of shock his grin widened.

"I am not just a pretty face you know. In fact leave all of this; I will put my children to good use,"

"I'd be more impressed if you did it yourself."

"I have other talents I could impress you with?"

The teasing glint she knew so well was alive in his eyes, and Sookie only just managed to keep a straight face as she walked to the kitchen door.

"If you mean your domestic talents stretches to cleaning the bathroom, then go right ahead… "

Sookie understood there was no where she could go with three Vampires in her home that meant she wouldn't be overheard. Somehow though, closing the front door behind her and proceeding to the edge of the wards gave her some small sense of privacy. She had wanted to call Eric all night, and not just to hear she had the go ahead to accompany Richard. It hadn't been a possibility with Christopher awake, but now she was free to do so.

"I have a suspicion this may not be a call to simply see how I am, am I correct Lover? Your impatience with me was almost tangible last night,"

Eric had answered almost immediately, and though she was expecting the pulse from the remnants of their bond, the strength of it succeeded in surprising her. Instinctively, just as she had in the past, even before there had ever been any contact between them, Sookie reached within herself for the very place she felt the pull. Then, it was to quash the feeling. To alleviate the ache within her, but as she reached now, it was more to simply feel, to allow her to focus on the sound of his voice.

"What's wrong?"

Eric demanded, the mirth all gone from his voice, and confused Sookie found she was looking around as if he had sensed a threat, that was still hidden to her.

"I'm here, there's nothing wrong. Why did you react like that?"

"What you just did was the same as what you did in New Orleans in the parking garage; it is as if you are drawing me to you, calling for me…"

"Oh, I didn't realise…The strength of the pull when you spoke, it surprised me I just reached for it. In the past I would push down as if I was applying pressure to a bleeding wound, and it has always eased the ache."

"Is that what you did tonight and in New Orleans?"

"No…"

Suddenly Sookie saw the difference, the slight change she had made, and she rushed to explain.

"In New Orleans I told you I could feel your void, which was what made it different to anyone else, Your presence gave me strength, comfort, I felt safe much like I did when we were bonded, and it was your power, that kept me standing when I wasn't sure I could myself, it's as if the threads of the bond and your void are connected, it's not separate."

"And you have felt the calling of my blood before we spoke again, didn't you?"

"Sometimes…Did you know?"

"Remember when I explained how Pam first told me of the similarities between her and Karin's voids. I said, I knew then it was my blood in you that made that distinction between them, and others, that I thought the bond still existed in some form, I suspected then... I spent a lot of time exploring how it felt for me, however it was only when we spoke that first night, and I felt the unmistakable tug again I knew what I had experienced for years previously to a lesser degree was real, and not wishful thinking."

"That was what you meant by wanting to explore it?"

Sookie asked, there was a distinctive relief to knowing what she had always considered to be a sign of Eric having been more successful at removing her from his heart and life had never been so at all.

"Partly… There is so much I still don't have answers too, I am unsure how it is even possible, but by pushing down as you describe it, you are suppressing the bond. What you did tonight, and in New Orleans was the opposite,"

"Which made you think I was hurt?"

"Hurt, or in some kind of danger, yes. It is similar to what we had before; the differences are minor, but distinct. It is as if it has evolved with the changes that has happened to you. "

He fell silent, and as she tried to process all he had told her, what it might mean in the future, Sookie was struck that there would be no future if Richard wasn't successful. It drove her to push the conversation back to what had led her to call him.

"Will this stop you agreeing to me coming to New Orleans?"

"No. You asked me to trust you Lover, I am well aware that was not always something we did enough of before, and I can't refuse you now despite any misgivings I have…Understand me though, what I am trusting you with, it is more than my freedom …"

Eric's voice had deepened considerably, his accent stronger and Sookie felt her body respond to the sound.

"So you will do as they ask? You will accept it as if it I asking you myself, even if you don't agree with them, or think it can be done another way…"

"I promise."

"There is one more; this is the most important one… If anything happens to Richard, and Conrad, if they are discovered, or meet the true death before you reach me, then you are to return to Louisiana. "

"Eric no, you can't ask this of me…"

"Yes Sookie, you will go to Pam; she knows what to do, I have arrangements in place that will guarantee yours and your son's safety… and the Shifters, if he so wishes. I promised I would protect you and your family, I mean to do that."

"Eric, I couldn't just leave you…? "

"I won't have you sacrifice your life for mine Lover, that is not how this will work…Promise me Sookie, or I will have no choice but to refuse you what you have asked."

"I can't promise you that…"

"Yes you can. To talk of trust, it must be mutual, you must trust in me too."

What he was asking went against every fibre in her, and even though Sookie understood he was doing what he had always tried to, his best to protect her, it still didn't sit comfortably in her stomach. She couldn't say that if she got that close to him she would be able to turn back, but she was aware he meant it when he said he would refuse her.

"There is no negotiating this before you ask,"

Sookie was stuck between a rock and a hard place, and knowing Eric how she did, she was sure he had done this purposefully. She couldn't turn back now though; she could not walk away and sit waiting, having no hand in how the future turned out.

"Okay, if anything happens to them… I will return to Louisiana… I will go to Pam."

"Ah ah ahh Sookie my lover that is not what I asked,"

The smugness she could hear in his voice she knew would be replicated by the smirk on his face, he knew he had won this round, and her hands itched to reach around his thick neck and squeeze.

"I promise Eric. Happy?"

"Happy no, relieved yes,"

"What did you mean by…?"

Sookie stopped before she had finished, despite the urge to demand what possible provisions there could be, there was a sudden suspicion gnawing away at her, that it may be better if she didn't know.

"You are right not to ask… Remember, I only have your best interests at heart; I am not withholding anything from you by choice. However, this is just between us Sookie. This is me, taking care of what is mine, whether the stubborn woman agrees to that term, or not. "

"The stubborn woman appreciates the sentiment behind it; she also appreciates everything you have done for her the last few weeks…"

Silence greeted her where she had accepted a laugh or some response, usually she took comfort from moments like this with him, the nights they had spent on the phone until she fell asleep were some of her favourite memories, and this wasn't like those. Her stomach jumped into her throat when she realised she could hear voices in the background. She didn't know if it was friend or foe, and it worked to hit home the risks he was facing. Eric's response was muffled, and when the line was clear again, there was a sudden stress to his voice.

"I only have a few more minutes, I had hoped to have longer Lover, I'm sorry."

"It's okay I understand; it's not trouble is it?"

"No, I have a lead on our Were friend I hope to follow, he is not as careful as he thought in covering his tracks… You won't forget either intentionally or unintentionally what I have said tonight, what you have promised me?"

"You're not very good yourself at this trusting thing are you?"

"Not when I am not sure you won't try to find a loophole no… If it is possible I will try to contact Richard tomorrow, but there may not be chance to slip away until dawn, I don't want to make a mistake now…"

"I'll tell him. Eric…"

Sookie faltered, with a deep breath, gathering the threads of her courage she closed her eyes, and forced herself to speak past the lump that had formed in her throat.

"I know I haven't always made it easy for you, that I still don't, and I can't promise you the future you want from me, but what you once said about this being as close to true love as it got, that still stands for me. We have our issues, there are things to get past, but I have loved you, I do love you, there is no one else for me, there never has been…"

For a moment she thought he had gone, that she had missed her opportunity, until there was a clearing of his throat. His voice had dropped to a mere whisper that she had to strain to hear.

"Do not distress yourself over what you are not ready to promise me, you have given me enough dearest one. Don't you see we have the start of foundations we never possessed before; it means we can build upon our past, use our mistake to solidify the future I know we will have. I am under no illusions about what is in front of us, or who we both are, but like you, I have loved you as I have no other woman. You, my lover have possessed me as no one has ever had… I once told you that you may not be my wife in name, but you are in my heart, and that is still true to this day."

Sookie was flung back in time, to the argument they had had on her back steps when he had come to her after the divorce ceremony. The memories, the hurt that still lingered to this day, threatened to overwhelm her, and Sookie had to stop them. The difference she had to hold on to was that now she believed his words, she knew he was as sincere as she had been just moments ago when she had opened her own heart to him. If they got past this, then it would be time to work their way through, like he had said, it wasn't now.

"I will see you on the other side… Be safe Lover."

Sookie her fingers still clutched around the cell phone, as if she was holding onto Eric stayed where she was long after he had gone. She didn't want to go back into the house, what she wanted was to be alone.

"So it would seem we are destined to be allies Miss Stackhouse,"

There was no mistaking the voice, or the tall, handsome figure that stepped out from the shadows. She knew he must have only just arrived as for the whole time she had spoken to Eric she had made sure to be on her guard at the risk of being over heard. It was only when he had ended the call, had she allowed herself to switch off.

"You don't approve?"

Sookie asked tilting her head up to meet the silver grey eyes, once again watching her as if she would reveal some answer to an unasked question. He shrugged his broad shoulders, and held a hand out to pull her to her feet. His touch lingered longer than necessary, but she knew the reasons behind it. It was what he had done when they had first met in New Orleans, and knew he was reminding himself what lay inside of her.

"As useful as you could be, I think your presence could possibly be a distraction."

"And then of course I'm more Fairy than you are comfortable with..."

She moved a step back so it was easier to see his face, she believed he was not a risk to her, but that didn't mean she didn't find him disconcerting. It was so different to how she felt around his brother, and she knew the contrast between the two was what added to the unease. If it had been Richard that joined her, as much as she had wanted to be alone there would have been some comfort to find in his company.

"It goes against my instincts to have to trust you yes, but that doesn't mean I have forgotten what you did for my brother and child in New Orleans."

"I didn't do it to prove anything to you; I did it because Richard's my friend. I couldn't bear to stand back and watch him, Lucian or Alec be hurt, and I would do the same every time. It has nothing to do with the Brigant blood in me, or my Fae essence. I am part Fairy, it is what I am, but it is not who I am. I am not defined by what I happen to be!"

Though her voice hadn't risen, she could see he was shocked by her outburst. It wasn't what he had expected, and as he turned away from her she was sure she saw a sliver of appreciation cross the enigmatic Vampire's handsome face.

"I see what captured Eric now; though you are beautiful I knew it couldn't be just that…I appreciate a woman who can stand up for herself, even a Fae one."

Conrad stared out towards the woods, his eyes moving along the tree line, over the ground inspecting every corner before he looked at her again.

"Was it Niall who blessed your land?"

"It was his parting gift before he took my Great Uncle, and the others who had been closed out of Faery back with him."

"Do you miss them?"

"Niall and Dermot, yes they are my family. If you're asking, like I think you are whether I regret them closing the portals, then no I think it was for the best… Did you come alone tonight?"

Sookie asked wanting to take the topic away from Niall. She knew she had to be careful with what she said; she didn't think Conrad would appreciate even the little his brother had told her of his feelings about her Great Grandfather.

"Alec has gone on to Arkansas with my men… My lieutenant Henri, I left in New Orleans when I passed through earlier. Richard does not want you associating closely with those not connected by blood to our line or Eric's…"

Conrad paused at a bark of laughter from the house; it was easily identifiable as Richard and she wasn't surprised to see his lips twitch in answer. From the small glimpses he had allowed her, she was sure underneath all of his mistrust, and hard exterior there was a sense of humour that could compete with his brother. He caught her look and the grey eyes twinkled in response before they clouded over.

"I will be more than happy to be proven wrong about you Miss Stackhouse; I do not want to see my brothers or Er…."

Sookie stalled him with a hand reaching out to squeeze the arm closest to her, she didn't want him to finish what he was about to say, in her urgency she allowed him to feel more than she would have wanted of her. The intake of his unnecessary breath was audible as he instantly switched to alert mode, even as his eyes blazed at her.

"Who is out there?"

He hissed as he shocked her by moving to stand slightly in front of her.

"It's Bill… Go inside, he has someone with him, you can't be seen here…"

_**Back from holiday now, so we are back to the regular old updating schedule, roughly once every week, as long as I still have some readers left :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**As always a Thank You to those who reviewed, or added the story to their follows or favourites, it really means a lot! **_

_**It's so lovely to see names I recognise, and then have new readers review as-well, I appreciate all the feed back :)**_

_**Now a big thank you to my Beta LostInSpace33 who makes the mess I give her in dribs, and drabs over the weekend into readable material. So any mistakes that do crop up, is where I have messed with her handiwork after she has finished.**_

_**This picks up right where we left off last week... Enjoy**_

"Miss Stackhouse, I do not run, nor do I hide from Vampires the likes of Bill Compton! The fact you even suggest so is insulting to us both."

Arrogance dripped from his voice as Conrad's whole stance relaxed. Head held high, pride was written all over the Vampire's handsome face, but Sookie was looking straight through him. She ignored his obvious reluctance to be touched by her, and reached out for him again. There was no mistaking the distinctive blue green that was Bill's void, nor was there any difficulty tracking his progress through the cemetery. What was hard to swallow was the snarly brain moving alongside him.

"Did you say he was not alone? …Sookie, can you hear me?"

Sookie managed to give a tiny shake of her head, scared any movement too large would cause her to vomit as the bile burned away at her throat.

"It's just Bill. I must have been mistaken…it happens when I am tired."

The words came out thickly, and only when she saw the Were veer off into the opposite direction did she release Conrad, her eyes refocusing slowly to find the peculiar silver grey eyes right there in front of her. They were narrowed and his scepticism was palpable. The lie had been told impulsively and she stepped back hurriedly to put distance between them. It was only when she found herself steadied by his familiar cool hands that she realised Richard had joined them.

"Ah ha, so you have arrived. You've had Lucian wondering whether you had gotten lost. He has not experienced your tardiness before; it was very disconcerting for him.

With the knowledge that there was now a pair of eyes watching them from the trees, Sookie allowed Richard to pull her to him. His arms encircled her waist and she just had time to notice the chest she was pressed against was soaking wet, before fingers were at her chin tilting her head upwards, making it impossible to refuse.

"What is it?"

Before she could even attempt to find the words to explain, Bill stepped forward from the tree line, making his presence known.

"Sookie sensed my presence, your majesty. I'm sorry to interrupt."

Richard's head rose to acknowledge Bill with a nod and as if he had read the wish right from her head, he moved her so her cheek was once again pressed against the soaked fabric of his shirt. Sookie couldn't bear to look at Bill. She was scared every ounce of betrayal she felt would be written on her face for all to see. Then there was the anger that was building. It felt like flames licking at her from the very core of her, and she was sure Richard could feel it as his hands stroked over her body, up and down her back. He was trying to placate her much as he had done in New Orleans when she had witnessed Eric and Freyda together.

"I was doing my nightly run of the woods."

Sookie knew for Bill to lie, fully aware of the extent and reach of her telepathy, meant that he believed she had come out only moments ago and had no idea of what he had really been doing.

"I see…is there anything else you wanted?"

Richard's hold on her seemed to tighten, and as his lips brushed over the top of her head he exhaled a soothing sound.

"Just to inform you I am being picked up for the airport in the morning," Bill answered. "I expect to be in Michigan for maybe a week. Your children are of course welcome to stay on in my home."

"Has Pam arranged for you to meet with her contact?"

"With Rasul, yes sir."

The voices around her faded out, and all Sookie could hear were the garbled thoughts buzzing around her head. The anger and hurt at the truth she knew were fighting against the shadow of the innocent girl she had once been.

The girl who had once loved Bill and who wanted to believe in him, in his loyalty, at least to her, to the friendship she had thought they shared. However, whatever that voice wanted to say was drowned out by the woman who had experienced and been hurt enough to know better. This wasn't the first time Bill had deceived her, or lied about his real intentions, and she could think of no reason why he would have been with that Were in particular.

The brief glimpse of the Were's mind was all she had needed to recognise it, especially as she had already been inside his mind before. It was the same Were who had sat nervously and rather reluctantly next to his cousin Mike Hillier at Silver Linings. Kurt, a member of a pack in Baton Rouge, and one who had wanted nothing to do with the Vampire business that he was unwillingly in the middle of.

"Dear delight, you are ignoring Bill's kindly enquiries after your health,"

Richard drew her back to the present and turned her in his embrace. Sookie found herself looking into the face of her first love, and the urge to send him flying from her home was overwhelming. She didn't know how she stopped herself, but the years of schooling her features, hiding her thoughts, paid dividends now as she managed to force a smile to her face.

"I'm sorry; I'm fine. The late nights are catching up with me, that's all…"

"Are you sure? You don't look yourself, Sookie."

Bill's expression of concern was almost too much to bear. Never had she wanted to strike him as much as she did now. She could feel the light swelling inside of her and she dug her fingernails into the closest thing, which happened to be Richard's arm.

"Honestly Bill, I'm fine. I'll see you when you get back from Michigan. Tell Rasul I said hello."

Unable to control herself anymore, Sookie managed one last smile and a wave before bolting inside the house. She was shaking with the strength it took and she blindly stumbled through the house to the kitchen.

However, the view of her kitchen brought her to a complete standstill. When Richard had said leave it to him, she hadn't known what to expect, but it certainly wasn't this. Her kitchen was a disaster area! A mess of sorts she hadn't experienced since Christopher was a child. It seemed as if every cupboard door was open, bubbles covered nearly every surface, and the small pile of dishes she had left sat in an over flowing sink. For a brief second she considered clearing it away, taking the frustration she was feeling out on putting it to rights, but instead she followed the sound of laughter that had drifted into the living room.

"When I wake up to go to work in the morning I expect my kitchen to be completely back to normal."

She shoved the cloth into Richard's chest and turned to leave, only to have him stop her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Work? Who said anything about you going to work?"

"I just did. You told me we have to appear normal, and normal is me going to work."

"Sookie…."

"Goodnight Richard!"

She had only been in her room a matter of seconds before he filled the doorway, his eyes unnerving in their intensity as he watched her.

"Tell me. I understand you not wanting to talk in front of my brother, but this is me."

She trusted him, she really did. She knew he would not betray her, that he was as loyal to her as he claimed to be, but there was something stopping the words from escaping.

"I need to talk to Eric. He said he might be able to call tomorrow but I can't wait. Is there any way you can get in touch with him?"

"Conrad can. What is it, Sookie? You can trust me…what was it you saw out there? What is Bill hiding from us? I saw your reaction to him."

"Something I should have seen a long time ago."

"But you can't tell me?"

"Not yet…"

"Does it affect what we hope to accomplish?"

"Not immediately, I don't think so."

Every conversation Sookie had had with Bill since her life had been thrown wide open to their world again, was running through her head. She was searching for any little sign she may have missed, however, it was what he had said in New Orleans that seemed to stick out the most. Words she had paid little heed to that night, now played on repeat in her mind. Bill had said Freyda would never allow Eric to come back here, that even after the contract ended it would be nearly impossible. And was it really only hours ago that Sam had reminded her why she couldn't share what was going on in her life with Bill?

It was ridiculous to think she had ever trusted him again, but she had. And now he had shown his true colours once more, and there was no one to blame but herself. For so long she had counted on Bill's so called love for her, relied on it stopping history from repeating itself, but never had she took in to account how that so-called loved fared against the resentment he had always held toward Eric.

Suddenly she was back in time twenty five years, remembering the joy Bill had taken in repaying Eric for forcing him to tell her why he had originally pursued her, by telling her how in exchange for Eric giving Sam the money for her bail all those years ago he had to stay away from her. Bill had never explained how he knew about it, or who had told him, and now she knew.

Bile rose suddenly in her throat again as all the pieces fell so quickly together and Sookie managed to stumble through to the bathroom, before her dinner made its way back up

"That is the second time you've lit up in my arms. Sadly, it seems to only happen out of anger rather than desire, and it is no good for my self-esteem you know, especially when you insist on throwing up in front of me. Isn't there some kind of rule about keeping bodily functions to yourself, or is that the sharing part of friendship?"

She found even now it was difficult to not be amused by him, and though there was no need to be helped to her feet, she was grateful for the damp cloth Richard used to wipe her face before it fell forgotten into the sink. Fingers that had held her hair back as she wretched over the toilet bowl now stroked over her face, the green eyes stormy as they searched out her own.

"Thank you."

"I would be lying if I said you were welcome."

"You bellowed brother,"

Conrad had appeared in her room and when Richard explained what it was he wanted a frown marred his face.

"You understand you won't be able to speak to him directly. Whatever it is you have to say you'll have to say in code, because he will make no acknowledgement of your presence. Even if he is not with Freyda it would be too dangerous."

"I understand."

Sookie felt the moment Eric answered Conrad's call right in the centre of her chest, and closing her eyes, she sunk down into the feeling for the second time that night. It was obvious Eric had reacted to the sensation when Conrad spoke a few hurried words in what she thought sounded similar to modern day German. He gave her a sharp nod and held the phone away from him and she knew it was now on speaker. She had had no time to figure out what she would say to him. Ultimately she was relying on the fact that Eric had always been the one to understand her best.

"Do you remember when I lost something in Mississippi, and I had to consider the possibility it wasn't mine to lose anymore? And then in New Orleans you made it possible for me to see it never had been, that it was mine under false pretences, but I kept it anyway for … sentimental value?"

As only silence greeted her, Sookie was terrified he hadn't understood, that he would be wearing the same look of confusion as the two other Vampires listening. With her whole world spinning around her, he felt like the one anchor point she had left. Eric would know what needed to be done; he would be able to find the proof they needed. It didn't matter if he couldn't talk directly to her, just as long as she could tell him. It was a second later when his voice filled the room.

"I do. It was not something I enjoyed. "

"I think I have lost it again. "

"I see, and if I unearth it will you ask me to keep it safe for you or do you wish it disposed of as I should have done years ago?"

There was no misunderstanding Eric's meaning and despite the anger still boiling away at the mere thought of Bill, she found she hesitated before coming to a decision.

"Keep it, for now."

"For now…yes, I can agree to that."

A rustle of movement came over the line and Conrad frowned down at the phone before the line cleared.

"I am sorry for the pain it has no doubt caused; it was not what I expected, or ever wished to happen again, but I am glad you wanted to tell me…that you felt able to. I will be in touch."

Conrad slipping his cell phone back into his pocket had Richard shifting from where he had stood silently beside her. She could tell by his expression that he had some idea of the meaning behind her words, and she figured once he had swept Conrad from her room he would be back. Surprisingly, he gave her more time than she had anticipated, not returning until she had showered and gotten in to bed, and the three other Vampires had left her home. She hadn't asked where Conrad would be staying; Sookie suspected he would return to Pam's rather than dig a hole in the ground.

Her room was in darkness, and without a word Richard slipped onto the bed and lay on top of the covers beside her. She had considered feigning sleep, but with a Vampire it was pointless so she rolled onto her back and joined him in staring up at her ceiling.

"Your kitchen is clean."

"Thank you."

"Would you believe me if I told you it was my progeny, and I was simply an innocent bystander?"

"Never,"

Sookie murmured and an involuntary chuckle slipped out, to be joined by a more masculine one.

"No I didn't think so… Now, concerning tomorrow?"

"I am still going to work."

"I thought you would say as much. Just out of curiosity, do you particularly enjoy making my life that much harder than it need be?"

"No, but if I just simply disappear for days on end it will rouse suspicion. People will notice, and they will start to talk. This way, I go in, mention I am not feeling my best, play on a headache or something, and then my absence is explained without a word."

"Are you aware if you were a run of the mill human, I would glamour you right now and have you down in the cubbyhole with me?"

"Luckily for me I am not. You know I have to carry on, especially now."

"Will you tell me what it is Bill has done? I understand you mean for Eric to not kill him, not now at least."

"Will you respect that wish too?"

"Unless it comes down to his life or someone I care for, then you have my word."

Richard rolled over and, following his example, Sookie did the same and began to explain what she had seen tonight, the pieces that she had sewn together. For a long time after she stopped talking Richard stayed silent and still, until a hand came up and she felt fingers stroke over her cheek.

"Much like Eric, I am sorry for the pain his betrayal has brought you."

"But you're not surprised?"

"A little, but not as much as Eric was, I think. Eric loves you. What that means to him, how that affects his decisions, has changed him from the Vampire he was. However, I believe it made him, and maybe all of us, remiss enough to trust that Bill would hold those same values. He knew Bill would not welcome his return, but that didn't stop him from believing Bill would not risk losing you by following a path that led to him doing so. But Bill, by aligning himself with Freyda the way he obviously has, has proven otherwise."

Richard paused for a moment, giving her a chance to digest what he had said before he continued, his fingers still tracing the contours of her face.

"I suppose my arrival upped the ante, and he could no longer pass on little titbits to keep her happy, such as your lack of aging or your continued closeness to Pam and Karin, which she would have been aware of anyway. To play the devil's advocate, there is something in his favour…"

"What?"

"He has never revealed the true extent of your or your son's powers; he has stopped short of a very thin line, and I am sure that way he was able to justify to himself that he was doing this to protect you."

"I hadn't thought of that, but that doesn't make the betrayal any less."

"No it doesn't, but I am certain that was why Eric agreed to not kill him on sight. Pam would do it in the blink of an eye, and I offered to do so when I first came to Louisiana. You, my lovely, have already taken care of his maker I hear, so it takes away a lot of political issues we might have faced otherwise."

"I should have seen it." Sookie whispered into the darkness, unable to believe still that she had let this happen for a second time.

"He has professed his love for you for a long time openly; it is hard not to believe in that, or want to at least, even if you do not feel the same. Never fear, you still have a lot of admirers, my dear delight."

"For every supernatural admirer I have had, I assure you there are hundreds of men who would run screaming from me if I stood naked in front of them."

"Fools, the lot of them… maybe you should try the test on me?"

"No need… I already know you're a fool."

"That was uncalled for! Would you like a bedtime story? I know a great one about a Fairy and a handsome Vampire she was insistent on driving to distraction with her stubbornness."

"Does that mean you won't be putting up anymore fuss about me going to work in the morning?"

"Well, I was considering barricading your windows and doors, but apart from that I have accepted defeat."

The day was dragging, and as she did another sweep of the room, clearing tables, Sookie was starting to think Richard's idea of her spending the day at home may not have been the worst one. Not only was she tired, she had still not gotten any real hold on her feelings. She was jumpy and scanning every mind that walked into the shop, more so than she had done in years. There was also a tinge of guilt in her chest every time she thought of Eric. The entire time she had known him, she had held him accountable for so much, whereas she was well aware she had let Bill's actions pass by, and now look where it had gotten her. Though she and Bill were admittedly not as close as they had been - Pam being the only person she had counted as a true friend - she had still allowed Bill a space in her life where Eric had been forced out as she tried her best to forget his very existence.

Sookie was brought up sharply from her thoughts when she felt Sam enter the shop and when she turned around he was waiting patiently at the counter. He seemed unsure of his welcome, and as if he wasn't certain being there was the right thing to do. Sookie was more relieved to see that the anger and resentment of yesterday had abated somewhat, as she wasn't positive she could handle another repeat of yesterday's row. Christopher would be here any minute and she didn't want him walking in on an argument, especially when she had to tell him she was leaving and he would need to stay with Pam.

"Can we talk?"

Sookie nodded and with a quick word to the girl at the counter led Sam through to her office. It was when she saw him take a long look around that she was reminded of how far apart they had drifted in their marriage. This was the furthest Sam had ever been into Adele's in the three years it had been open, and by the looks of it, his longest stay.

"If it's going to go anything like last night then please don't, Sam, because I can't bear to argue with you anymore, and Chris is due soon."

"I'm not here to fight with you, Sook. I think we've done enough of that lately."

She watched him look around for a seat, and when he picked the one nearest to her desk she slipped in behind it. She watched as his eyes strayed to the photos of her and Christopher that littered her desk before he finally looked at her.

"What I said last night, I shouldn't have said it. I was trying to punish you, and I'm sorry for that…" Sam's voice was hoarse and she knew it must have taken a lot for him to come here and do. For a second she had a sudden fear of Richard having glamoured him to it, and delved in to his brain. Relief flooded her when she came across no holes, or memories that didn't read well or fit in with Sam's personality. When she pulled out there was a slight twist to his lips, and Sookie realised he was aware of what she had just done.

"No, he didn't glamour me, Cher."

"I wouldn't put it past him,"

Sookie muttered, knowing right now if was up to Richard, and it was possible for glamour to work on her, she'd be down under the floorboards of her spare room with him.

"He didn't say anything I didn't deserve… I probably needed to hear it, too. Look, I was thinking maybe I should be here when you tell Chris. He might worry less if he sees I'm okay with this."

"And are you?"

"No… I can't lie to you Sook, or sit here pretending I'm suddenly Team Eric and will be there to help with the fight, but I can be on your side, and if being on your side is what our son needs then I can do that. We're still a family after all."

There was an impulse within her to hug him, but she knew it wouldn't be welcome, and instead she reached a hand across the desk and squeezed his fingers.

"Thank you."

"The fact that you're thanking me for something so little shows where we've gone wrong."

"There is something I need you to do while I'm away. If Bill comes back, just be careful and try to keep your distance."

"You think I'd tell him something?"

"No, I know you wouldn't…that hasn't even crossed my mind. It's Bill, I think he has something to do with the Weres that have been following me. There's no real proof yet, but I think he's been working for Freyda all this time."

"Watching you? Spying on you for her?"

"I think it was more to make sure Eric never tried to contact me, or returned...though it explains how Freyda knew my aging had stopped."

"But she doesn't know what you can do? What Chris is?"

"No, I don't think so… I just wanted you to be aware of it, that's all."

"What's going to happen to him?"

Sookie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

"Maybe for once, Eric will-"

Sookie raised her hand to cut him off from saying any more as she knew Christopher had come into the shop. Sam quickly picked up her meaning when her office door swung open seconds later and their son came to a standstill. Wary blue eyes looked between them and she was certain he was wracking his brain for anything he could have done that would have brought them both together like this.

"You haven't done anything wrong…or nothing that we know of yet,"

Sookie reassured him, and laughter flared in his blue eyes as he crossed the room and kissed her, balancing on the edge of her desk and grinning at his father.

"I didn't think I had, but if this little pow-wow isn't about me then…?"

The laughter was gone from his face as quickly as it had arrived and he moved to stand.

"What's going on?"

Sookie looked up into her son's eyes and felt the same love she had felt the first time she looked into them, and every time since. He had been her reason for getting up in the morning for so long, the only reason she had brought herself back from the edge of despair to start living again. Now, as well as doing this to give Eric his life back, she was also guaranteeing her son's safety.

"I'm going away for a while. I hope it won't be for longer than a few days, maybe a week, but I won't know for sure until we get there."

As Sookie spoke she kept a careful wall around her mind and she knew it was working when a look of frustration passed over Christopher's face.

"You said 'we'…you mean Richard, Lucian and Karl, don't you? You're going to help Eric…it's happening now?"

"Yes. I didn't expect it to be as soon as it is, but you know Richard has had some problems, and it has moved things along faster than we expected."

"Can I come with you?"

"No Son, your Mom needs you to stay here; she needs you safe so she can concentrate on looking after herself, and getting back home to us."

"But I could help; I could make sure nothing happened to her. I'm not a kid now, and Mom, you saw how I could keep up with Lucian and Karl last night."

"I know you can, but your Dad is right, Chris. To be able to do this I need you safe. This won't be Vampires who are fond of you, playing a game; this is a battle for them. It's war and it's the type of thing I never wish for you to experience. That desire has nothing to do with your age, or your ability, but everything to do with me being your Mom."

Sam had stood up from his seat, and come to stand beside her chair, and Christopher watched the movement before dropping down into the seat his father had just vacated.

"You were hurt in New Orleans…what if that happens again?"

"I can't promise it won't, but I will do my best to not let it happen."

"And you'll be with Richard the whole time?"

"Yes, probably tied to him if he has his way. You met Conrad, his brother…he will be with us, too."

"The Vampire with the creepy eyes?"

"Yes, though you probably shouldn't go around calling him that. So, you're okay with this?"

"I guess, yeah…you're helping people you lo-" Chris glanced at his father apologetically. "You're helping your friends…it's what you taught me to do I just wish I could help you."

"You will be helping us both by staying safe and out of trouble."

Sam had distanced himself from her and moved to stand behind their son. His hands on Chris's shoulders, he looked over his head at Sookie and nodded, making it clear it was up to her to break the news of where he would be staying in the meantime.

"While I am away, you won't be able to stay at the house. It won't be safe enough even if you had someone there with you."

"So I'll stay with Dad then?"

Chris asked, bending his head back to look up at his father and Sam gave a slight shake of his head.

"Your mother and I have agreed to you staying with Pam."

"No! No way, Mom…no! Dad please, I can't stay with Pam. Do you have any idea what she will do to me?"

"Whatever game you two have been playing, this whole cat and mouse - which you started by the way - it's on hold. Pam is well aware of that. Her only concern is keeping you safe."

"And you believe her?"

It was a battle not to smile. She knew her friend well enough to know it wouldn't be completely on hold, but if she told Chris that he would never agree to go.

"I do."

Christopher still looked sceptical as he glanced between both of his parents, but Sam, doing as he said he would, squeezed his son's shoulders.

"You will do as your Mom asks with no complaints. We are doing this because we love you, and it is what's best for you, so you are going to do it, and thank Pam for having you."

Christopher was staring at his father open mouthed and Sookie knew she was close to joining him. If she hadn't already checked for Richard's glamour, she would have done so again now, but before she could find any words of thanks he straightened.

"Right, I should be off. I'll see you when you get back, Sook. Make sure you take care of yourself, and I'll see you in a day or two, son."

Sookie watched as he hugged their son and departed. When they were alone, Christopher came around to her and, kneeling beside her chair, rested his head on her knees. Sookie bent forward and pressed a kiss into his hair.

"You know how much I love you, don't you?"

"If you really loved me you wouldn't be sending me into the lion's den."

"No, that's if I didn't love you, and you know no one will take better care of you than Pam…and you will have fun."

"She will have fun, at my expense, and I will be tortured."

"But you will be safe. Pam has promised to return you whole, no missing limbs, and without any mental scars. And more importantly, I expect the same from you."

His head rose from her lap and there was suddenly a light behind his blue eyes. Sookie watched him warily, knowing the look all too well to not see what was about to follow.

"Will you agree to me getting a bike?"

"No."

"Will you agree to think about it?"

"Maybe…I agree to maybe think about it."

"Fine… It was nice to see you and Dad agreeing on something, though, even if it is agreeing to the persecution of your only child."

"We both love you, and want only what is best for you, that is something we will always agree on,"

"You will come back won't you Mom?"

There was a sudden vulnerability about him that made her heart ache, and cupping his face in her hands she pressed a kiss to his temple.

"I promise I will do everything in my power too, but if anything does happen then…"

"I don't want to hear it."

For a moment she thought he would cover his ears, a habit he had had as a child, instead he turned his head away from her. Gently she turned him back, and held him there so he had no choice but to look at her. All the bravado was gone, and he looked young, like a boy rather than the man he was so desperate to be.

"Chris you have to listen, this is important. If anything does happen to me, then you have to stay with Pam. You have to do exactly as she says, and she will make sure you stay safe. You trust Pam don't you?"

"You know I do,"

"Good, then you'll do as I ask?"

When he nodded Sookie pulled him up to his feet as she rose to hers, she rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him tightly.

"We'll be heading home once I am finished here, why don't you go help out the front for a little while."

Christopher reached her office door before he glanced back over his shoulder at her, a look on his face that she knew not to trust.

"I don't suppose you know if they will be they taking the bikes with them when they leave do you?"

"Don't even think about it!"

"I wasn't thinking anything; I was just asking a question…"

She caught his answer as he began shut the door, and rather than raising her voice Sookie spoke to him telepathically.

"Are you forgetting who it is who will be responsible for your punishment if you step out of line, whilst I am away? And believe me Christopher, if I have any say in the matter those death traps will be leaving the State with Richard and Karl,"

Richard slowed the car just before the turn onto Pam's driveway, and Sookie sat waiting till the two bikes pulled up behind them. She had been set on Christopher riding in the car with them, but that was before she had had to withstand an assault of sighs, and longing looks out the rear window as he had reluctantly climbed in behind her. Richard had laughed when she had relented, and asked Lucian to take Christopher up behind him. Now as she watched Chris pulling the helmet off, his eyes bright, a large smile on his lips, she knew her own fear had been worth it to see that look on his face. Though Christopher hadn't mentioned her leaving again, she had found he was watching her whenever he thought she wouldn't notice, and with a look of fear she would do anything for him to not feel.

"Are you okay? You haven't said much this evening… Or was this what Lucian meant by docile, I think I prefer it when you won't shut up,"

Though filled with his characteristic humour there was a gentler edge to Richard's voice, as was the touch of his hand as he squeezed her fingers.

"As long as he is safe, nothing else matters but I just hate leaving him, he keeps looking at me like it may be the last time,"

"It won't be. You will come home, and so will Eric. You will have the life you should have had the chance at before. A life filled with all the sex, and screaming matches you could possibly want!"

"And you will go off to live a life of depravity,"

"Exactly my dear delight, and when I return I will have learnt to keep my hands to myself, so Eric allows me to keep them,"

Sookie felt a reluctant smile tug on her lips, before it slipped with the thought that Christopher had managed to keep from at least the front of her mind for the last few hours.

"And then there's Bill?"

"His fate will be up to you and Eric to decide, together. Do you know what I have found to be the difference between your former flame, your sons father, and Eric?"

Richard didn't wait for her to answer, instead with a glance to make sure Christopher was still occupied he continued.

"Both Bill's, and Sam's so called love both come with conditions that you have to fill, to be worthy of it. Both want you to fit a mould of their own ideals of who you should be, whereas, my Viking comrade does not. What he wants is simply you, Sookie Stackhouse, warts and all as the saying goes. Nothing more, and nothing less. You will be his equal, his partner, which is the kind of love you deserve my dear delight… So forget them both now, and concentrate only on the future."

All the usual merriment was absent from the green eyes as they held hers, and impulsively Sookie reached over and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Thank you,"

With a last smile she climbed out of the car, and moved round to the rear only to find Lucian there ready to pull Christopher's few bags she had packed for him out of the trunk. Christopher was eyeing Pam's non-descript home with apprehension, and grabbing hold of his hand Sookie pulled him forward.

"I warned you not to play with fire," She murmured as she walked with him up the path and through Pam's front door.

Pam was sat talking with Conrad in her large open plan living room, and when her eyes fell on Christopher a smile lit up her whole face, and immediately she crossed the room to greet them. Sookie didn't need to look up at her son to know he was trying his best now to look nonchalant, but she could see clearly this wasn't how he had planned for this game to pan out.

"Ahh there is my delicious Brat, and what no flowers? I am disappointed. In fact, Sookie I think he doesn't look pleased to see his Auntie Pamela, do you?"

Sookie watched in growing amusement as Pam took her time inhaling Christopher's scent before she looped an arm around his waist and drew him closer to her.

"We are going to have so much fun together,"

"Now is that a promise you bewitching blood sucker or are you really all talk?"

Christopher's spirit had quickly bounced back and Sookie let out an audible groan at the look of delight that she would have found terrifying directed at her son by any other Vampire.

"You just don't know when to quit do you? Come here, and give me a hug. Then you can go put your stuff away in one of the spare rooms,"

"So he isn't to share my own chamber, how disappointing."

Sookie ignored Pam's teasing as she held Christopher close to her, and felt the tremor in his arms as they wrapped around her. The whispered I love you into her hair she knew he meant just for ears, and that he was actively blocking out the knowledge that every Vampire in the room had heard it too. She knew it was one thing to be open in his affections as he would normally be around Pam, or Karin, and another in a room full of male Vampires he barely knew.

When she reluctantly released him he was out of the room at speed and wiping away at her eyes Sookie had the sudden need to leave before she couldn't. It had been one thing to leave him to go to New Orleans, but this felt different, more final and it scared her. Before she could put the thought into action she was enveloped in Pam's arms and cool lips were against her cheek in farewell.

"Be brave my friend, we are so close to the end. You do not need to fear for him, he is safe with me. I will allow no harm to come to him, I promise you."


	17. Chapter 17

_**As always a huge thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, its really appreciated and hopefully I can catch up with replying to them . **_

_**This Chap is a week late which I apologise for, but real life has been stupidly busy... Hopefully it will settle down and we will get back to weekly updates..**_

_** Thanks as always to my Beta **__**LostInSpace33, any mistakes are mine alone and she is completely blameless and deserves a gold star fpr what she manages to do...**_

_****__** Enjoy!**_

**_Hold On_**

There was enough light given off from the small lamp beside the bed for Richard to be able to see her blonde hair spread out over the pillow, and a face free of all worries, relaxed in sleep. With his back resting against the opposite wall, he was struck as he was every time he watched Sookie sleep, torn between whether this was when she looked her most innocent, or ethereal. However tonight, the answer didn't seem to matter as much as the fact that she looked at peace. This would be the last night she would have a chance to sleep with any sense of relative safety and he was reluctant to rouse her from the rest her body and mind obviously needed.

The safe house they had brought her to after leaving Christopher with Pam, was outside of Foreman. It had been in their possession for a few years now, and maybe its only quality was that it was within walking distance of the Arkansas and Oklahoma border. It looked like little more than an empty old rundown farmhouse from the outside, but enough work had been done on the inside to make it light tight, and livable, if not comfortable. As he took his eyes away from Sookie to wander back around the room they had shared last night, Richard couldn't help but wish this could be as close to Oklahoma as Sookie would get. However, that option had died with the attempts on his own life, and now it was just a matter of waiting for his own child Aimery and Conrad's Lieutenant Henri to arrive from New Orleans before they would split up and move on to Oklahoma itself.

They couldn't afford to stay here longer than that, at the risk of drawing attention to themselves. In fact, if everything went to plan, Sookie would not be in one place for longer than thirty six hours at a time. The art to this kind of attack was to keep moving, allowing the time for their forces to get into place, and then take everything from Freyda all in one night. Karin had been busy with the troops from Texas for a few weeks now, avoiding discovery, and Richard hoped they would join her just before they took Oklahoma City itself, while the forces they had brought with them dealt with the Sheriffs of each Area.

It was a similar plan to how they had taken Nevada, Louisiana and Arkansas from Felipe, but on a much smaller scale. One of the bigger differences from then until now, Richard was well aware, was in himself. The adrenalin, anticipation, impatience and excitement he would usually feel before a conflict was tempered by a Sookie Stackhouse sized weight on his shoulders. She was his responsibility, and the closer it got to stepping in to the unknown, the heavier it became, with his eyes wide open to just how much rested on her safety.

"You care too much."

Conrad had stepped into the room while he had been wrapped in his thoughts, and there was no doubt what he meant when his gaze rested on the figure beneath the blankets.

"And the past should be left where it belongs,"

"You think I should forget what Niall cost me?"

"No, but Sookie is not Niall; she is not one of them."

"Maybe, but that hasn't stopped her from wrapping you around her finger. You dance to her will as I have never known you to do before… I would say that is very much a Fae trait."

"The difference you are missing is that Sookie has a very human heart… You should do well to remember that. She has already saved my own and both of our progenies' lives."

"I have been informed that action wasn't intended to prove anything to me. I believe she would happily tell me where to put any thanks I may wish to offer."

"Who mentioned thanks?"

An expression passed over his face and Richard chuckled.

"So that was what Pam was talking to you about last night. You have been told to be on your best behaviour?"

"Eric has spoilt her."

"You don't like not being in favour. How does it sit with you to be outshined by your younger brother?"

"Better I imagine than your attachment to Sookie will sit with Eric."

"When did you become such a bore, Brother? I say this for the last time, I am in no danger. However, between your nagging and her willfulness, my sanity on the other hand may be."

Richard turned in time to catch the gleam of amusement in the silver eyes that had always seemed to see so much. No one knew him better than his brother, but what Conrad was unable to discern was that whatever his feelings for Sookie were, there was a very firm line he would never cross. Not just because Eric was one of his oldest friends, or because of the debt he owed him, but because the woman he met out of curiosity and duty to Eric had become a friend…someone dear to him in herself.

He would lay his existence down on the fact that Sookie had never thought of him as anything more than the friend she had labeled him, and that was what he wanted. He would not be another man who selfishly tried to claim her as his own, while disregarding everything she may want for herself. Sookie wanted Eric, and that was what he would make sure she had, whatever it cost him to do so, and he would repay his debt to his friend while doing it.

"Anyone who has ever met you would claim that you possess no notion of sanity and never have."

"Would you agree?"

There was a sudden hardness to Conrad's face that disappeared with a flash of a smile as he shook his head at him.

"No one would dare to ask."

"Maybe they are right! I am about to try and wake the beast after all."

"A beast? Really Brother, you have such a way with women."

"Leave."

Richard's loud laughter had awoken Sookie with a jolt, and now in the semi darkness, though she could see little of them, their voids glowed clearly in her mind. As did the voids of every other Vampire in the house, which with their progeny and Conrad's men grouped together in the living room, numbered close to twenty…thirty if you counted the men patrolling the land around the house.

When they arrived last night, Richard had whisked her away, only giving her a brief glimpse of the men and women who had looked on her arrival with curiosity. Some had seemed familiar from New Orleans, but Richard insisted on her retiring to their shared room.

She had still been awake when he joined her just before dawn, and sleep hadn't claimed her until the sun was sitting high in the sky. The strange bed had played a part in her restlessness, and though Christopher had crowded her thoughts, her brain was set on taking a trip down memory lane…an unneeded reminder of every time she had turned away from Eric and towards Bill. She thought she had already felt every ounce of guilt and regret she could stomach over the last twenty five years; nonetheless, her subconscious had other ideas.

"My dear delight, did we not share something special today? You, Sookie Stackhouse are the first human I have ever spent the day with. How can you just kick me out the moment it's over? Conrad, I feel used, and possibly even hurt."

The two brothers standing side by side were enough to make any woman pause, but Sookie, with yesterday's events rushing back, and what was to come at the forefront of her mind, found it hard to appreciate the glorious picture they made. Her mind instead was filled with one blond boy who was desperate to be a man, and the one male who had been true to her all along.

"Has Pam called?"

"See, I mean nothing,"

Richard joked, launching himself onto the bed, restricting any possible movement. With his smile she felt some of the tension ease slightly. There was no way he would act this way if Pam hadn't checked in as she was meant to, but Sookie still wanted some solid confirmation.

"She has checked in. Everything is fine; she will call back at three to speak with you."

Sookie looked up at Conrad in surprise.

"And Eric?"

"Not yet…however, don't let that concern you."

He nodded at her before turning away, his voice carrying over his shoulder as he moved down the hall towards the stairs.

"And, when you have petted the fool at your feet, Lucian has prepared some coffee and food for you."

Her shock obvious, Richard watched the emotions play out over her face, a wide smirk awaiting her when she finally looked down upon him.

"He doesn't enjoy playing second fiddle."

Richard pushed himself up so he could sit next to her, and with a finger he stroked the furrow in her forehead.

"I also believe Pam may have had a word last night. She does not like to see you underappreciated."

"I'm surprised he would listen," she scoffed.

"Pam has ways of getting what she wants; you should know that from spending time with her and Eric."

"When do we leave?"

The mere mention of Eric's name had set her brain right back on its previous course, and Sookie moved with impatience off the bed. She gathered up the rucksack she had brought with her as Richard, at Vampire speed, moved to close the bedroom door.

"Once Aimery and Henri have arrived. We will separate then, and the others will travel north before attempting to cross the border."

"And us?"

"We will cross here."

"Who are 'we'?"

"Conrad, Lucian, and of course you, my dear delight."

"And your men, they won't mind not knowing what it is exactly they're doing?" Sookie asked, remembering the conversation they'd had before about his way of not explaining to his men what exactly they would be doing in Oklahoma.

"They will know Friday. Many have been with either Conrad or me for decades, and some much longer. They would find it very strange if we suddenly took to explaining ourselves."

"I don't know how they do it."

The only way she could explain the kind of blind faith they must have in him, was that they trusted him enough to know whatever they were getting into, Richard would have a way out of. She hoped that was true now, because if this wasn't a success and they didn't bring Eric home, she wasn't sure what she would do or whether she would be able to keep her promise to Eric to leave him there.

"Well, my brother told me tonight it is assumed that I am insane."

"That, I can believe,"

Sookie murmured as she shot him a smile and headed to the small bathroom she had used last night. Though the house obviously hadn't had many human inhabitants in a long time, it was clean and functional, and right now that was all she could ask for. Plus she planned to enjoy this shower, as she had a feeling it may be the best the week to come would have to offer.

It took thirty minutes for the water to run cold, and when Sookie emerged, to her surprise, Conrad rather than Richard was there waiting for her. Next to him was what would be her breakfast, and she smiled at the amount of food Lucian had managed to pile onto one tray, and the size of the travel mug he had poured her coffee into. There was what looked to be some kind of omelette with toast stacked on the side of the plate, and a bowl filled with yogurt and fruit. Despite how little she felt in the mood for food, her stomach gave a contradictory growl of appreciation.

"Come and eat. Lucian assures me it is edible and it doesn't smell uncooked or off."

Sookie was sure her face must show the confusion she felt at his manner as she sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the fork. For a few minutes she forgot all about him as her stomach, having gone without substance for over twenty four hours, demanded its needs took precedence. It was only when the hunger abated that she began to take notice of his presence again. It seemed he had gone into downtime and after welcoming the strong warmth of the coffee, she drew his attention to her

"I don't need a babysitter, you know, and you don't have to try and be agreeable just because Pam told you to."

A quiet laugh was his only response. It was only when she had returned to her food that he answered her.

"Firstly, I rarely do anything anyone tells me, even when it is Pam, and you should not set so much store by what my brother tells you."

"Did Pam tell you to be nice to me?"

"I have always admired Eric's choice in progeny; Karin is a formidable warrior, and one whose loyalty to her maker is unquestionable. However Pam, who is all those things too, has just that something more … I envy Eric there."

"That wasn't what I asked…" Sookie interrupted, but he ignored her disruption as if she hadn't spoken.

"And secondly, this house, if it can be called that, is filled with Vampires who are by design unaware of who you are, or what your position is. It would be careless to just have you wandering around unattended."

"Do you trust anyone? And Richard doesn't count."

Blue met silver and held before Conrad shrugged.

"To a degree. Eric is one of the few I would take at their word, and I believe you know, he himself does not trust easily. It is the only way for a Vampire to survive to our age. You obviously will join those ranks by necessity. Like I said Sunday, it seems we are destined to be allies."

"Can I trust you?"

Her eyes never left his face, scanning for any sign he wasn't being completely honest with her. If he had asked her the same question of whom she trusted, she knew her answer would have been a lot different to what it was a few days ago, and not just because Bill himself would be missing from that list. Since the discovery of Bill's real intentions, or what she suspected them to be, it had caused her to question not just their former friendship, but to a certain extent her judgment as well.

"Whilst your allegiance is with Eric, and you call my brother a friend you can."

"Don't you ever just give a straight answer?"

His laughter filled the room and Sookie, to her astonishment, found it just as infectious as she did Richard's. Once it had died away she found the unfathomable silver stare appraising her before he nodded.

"Yes. To answer your question, yes, you can trust me. Can I ask you something now and expect a straight answer in return?"

"Okay."

"Do you love Eric? I have heard what others perceive of your feelings toward him, but never from the horse's mouth so to speak."

Sookie didn't blink or look away. Instead she nodded once.

"I do."

Sookie was sure he was about to ask her more when the door opened and a Vampire she had never met before strolled into the room. He looked her over curiously, and with recognisable appreciation, before his attention centered on Conrad. He moved forward with a ready smile before bowing deeply, winking at Sookie as he rose.

"Everything went well?"

Conrad asked and the Vampire shrugged and with a lot less ceremony dropped down to sit at their feet.

"As expected… though I don't know how you put up with Henri. He nags like an old woman, and bores on and on. How you have never been driven to shredding his tongue just for a moment's peace, I don't know."

Conrad, with a simple nod and audible sigh, turned to look at her.

"Do you know Sookie, apart from Lucian I find it hard to comprehend what it is exactly my brother has seen in his progeny that made them worthy of joining our bloodline. They lack all manners, social graces and look down upon anyone who does not act on every impulse or follow theirs without question."

Sookie, trying not to smile, looked down into what she was sure was Richard's child's face, and found that unlike Karl, who at least looked the picture of innocence, this was a man who fit the very picture of what she had imagined one of Richard's progeny to look like. He looked like a sin…like someone who would tempt you into every ounce of debauchery that had ever crossed your mind, and do so with the wide smile he was showing her now. There was no innocence to be found in his face; no boyish charm that characterized his maker. He was a Vampire who would appeal straight to every woman's or man's darkest fantasy. With a silent prayer that he would never come into contact with her irrepressible son, Sookie nodded at the Vampire.

"You must be Aimery."

"And you are Sookie. Now I understand why it was my Maker saw fit to keep you all to himself."

"Did you actually come to tell me something or just to act the buffoon in front of our guest?" Conrad demanded.

"In fact I did. Father sent me to tell you we have arrived, and are ready to hear your every wish and command."

"Leave."

Conrad rose, and with her coffee still held in her hands, Sookie followed them out. As they made their way through the house, Conrad glanced back once or twice but made no move to stop her. Sookie hesitated in the doorway when they moved forward into the crowded living room, and she found it was Aimery who held her attention as he led Conrad over to a Vampire she did remember from New Orleans. It was Henri, Conrad's lieutenant, and as he had been outshone by the Vampires that surrounded him then, the same was to be said now.

"What are you looking at?"

Richard had come up behind her, and with his hands at her hips, lifted her, moving her to the side to allow Karl and Lucian to step into the room.

"Your child."

"You don't sound too impressed."

"If you ever introduce him to Christopher I will end you."

With her voice barely a whisper, Sookie wondered if saying the thought out loud had put ideas into Richard's head, or whether they had already been there, as his only response was a loud bark of laughter. It was enough to draw the attention of the room to their presence, and when Richard moved forward to join the others Sookie felt her heart stop in shock. From the moment she had awoke earlier with only Vampires for company, she had left herself wide open, no walls in place, refusing to be caught unaware of anyone approaching now when so much was on the line. But there was no mistaking what she had just seen or felt.

It was as if every wish she had made since Bill's deception had been granted, and her first instinct was to bolt from the house and run to him. The one thing that stopped her, kept her feet rooted to the spot on the bare floorboards, was a little voice in her head reminding her of the promises she had made. If Eric had wanted his presence widely known he would have announced it by now, and wouldn't be actively avoiding the guards patrolling outside.

Sookie, who had submerged herself into the luxury of the pulsing bond and her own response to his closeness, felt the answering call of her own body and didn't realise what she was doing until Richard's grip on her arm loosened and he almost stumbled back from her.

"Sookie."

Richard stared down at the hand that was quickly healing from a burn, and then back at her. Wherever Sookie was, it wasn't here with him. There was a look in her blue eyes he was familiar with, that he had seen whenever she looked at Eric in New Orleans. Unwilling to draw any more attention to them he picked her up, ignoring the risk he knew she unwittingly was to him in this state, and whipped her back into the bedroom, releasing her the moment the door was closed.

"He is here now? Is he alone?"

Sookie nodded twice and Richard, with a twisted smile, shook his head.

"How far away is he…can you tell?"

"Close to the three guards patrolling the far north end of the property."

"Good."

"You knew he was coming?" Sookie forced herself to focus on Richard, yet the warmth of knowing how close Eric was, the security that his presence always made her feel, was flooding her veins.

"I had a suspicion he might."

Richard heard the accusation in her voice and when he was certain it was safe enough to touch her, he took one of her hands between both of his.

"He called last night. I can only assume Pam had spoken with him after we left. He was concerned for you."

"He shouldn't be here."

The words warred with her heart, which wanted nothing more than to see Eric now, and Richard no doubt saw the same risks she did, as he nodded.

"It isn't ideal but he would not have come if he thought there was any danger of having been followed, and he is well aware of any tricks that could be used to track his whereabouts. I am sure it is why we are unable to contact him."

"I want to go to him."

"Give me a minute and I will take you."

Richard knew he couldn't refuse her as he wanted to. What he wanted to tell her was to wait until their men would have moved on, but the words wouldn't move past his throat. His mouth turning into a twisted smile, he reached a hand up to press back a damp strand that had come loose from her braid knowing he would let her go, and that he would make sure she wasn't walking into this blind..

"Dear delight do you realise the limitations of this meeting?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your scent … Freyda will recognise it in an instant after New Orleans, and unlike then there will be no way to explain its presence on Eric..."

"So I won't be able to touch him?"

The hurt and disappointment that dulled the blue eyes was hard to see and Richard nodded.

"Minimal contact would be best …"

"I want to go to him."

"And I will take you the moment I have spoken with Conrad, and made him aware of the development."

After a less than graceful landing from the first floor window, Sookie scowled as Richard landed beside her an instant later with neat precision, his smug smirk silently taunting her as he held out a hand to help her to her feet.

"Remind me why it was we had to do that again?"

"There isn't a reason; it just seemed to fit with the sense of adventure I am inspired with," he answered. "Hop on." With an impatient flick of his hand Richard gestured to his back and Sookie realised he expected to carry her.

"I am not riding on your back. I am perfectly able to match your speed, and you know it."

"Woman, can't you play along with my damsel in distress fantasy just for a little while?"

Unwilling to waste time arguing with him when she could be with Eric, she sighed with exasperation and clambered onto his back, her hands gripping his shoulders, as his arms came back to secure her knees.

"Heavier than you look, aren't you sweetheart?"

Sookie rewarded the teasing with a slap to the back of his head and braced herself as he threw himself forward with a shout of laughter, faster than even she had expected. He came to a stop when they reached the wall of trees that surrounded the house and Sookie, with her mind only on one thing, pointed to the right. They made quick progress through the thick undergrowth, and though it was impossible to see her own hand in front of her face, she wasn't concerned, as Richard dodged and leaped any obstacle in their path.

Every step closer they got to Eric, the stronger her feelings of confidence and comfort became. They worked to repel any doubts she may have had about how sensible it was for him to come, and instead she concentrated on the fact that he had. With a tug on Richard's t-shirt, she pulled him to a stop in a small clearing and slipped down from his back. When Eric didn't appear immediately, she walked toward the tree she knew held him, to find a glowing face smiling down at her and she bathed in the warmth radiating from his blue eyes.

He dropped down to land before her, and when his large hand reached to cup the side of her face, Sookie turned her head so her lips would brush against his palm. The click of his fangs dropping echoed in the silence around them and his void seemed to swell and surround her as it had done in New Orleans. The pinks and reds washed over her and Sookie closed her eyes and reached down inside herself to copy the actions from that other night. She grasped for the place she felt the connection between them, and when she opened her eyes Eric was staring at her with a look so filled with love it took her breath away. Everything she had wanted to say, to ask him, was forgotten. All that mattered was that he was here.

"Hello Lover."

With almost palpable reluctance he stepped back, his hand dropping away from her face only to reach for her hand. His thumb rubbed over her knuckles, and when she made to pull away he tightened his grip.

"This little amount of your scent will be well hidden by the time I return to Oklahoma City."

"You're not in the neighborhood by chance then?"

Richard asked, breaking the spell around them as he stepped forward. It seemed as if Eric had to tear his eyes away from her to shake his head.

"The Sheriff of Area Three has been causing some problems for a few months now and we received another report last night, so I suggested maybe a reminder of who it is he will answer to was in order. The Queen agreed. I wasn't sure who I would be taking with me until an hour or so ago, which was why I couldn't call."

"Where are they now?"

"Outside of McAlester…they are taking a slow drive to Durant, where I will join them. How is everything here?"

"Going exactly as planned…even Sookie is behaving. Aimery and Henri have arrived, shouting the odds at each other, so all it as expected."

"Your child has lost the ability to speak French again then? Forgotten it was the slums of Paris you found him in?"

Eric asked dryly and Richard smirked.

"Henri never fails to rise to it either. If Conrad hasn't thrown one of them through a window by the time I return, I will be surprised."

"When will they leave?" Eric pressed.

"An hour… Now if you will excuse me I am going to amuse myself and play a game of hide and seek with my guards. Have fun children."

With a wink he was gone and for the first time since he had stayed with her while she slept in New Orleans, they were alone. Eric watched the gap in the trees through which Richard had disappeared, an unreadable expression on his face, before leading her over to a fallen tree on the ground.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Does Bill believe you care for him?"

"I think so… "

"It is doubtful then that he has been looking into who has been plotting against Richard as hard as he should have. Maybe Rasul's presence in Michigan will change that. He sent his regards, by the way."

"You don't seem exactly pleased to pass them on."

"Something that hasn't changed it seems, is your ability to pick up admirers far too easily for my comfort, Lover…even ones I never anticipated. Is Conrad destined to follow his brother's example?"

"Richard isn't an admirer, he is a friend, and Conrad is far from that. He envies you for your progenies, but definitely not your taste in women. Do you know what Niall did to him?"

"Neither has ever chosen to share the full story with me, and I haven't asked. It may be wise if you didn't either. However, if he is upsetting you…"

"He isn't," she assured him. "I don't expect everyone to like me, and I don't mind if they don't."

"I do."

Sookie smiled as she remembered a very similar conversation they'd once had about his former day man Bobby Burnham, who had made his dislike for her and his belief that she was unworthy of Eric's attentions more than obvious.

"That still isn't a law that would ever pass, Eric."

"When I am King I will make it my first ruling."

The mention of what his future status would be had Sookie frowning. Their bodies sat pressed hip to hip. Before Richard had mentioned the transfer of her scent earlier, it had never crossed her mind, and now she found herself remembering all the times she had been told she carried another's scent from a mere hug… without sex or the exchange of blood. How she had been shot after being mistaken as a Shifter. Eric's attention had followed hers and when he spoke he seemed cautious, on guard.

"Do you wish I had not come?"

"No… I want you here, but this is dangerous and you said yourself Sunday, we are too close to the end to be making mistakes now."

"I have taken every precaution necessary, and not being able to hold you, to touch you how I want to, I think is worth it to make sure you are well. Pam was concerned, and I have learned where you are involved it is wiser to listen to her than regret it later. Talk to me, Lover. Tell me what it is that has you troubled?"

Sookie was about to tell him she was fine, but detailing her fears that she may never see her son again, the finality she had felt in his goodbye, lifted some of the weight from her chest. Sitting by her side silently the whole time, Eric didn't interrupt, and she realised she didn't need his reassurances, or promises that she would return to Christopher, promises that there was no way for him to keep. It was enough to just have him listen to her.

"This is far from the peaceful existence you wanted, Sookie. You have had enough fear in your life already; I never meant to bring more into it."

"But that peaceful life I had was based on lies, denial, and a way to hide from all of the mistakes I had made. Pam was possibly the only honest relationship I had. I didn't even have one with myself. I was so set on pretending you didn't matter anymore, that I was blind to what was going on right in front of me, and look where that had led us."

"How were you to have foreseen this, Sookie? There was no way to know Freyda would use Bill's loathing of me to her own advantage, or that he would ever agree to risk your trust and friendship to do so. "

"Yes there was. It wasn't the first time, or have you forgotten why he came to Bon Temps in the first place? I should never have allowed him the opportunity to do so again. Every mistake you made I held you accountable for, and I have thrown them back in your face. I even managed to convince myself that ultimately you had gone with Freyda because you wanted to, that if you had wanted to stay you would have found some way out of the contract."

When Eric made to interrupt, Sookie shook her head. She had to say this, and she had to explain even if it meant seeing more of the hurt that was currently clouding his expression.

"I turned away from you time after time, and I let you go as if what we had shared, what you had done for me, meant nothing. Yet that whole time I allowed Bill a place in my life."

Tears of regret and self-loathing were burning for release, but she dashed a hand across her eyes in an attempt to stop them and took a large gulp of air.

"When I realised on Sunday what he had done, it felt like everything I thought I knew shifted in that instant…except for you. I knew I could trust you, and if I had done just a little more of that before, if I had let you in…"

Eric cut her off with a fierce kiss that was over before it began and she found herself pressed against his hard chest before she realised he had moved. With his arms wrapped around her, waves of comfort and love washed over her, soothing her as he held her to him. His familiar cologne filled her nostrils and the desire to bury her face there was only tempered by the knowledge of what even a small mistake could mean. He allowed her to make the movement to put space between them, and Sookie searched his face for whatever it was he was thinking.

"We have made mistakes, both of us. You are not to blame alone for our problems. For every time you have mistrusted me, there was a past action of mine that may have given you cause too. Neither one of us is innocent."

"I should have known better," she insisted.

"There are many things we should have done differently. I am pretty sure Pam has a list of all the mistakes we have made, and if you ask, I am certain she will remind you of any points you may have missed."

His attempt at humor made her smile, and with it he rose to stand. His hands went behind his back as a way to stop himself from touching her, and Sookie wondered at his self-control. She wasn't sure if she had much left. This was harder than even she had anticipated.

"It will take time to heal and there will be many more of these conversations in our future, but if I had wanted a quiet life, Lover, I would never have pursued the one woman I knew would give me anything but that. Even now it seems I have competition from one of my oldest friends for your attentions."

Sookie had been so wrapped up in their conversation that she hadn't sensed Richard's approach, and though he had come to a stop a short distance away, she knew with a sense of dread what it meant. Whatever time had been allowed to them was over now, and desperately she looked to Richard, her eyes begging for more time, until Eric's gentle finger on her chin turned her back to him.

"You have to leave now. I will follow you across the State line. You haven't forgotten your promises to me, have you?"

"No…" Sookie whispered as she stood, steeling her resolve to walk away from him when she felt him come up behind her and his whole body press against hers. His hands rested on her shoulders, stroking down her arms until their fingers tangled together into a tight knot. His lips brushed her cheek, down over her neck as he inhaled. Sookie allowed herself to lean back against him and with her eyes closed, sank down for the last time into the pulsing pink centre of his void. She couldn't speak; afraid if she opened her mouth or turned to look at him, she wouldn't be able to leave.

"Mine."

The words were mere brushes of his lips against her skin, and for once she didn't argue or correct him.

"My brave, beautiful Sookie."


End file.
